Glader Girls
by webelongtothemaze
Summary: In an alternate Maze, where two come up at a time, the status quo of boys is broken by the arrival of two girls. As the dynamics of the Glade start to change, the two girls try and find their way around the everyday life of the Glade, but when they do get out, what lies beyond the walls of the Maze?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hellooo guys! This is our first fanfic so we hope you like it!**

**We are aware that the first few chapters aren't that great, so we are in the middle of a big revise, starting with this chapter today. Please bear with the beginning, the writing does gets better, we promise! Please review and tell us what you think :) ~ Emma and Sarah**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the Maze Runner, only our OCs**

14:39pm, 12th January, Surrey, England

**School Dorms**

**Rita's PoV**

We were all attempting to cram for the English Lit. exam tomorrow, as always leaving everything 'til the last minute. Imogen, being the blond one, who clearly wasn't very fussed about the whole affair, was casually taking a nap on the floor curled up in a foetal position. Izzy and I, however, were crammed on the unnecessarily small single bed, with me huddled up to the radiator trying to warm up and Izzy just sprawled her long legs all over the rest of the bed and me. Being a thin hourglass shape along with big, bright hazel eyes, her weight did not particularly inconvenience me. Boarding was unusually quite that evening, as no one apart from our overly keen friend Jo knew ANY quotations from Romeo and Juliet. Now of course it couldn't have just been a nice, calmish evening with tea, an obscene amount of junk food and some quality time with Shakespeare himself. The next thing I knew a large, grey, shimmering door-like opening appeared before us. Imogen received a slightly unpleasant wake up when I dropped my cup of scolding tea on her head, spilling it all over her. These ugly as hell morons in green boiler suits with massive gun-like weapons, containing what seemed to be blue lightning appeared in the centre of my not so clean room. Jesus if I'd known I was having company I would have at least changed out of my pyjamas, tidied my room and possible even brushed my dyed red hair, which was always getting tangled. The look on my friend's faces told me that this was probably not the right time to be considering my hospitable qualities and the state of my hair. When I actually drifted out of my daydream I realised that I was in a fairly uncomfortable situation, being held at gunpoint. The events that happened next escalated too quickly for me to fully comprehend. The green-suited, masked men grabbed my two panic stricken friends and hauled them into the dark grey nothingness, which quickly disappeared altogether.

**The Glade – two weeks later**

**3****rd**** person PoV**

They woke up in a room, darkness surrounding them and metal walls against their backs. It couldn't have been more that a couple of square meters big- more of a box than anything. The first girl tried desperately to see, her breath coming out in ragged gasps. The other, in shock, hardly breathed at all. The first saw the outline of something next to her, could it be a person?

"Who's there? Who are you?" her voice shook,

"I don't know, I don't know, my name… my name… it's Florence."

"I think I'm Elizabeth. Bloody posh aren't we,"

Silence followed.

"Are you alright?" Elizabeth called out,

"Fine," Florence managed to say,

Elizabeth knew that the other girl was more in need of comfort than she was.

"So Florence, is Flo good with you?"

"Yes, that's fine," She said with a weak smile that Elizabeth could not see, "and what about Liz for you?"

"Ugh no thanks, Lizzy if anything"

"Lizzy it is-"

She was interrupted by a loud clanking noise as the two girls fell to one side on the floor, as the room started moving. No not moving… ascending?

"Are we in a lift?" Elizabeth cried

"I…I think so" replied Florence

The box rose at an alarming speed, they could feel wind battering around them and the sudden movements made them feel queasy. The two girls sat in increasing panic for a while, listening to the clanking gears of the lift.

Elizabeth felt Florence take her hand so asked "are you scared?"

Florence replied too quickly "No."

"Well I am" Elizabeth gave a shaky laugh. "Feels like forever doesn't it?"

"Feels it," Florence said, "but it can't be,"

Just as she said this the metal room came to a stop, jolting them forwards.

"We've stopped"

"Well done genius" Sarcasm was dripping from Elizabeth's voice.

They fumbled around their proximity, trying to find a way out but their hands only collided with crates and metal barrels.

A crack appeared in the celling and light poured into the room. Hiding their eyes from the light that felt like the sun was right outside the roof.

"Greenie Time" A low voice came from above.

This was followed by hollers and cheers that all faded into shocked silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: We're back again, just a short update this time but greatly improved (yayayayay) **

**Welcome to the Glade guys :) ~ Emma and Sarah**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Maze Runner**

**Lizzy PoV**

When my eyes adjusted to the light and I stood up I saw about thirty faces staring down at me. All boys.

"Dibs!" Shouted a voice from the crowd, breaking the silence,

"No fair!"

"I got the other,"

"You do realise that they are humans?" One of the boys near the front said,

Despite the fact I wanted to puke at their vile words, I had to find a way out. I had to run. The boy who had spoken in our defence offered me his hand to get me out. "It's okay, we're not going to hurt you" he encouraged.

_I doubt that_ I thought I positioned my foot quickly on one of the crates and yanked his hand down to launch myself out. He crashed down behind me as I pushed through the group of boys laughing and jeering around me. I did all I could think to do. _Run. _

I sprinted as fast I could but it wasn't long before I realised that I was running towards a wall, with a quick glance over my shoulder I saw no one was following me. I saw a large gap in one of the walls and quickly changed path to that. With another glance over my shoulder I noticed that they were coming after me now. This only pushed me on further. Pushing down the urge to vomit and telling my screaming legs to keep going. I was almost at the opening. I felt bad for leaving Flo but I wouldn't risk my neck for her if she wouldn't move! They were gaining on me, but I was so close. I saw them slow into a stop, and I thought that that was it. I'd done it. I would be free. I was so overjoyed that I forgot I wasn't looking where I was going.

_Smack_.

I hit something, or rather someone, with full force knocking us both to the ground. His arms locked around my chest preventing me from going anywhere. I suddenly felt trapped. I squirmed and fought but even though I was strong, I wasn't as strong as him. I tried to twist up my leg to kick him in the crotch but it was no use. I felt tears of panic well up in my eyes, but I would not cry right now.

"_Get off me" _I hissed at him, I still couldn't see his face.

"Not until you promise not to run"

I contemplated his offer for a second before realizing I was out of options and at least if he let go of me I could calm myself down. I nodded hastily and his arms went slack.

I scrambled away putting distance between us. I pulled my knees into my chest hiding my head in them. Through the small gap I could see my captor. He looked halfway between confused and at ease, propping himself up on his elbow.

Burying my head back into my knees, I tried to breathe.

**Flo's PoV**

_Crash_

_What the hell was that! _The sudden noise knocked me out of my shock. I look up trying to figure out what the eff was going on. Through the ceiling of the only place I can actually remember being, I saw thirty or so shocked faces staring down at me until my eyes landed on the one right in front of me. Golden hair, lanky frame and in a heap on the floor.

"Are... are you okay" I said to the heap,

"Aren't I meant to ask you that" he said with a smile.

I tried to hold eye contact but the panic was too much. I rocked myself back and forth as my heart continued to race.

"Hey, hey calm down Greenie"

I started to shake my head; back and forth and soon I could not control the motion.

"Who am I? I don't know who I am. I know my name, but nothing else. Why can't I remember anything?"

"Look, you've gotta calm down alright," He said holding his hand out in a calming gesture, "It's alright,"

His words faded out as the world blurred. My head started pounding and all I could hear was my heart beating. I heard a faint shout to breathe, but there was nothing I could do. The light faded out and I was surrounded by the darkness once again.

**Please review and tell us what you think! See you soon :) x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, back again. It's a bit short but hope you enjoy it, see you again next week :)**

**Disclaimer: We do not own the maze runner, just OC's.**

**Lizzy's PoV**

I collapsed back onto the ground and put my head between my knees. I saw his hand come out toward me. He may have been hot but _no one_ touches me when I'm having a panic attack.

"Don't touch me." I commanded, he was just trying to help I reminded myself and added a quiet "please."

I wondered distractedly if I knew that because I used to have them before.

_Count_ I told myself _1…2…3…4...5…6…7…8…9…10 _

"Okay, I'm calm." I said more to myself than anyone else, tucking my long legs in so that I sat cross-legged.

"Right, good, okay" he stumbled over his words nervously.

"Where am I?" I demanded.

"The Glade" he said, I gave him a confused look and he laughed to himself, "its just what we call it, we all came up in the lift just like you and found it here."

"Who are you?" I realised I was sounding rude but I _needed_ answers, and I needed them now.

"Thomas"

"What happened to my memories?"

"They're gone"

"_Gone!?_ Forever?"

"Yes, again it happened to all of us"

"So you don't know how you got here either?"

"Nope, you got anymore questions?"

"Yes, Why aren't there any girls?"

**Flo's PoV**

I launched into my string of questions.

"Where…the Hell…am I? Who are you? Where did I come from? Where did you come from?"

"Look calm down and I'll answer 'e questions later" he looks over his shoulder to where Lizzy was sitting talking to one of the boys. "Or by the looks of it your fellow Greenie can tell you everything, Thomas isn't so good with withholding information"

"Her name's Lizzy"

"Yeah but what's yours?"

"I wanna know yours first"

"Newt"

"What kind of a name's that?"

"I didn't bloody name myself"

I stand up and look for a way out, but there are no gaps between the boys.

"So am I allowed out or what?"

A parting forms in front of me and a boy offers me his hand.

I take it and climb out of the box followed by Newt.

"Winston" the boy said in introduction with an American accent. I turn to Newt and ask,

"So are we in America or England?"

"What kind of a question's that?" he answered with a smile.

I look around hoping to see a few female faces.

"Where are the other girls?"

"That's the thing" Newt said cautiously, "We've never had a girl before"

"What!?" I turned on my heel and jogged over to Lizzy.

"My names Flo" I throw over my shoulder.

**Lizzy's PoV**

"Where are we meant to sleep then?"

"Well now you see that's a good question"

"And what about girls stuff, I mean who knows how long its been since my last period!" I heard a laugh and realized there was another boy with Thomas. He was defiantly Asian and had really big arm muscles. I narrowed my eyes and him.

"Seriously shut up." He did.

I saw Flo jog up to me, "Do you know what going on?" she immediately asked me.

With a flickered look back at Thomas I answered, "Um, kinda."

Floppy hair comes up behind Flo making me feel even more embarrassed.

"Um, sorry about earlier… I just kind of… I uh-"

"Don't worry about it." He laughed lightly.

"Finally one of you with a normal accent" I sighed; this got a real laugh out of him and a sarcastic 'ouch' from Thomas.

"Starting to think it was just us" Flo added

"Look I think its time for you to go see Alby"

Flo and I answered at the same time, "Who?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, new update for you, finally part of setting the scene but the story will really start to pick up next update. **

**Disclaimer: we do not own the maze runner. **

**Please rate and review, thanks ~ Sarah and Emma :)**

**Lizzy's POV**

We walked over to a ragged old wooden building. "Homestead" Thomas said seeing me looking,

"Why Homestead?" I asked,

"God Tommy this one's almost as curious as you," floppy hair said.

"Slim it shuck face!" Thomas replied jokingly.

_Slim it? Shuck face? _I guessed 'slim it' was along the line of 'shut up' but shuck? Not a clue. I decided I'd ask Thomas later, he seemed happy enough to answer my questions.

We stopped just outside the door and floppy hair told us to wait as he went inside. I craned my neck to get a glimpse of the inside but I wasn't very successful. As soon as he was inside I spun around to face Thomas.

"What's in there?" I asked with a smile hoping to get some more answers out of him.

He smiled back and answered, "Just where we all sleep, plus where the Med-jacks work,"

"Med-jack?" Flo piped up,

"Like the medics,"

"If it's just beds and a hospital, why can't we go in?" I was getting annoyed now; it was almost like they did it all on purpose to confuse me.

Thomas shrugged, "He probably thought it wasn't a good place for girls to go."

"Why? We're people not flowers." I turned on my heel and walked into the building and Flo followed me in. It wasn't much, two storey and looked like it had had a lot of work done to it. I headed towards the first door I could see and opened it while Flo went towards another. It was just like I thought, beds and mess. Flo and I met back in the middle of the hall by Thomas and confirmed we had both seen nothing interesting. We saw floppy hair walking towards us with a taller, dark-skinned boy.

"I thought I asked you to stay outside? Why did you come in?"

Flo shrugged and said "curiosity?"

Thomas shot up his hands as he got an accusation glance from Newt.

"Well I'm Alby," said the tall, dark-skinned guy. "Welcome to the Glade."

Flo's POV

Alby explained how the Glade worked; that two boys came up each month, well until now. He explained the rules to us, most seemed pretty obvious, but why couldn't we go outside the walls? Lizzy read my mind and asked,

"What's beyond the walls?"

"The maze," Thomas slipped out and instantly covered his mouth, "Klunk, sorry,"

"Slim it Tommy," Newt snapped.

"Why can't we go out there?" she pressed.

"Because it's dangerous" replied Alby and seeing the look of annoyance on her face added, "and no not just because you're a girl."

Suddenly the door swung open and a boy with a crate walked in looking rather embarrassed. "Um Alby, We, urr, found these in the box,"

"Slim it, what you got?" Alby demanded.

"I think it's best if you just take a look…"

Impatiently, Alby walked over, opened the crate and pulled out a packet of sanitary towels.

"That would be for us!" I said, snatching it out of his hands while Lizzy started cracking up with laughter behind me.

We walked out of Homestead followed by Newt, Thomas and Alby. We were all heading towards some guy called 'Frypan', the names around there were weird.

We picked up some kind of potato and minced meat dish, we weren't quite sure what it was at the time.

We sat on the floor, Lizzy next to me and Newt across from me in our small circle. Alby had left to sort out a fight, not too uncommon apparently. Lizzy was chatting away with Thomas who was good for answering her endless questions. Feeling quite awkward and bit like a third wheel I glanced up at Newt and shook my head at them. Newt moved and came and sat by me to end my third wheeling.

"He's jacked up on your friend already," Newt said jokingly gesturing at the pair babbling away next to us.

"Yeah, you'd have thought she'd be tired by now,"

"Tommy was just as bad when he came, 'cept no one would answer his questions,"

"Don't know why anyone is," We laughed for a while poking fun at them. It was nice to know I could talk to the guys. Something told me I wasn't the best at this back at home.

Thomas and Newt scarpered off to get us sleeping bags and we set up camp near the gardens, an area I hadn't noticed earlier. It wasn't even cold.

"We're with the Keepers all week," Lizzy whispered over to me in the dark

"The what?" I said, now frustrated that she knew more than me.

"The Keepers are like the job sections. There's the Blood house, Cooks, Track-hoes, Builders Med-jacks, Baggers and Sloppers. Well there is also the Runners, but you get chosen for that."

"Hold up Lizzy, think back to five hours ago when you knew as much as I did. Now start again."

Lizzy explained to me what they all meant, like Track-hoes worked in the gardens and Baggers were like the guards.

"If I become a Slopper I'm going to throw myself off the cliff,"

"Lizzy, there are no cliffs?"

"Yeah there's one in the Maze"

"And how do you plan to get there?"

She turned towards me, it was dark but I could see the sincerity in her hazel eyes.

"I'm going to be a Runner."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, so it's the girls first real day in the glade, so stuff will happen! YAY! Anyway hope you like it, please rate and review ~ Emma and Sarah.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the maze runner**

**Lizzy's POV**

I was so glad I had a couple hair ties on my wrist when I woke up, but the only problem would be finding a mirror, maybe even a hairbrush. Realising that up until this point there had been no need for them I gave up my idea and used my fingers to get the worst of it out. I shoved my hair up into a messy bun. Flo was sitting upright but so far hadn't moved an inch. I tapped her with the toe of my boots to shake her out of her daydream.

"Flo…FLO!" she looked at me finally,

"Hmm?"

"Time to get up you lazy arse,"

"But its so early," she whined

"How do you even know what time it is?"

"I don't, but I don't want to get up, therefore it's too early,"

I grab her by the back of her shirt and haul her upward.

"What was that for?"

"Well you weren't going to get up yourself." She gave me a small look of annoyance before sighing and deciding to leave her messy blond hair in the plait from yesterday.

We rolled up our sleeping bags and trudged over to get some breakfast. Once we got it Newt waved us over. He was standing by a small, chubby guy, couldn't have been more than thirteen – he was the youngest I'd seen around here.

"This is Chuck," Newt informed us gesturing to the small boy,

"Hi" he waved at us,

"Starting from today you're with the Keepers, each day a new Keeper. Greenies get shown around by the previous Greenies, but since Thomas is a runner, he can't do that, so you both have Chuck."

I looked down at Chuck; he looked a little intimidated by me, probably because I was so much taller than him, but I couldn't decide if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

"You're with the Builders today, Gally is the keeper of the Builders. I've got to go so I'll see you later."

I turned to Chuck once Newt was left and asked him who Gally was.

"He's Keeper of the Builders,"

"Well I already know that, don't I?" I said sarcastically, he turned a bit red and I instantly felt like apologising.

"I guess so, but I'll warn you, he's not to happy about seeing you two pop up in the Box, he's got an opinion about it too,"

"What kind of an opinion," Flo asked skeptically,

"He says that you've messed things up, that bad things are gonna happen because you showed up."

_Well there's no need to be such a dick about it_

When we found the builders they were starting on a new wing for Homestead.

"Hey, Slopper! Why don't you go clean the toilet, did an extra big one today!"

_Urgh! _Why did boys have to be so disgusting!

"You're so jacked, klunk brain!" Chuck shouted back, obviously trying not to sound too pissed off.

"Slim it, both of you!" said a tall guy with slick black hair; he must have been their keeper, Gally. He turned to us, "Just go grab some wood."

"Sorry, if you haven't noticed, we're new around here, mind telling us _where_ the wood is?"

"Why don't you shut your shuck hole!" well someone didn't appreciate my sarcasm.

"Hey!" I said raising my hands in mock surrender, "No need to get so grumpy at us for trying help."

"You're no use to us! You're _girls_. You're not strong enough to build or guard, you're too _'delicate' _to work in the blood house or with the med-jacks, and we all know neither of you has the chops to be a runner and we have enough Sloppers as it is." The sexist little pig's speech was quite amusing to me.

"You're a builder, right Gally? So why don't you just build a little bridge and_ get over it._"

His look of shock was mixed with anger. The _ohhhh's _and laughter that came from around me only increased it. I wasn't helping myself, but my anger at his prejudice opinion of me took over.

"I'm a girl, not a princess, don't forget that. And while you're at it, I'd like to remind you that I am perfectly capable of kicking your arse,"

Turning on my heel I went and grabbed some of the wood, taking some nails from the ground I went and got to work fixating it to the wall, with Flo's help, to keep it in place.

**Flo PoV**

By the end of the day the new wing hadn't actually got that much bigger, this was normal according to Chuck but it was still quite frustrating to have worked all day to make _that_. I sat with Newt at lunch, I felt bad for leaving Lizzy, but she and Chuck got along fine.

It was nice to spend time with Newt. He was friendly and actually listened to what I said, but he didn't think answering my questions would be the best way to help me find my place in the Glade. Despite him making me feel comfortable by nature, I couldn't help feeling nervous like I was going to say something stupid or fall on my face. It was like a tingle in my stomach, that felt _waaaaaay _too cliché.

It was five thirty, according to Newt, and the runners should be coming back soon. Newt had to run off as he had Glade stuff to do, what this entailed I had no idea. As he jogged off, I noticed something was off about the way he ran- he had a slight limp on his left leg. I'd have to ask him about it later.

I went to sit with Lizzy by the grove facing the west door.

"Gally," announced Lizzy "Is a dick."

I looked over at her and smiled at her.

"No, I'm serious! He's bitter and arrogant and….and…." Her speech trailed off into nothing as two figures came through the west doors, her eyes trailing after them.

"And he's a complete tosser." She finished looking back at me. Inwardly I smiled to myself seeing what, or rather _who,_ her distraction was caused by.

Thomas caught sight of us and jogged on over. Flicking my eyes over to Lizzy to see her reaction: her eyes widened in anticipation and her back straightened as if she had to look over something to see him. She looked back at me and caught me with my knowing smirk. For this I received a slap on the arm, a glare and a threatening, "not a word!" before she looked back and smiled as he came close.

"Hey, so sorry I couldn't show you round earlier, meant to be ex-Greenies job but they can't spare the runners."

"No, don't worry its fine," Lizzy said quickly,

"Did Chuck show you then?"

"Yeah he did,"

"Was your first day any good?"

We both looked at each other and burst out laughing while Thomas stood awkwardly having no clue to what we were laughing at.

"You could say that," Lizzy said still giggling to herself, "Can't say I made no enemy's though"

"Gally?"

"Gally." Lizzy then told Thomas the events of the day and Thomas was in hysterics at the end.

I had to give it to them, they where pretty cute together. Her sarcasm was not lost on him and their joint curiosity could have done it for all the Gladers in here. Feeling like the third wheel (again) I jumped up.

"I'll go get sleeping bags." I said to them, "do you have a bed Thomas?" I added hoping to keep them together as long as possible.

"Um no actually, but don't bother getting me a sleeping bag, I can do it later"

"No, don't think about it." I turned on my heel and ran towards Homestead.

**Lizzy PoV**

"Anything new in the maze today?" I pressed as Flo took off running, remembering our previous conversation we'd had about the cycles of the maze.

"No, still keeping to the cycles." He pushed the dirt around with his boots.

"There must be something you're not noticing." I insisted. If only I could have gone myself.

"Well _you_ have had your share of questions," he said teasingly, "now its my turn."

"Fire away,"

"You remember preferences right? Like your favourite colour and stuff?"

"You have free roam to ask me any question, and you start with 'what's your favourite colour?'" I asked mockingly.

"It's what came to mind!"

I laughed lightly and finally answered, "Pretty sure it was blue. What about you?"

"Hey, I'm the one asking questions here."

"Nope!"

"Oh, so you're setting the rules, are you?"

"Why in fact I am"

"Well go on then, what you got?"

"Turns, I ask a question, then you ask question and if possible we _both _answer!"

"Done, green."

"My turn!" I thought for a little while before coming up with, "Biggest fear?"

He looked slightly taken aback, he didn't see this one coming, "You've got me there." He was thoughtful for a moment, and then said, "Isolation. Like being in the Box, but for a long time." We sat there contemplating this, until he asked, "well, it's your turn to answer."

"Seeing the ones I love die." I said looking him in the eye, wishing I could just melt into the chocolate in them.

"I think yours may have just topped mine," he said seriously.

_Why couldn't I have just kept up the light questions? _ I cursed myself

"Where shall we sleep tonight" I smiled looking up at Flo who had returned with three sleeping bags thrown over her shoulders.

For the rest of the night we continued our conversation, but keeping it light this time. I couldn't believe this, I felt so stupid! I'd been here what? A day? And already I had a crush on one of them! We were talking until I slowly slipped into subconsciousness. 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, we're back for a mid-week update! Finally some real plot! Hope you guys have enjoyed it so far, it would be really great if you could rate and review :) byeeee ~ Emma and Sarah**

**Disclaimer: we don't own the maze runner**

Flo PoV

"Why do their days have to start so early," I grumbled to myself tugging on my tennis shoes.

"I wonder what dreaded task we'll have today," Lizzy joined.

"You're with the Track-hoes today" said Newt coming up behind us. Suddenly alert I spun around, staggering to my feet.

I started at him self-conscious of the early morning look I had going on: bedhead, dark circles and groggy, confused expression.

I quickly run my fingers through my mane of uncontrollable hair trying to make it look at all acceptable.

I dragged myself to breakfast, with my lack of sleep catching up with me. However, despite staying up later than me, Lizzy seemed just fine with having so little sleep. Lucky Shank. The use of the Glader words in my head surprised me at how quickly I got used to them.

The morning went by making Lizzy and I realise we were not made to work in the fields at all, and with Lizzy so set on being a runner, I was left wondering what I would end up doing.

"I call lunch!" Zart shouted, bringing music to my ears.

"'Bout bloody time" I whispered to Lizzy.

Sitting in the dirt with a bowl of so-called hotpot with Lizzy and Chuck, I looked around for Newt, although he was nowhere to be seen. I turned back to Lizzy and Chuck who were chatting about the other Gladers.

"So have you made any friends yet?" he asked through a mouthful of hotpot.

"Thomas and Newt mainly,"

"Oh lets not forget Gally now Lizzy," I interjected.

Not much happened through the rest of the day. At five thirty Lizzy and I took up our position at the edge of the grove by the West door when roughly twenty minutes later, we saw Newt leave Homestead looking rather frantic. We jogged up to him and asked him what was going on.

"Thomas and Minho, they aren't back. If they aren't back in ten minutes, the doors will close on them."

"Then what?" Lizzy questioned,

"No one survives a night in the maze."

**Lizzy PoV**

I could feel some of the colour drain from my face. I had little friends here, but Thomas was one of them, even if I did have a crush on him. We ran to the North door that they where meant to come back through. From the door, we could only see about a hundred meters in. If they came round the corner now they would easily make it back.

"They'll make it back, right?" I asked Newt, unable to contain my anxiety.

"Yeah, of course," Newt said probably to convince himself as much as me

I stared more intently at the Maze as if my willpower would get him round the corner.

"Can't someone just look around the corner and see if they are near?"

"Not when the doors are closing any minute."

I returned my eyes to the maze. There was movement. _Thomas._

"Come on Thomas! Hurry!" I shouted out into the maze but then my eyes fell on what he hand strung over his shoulder. Minho?

There was a creek and a bang as the doors started to close.

_No, no, no, no. This isn't happening._

They where never going to make it, that much was obvious, the doors were half way to being closed. I had to act, do something, but what?

I wild impulse grabbed me; I didn't know what I was thinking, I just ran.

I ran through the doors. I ran to Thomas. He needed me and I was coming.

I heard Newt, Flo and many other voices shout my name from behind me. I didn't care; I _had_ to get to Thomas. The door where closing in around me, I was going to get crushed. I pushed my weight back onto my legs and threw myself forward just getting out before the doors sealed behind me.

I felt strong arms grab the front of my shirt and haul me to my feet.

"What the hell do you think you're doing shank?!" Thomas' enraged face was only centi-meters from mine. Anger blasted in his eyes. "Is your head full of klunk? Are you too jacked to even know what you're doing?"

Angrily I shoved him away from me, "And there was me thinking my help might be appreciated."

"Help? You're committing suicide." He looked at me the anger slowly fading from his eyes replaced by the fear that was behind all this. "I can't let you die on my behalf,"

"And you won't have to let me. I'm not dying, you're not dying and Minho certainly isn't dying." I paused for a moment before asking, "He is alive right?"

"Yes he is," he was still angry, "He fell, I don't know what happened, it's like this root just wrapped itself around his leg. He hit his head pretty hard. He's out cold and I'm pretty sure he has a broken leg."

I looked down at Minho's unconscious body.

"Well now what?" he said, the annoyance was still there. "Are you going to wait for the Grievers?"

"Well we can't just leave him here." Why was Thomas acting like this? It just wasn't him.

"Then what do you say we do?"

I looked around me searching for a cave or somewhere we could hide him in.

"Are there any-"

"No, there are no caves"

I took to my search once more, "The vines," I muttered to myself.

"What?"

"The vines," I repeated, "how high do they go?"

"As high as we know the walls do," Thomas answered, "You wanna tell me what this is about?"

"We can tie him up in the vines, come on help me get him to the wall."

Together we dragged him to the wall and stood him up. With Thomas holding him up I tied one vine around his middle. Thomas and I climbed further up the wall and tied ourselves off around the waist. Thomas then hauled Minho up further and I tied him off. We repeated this until he was about forty feet off the ground. We tied him off with a final three vines, before carefully lowering ourselves back down.

That's when we heard it, a whirring clicking sound getting louder and louder.

"Grievers." Thomas said, the streak of panic returning to his voice. "We have to go." He grabbed my wrist and started pulling me towards a corner.

"No," I said with realisation, "We can't go together, if we split up it might get confused, it would give us a better chance at making it back."

"Well how do you plan on finding your way out of the Maze? You don't _know_ this place, you'll never find your way out."

"You have so much faith in me don't you," I smiled despite the circumstances, "I'll keep turning right, if I always take a right, I'll find my way back by always taking a left."

"The Maze is moving Lizzy,"

"Then I'll have to take that chance." The noises were loud now, if I was going to die, I wasn't going to die without doing this. I reached out and scrunched my hand into his shirt and dragged him towards me. I locked my lips on his with fear running through my veins mixed with something beautiful. My anxiety held until his arms came up around me and _he kissed me back_!

I broke the kiss first hearing the whirring noises as if they where right in my ear. "Try not to die, klunk head." I whispered before turning on my heel and running off into the Maze.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Helloooo! Emma and ****Sarah****here, completing the next part of the story, next update on Wednesday, hope you guys enjoy it. Please rate and review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own maze runner (much to your surprise)**

**Flos PoV**

Shouting her name my fingertips scraped the edge of her top as she bolted through the doors. I felt Newt's fingers curl around my wrist to stop me running after her. I tried to pull myself out of his grasp but I was too late anyway, the doors had started to close and there was no way I would make it without being crushed now.

I stopped struggling and looked around; all eyes were turned to the gap my friend had left. I looked up at Newt but he seemed to be lost in thought, staring at the door as if he couldn't believe what had just happened. I couldn't either.

"I'm going to stay here until the doors open again and if they do not return - which they will - then I will go in there myself and drag them back." I growled angrily, more to myself than to Newt.

"Don't you get it? No one survives a bloody night in the maze. No one." He fumed, finally turning to face me. I could feel the anger radiating off him and subconsciously moved back.

"I don't care. What if they do somehow make it through the night? They're going to need help, they'll be exhausted probably, not to mention injured. It looked like Minho couldn't walk. "

"Another reason why they won't make it."

"Fine. You go to sleep. I am staying here."

"For you to just run into the maze the first chance you get? Not bloody likely. I'm not loosing any more Gladers tonight."

I just glared at him. This wasn't something to be disputed. He let out a quiet sigh. He seemed to realise he was trying to change what had already been decided.

"I'll stay too. Just to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

I rolled my eyes but was glad for the company. We sat down with our backs resting on a tree, falling into a comfortable silence. I kept my eyes on the door, willing them to open but it was no use, the doors stayed firmly shut.

As night fell and the Glade became quiet, I could hear the Maze moving. The screeching and banging was more noticeable nearer the walls than my normal sleeping space. The sounds pulled another wave of fear through me. A moving maze must have provided countless dangers for my friends.

**Lizzy's** **PoV**

I turned right, then right again, moving further and further from the whirring noise. I hoped Thomas was okay. I**'**d slowed my run down to a jog certain that I'd lost the Griever on my tail. Part of my was curious as to what Grievers looked like the other part of me was just glad the creators had sent me up wearing a sports bra. I turned right again before I heard a groan, but I didn't know where it was coming from. It sounded as if… It was coming from the _wall._ Jumping back I quickly turned around and sprinted. I threw myself left, then left again and took as many lefts as I could see. I had to get back to the vines before the maze changed. I saw the final left I had to take right up ahead of me, but the maze was changing and the wall was turning, blocking it off. I ran at it with all I had and slipped through by the skin of teeth. I wanted to inhale as much air as possible, but I knew I would have to wait and listen first. I hid under the cover of the ivy and breathed as quietly as my strained lungs would allow me before realising I could hear nothing but the moans and groans of the walls. Swallowing as much air as I could I leant forward and put my hands on my knees for support.  
I heard rustling in the vines next to me and held my breath. My heart skipped, and I wondered if this was out of fear that it was a Griever or hope that it was Thomas. I felt a hand reach out and close around mine before hearing a quiet, "Lizzy?"

"No. Lizzy went back through the doors, I'm just some other random girl the creators sent to terrorise you."

"Slim it, I've been circling for the last hour looking for you."

"Well you found me, is it your turn to hide now?"

"How the hell are you doing that?"

"What, awaiting my imminent death, while unleashing a lifetimes worth of sarcasm?"

"Yeah that."

"You see now, if I let myself fear it, it becomes a possibility. Right now I don't fear it, so it isn't a possibility. Well, unless of course, you decide to pull one of those knives on me."

"That's the stupidest reasoning I've heard in a long time."

"It works though."

I was suddenly aware that I was still holding his hand, I gave him a squeeze of reassurance, he clearly wasn't happy about being in the maze at all. In his defense he'd seen Grievers in action, I hadn't. He had more to be afraid of.

"It's great being out here in the dark with come big cuddly Grievers strolling around, but it would be nice to know the bloody time."

I saw a blue light on Thomas wrist.

"You have a watch?"

"Yeah and its midnight, we're half way there."

"Oh jack getting out, how do I get a watch?"

"You become a runner,"

"Good thing that's exactly what I intend to do,"

"Good that,"

"What?"

"After this I don't see how they _can't _make you a runner,"

"Because that's _obviously_ why I came out here, it had _nothing_ to do with saving your sorry arse from the-"

"Grievers"

"Exactly!"

"No! Shh, I can hear them, come on." Dragging me by the hand he led us out of the vines and through the ever changing maze. I tried to keep track of the turns we took, but they were too random, too spontaneous. We ran keeping our pace fast, but not overly. The whirring didn't stop and we were running for a few miles before we reached a crossroad. I looked down the left as Thomas looked down the right. He turned to look at me, speaking between breaths, "This way should get us closes to the west-" This time I cut him of as I grabbed his hand and hauled him down the left. Rounding the corner behind Thomas had just been a large blob of green slime with many mechanical legs sticking out of it. I didn't get a very good look, but I'm sure I wouldn't have wanted a closer one.

"We can't outrun it." Thomas shouted in my direction.

"Then stop."

"This is not the time for sarcasm!"

"I'm serious Thomas."

"Then what, get stung?"

"Now you're the one being sarcastic." I pointed out knowing this was not the time, but I just couldn't help it. "But we stop and it comes towards us and we split to either side, it will come straight past us, then we turn and run the other way. Hopefully it will be confused and we'll lose it."

"You're jacked."

"Got any better ideas?" we were running out of time.

"Three…"

"Two…"

"One!" We both shouted as we turned to face the Griever thundering towards us. When it was no more than a meter away I screamed, "Now!"

We both jumped to the side as it came barreling past us and we quickly started to run again.

**Flo's PoV**

As I stared at the wall, I saw something strange to the right of the door. In the darkness of the night I couldn't quite make it out- it looked like a carving or an etching, hidden by ivy far up the wall. It was to high up to be an engraving done by a Glader. I put it to the back of my mind to investigate later; I had bigger problems to deal with.

After an hour I decided to make conversation, as I was sure we wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.

"So how long have you been here?" I questioned. Newt jumped at the sudden noise but quickly relaxed realising it was just me.

"Since the beginning. It's been two years since we first arrived." He continued looking straight ahead.

"_We_ first arrived?"

"Yes, at first they sent a group of twenty Gladers, after that they sent two Greenies each month but it wasn't easy. Even with our numbers it took a while for things to get to where they are today. You wouldn't have liked it."

I sensed that there was something he wasn't telling me but I didn't push it. I had an uneasy feeling that there was something everyone who knew Newt well was hiding.

After that the conversation died and we stared into the darkness again, there wasn't anything to talk about.

**Lizzy's PoV**

Thomas led me through the maze and just when we lost it I saw something else on the wall. It was no bigger than ten inches long.

"What is that?" I asked Thomas,

"Shuck! Beetle blade," He instantly tugged be forward to start running again, "They always seem to turn up right before the Grievers."

_Just our luck _I thought jogging through the maze. Thomas drew a water bottle out of the small pack he had on his back and offered it to me. I accepted it with gratitude. I was bloody parched. Making sure not to drink more than half the bottle before I gave it back I drank with generous gulps. I didn't know how I was going to survive until six; it must have been at least one by now. We kept running, the Griever hot on our heels. We were coming up to a T-section.

"Which way?" I demanded.

"Left, right will only get us to the cliff,"

"Let's go right."

"What!?"

"Trust me. Please, please, trust me."

"I trust you." He sounded more sincere saying it than I had ever heard him say anything. At the T-section we turned right and ran until we got to the cliff, the Griever was right behind us now. I locked eyes with him, hoping he would understand because there was no time to explain.

"One, Two, Three!" we jumped out the way at the Griever flew off the cliff. One moment if was in the air and the next it was gone. I peered over the edge expecting to see it falling, but there was nothing. It must have fallen very quickly, or maybe it was just to dark to see. I looked back at Thomas who was looking at me; I couldn't quite tell what was in his eyes.

"Did you see where the Griever went?" I asked, I was a little confused

"Off the cliff," He said with a smirk.

"No slinthead, after. I could have sworn it just disappeared…"

"It's pretty dark down there," He said holding out a hand to help me up. I considered not taking it, I didn't _need_ his help, but something told me that helping me wasn't the reason his hand was there. I put my hand in his and he gently helped me up. As soon as I was back on my feet he pulled me sharply so I fell into him. When I looked into his face he was grinning down at me.

"You're a shank, you know that right." I said smiling back at him. In reply he bent down and kissed me. My body reacted to him in a way I couldn't explain. It was like sliding puzzle pieces together that just fit. He held me against him as if I would disappear at any moment. I pushed myself against him; I wanted to feel his body touch mine. His hands slipped down to my thighs as he jerked me upwards and pinned my back against the wall as I wrapped my legs around his waist. It did occur to me that this was an odd place to be doing this, but I didn't care.

With my hands wound in his soft yet ridiculously knotty brown hair I let go of all of my apprehension of the Glade and fitting in. My safe-haven became where he was, and he was here with me. His arms, the first arms I remember being held by, the arms of a captor that made my heart quicken with panic, were now the arms of a boy who made my heart quicken with excitement. I was immersed in his embrace and he was pressing his body against me.

He pulled back gasping for air and I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. I couldn't think straight, every thought I had drifted back to him. He glanced down at his watch, "We've still got a few hours to kill."

I lay down on the cold hard floor of the maze with Thomas next to me and my head in his lap as I tried to get a bit of sleep. Thomas had insisted on being on first watch, but I suspected he had no plans on waking me up once I was asleep.

He curled a piece of my hair around his fingers after he had got me to struggle my hair out of its bun and it now cascaded around his legs. His arm was slung over me protectively and even though I was in one of the most dangerous places I could be, I was safe.

**Flo's PoV**

I woke up to realise that first, I had been sleeping whilst my best friend was running for her life in the Maze and secondly, my head was resting on something strong and warm.

Shuck!

I had been sleeping on Newt's shoulder! I quickly sat upright and looked at the wall again trying to hide my fierce blush. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Newt doing the same thing. He looked like he had been up all night, unlike me, and I wondered why he hadn't woken me up.

The sound of the doors opening quickly made us both jump up, our embarrassment forgotten for the moment. I jogged over to the doors praying that they were all waiting for us one the other side.

My heart sank as I saw the empty door way. They weren't coming back; I had been stupid to believe they would make it a whole night against the Grievers. I started to turn around so that Newt wouldn't see the tears forming in my eyes when I heard a shout.

"Hey, a little help here?"

The words sounded suspiciously like Minho's but where was he? Newt and I exchanged glances then entered the Maze. I looked around but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Up here!"

I swung my head up looking for the source of his voice. To my utter most astonishment he was far up the wall, attached by vines around his waist. I called Newt over who was searching further down the corridor and pointed him out.

"How the hell did they get him up there?" He muttered.

Seeing as we had no other option Newt climbed the vines whilst I went to get the med-jacks. By the time I was back, Newt had got Minho down and we could see the damage. His leg was broken, that was obvious from the unnatural angle of his leg and his head was bleeding. Newt went with the med-jacks to help but I stayed, I wasn't ready to give up yet.

**Lizzies PoV**

When I woke up it was till dark, Thomas was shaking my lightly.

"Hey," He whispered, the events of the previous night came flooding back to me; I would have kissed him now if I wasn't so sure I had morning breath. Instead I just smiled like an idiot.

"Its five-thirty, we should run back to the doors,"

"You never woke me up for my watch," I accused scraping my hair into a high ponytail.

"You-"

"Look cute when I sleep?"

"Why do you have to be able to guess so easy?"

"Why do you have to be so cliché?" I teased back.

We ran for a good half hour before we where nearing the door. When we got there the door was already open, but there was someone waiting on the other side that spotted us. Flo.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well hello people of the internet, new update again. Hope you enjoy, please review! it would be much ****appreciated**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the maze runner; however, we do own love for it** :)

**Flo's PoV**

I waited, sitting in the ground outside the entrance. Minutes passed by slowly and every second seemed to drag out. I was about to give up and accept they were never coming back when I saw a flicker of a shadow rounding a corner. I stood up just in time to see something I had let go of hope for: Lizzy and Thomas.

I held back the urge to run inside the maze and squeeze her to death for scaring me like that that. I grinned at her and she grinned at me. As soon as she crossed the threshold of the Glade I was hugging her. I couldn't believe she was alive. Not matter what I had told myself there had always been a bit of doubt. I could feel a wide smile on my face.

Thomas left quickly to go and find Newt and Minho leaving the two of us alone. He seemed to understand.

Once my initial happiness had subsided I felt something else flare up inside me. Anger. Anger at Lizzy for scaring me and putting her life in danger, I had to know why she did it.

I pulled myself out of her arms and stared her in the eyes. I had to look up a bit but right now height wasn't an issue, I was angry and she knew it.

"What in the name of everything we know were you thinking Lizzy?! You do realise you could have easily died! What would I have done then? I couldn't come after you, I had no idea if you were still alive and I can't even think what in the Glade would have made you run in like that. I know you want to be a runner but that was insane."

Lizzy seemed taken aback by my outburst.

_Good._

"I did have a reason Flo, just not the one you think."

"What then. If it wasn't to prove you should be a runner then-" I stopped, the realisation hit me. "It was Thomas wasn't it?"

She paused momentarily contemplating her options.

"Yes, it was." She finally admitted. "When I saw him about to be trapped I lost all rational thinking. All I could think was that Thomas was in danger and he needed my help."

"Oh Lizzy. What are we going to do with you." My anger dimmed slightly.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, really. I... I just wasn't thinking."

"You're forgiven, for now. But if you do anything like that again..." I didn't need to continue, my eyes said it all.

We went to the grove where she recounted what had happened that night, how they had tied Minho up and had to split because of the Grievers. They had even managed to trick the Grievers into jumping of the cliff. It was all pretty incredible, but the last bit was even better. She had kissed Thomas. I felt a swirling mix of joy and envy. I was so happy for her, but at the same time I realised I was jealous that it was Thomas and Lizzy, not Newt and me. Just as she finished her story Newt came jogging up to us with a grim expression.

"Lizzy, personally I'd like to thank you so much for what you did for Minho, and most likely for Thomas as well, but it's not up to me. There's a meeting going on right now and I've got to bring you in."

"Good luck." I told her before she stood up and left for Homestead.

**Lizzy PoV**

I walk into Homestead and further through to a room filled with nothing but twelve chairs set up like a courtroom. Eight of the seats were in jury space, filled with the eight keepers, except one. There were two chairs in the middle, one filled by Alby. On one side of him was Gally. On the other was Thomas and a spare chair, my chair. I took my seat next to Thomas wiping away the sweat on palms. I looked up at the expectant faces. Newt took the seat next to Alby as the trial began.

"We all know why we are here, Gally called a meeting to discuss the fate of Lizzy, who broke the rules to enter the maze last night."

Thomas stiffened beside me, but made no outburst.

"Thomas is against this, blah, blah, blah, just get on with it."

As Alby sat down, after his rather informal introduction, Gally rose to start a completely dick-headed objection. It was ridiculous! He just kept going on and on about how I was a liability! Like, _Helloooo? I saved this guys life, cant't you see that_?

"Staying inside the walls is one of the three main rules, she has to be punished. We can't just let the other Gladers know that breaking the rules is okay, or well lose everything we have built over the last two years, and we can't risk that. So I propose, we banish her to the maze."

"What the hell Gally!?" Thomas' outburst was accompanied by the scraping of his chair.

"Thomas calm down," Newt said.

"No that's out of order, Yes she broke the rules, fine, but she saved Minho's _life_. Wasn't that worth breaking the rules?"

One of the keepers, I didn't know his name, spoke in answer, "Why couldn't you have done it?"

"Because while I was freaking out like a dumb shank, she was thinking, working out a way to save him, save all of us."

I looked at him gratefully, I knew he had no need to do this; in fact he was risking his reputation on mine.

"And no one has ever survived a night in the maze, and she did."

"As did you and Minho." Gally added.

"Because of _her_, don't you get it? Without her Minho would be dead, and so would I. She didn't just save our lives, she killed Grievers doing it."

Silence swept the room and all eyes were on me.

"Is that true?" Alby asked me.

Great, now it was my turn to speak. All I had to say was one word, but the words got stuck in my throat. I cleared it before answering nervously.

"Yes, yes I did, but it wasn't that simple, I didn't just go up to it and stab it. I… it's complicated! It was coming towards us and we were by the cliff, so I told Thomas to jump out the way. We confused it and it just went off the cliff into the darkness."

"That doesn't sound like a kill, the Griever could have easily held onto a wall on the other side,"

"Gally, you don't even know what you're talking about," Thomas said jumping to my defence, "you've hardly ever stepped foot in the maze and when you did you got your ass stung by a shuck Griever. There is _nothing_ on the other side of the cliff. Nothing."

"He's right," Minho added.

"Look you can't banish her, she's the best we've got and we need her right now."

Thomas' words touched me, and I would have kissed him, but this was a wrong time, wrong place moment.

"We need a way out, and clearly no one else has the answers. She's been here three days and has got further than the rest of us, are you really gonna throw her out to the maze?"

"Okay," Alby got up and everyone else settled back into their seats, "She broke the rules, but with good intentions. So I'm not going to banish her." I let out a sigh of relief, "But," this has me holding my breath again, "She has to spend a night in the slammer."

"Wait," Newt said, "If she needs to go into the maze to finish what she started, she can't just run in anytime she wants, not without being a runner."

"What are you suggesting, we make her a runner?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

Gally stood up in uproar, but Alby motioned for him to stay silent, so he did.

"Okay, done, but if you don't keep to the rules, the consequences will be more severe next time."

I nodded in agreement and understanding. I couldn't believe how lucky I was getting off like this. I night in the slammer couldn't be that bad right?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey, so its just Emma here as it is half term (a one week break in the middle of each school term) so Sarah is back at her home and we are separated. Normally we are in boarding school and share a dorm making it easy to write, and for her to proof read everything that, as the Percy Jackson fandom will be aware of, my dyslexic (why make a word describing people who cant spell so hard to spell?) brain cannot see. **  
**On a side-note: We will _not _be updating on Wednesday as Sarah and I are not around to write. See you guys next Sunday.**

**Please Review and follow us guys, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the maze runner**

**Lizzys PoV**

My night in the slammer was shit.

After running all night I got to sleep during the day for a bit but not for too long or I wouldn't have gotten any sleep that night. As it turned out, I didn't get much sleep that night anyway; as you can imagine sleeping on cold concrete isn't exactly the most enjoyable experience. I missed breakfast because I was sleeping but I managed to get a big lunch, Frypan was one of the people who was thankful that I had saved Minho's life, so gave me a big helping.

I drank as much water as I could before sundown when I had to go into the slammer. I got no food or water that night and I was starving. Flo saved me some stuff from breakfast and gave it to me as I got up and out.

I met Thomas in the middle of the Glade.

"How was your night?"

"Fantastic," I say with the usual level of sarcasm.

"Slammer can be rough,"

"So when do I start running?"

"Aren't you tired? Don't you want to, I don't know, rest?"

"Are you using sarcasm with me?" I say crossing my arms, surprised at his natural use of sarcasm, usually that's my job.

"Maybe I picked it up from you," He nudged my arm jokingly.

"Is it too late to go into the maze?" I say pushing my earlier question.

"Not too late, but we can't go too far, we've already lost a couple of hours,"

"Wait, how come you're not already in the maze?"

"Finally picking up on that, huh? Well the thing is, I lost my running partner to a broken leg, not to mention there is a new runner who needs my skilled guidance through the maze."

"Oh," I say with mock questioning, "And who might that be?" I smile turning to him.

He smiled in return, "Come on, let's get you kitted up."

They kept all the running gear in the map room. I swapped my boots for a pair of running trainers, got a watch and a small backpack to keep water and some food in. We would have to stop for lunch in about an hour or two. When we got to the open doors Thomas stopped,

"Right so rules boiled down: keep running, don't look back, stay with me, keep running."

"Simple enough," I said unable to keep the smile off my face.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

**Flo Pov**

As my morning began, I was pissed. Not only had I another day of stupid jobs, but my companion already had a job, and it was a freaking amazing job. Not to mention the fact she gets complete privacy with the guy she likes, while I have to stand around awkwardly, with no one but Chuck to keep me company.

"So, what's lined up for me today?" I ask Chuck as he comes bumbling over.

"Blood house today, too bad your friend is not here to help you, nasty job this one,"

_Great._

"Does that mean I get to kill Gally?"

"I wouldn't say that to loud, he's pretty angry today, thanks to your friend."

"Right let's just do this."

Out of all the jobs I had encountered, this had to be the worst. Unlike some of these savage teenage boys, I took no pleasure in killing little goats. Cooking them? Fine. Killing them? Nah.

"Your doing it wrong." Winston came over to me,

"How do you even kill things wrong? How is there even a wrong way for this?"

"You just gotta make it a clean cut. Hard and fast."

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not accustomed to slaughtering animals."

I told myself to calm down, I didn't want to make any more enemies, but I was just so annoyed. It wasn't fair that she got to be a runner, her dream job, while as here getting blood all over myself.

Lunch was called and I couldn't get out of there faster. I stood in front of the tap for at least ten minutes trying to scrape all of the blood off my hands.

I met Newt outside Frypan's kitchen, and as I stared into the puddle of food on my plate, I was a little off put by my mornings work.

"Are you not hungry?" Newt asked me seeing me push it around.

"I think I might be a vegetarian." I say grimacing.

"No room for veggies here, shank,"

I force a spoon of it into my mouth, and once I was over the fact that I most probably killed this animal, it tasted pretty good.

"There you go, you'll need that energy this afternoon."

"What do _you_ even do on a daily basis?"

"I sort out disputes among the Gladers, if I'm not needed there I spend some time in the map room, and once I get sick of that I usually just help out the Med-jacks or the Track-hoes."

"Sounds like you can't make up your mind what job you do."

"I guess you could say that," He said smiling, an infectious smile provoking one to form on my lips.

"You got any ideas of what you want to be yet?"

"No clue, I really can't say my skills lie in the slaughter house,"

"Yeah neither do mine," His smile turned mocking and so I playfully whacked him on the arm.

On accompanying me back to the blood-house be wrapped his arm around me in a half-hug of comfort, as I would soon be re-entering my least favourite building in the Glade, yeah my life sucked.

**Lizzy PoV**

I had thought that maybe I was just going fast because of the adrenalin last night, but as it turned out I was in pretty good shape. I had no trouble keeping up with Thomas and nothing about him suggested that he was holding back so that I wouldn't feel weak. As we ran I memorised, as best I could, the corners we turned. I tried to get a good mental image of the maze. I hated feeling so reliant on Thomas for a way out. The cliff was quite a few miles away from the doors that we had entered from which meant we would have to stop for lunch before we got there.

Dropping ourselves to the ground, we reached into the tiny packs that we carried and brought out are packed lunched, I felt like a kid on a school trip. After quickly devouring my sandwich, I instantly regretted it knowing that I would have a stitch in my stomach later.

I looked over at Thomas. He was only half way through his and was looking at me humour in his eyes at my frantic eating habits. So I walked over to him and picked his out of his hands and tore off a bit for myself.

"Hey what's that for?" He exclaimed,

"You needed help hurrying up." I said teasingly,

"But we can rest for another five minutes before we have to get running again,"

"But once you finish eating we can do other things in those five minutes," I looked at his wide-eyed puppy face before laughing at him.

In one bite he downed the rest of his lunch, "Finished," He said grinning and while pulling me on top of him. I bent me head forward touching my forehead against his teasingly before leaning into place my mouth on his. My hands found their way easily into his hair while his rested on my back. I laughed against his lips and I could feel his chest shake as he returned it. I couldn't remember being happier than this, but then again I couldn't remember much at all.

Peering down at my watch I noticed we had overrun.

"Five minutes is up," I whisper through our final kiss, In return I got the puppy-eyes again. I just rolled mine and got up.

"Come on Tommy, gotta reach the cliff sooner or later."

"Tommy?"

"Yeah Tommy." I said smirking.

I reached out my hand to help him up and we set off again. The last part of the leg I remembered from the previous night.

As we approach the end of the cliff we slow into a walk, peering over the edge to get a better look. It went down further than I could see into blackness.

"Is this the only cliff in the maze?" I asked Thomas,

"Yeah, why?"

"Well if it's the only one, its got to be important, right?"

"I guess so, I still don't know why you wanted to come here."

"Because I didn't see the Griever fall last night, it was as if it vanished. Yes it was dark, but I'm sure it vanished."

Thomas looked at me for a while longer before staring at his feet.

Great, now he thinks I'm crazy.

I was about to look away in embarrassment before I see him bend down and pick up a rock and fling it over the cliff. The rock sliced through the air right over the threshold of the cliff and within seconds it was gone, if you had blinked you would have missed it.

I looked up to his face to see total shock, so he hadn't believed me after all, but he did now. He looked after the rock in shock. I looked around us and found another rock and repeated what he had done, and just like the rock before it, it vanished into the air.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: WE'RE BACK! and together, no more separation (yeah we're that sad) We will try to resume Wednesday updates, no promises though :( See you guys soon, byee please review, we haven't got many and we would really appreciate them :) **

**Disclaimer: We don't own La maze runner **

**Flos PoV**

End of the day was called at around six and I caught sight of Lizzy who was milling around in the middle of the glade talking to Newt with Thomas. As I started to walk over Newt turned to go back into Homestead, I was a little disappointed but I was still going to see Lizzy. Thomas waved her goodbye and ran off god knows where whilst Lizzy looked around catching my eye.

"Who did you kill?"

"My soul,"

"Nice to know you had one in there,"

"Oh shut up,"

"Damn you for getting my hopes up, thought I could come home to a Gally free Glade,"

"Hard luck,"

"Oh Flo, I need to tell you something, you know the cliff in the maze?"

"Well I've never seen it obviously, but yes,"

"It's not just a drop into darkness, it's a portal!"

"A what? A portal? I may be gullible but I'm not _that _gullible,"

"I'm not joking around Flo,"

"Lizzy I'm not in the mood, I've spent my whole day butchering little animals,"

"You're unbelievable! I am _not _taking the piss. I honestly think this is the way out of here. It's the only cliff in the maze, it must be important."

I fixed her with a glare to emphasise the fact that I did not care about her impossible ideas to get us out of the glade.

"Look Lizzy, the last thing I want to be doing right now is listening to your exciting adventures and discoveries in the maze with Thomas, okay? Just because you've got out of doing all the other boring jobs, that I now have to do alone, does not mean you have the right to rub it in my face!" I snapped. A look of hurt and shock passed over her face.

"Wow Flo, never took you for the jealous type,"

"I'm not jealous of you."

"You are! Your jealous because I'm a runner."

"Why would I be jealous of you running around with _Thomas_ all day,"

"Are you kidding me? You're jealous of me having Thomas? Is that what this is about?"

"Shut your shuck face!"

As our argument had been building, a couple of the boys who were milling around were now watching, one of the two shouted out, "Go on, take a swing, brown eyes!"

The other joined in, "Nah Rob, do you think she could throw a real punch? Even if the blonde is weaker."

"Oh but I'd like see her try." Lizzy's eyes turned dark with her fists clenched by her side.

"Give her a swing now and I'll give you something better later." Rob jeered.

"Hey bro, I thought I called dibs." Shouted the other

Desperately trying to hold her composure Lizzy turned to walk away, slamming Rob with her shoulder as she walked past, but before she could walk right past him he grabbed her arm and said, "Oh come on, don't tell me you don't want to have a good time." He pulled her closer to him and Lizzy was on breaking point, I could tell, but before I could do anything she drew back her fist and smashed it right into his nose.

_Ouch_

Lizzy turned around to the other boy wiping the blood onto her trousers, "So yeah, I can throw a real punch," She turned on her heel and stormed off towards the woods.

"Lizzy!" I called after her, but she didn't look back. Looking around I noticed that although they may not have heard the jeering, everyone saw the punch. Newt and Thomas emerged from Homestead and came over to me,

"What's going on? I heard shouting from inside," Thomas's eyes trailed off me over to the commotion, where two Med-jacks were tending to Rob's nose. It seemed to be broken.

"What happened to Rob?" Newt asked,

"Lizzy may have punched him."

"What? Lizzy? Are you sure?" Thomas couldn't believe it,

"Yeah, he was saying some rather offensive things."

"What did he say? Call her weak or something?" Newt said jokingly and I only shook my head, I didn't want to repeat what Rob had said.

As our conversation diffused Gally stormed over.

"I call Lizzy for trial under the breaking of the rule 'Never seriously harm another Glader.' The second rule she's broken."

"What's wrong with you?" I would not sit by while he tried to get my best friend kicked out into the maze again, "He was harassing her!"

"She's a liability. She's violent. She broke Rob's nose, who knows who she'll attack next?"

"She's not a Griever, she didn't just attack him."

"Really? Because that's what it looked like to everyone else."

"Fine, you can have your trail," Newt said as if bored with the affair.

"Newt!"

"Gally has right to hold a trial, Flo. Every Glader has the right to hold trial."

"But she didn't do anything wrong,"

"Then she'll be fine anyway." I looked at him confused, why was he doing this.

"Flo, she technically broke one of our top three rules, it's not in my power to deny him a trial."

"When will it be?" Thomas asked,

"We'll give her a few hours to calm down, leave her for now, she clearly wants to be alone. It's six now so we'll hold it late at nine. If she doesn't return by eight-thirty then we'll send someone to get her, okay?"

Thomas and I nodded.

"Good that."

**Lizzy's POV**

I lifted my fingers to my cheeks to find them wet. I didn't remember crying. I didn't really understand why I had been either.

After I punched him I ran as far as I could into the woods before collapsing on my knees. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I felt uncomfortable, unsafe and afraid, but at the same time I was angry. I was angry with the two boys for making me look like a sensitive idiot. I resented the whole glade for its rules keeping me from kicking the crap out of him. I sat there for hours trying to keep myself calm and in control.

It was dark by the time I started to hear some twigs snap and leaves crunch beneath someone's feet, the steps were to heavy to be Flo's. I pretended not to notice them until they were directly behind me. I swung out my arm and took their feet out from beneath them as they landed on the ground. I threw myself on top of them to hold them down.

"That's quite a defence you've got going there."

"_Thomas?_"

"Hi,"

"You're such a shank," I said climbing off him,

"So you can run, give good comebacks, _and _throw a good punch from what I hear,"

"Yeah well, I guess you guys are too easy for me," I said dryly, my sarcasm not being able to find its way into my voice.

"He shook you up real bad, huh?"

I only sat down with my back to him. He came over and sat by me, carefully putting his arm around me. I leaned my head into his chest.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there,"

"It wouldn't have made a difference if you were, he still needed to realise that I'm not weak prey for his sexual frustration."

Thomas laughed softly against my head. Him being there drove away some of my discomfort and it was nice just to be with him.

"Sorry I knocked you over, I was a little on edge,"

"Don't worry, I've got a thick skull,"

"Doesn't leave much room for a brain, does it?" I said teasingly with a smile on my face.

"Come on, we have to go back, Gally's called a trial on 'harming another Glader'. You made it through last time, you'll make it through again."

For the second time since I arrived, the keepers all filed into Homestead to resume the little courtroom. I took my place as Gally took his. He was accusing me…again.

The same informal introduction was used as last time, only changing the reason I was on trial: "we're here to discuss the fate of Lizzy who punched Robb."

Gally stood up to give his reasoning, which was kind of obvious.

"I don't even know why you all aren't up here with me, she broke two, not one, but two of our main three rules!"

"Hey, Gally," Thomas stood up from beside me, "She's already been punished for the first one, and technically she didn't seriously injure him."

"She broke his nose."

"Oh get over it, she didn't break his leg, she punched him!"

"Thomas has a point, Gally," Newt's voice of reason rang out over them both. It was interesting to see how much authority he held over them.

"So we're gonna let it slide. Again. What is this saying to all the others? 'You can break the rules and we'll go soft on you'? We can't afford that."

"Yeah, well you've made your point, right moving forward." He looked to our side of the room where Thomas started to stand. I put my hand on his arm quickly before he could start speaking and whispered, "Thomas, I need to do this on my own," He met my stern look with one of shock. "I need their respect. I can't hide behind you; half of them already suspect you're just doing this because you're into me, okay? I need to fight this one on my own." He sat down with an uncomfortable and slightly hurt look on his face. I gave him a reassuring smile, but I suspected it was more for myself than anyone.

"Look guys, I didn't just punch him for the sake of it and Flo can back me up on all this." As I said it my eyes trailed to the doorway where the door was open and Flo stood in the frame, so I decided to call her out on it, "Can't you Flo?"

She blushed as everyone turned to face her, but nodded even so.

"He was being a total shank, and it made me very uncomfortable, so in return and self-defence I punched him." My defence was short, but it was the truth.

"You're not allowed to take matters into your own hands, and punch someone, just because they make you feel uncomfortable," Gally retorted.

"Right, Gally, why do we have punishments?"

"Sorry, what?"

"You heard me, why do we have punishments?"

"So people know they did something wrong, and pay for it, like for example-"

"Yes, but" I say cutting him off, "why do we punish people in the open? God you lot are thick, Gally even said it himself!"

"To make an example of them." Thomas said to no one in particular.

"Finally! I had to show everyone else that it wasn't okay; just because he was the first one cocky enough to try something doesn't mean he would be the only one. Well that and I wasn't going to call for help like a petty little girl, I had to protect myself."

Gally was outraged, "That's klunk! What was he gonna do? He was just teasing, you dumb shank!"

"Are you actually kidding me? That sleazy git was trying to kiss me and you're telling me that's nothing?"

"Yeah I am, he was going to kiss you so what?"

I stared at him in disbelief, as Thomas jumped to his feet followed by Newt and a couple others. Thomas lunged towards Gally but was held back by a few guys I didn't know the names of.

"Gally, she's right, Rob was out of order doing that," Newt turned back to face me, "what else did he say?"

"He just kept making very rowdy and sexual claims to what he exactly planned to 'do' with me, which was disgusting enough, but when I tried to walk away he grabbed be by the arm and started to pull me towards himself. So I punched him." Luckily my voice stayed steady and didn't falter.

At this point Alby stood up, "Right I think I've heard enough to know that this meeting is a waste of all of our time. Lizzy you have the right as any other Glader that if you want to call Robb in here to answer for what he did, is that what you want?"

I looked at him considering the offer and only deciding that at best I would be creating more enemies for myself, it would be better to leave it at that. He wasn't very likely to try it again anyway. I shook my head.

"You sure?" Thomas asked, now concerned.

"Yes. I told you, I'm not hiding behind anyone anymore."

I walked out the room not even looking behind me, with a triumphant smile on my face.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey, sorry about the lack of Wednesday updates,****, we both have TONS of coursework, any British people over the age of 15 will know what we mean, but we're are hoping to keep the Sunday updates regular. So this chapter has been planned for some time now and we hope you like it, please follow and review! thanks ~ Emma and Sarah **

**Flo PoV**

Lizzy's trial had replaced my moodiness with worry that had now turned to relief. I wished she would be more careful, her rebellious nature would catch up with her one day, I was sure of it. For now there was nothing to do but talk to her. My anger had subsided I could see that I had been a bit irrational and I would regret not talking to her now.

I saw Lizzy over by the grove. She was most likely setting up for the night and so I grabbed a sleeping bag to join her.

She looked up as I approached her but she didn't say anything. _Great. _A few awkward moments passed as I started to lay out my sleeping bag.

"Lizzy I'm sorry," I said, finally managing to get it out, "I shouldn't have shouted at you earlier and-"

"It's okay"

"I know but… wait what?"

"It's okay, you think I don't see how often you look at Newt. The guy's an idiot not to have noticed. Seriously you spend your whole day gawking at him and when you're not, he's staring at you. The pair of you are so annoying, it's actually painful,"

I could feel the flush of red spreading to my cheeks. Lizzy wrapped her arm around my neck and pulled me into a playful hug laughing at me.

"It's that obvious?"

"Well no more obvious than, I don't know, the walls collapsing in on each other!"

"Shit. No but seriously I can hardly talk to him normally without blushing, I don't have your confidence,"

"You do realise that it was more of an 'I'm about to die, fuck this shit' than a romantic walk in the woods,"

"Yeah, but…"

"No more excuses dummy, it's about time you admit this to yourself, you're hung up,"

"Bloody am, aren't I?"

"Mm-hmm, and it's not like you can just work with him, because who even knows what he does?"

"Speaking of jobs, I've only got two more days left,"

"What are you leaning towards?"

"Well out of Builders, Track-hoes, Baggers and Blood house, I guess Track-hoes was the lesser of the evils,"

"Wait when did you do Baggers?"

"The day after you were in the Maze,"

"Oh, was it worth missing them?"

"Completely,"

We settled down to sleep, talking and laughing as if it hadn't happened. That's how things had to be in the Glade. Grudges couldn't be held because we knew that any of us could die at any point, if a Griever decided to come past the walls. I guess normal life is the same, you never know how long you've got with someone, but when it's staring you in the face, it's hard to ignore.

**Lizzy PoV**

Having slept off my anger and annoyance I woke feeling relieved that I had not been thrown out of the glade. I may have been able to survive a night in the maze, but banishment? No.

It was five-thirty and Flo was still sleeping like a rock, the lucky shank. I headed over to the doors and waited for Thomas. I had not had a restful night that night; sleep never came easily to me except after running in the maze but last night I was still on edge.

Thomas came over about ten minutes later as I was terrorising another piece of grass by tearing it right down the middle.

"You okay?" He asked nervously,

"Yeah, fine," My answer came quickly and easily and provoked suspicion in Thomas face. I tried to brush it off, "Well shall we get going then?"

"The doors haven't opened…"

_Well shit_.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Just shaken up I guess,"

"Hey, it's okay, after that no one will even try to get near you! I'm even slightly scared," He joked wrapping one arm around me and squeezing me in a half-hug.

"I guess,"

"And next time I promise I'll be there,"

I looked up into his eyes and saw that he really meant it, "I don't know why you're blaming yourself for this," My comment caught him off guard,

"What? Well I mean… I just… It's not like I think I could have handled it better, it's just that I feel like I let you down not being there,"

"You can't trail me around everywhere I go," The doors cracked open signalling it was time to go,

"No, during the day that's your job," he winked at me,

"Dickhead," I muttered under my breath,

"Hey I could just run off without you,"

"Like _you_ could lose _me,_"

"Think you could outrun me then?"

"You bet," I said suddenly taking off into the maze at my full speed,

"Hey that's cheating!" I heard him call from behind me,

I laughed as I ran taking random turns through the maze and when I could no longer see him, I hid in the vines. He stopped just a short distance in front of me and called out my name. I broke free from the vines and tried to run in the opposite direction but his reflexes were faster than I gave him credit for and his arms soon closed around my waist. I mock screamed and we both laughed. He pressed his lips to my head as we stood there, his arms wrapped around me.

"I thought we could go to the griever hole again today, you know work out the height and width,"

"Sounds like a plan, but I think I know the way vaguely from here so no more trailing,"

"Good that,"

When we reached the cliff we spent roughly half an hour just chucking rocks at it and hoping they go in. Some did, some didn't. We didn't know where the edge was until one of my rocks bounced back so hard I had to duck to avoid it.

"What was that? are you okay? Did it hit you?" Thomas was fussing over me when I was clearly okay,

"Thomas, I'm fine. I think I hit the edge of the hole," I chucked another stone where my last had hit but missed dramatically. I heard Thomas laugh next to me.

"Shut up,"

He seamlessly threw a rock and it bounced back at us hitting the exact place I had hit.

"Well now that's just showing off,"

We then tried to throw rocks just above where we had hit but it didn't disappear.  
"Try to the right of where you just threw," He did and it vanished. "It's a circle."

"See I have the throwing skills, and you have the brains,"

"Backhanded compliment much?"

"No, we just make a great team," He said planting a kiss on my lips that was well received.

**Flo PoV**

"Flo... FLO!"

"What! Wha-wha-what's going on?"

"Nothing much, you sleep like a rock don't you," Newt's teasing face looked down on me making me feel self-conscious as I drew my sleeping bag up higher around myself.

"Why did you wake me up? I was having a really good dream about…" _shit, _"um… never mind,"

"Right… oh and I woke you up early because you're with Frypan today, and that means preparing breakfast."

I looked next to me to find Lizzy's sleeping bag gone,

"Wait what time is it?"

My question was answered by the booming noise of the doors opening. I looked over just in time to see two figures slip through the west doors.

"Breakfast needs to be ready by seven," He said over his shoulder as he walked off to God-knows-where.

The cooks worked on a different schedule to the rest of the Gladers. They started at six (so yeah I was late) and worked till nine then took a two hour break and started to prepare lunch at eleven and worked till three then took another two hour break and worked from five until eight. The best part was you got first picks of the food.

By the end of shift one I was hot sweaty and ready for a break from the small kitchen. I spent my first hour just sitting alone at the edge of the grove picking at a piece of bark.

As I gazed around the Glade I saw it again; halfway up the wall on the North side and mostly covered by ivy. The marks seemed too regular to be just plain weathering and I felt as though I should recognise them somehow.

We still had a good hour left before next shift and it was all I needed.

I jogged across the Glade to the North entrance and looked up. It was much higher than I thought, about twenty feet up and a few paces right of the opening. I quickly looked behind me to check no one was looking and started to scale the wall.

The vines of ivy were thick and strong and easily held my weight. That being said, the Maze walls offered me no grip and I found myself slipping a few times. After a few minutes of hauling myself up the vines, I reached the etching. Making sure my feet were securely planted on the wall (I hadn't come all this way just to stupidly slip and fall) I studied the etchings in front of me.

K.E.D.

_What in the world is K.E.D?_

I brushed aside the vines to the left and revealed the whole word.

W.I.C.K.E.D.

Memories tried to push to the front of my mind. There were so many I felt as if my head was under attack. I shut my eyes and tried to focus on one but they all stayed just out of reach, like a mental barrier was holding them back, taunting me. I lost my grip on the vines and before I could fully process what was happening I was falling.

Falling. The wind rushing around my head as the ground came up behind me.

I hit the ground, back first, then my head and legs. The wind was forced out of me and I saw black teetering at the edge of my vision. I was aware of someone coming towards me, shouting my name, but the pain was flaring up and I could feel a trickle of blood running down my hairline.

_This can't be good._

Someone scooped me up and started jogging, shouting for help. I recognised the voice but in my muddled state I couldn't put a face to him. I tilted my head towards him but before I could focus in on his face the final threads on consciousness snapped and I let myself slip into darkness.

I woke up in a bed with what felt like the world's worst headache and general feeling of being bruised. Everywhere.

"Flo?"

I turned my head to the side and saw a familiar face looking down at me. Newt. He looked worried but there was also something else hidden in his eyes, anger?

"Are you okay? You hit the ground so hard I am sure you have a concussion. Do you want me to get the med-jack?"

"No, I'm fine now, just feeling a bit bruised."

He seemed to relax a bit,

"Do you mind telling me what the bloody hell you were thinking?!"

"Um... I think I saw...something, on the wall so I climbed up to take a closer look. I'm not sure what happened after that."

"That scared me! For a minute there I thought you jumped off on purpose."

"Why would I do that?" I asked suddenly very curious.

"Because... well, because that's what I did when I first came to the Glade."

My confusion must have been evident on my face.

"Back in the beginning, when there were twenty of us, all boys, there were no rules and no order. People were running into the maze and not knowing where they were going. No one who went in made it out, day or night. There aren't very many of us left, the originals. Nick took charge, he had Alby's job, but he died a few days before Thomas and Chuck came up in the box. Anyway, he established the keepers and by this time we had gone through all the supplies and found a few watches allowing us to know when the doors opened and closed. That's when we decided to form the Runners, we would write down our turns and follow them back. I was a Runner in the beginning, before I got my limp. We were still in the first few months and there was still a struggle for power, everyone wanted to be leader. There was no one to explain anything to us, it was all so terrifying not knowing why you were there and having no one to tell you it was normal. I couldn't take it, and I hate myself now for what I did. I was weak and I couldn't handle it like everyone else could. So I tried to kill myself. I climbed up as far as I could manage to in my state; I was so desperate for it all to be over. When I thought I was high enough I jumped." He paused as if forgetting that he was talking to me and fiddling senselessly with the edge of the sheet.

"And somehow survived?" I prompted him,

"Turns out I didn't climb high enough. Alby got to me in time. So when you jumped I... panicked I guess."

I met his eyes and tried to convey what couldn't be said.

He finally added, "I didn't want it to be you."

I had never felt such a strong, compelling sensation before than I had to kiss him right then. I leaned towards him and he met me in the middle. I had been anticipating for this moment longer than I had realised and it wasn't until-

_BANG!_

"What the _hell_ happened!?"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Heyyyyy! How are you guys? We both have so much going on right now and all we really want to do is write. Exams have us in chains (believe me i'd way rather be in the glade) **

**Lizzy PoV**

"What the _hell _happened!?" I demanded, striding into the room, Thomas at my heels. I saw the two jump apart and sensed I was interrupting, but right then, I didn't care. She couldn't die! I was _not_ going to be the only girl. I suddenly realised this was how she felt before my trials.

I stared into her blushing face that contrasted her cool blue eyes dramatically. "Well?"

"I fell,"

"From what? A shuck fifty foot wall!"

"Twenty foot," Newt corrected,

I squinted my eyes in frustrated confusion.

"Look I climbed up the wall because I thought I saw something"

"Um how?"

"The ivy, I used it like a rope,"

"Then how on earth did you fall?"

"I let go! I didn't _mean _to, do you think my brain is made of klunk?"

"So you climbed a wall of ivy, and didn't think to tie yourself off?"

She sat silently for a moment, and then looked into her sheets.

"You dumb shank," I said smiling, I was just happy she was okay. I walked round the side of the bed and leaned over to give her a hug, careful of the bruises on her skin.

I shooed the boys out and we sat in the Med wing, and I was informed, none to my surprise, that Newt and Flo had _finally_ kissed.

Flo stayed in the hospital all night, and when I woke up at around one I felt like I needed to be in a hospital bed too. My cramps were eating me up and when I staggered into Homestead to get some painkillers I was met with total confusion. But I sorted everything out and went back to bed.

At five thirty Thomas shook me awake.

"Hey Lizzy, it's five thirty," I didn't respond only moaned in reply, "Hey I know it's early, but you're normally fine with it, wait are you okay?"

"It just hurts so much," Instantly he unzipped my sleeping bag and started to search my body for injury,

"What happened, where did you hurt yourself?"

"THOMAS!" I said a little too loudly stirring some of those around us, so reverted to a harsh whisper, "I'm not injured, I'm just on my period you dumb shank,"

"Oh, um, so does that, ur, mean you like you, you can't run and stuff?"

"No I can run just go grab some paracetamol or something,"

"Para-what?"

"Painkillers, whatever you call them," I hissed at him, quietly restraining myself from shouting, "Get a packet so I have them for the day,"

He scampered off while I silently talked myself into moving. I had only just managed to get up out of bed when Thomas had come back.

"So I got a bottle of aspirin, I hope that's okay." He said passing me a bottle of water with it. I swallowed two pills and stood up hoping the pain would go away soon. I quickly changed in the bathroom before meeting Thomas at the already open doors.

"Sorry," I said bashfully as we start to run, the pain had faded by then,

"No don't worry," He said casually, "I see the rumours about girls becoming moody bitches on their period are…" cue my death stare, "so completely untrue, what dumb shank made those rumours up, they are _so_ not true. You're like a little fluffy unicorn." I smiled playfully at him as we ran.

"You know what this means right?"

"What?"

"You have to do literally everything that I ask you to,"

"Wait why?"

"It's just the rules, when a girl is on her period her boyfriend has to do everything for her,"

"So does that make me your boyfriend?"

"Yup," I said kissing him on the cheek.

**Flo Pov**

I woke up naturally for the first time in… '_Wait it hasn't even been a week!'_

I had one of those 'oh shit' moments when I realised where I was and why I was there. After Lizzy had left last night I had been alone. Or so I had thought, I was proven wrong when I realised that I was utterly uncomfortable and tried to move only to have Newt rush to my side to help me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, you're covered in bruises,"

"Great, so does this mean that I don't have to work today?"

He laughed a really cute little laugh that made me feel embarrassed even though I hadn't said anything embarrassing. God I was awkward.

"I just mean… like… I don't even know what I'm saying,"

"Probably because you're all drugged up,"

"Wait? Does that, ur, mean that I might have, you know, had some… weird dreams or something,"

"Yes, we kissed," His cheeks flushed bright red and I feared mine looked the same.

"And are we alone now?" I said with a hint of a smile,

"Yes, we are," He leaned forward and rested his chin on the edge of the sheet,

"Oh come on, that's just teasing, I can't even move!" He moved the rest of the way. When our lips met it was intoxicatingly sweet and I felt ridiculous for being so happy. A small giggle escaped my lips and brushed against his.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Not today,"

"Oh I see, you have one of those pick and choose jobs, now that's the kind of work I'd like,"

"Guess you'll just have to suck up to me then,"

"Guess I will," I said kissing him again. It was nice to finally spend some time alone with him where I wouldn't get interrupted by Lizzy, and could finally have some-

"Flo, you're going to need to take another dosage,"

_Thanks Jeff_

"Newt can I leave this with you, she needs two every three hours, we've got a lot going on right now,"

"What do you mean?" Newt asked,

Jeff shrugged, "Guess the grievers are claiming more victims. Will just got stung; we're giving him the serum now,"

"Will? Is he okay?"

"What do you think? He just got stung by a griever, you shank, 'course he's not okay. Look I'll fill you in on the gossip later, but right now dude I've got bigger problems."

He left the room and both me and Newt looked at each other. Things were getting worse. Maybe Gally was right about us.

"What do you think that means?" I ask Newt.

"I don't know."

When the one with all the answers has none, then you know you're in deep shit.

"What do we do?"

"There's nothing we can do, just wait and sit it out,"

"What if it doesn't stop Newt? What do we do then?"

"It will stop, it has to,"

"Newt you can't sit out every storm. We have to start doing things," I was getting flustered, he couldn't ignore this.

"WELL I DON'T SEE YOU COMING OUT WITH ANY BRIGHT IDEAS!"

I stayed silent and looked into his fiery eyes. I never thought he'd shout, least of all to me, "Newt," my hurt was clearly evident in my voice as he stepped back and looked ashamed.

"Flo, I'm… I'm sorry," He turned around and left the room,

"Newt!"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: hey guys, so this chapter is following up Flo's little incident. Hope you enjoy it. Please Review and Follow, love you guys.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Maze Runner**

Lizzy Pov

Two days past and nothing much happened. The maze was on its usual cycle, from what we could see. Not having Flo around was sort of annoying, but at the same time it gave me more time to actually talk to the other guys, and to my great surprise most of them were pretty cool.

I was on my way to knowing half the guys names, and considering there were a lot this was quite good. Most of them just hung around with their keepers in little groups, which was quite funny to see, although Gally usually just sat around sulking by himself, giving me the evils.

"Alright listen up!" Alby shouted standing on a bucket at dinner, "Tonight is capture the flag, now I know we're down a few but there are still plenty of us so what do you say?" A loud cheer ran through the Gladers as they stood up to sort out teams.

"Newt and I will go as team captains, Newt you pick first,"

"Lizzy," Newt said instantly,

"Thomas," Alby said,

Now this was cause for a good game.

Gally sat this one out, thankfully. I couldn't bear the thought of him being on my team.

As the game started Thomas and I just stood across from each other on the centerline.

"You are so going down Tommy,"

"You wish, you know I'm faster than you, right?"

"I thought we proved that that was _so _not the case, in the maze the other day,"

"Yeah right, I was just going soft on you,"

_That's right _I thought, k_eep him talking_

"Oh of course you were, well don't hold back- _Newt now_!" I shouted over the field to start his distraction that we had planned. Newt ran over the line with a good number of our guys who were met by the opposition. Thomas ran over to help and this was my chance. I sprinted towards the flag on their side and no one really noticed as they were too busy attacking each other, but I did have to trip up a few guys on my way. When I was nearing the flag Thomas realized and started to come after me. I wriggled the flag free and ran towards my nearest teammate, Dave. I subtly gave him the flag and then we split so that Thomas would still think I had it.

Thomas was hot on my trail followed by Alby and a few others. Thomas was no faster than me but I made the mistake of looking back and so he dived and tackled me to the ground.

"Told you I was faster!" He said triumphantly reaching to my hands only to find them empty, "Wait what?"

I only laughed in reply to his confusion and looked around to see that Dave had made it back and we had won.

Everyone was chatting excitedly, still on the buzz of the game. Thomas and I saw this as the perfect opportunity to steal under the cover of the trees for some time alone. We didn't bother with sleeping bags that night as I just rested my head on his shoulder and he held me for the night.

Two more days passed without consequence and Flo was still in the Med-jacks wing.

Thomas and I had got back from the maze early that day so Winston and Jeff had challenged us to a ball game. They looked cocky at first but didn't stay that way for long, that's what you got when you challenge a pair of runners, total defeat.

**Flo's Pov**

Finally, I was let out of the Med-jacks wing. It was so nice to be able to walk further than just to the toilet, even if it did hurt. Lizzy had come in every evening after she got back from running filling me in on what was happening and the game of capture the flag. I told her about what was going on inside the wing. The screams filled the building so thoroughly. Just as Will had finished going through the changing, Jackson went in. The Runners where dropping like flys. No one knew why, and I was worried for Lizzy.

Newt still hadn't come. I hated to admit it but every time Lizzy had walked through the doors, I was secretly disappointed that it wasn't him.

I had nothing more to do every day but berate myself for pressuring him. God, those four days would have been so much better with him. Part of me wanted to say that he was just busy, that he just didn't have the time. In reality, I knew he was avoiding me.

I stepped out into the sun and sucked in the warm air. My absence from the glade had changed nothing. It was six but the sun was still up and everyone had finished work. Lizzy and Thomas were all playing some form of ball sport against Winston and Jeff, while Chuck cheered from the sidelines. At a glance the teams seemed fair enough. Jeff was lean and athletic, while Winston was rather average. Thomas was agile and but Lizzy was a good four inches shorter than the six-foot boys and didn't look like she had any bulk on her at all.

Thomas threw the ball to Lizzy who slipped around Jeff easily and ran over the line on one side of the 'pitch'. I was surprised she even had the energy after a days running. They smiled and laughed as they set up the next round.

I wished I could have joined in but the bruises on my back were only just starting to heal and any sudden movements caused me a lot of pain.

I was just about to walk over to stand by Chuck when I felt a light hand on my shoulder,

"Flo," I tensed up as I recognised Newt's voice. I turned around to face him not quite knowing what to expect to see in his face. He looked quite bashful. He seemed to be embarrassed, ashamed and apologetic all at once.

"Flo, I… come on," He turned his back to me and headed over to the grove. At first I was suspicious and a little nervous, but I remembered that this was Newt, and I could trust him, and would trust him, with my life.

The shade of the trees hid us from the rest of the Glade and I did not know whether this made me anxious or relived, but I did know that I felt very awkward.

"I wanted to apologise," Newt said looking at the floor, "I was wrong, to shout at you and to not visit you. I just didn't want to make things worse so I kept putting off going to see you and… bloody hell I'm such an arse,"

"It's okay, Newt, It's okay, it was my fault-"

"No it wasn't, it wasn't your fault at all," His hands reached up and cupped my face, "Flo I really am sorry,"

He pulled me towards him and kissed me. This wasn't anything like our first kiss, brief and light. This was deeper and he kissed me as if he might have lost me. I never thought that he would kiss me with so much intensity and for the moment, I lost myself.

When he pulled back and looked into my eyes, I answered him with no words and instead leaned into him again and rested my head on his shoulder. I never wanted this moment to end.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Newt started speaking again,

"I hate to ruin the moment, but there is something that I need you to do, preferably tonight,"

"What?"

"So I think what happened was, when you were at the wall, what you saw triggered so many memories that you were overwhelmed and fell, and then lost them all due to hitting your head,"

"Okay, so what do you want me to do?"

"If you could, can you go over to the wall and just look, from the ground this time, see if it triggers any memories?"

"I think I could manage that." I said smiling.

I sighed and dragged myself away from him and back out into the Glade, walking straight for the wall. Lizzy had just wrapped up her game with the guys and jogged over to greet me with a hug and I would be lying if I said it didn't hurt at all.

"You're out!" she said with delight,

"Yeah, finally,"

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I have four day old bruises from falling off a wall,"

"Guess that can have bad repercussions,"

"Yeah,"

"So where are you going now?"

"To the wall,"

"I thought we just established that you and climbing walls are not a good mix?"

"I'm not climbing it, just looking at it. I think it triggered memories and Newt wants to see if it will again, and from a place where I am in slightly less danger."

"Good idea,"

Lizzy Pov

We arrived at the wall and Flo pointed up it to where there was a small etching. We stared at it for a moment and then I heard her whisper under her breath,

"Wicked is good,"

"What?" I asked,

"Hmm?" she replied,

"You just said something,

"No I didn't," she said confused,

"Yes you did, something about wicked?"

"What's wicked?"

"I don't know, it's etched in really big letters on all the walls in the maze,"

"Oh, okay,"

We were silent for a moment and she started to whisper again,

"Wicked…wicked…wicked,"

"Flo?" she started to get louder,

"Wicked, wicked, wicked," She was talking vey loudly now, "Wicked, wicked," Suddenly she took in a sharp breath,"

"Wicked is good!" she was almost shouting

"Flo?" I asked putting my hand on her shoulder. She stood a few steps in front of me. She turned sharply around and I drew back my hand cautiously. When her hair was blown from her face by the wind I was frozen in my place.

It was her eyes. There was no black, only blue. Her lips curled and she growled like an animal.

And she threw herself at me.


	14. Chapter 14

** A/N: Hey guys, so following up the cliff we left you hanging off, hope your still enjoying it, please follow and review, and we will see you next sunday,**

**Disclaimer: Don't own maze runner**

Lizzy Pov

I had to react, but I didn't want to hurt her. She was shaking. I ducked at the punches she threw, I skidded back at the kicks she lashed out, but all the while I held her eyes. Except they weren't her eyes, they weren't her eyes at all. My lips parted to scream but I couldn't. How could I scream at my friend? Yet here she was trying to kill me. She was screaming. It was so unearthly that I could never have believed that it was her scream and not that of a Griever. Again she pushed all of her weight towards me and I grabbed her wrists throwing her to the ground. I winced as she landed and backed away. There were people running towards us. She scrambled up off the ground hissing and panting like an animal.

_This isn't Flo. This _isn't _Flo. _

She tried to claw my face and I span away before she could, but she gave me no time to recover, swiping at my legs so fast I almost fell. Fresh hot tears came to my eyes. How do you stop someone from killing you, if killing them would be the same thing? My hands were clamped around her arms,

"Flo, don't do this, this isn't you, Flo? Flo!"

She thrashed her way out of my grip and pushed me to the floor. Her legs sank around me as she hissed and tried to pin my arms up by my head. I was screaming now. I was screaming for my life against this monster, this monster that was not my friend. Her hand came up, about to claw at my face, but she wavered and I could almost imagine that her eyes were coming back, when Jeff swung a steel bucket around and hit her on the head. She rolled off me and Jeff walked over to her to see if she was out cold but she swung a piece of rock from the floor managing to cut Jeff's leg. He grunted in pain but only swung the bucket again this time hitting her squarely in the temple and knocking her out.

I sat up; all eyes were on me as I sat hyperventilating and crying. Thomas cautiously came closer to me but I thrashed out at him. I didn't want anyone to come near me. I just wanted to sit and cry and for everyone to bugger the hell off. He picked me up and pushed through the crowd of people. I started hitting at him but I stopped after a while, as I had no energy left. The world was blurry and my head was pounding. My best friend lay unconscious on the floor and I didn't know, when she woke up, if she was still going to be the Flo I knew or if she would just want to kill me again. I hoped it was the former, but my doubt was too strong to ignore. The world went from blurry to black before my eyes.

I woke up in Thomas' lap. I stood up a bit too quickly and the throbbing in my head returned,

"Hey, it's okay, calm down. Calm down,"

"Thomas," a faint whisper came from my lips as I moved closer to him. He stood up and wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head on his chest and we stayed silent for a moment as I tried to come to terms with what just happened. Flo had tried to kill me. Not Flo, but something controlling her. Trying to kill me, and hurt Jeff. _Jeff_

"Jeff."

"Jeff?" the levels of concern and confusion were equally high in Thomas' voice.

"Flo hurt him, is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine, I'm way more worried about you! You dumb shank. If you hadn't noticed, she tried to _kill _you,"

"I know, but she hurt him too," I said quietly,

"Come here," he said wrapping his arms more tightly around me. The seconds dragged out.

"Do you want to see her?" Thomas asked, "She's in the slammer,"

_You threw her in the slammer_ I corrected to myself,

I mulled it over, I couldn't decide,

"What's she like? Now, I mean,"

"She hasn't said a word, not to anyone… not even to Newt,"

"Then what is she doing?"

"She just sits there in silence, we don't know if it's the trauma or because she's still… like she was,"

"Take me to her."

We walked in silence. My hand held Thomas' to stop it from shaking. I felt so much that I was numb. I had to put on a brave face, pretend I was stronger than this, but inside there was a knife lodged in my stomach that I could not pull out.

Her face was just another grey wall in the small confined cell. Her hands and ankles were tied and she had her back to the wall. She stared at her feet and didn't move or flinch when we came in.

Newt was there, his back pressed to the wall opposite Flo with the wall of bars between them, his eyes never leaving her face. His eyes were filled with as much as I felt: apprehension, hurt, betrayal, confusion, worry and pain. It was all too much for one person to feel. Jeff sat down with his back to the wall facing Thomas and I. Together we made a circle and it chilled me how normal that was.

No words were exchanged. The quiet whistles of the wind filled the room as I took her in. From a distance she could be the same old Flo, but from here I could see that she looked tired.

"How long has it been?" I asked in a hushed whisper to Thomas.

Her head snapped round to mine unnervingly.

"Lizzy," She said it as if it had been caught in her throat for too long. Our eyes locked and her intense blue eyes held mine, unreadable. Either unreadable or I was not willing to accept what was in them. Confusion. She made a jolt to push herself closer and I took a step back, even though she could not get to me.

"It's the morning after, so about ten hours ago,"

So she had not slept after waking from unconsciousness.

"Why?" My voice rang out strong and true, but everyone was looking at Flo.

"I can't answer that until someone tells me what happened,"

Flo's Pov

The night had passed without leaving a trace of memory. All I could remember doing was looking at the wall and waking up in the slammer. My head was throbbing and Newt had just started asking me "Why?" in a voice as cold and hard as the concrete beneath my hands and all I could do was shake my head, no words would come out. I had sat there surrounded by three walls of concrete and one wall of bars on my own while Jeff and Newt studied me. People came and went but no one's voice matched Lizzys'. They talked in hushed tones of what to do with me. They tried to shout at me to get me to speak but I was too afraid. Too afraid of what I might say, and how they might see me. Might they think I was lying? Others had tried talking to me as if I was a child, but I was still too afraid.

Once again, two people come down the stairs. They said nothing.

One small voice broke the silence, and it was the one that I had been waiting for.

"How long has it been?"

"Lizzy," I looked up at her, her scared eyes and cowering figure. She was terrified of something. I was confused, she was safe, she had Thomas by her side and no one in here would hurt her. I tried to shuffle towards her and she flinched. She was scared of me.

"It's the morning after, so about ten hours ago," Thomas said still looking at me but ignoring my words,

"Why?" She asked just like everyone else. They all asked me "why?"

"Why did you do it?"

"Why would you do it?"

"How can you just sit there and not tell us why?"

All the while I had sat there and said nothing, because I didn't know.

So I finally said, "I can't answer that until someone tells me what happened,"

Four confused faces appeared before me,

"What do you mean?" Newt had stopped slouching on the wall and was stood up to his full height,

"I _mean, _Newt, that I don't remember anything," I pleaded with them, they had to believe me,

"Why didn't you say that earlier then?" Newt shouted,

"Because I was terrified!" I said back,

"Of what?"

"Of you,"

"Well that's rich! Coming from the girl who attacked her own best friend,"

Lizzy flinched at the words as they came loudly from Newt's mouth and were left hanging in the air.

"Is that why you look so scared?" I whispered to Lizzy, "Lizzy… I… I don't know what to say,"

She didn't reply,

_Shit, _what had I done?

"Will someone please explain, in detail, what happened?"

If I hadn't known Lizzy's voice so well I wouldn't have known who was speaking, her eyes were fixated on the floor,

"We were at the wall, you wanted - well you said Newt wanted you - to look at the etching again, and then all of a sudden you started muttering under your breath, you said, 'Wicked is good,' but you didn't remember saying anything at all. You did it again and again, getting louder and louder but you suddenly stopped, and when you turned to face me, you weren't you at all. Your eyes… they had no black center, just blue, nothing but blue. You tried to kill me. You tried to punch and kick me and you tried to claw at my face. I dodged you as much as I could before you got me on the ground. Jeff then tried to knock you out, he managed to get you off me, but you picked up a rock and started to hit him in the leg with it. That was when he knocked you out completely,"

The floor held everyone's gaze.

"Lizzy, I'm so sorry, I don't remember it at all, I don't remember anything. It's like someone took my memory, it's like…"

We all knew what it was like. It was just like how the creators took our memory,

"What if the creators can control our memories even now?" Thomas asked,

No one answered but Lizzy said, "More importantly, what if the creators can control _us_?"

"Lizzy, think about what you're saying," Newt said,

"Newt, you didn't look into her eyes! That… _thing_ that attacked me, that wasn't Flo,'

"She's right," Jeff contributed, "I may not know Flo all that well, but I know she wasn't controlling her body last night, I mean look at her! She's cowering at the thought of herself!"

He was right. I had tucked my legs under my chin trying to make myself as small as possible, trying to control my shaking hands.

Newt still looked skeptical,

"In all two years here nothing like this has ever happened, so why now?"

"Newt! Now you just sound like Gally, she was possessed and all you can do is blame her?" Lizzy had broken out of her uncharacteristic nervousness into rage,

"Lizzy she tried to kill you,"

"She did nothing, the creators don't want us to trust her,"

"Or they want you dead,"

"Then why did she try to kill Jeff too, huh? They want this. That's why they sent up two girls, that's why they had her attack us, they want distrust and anarchy, don't, please, please don't give them that,"

"Newt you're the one always telling us we have to stick together," Thomas' voice was full of reason as he tried to reach out to his friend, "you're the glue that keeps this whole thing going. When the glue picks a side everything falls apart. We need you, Newt, so keep this together, we need to stick together,"

"Maybe it's about time someone else held things together, because I can't"

And just like that, Newt was gone from the room.

I wanted to call after him, but I didn't. I wanted to go after him, but I couldn't. I just looked at Lizzy, pleading with my eyes for her to do what I was not able to.

Immediately she turned on her heel and left the room. I noted to thank her later.


	15. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys, we are really, really sorry because everyone**** hates inconstant updaters****, especially ones with excuses, but for those in UK who will not what this means, we have our GCSEs coming up and easter break is when we have to revise (study) really hard for them, so this will leave us little time to write. Not to mention we are on opposite sides of the country, Sarah being all the way up north and me (Emma) being all the way down south. We will try to write, but until June, nothing is certain. I know, I know, thats like two whole moths! and we are really sorry! please forgive us ~ Emma and Sarah**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the maze runner**

**Lizzy PoV**

I emerged from the Slammer just in time to see Newt limping off into the grove. I ran after him and It didn't take me long to catch up.

"Newt," I called after him. We were a little way into the grove now, but Newt didn't stop moving. "Newt!"

He spun around so suddenly that it surprised me, "What? What do you want?" He didn't sound angry, just fed-up.

"I just… thought you might need someone to talk to,"

"Well thanks, but I don't need someone to talk to," he turned and continued to make his way into the grove, and I followed him,

"Oh come on Newt, everyone needs someone to talk to, especially you,"

"And why's that?"

"Because you're the one who always listens. You listen to everyone else's problems; you sort out everyone else's fights, so who do you go to when you need someone to talk to? Do you go to Alby?"

He shook his head; at least it was a start,

"Because you don't want to burden him, right? I get it, but you can talk to me. I don't have that much going on,"

"Lizzy you spent a night in the Maze, your best friend attacked you and you have Gally getting at you. How can you say that you haven't got much going on?"

"Point taken, but you also just proved mine. You spend too much time worrying about everyone else, it's your turn to have someone worry about you, so what's up?"

"Look I appreciate the concern, but you honestly know nothing about me, so thanks, but I'm good,

"Come on Newt, you can't keep thrashing out at Flo when you're pissed, and venting helps, venting always helps,"

"It's nothing personal but maybe later,"

"Look Newt you can either sit and sulk about your shit or you can tell me and we can do something about it,"

"You want to know?" He turned to face me, his eyes ablaze, "You want to know how I can't actually handle the pressure of everyone's questions? How hard it is to deal with all the new _shit_ going on, and not tell anyone? How hard it is to have to tell everyone lies to keep them happy so we don't have even more problems on our hands? Do you think you can tell me how I'm meant to keep everyone else together when I'm falling apart?"

"Newt, what's really going on with the Glade? With the Maze?"

He dropped down into the dirt and we sat there for a moment before he told me,

"The Grievers are attacking more frequently, tension is high between the Gladers, no one bloody trusts anyone anymore,"

"There will always be disagreement-"

"Not like this. When we first established some order, which believe me took a long time; we set down the foundations of how to build our little society. We all knew we had to trust each other. We only had each other. It's all falling to shambles now," He pressed the heel of his hands into his forehead,

"You can't blame yourself, no one else does. None of this is any of our faults. It's theirs, The Creators,"

"Lizzy, careful they could be watching,"

"Shame I'm not careful then," I stood up from where I was and shouted to the sky, to whoever was watching, "This is your fault, not his. You're killing us! You're ripping us apart and you won't even let us remember why! So fuck you!"

"Lizzy!"

"Yeah you heard me!"

"Lizzy," Newt was laughing and I dragged him to his feet slinging my arm around his shoulder,

"This guy, yup him, right here, does _not_ deserve this!"

"Lizzy, I think you've made your point," We laughed together. We laughed about the creators. We laughed about what they might do to us. We laughed about the world we could only remember glimpses of. We laughed until we cried. Our tears of joy forged from tears of pain. We laughed at all that we had grieved over. We laughed until serenity fell over us and the consequence of it all hit us.

"We have to help them, the other Gladers, we need to help them feel okay again," Newt said calmly,

"How?" I asked,

"By distracting them,"

Newt and I walked out of the grove and back into the Glade. What we saw was borderline chaos. Battle lines had been drawn. Two groups of boys where standing opposite each other in clumps. I could hear Gally's voice from where I stood.

"I told you they were dangerous! You should have listened to me. She should be banished into the maze, actually shuck that, I'll kill her myself!"

"No," Albys authoritative voice rang out across the Gladers, "We have reason to believe she was controlled by the creators,"

A roar passed over the crowd but we were still to far away to hear what each were saying.

"Slim it!" his influence weighted heavily on them and silence was spread, "We're keeping her in the slammer and that's the last I'll hear of it, just get back to your shuck work!"

The crowd slowly started to diffuse but we were close now and Gally saw me.

"And what about that one?" He said pointing his finger at me,

"What about me?" I said back,

"What are you going to do with her? She needs to be locked up just as much as the other one,"

"I'm sorry, did you miss the part where _I_ was attacked?"

"You said that she was taken over by the creators. Well the creators really want this one dead, and now they are going to punish us from stopping it."

"No Gally," Alby was getting angry now, "because Jeff was attacked too, what do you have to say to that?"

"Jeff was protecting her, he was in the way, and so she tried to take him down to get to this one,"

"Did it also escape your notice that I do have a name?"

"We are the ones getting hurt because of these two, I say we kill them, we kill them both!"

"Gally, I've heard enough" Alby got right in Gallys face, "Now I would throw you in the slammer for what you just said, but I'm afraid you might just kill the other person in there, so Tim," a tall guy with broad shoulders started to pay attention, "You will take Gally to the court room in Homestead where he will stay unless he wants to get thrown out into the Maze,"

Gally said nothing this time and walked towards Homestead.

"Newt I need you, I'm buried up to my head in this klunk,"

"Actually Lizzy and I had an idea about that,"

"What?"

Newt walked off with Alby explaining what the plan for that evening was.

**Flo Pov**

After hours and hours down there I thought that I had managed to spot another crack lifting my count to two hundred and thirty-two. With my hands still bound and my ankles together, there was not much to be done.

"Can you untie my hands now?" I asked Thomas who was still watching me through the bars,

"Can't"

"Well why not?"

"Alby's orders,"

"Well Alby's orders suck,"

The claustrophobic silence continued.

"When do Alby's orders end?"

"When Alby's orders say they do,"

"Well aren't you helpful,"

"Look Lizzy should be coming back soon and then you can probably get her to shout at Alby until he can't be bothered anymore and lets your hands free,"

"That might just work…"

"Can't we just cut the rope, he won't even notice," Jeff said from where he sat,

"Look I, for one, am not crossing Alby, have you _seen _that guy? He is far from friendly,"

"Wait here and I'll ask him,"

"Well it's been nice knowing you buddy,"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," and with that Jeff got up and left the room.

"So…" My awkwardness was sometimes a little too much for even me to handle,

"So?"

"Um… you and Lizzy?"

"What about us?"

_Shit _now I was hole digging

"Have you been on a date?"

Thomas gave me an utterly bewildered look which fell somewhere in the middle of 'Are you retarded?' and 'Are you messing with me?'

"Right, stupid question…" my eyes trailed around the room trying to find a topic, "Two hundred and thirty-three,"

"What?"

"Cracks, not, like, _crack_ like the drug but oh you know what I mean,"

He laughed softly and I could feel my cheeks burning red, "so I guess one night in this place is all it took to break you then,"

"Apparently so,"

"I suppose what I was trying to ask about Lizzy, is do you like her? Like really like her? Or are you just messing with her?"

"What kind of question is that? It's Lizzy! You can't mess with her. I wouldn't dare, she'd kick my ass,"

"You're right there,"

When Jeff's footsteps descended the stairs I had never been more thankful for an interruption in my entire life,

"So?" I asked,

"Yup, you're good. You have to stay in the slammer, but no more ropes,"

"Thank God," I sighed.

Jeff unlocked the door to the bars and brought out a knife that he used to cut the ropes,

"Where do I get myself one of those," I said my eyes alight at the thought of having a weapon,

"With your track record, never," My heart deflated a bit at Jeff's words, small concealable weapons had always seemed far more dangerous to me. If someone attacks you, do you really have time to draw a sword? No.

Lizzy came down the stairs and my spirits lifted but my hopes were put out instantly at her words.

"Sorry to leave you alone Flo, but I kinda' need the guys up here,"

"Great, thanks Lizzy. Some alone time to find crack two hundred and thirty-four,"

"Well, uh, you have fun with that, bye,"

My solitude continued.

**Lizzy PoV**

It was six and Newt and I had gathered all of the guys together. Alby and Thomas were laying out borders for a couple of 'rings' as so to speak, while Jeff and Chuck were working out how to order it all.

"Right listen up shanks," Newt shouted over the hustle of the crowd, "this is a bit of a one off but we've decided to hold a little bit of a game, just for fun, and to see which of you shanks can actually fight,"

"It will be in sudden death rounds," I continued to explain, "so you lose and you're out, and we will work our way up the board until we have a final. So Newt and I will be sitting this one out, because who else is going to actually run this klunk. So just go out there and kick the crap out of each other. Oh but there have to be a few rules, sorry. You have to get them on the floor for five seconds, or first blood. _No _weapons, just your fists lads. Oh and if you're having homicidal tendencies, take it out on the grievers."

"Right first up Max and Chuck," Newt gestured towards the ring,

"Oh man," Chuck muttered under his breath.

Chuck was down in a matter of seconds. Max basically picked him up and laid him down on his side. Chuck seemed pretty miffed but we all saw it coming. For someone I'd never heard of, Max did quite well in the games. He beat anyone we put in front of him. Thomas also managed to work his way up, taking guys who were stronger than him down with pure speed. Jeff was doing well until he was put up against Thomas, that's when Jeff put up a good final fight before getting pinned down.

The game achieved everything that Newt and I had hoped. They guys were really enjoying it and all they could think about was the next game. The ulterior motive also proved to be a success; Newt and I could get a real view on how well they could fight, and it was surprisingly better than we had hoped. Some had better technique than others, but some made up for the loss in technique through brute strength, others just ran on enthusiasm.

The final came by nine and Thomas and Max were ready to go. It was hard to weigh up who would win. One the one hand Thomas was fast, and I was a little biased. But Max was taller and stronger, so it would be a close match.

Thomas was the first to act, running at Max who caught Thomas by the shoulders and pushed him back. Thomas then got behind Max tripping him up. Max hit the ground with a thud but was back on his feet in seconds. The match was going to be as close as I had called it to be. A third time Thomas attacked but Max was faster now, intercepting and throwing Thomas to the ground and holding him down. Five seconds was up. A shout flowed through the crowd as the winner was marked. He helped Thomas to his feet and they smiled and joked. It was nice to see that Thomas could accept defeat. I secretly was pleased that he didn't win, or I'd never have heard the end of it. Either way I gave him a celebratory kiss when we were able to steal a moment alone and spirits ran high for the night. I felt sorry for Flo in the slammer, but with everything that was going on I was able to lose myself in the atmosphere.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey! I know I said we wouldn't be updating, but I found some time and E-mailed it over to Sarah, so here it is! Hope you guys enjoy it, we are really getting to bigger bits of the story now. Please Review! your reviews mean a lot, thanks.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Maze Runner.**

**Flo PoV**

"Something's coming. I don't know what, I don't know when, but something big is going to happen,"

"Are you sure?" I ask her, having not been up for a week I could not confirm anything she felt,

"Yes, I can feel it. With everything going on, girls coming up, the griever attacks, progress finally being made. It's all too much to be coincidence. Something is going to happen and we better hope we find our way out before it does,"

Lizzy was scared, there was no doubt about it and if Lizzy was scared we should all be scared.

"What do you think is going to happen?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is we are going to have to fight it,"

"Unless we get out,"

She looked at me through the bars with a look so hopeless it almost made me lose all hope as well,

"We need training, all of us. We need to be able to fight,"

"But you saw them all fight when you arranged that game,"

"Flo, they can only fight other humans. The creators are too smart to put themselves in danger. They will send something in their place, whether that's a griever or something else,"

"Well you've seen a griever, name your weapon of choice,"

"There _is_ no weapon with grievers,"

"But if there had to be. Come on, describe it, what do you want it to do. I know how your mind works. Create it. Build it in your head,"

She closed her eyes and I could feel her mind racing,

"I'd use something long that I could easily move and hit them with, but it would need to be light, chances are I will be running for my life when I fight one"

"What about a spear? Or at least a long wooden pole with a pointy end,"

"I guess, but it wouldn't last long. They can't be defeated, Flo. They look like mechanical balls of slime with shark teeth. You can't stab it and expect it to die. I don't know, there must be a way to deactivate it or something,"

"Better than nothing right?" She nodded sombrely

"The worst part is we can't even get a good look at them to size them up, we're all too bloody scared of them. And what if it isn't a griever? What if they decide to send something else up? What if they control you, or any other Glader for that matter?"

"Lizzy, it will be okay,"

Something fragile must have snapped within her because she was suddenly furious, she stood up and walked a few paces,

"Flo, we all might die in here, how can you say it will be okay?"

She pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes and tried to steady her breathing,

"You just gotta keep hoping," Chuck's voice startled us both; he stood in the stairway with another guy behind him. He had a plate in one hand and a cup in the other, "Sorry, you guys need to go to dinner, it's almost out and I've got Flo's,"

"Thank you," she said to Chuck, trying to sound normal, before leaving with Jeff.

"She's just stressed, you know that right?"

"Yeah, and from what I hear there aren't that many runners left either,"

"No, just her, Thomas and a couple others,"

"How is Minho?"

"Poor guy, still in Med-jacks wing, he's still got a good four weeks before he's okay to run again,"

"With all this talk of something coming, he might not have four weeks,"

"Hey, don't let all this negative stuff knock your positivity out,"

I smiled; Chuck was a good kid, "What do you think is coming Chuck?"

"Hell, I don't know. But until it comes it's not threatening me,"

"Good logic,"

"Yeah, we just gotta' hope that what you keep saying is true,"

"What do I keep saying?"

"Wicked is good. Wicked is written all over the walls, so they must be the creators right? And if they are good, then we're gonna' be okay,"

"Wait Chuck, I've never said that, well I said it when I was possessed, but apart from that I've never said it,"

"Sure you have, you say it when you're asleep, I'm normally on your night watch and you're always saying it,"

_WICKED is good, _what did that even mean,

"Chuck?"

"Yeah?"

"What would you do if you saw a griever?"

"Run for my damn life," He looked at me as if he thought it might be a trick question. I laughed, but it made perfect sense, no one in their right mind would stand and fight.

"Are you going to give me that food or what?" I said jokingly, but he still rushed over to give it to me,

"Sorry,"

Chuck and this other guy came in here pretty much every evening, the guys guarding me changed every four hours. Usually a Slopper and a Bagger would watch me. Guess they didn't have many baggers either. I suddenly felt a rush of embarrassment. This guy had been in here four hours a day for the past week and I still didn't know his name. I silently cursed myself before nervously asking him,

"Sorry, excuse-me, yeah, hi, sorry, um, I don't know your name and you're in here a lot, so I thought I might just ask,"

"Matt," He sounded so bored,

"Right, I'm Flo," the look he gave me said it all, "but you already knew that, so what do you think of what's been going on?"

_Shut up Flo_ I thought to myself,

"I think that whatever's outside here, is no better than what's inside,"

_Cynical. Great. _

**Lizzy PoV**

"You really think something's coming then?" Jeff asked me as we ascended the stairs of the Slammer,

"You know Jeff, they say it's rude to eavesdrop"

"Yeah but I was mortally wounded when you said that I needed more training in fighting,"

"Yeah well Thomas is no griever and you couldn't fight him,"

"But you are and I bet I could beat you in a fight,"

"What is this, two for one on insults day?" He laughed, but I didn't.

"So you don't deny I could beat you,"

"I'm going to have to go with no,"

"Come on then," He joked, "Give it a - Whoa!"

He landed in a heap on the floor after I took his legs out from beneath him,

"Hmm looks like the griever won this time," I smiled helping him up off the floor,

"It seems you have a real talent for knocking people to the ground from what I hear, but I bet you can't fight off this!" he lunged behind me and picked me up as if I weighed next to nothing,

"Jeff! Put me down!" I exclaimed,

"Alright fair enough," He almost let me feet touch the ground before playfully throwing me a good meter. I was lucky to land on my feet,

"I am so going to get you for that," I sprinted after him as he ran to Frypan's Kitchen. I managed to catch up with, obviously. I mean come on; it was a runner against a Med-jack. When I was close enough behind him I gave him a good, hard shove and managed to push him over.

"How do you go that fast,"

"I'm a runner, duh?" I said jokingly,

I helped him up and we brushed the dirt off our hands and onto our trousers before grabbing a bowl of Frypan's latest.

We sat down with Thomas and Newt who were taking the piss out of Max for spilling his water on his trousers. I kind of wished I hadn't come over at that moment.

If my food tasted of anything, I didn't realise. All I could think about was the attack that might come. Did we have any spears? Did anyone even know how to fight with one, let alone throw one? What if it wasn't grievers? That was the question that came after me time after time.

My mind soon strayed onto other questions. What about Flo? What would I do if they attacked and she was still in the slammer, could I risk going to get her? I couldn't look out for her, Thomas, Newt, Chuck and Jeff whilst trying not to get myself killed.

I was woken out of my daze when I felt something hit my arm. I looked up from my food to see the guys staring at me; they'd clearly asked me something that I had not heard,

"Sorry what?"

They looked at each other before Thomas said, "It's nothing, are you alright?"

"Yeah fine," I brushed it off easily, "tired I guess, I'm just gonna go to bed, see you later," I got up to put my plate back,

"Hey, Lizzy?" Max asked, "If you're not hungry, can I eat that?"

"Seems we have a little pig over here," Newt elbowed Max playfully,

"Yeah sure," I passed him my plate and went to grab a sleeping bag.

I was about to loop my hand round the strap on one of the sleeping bags when someone else reached out and grabbed it, startling me.

"You're clearly not okay,"

"Thomas, I'm fine,"

"Funny that, because you don't look fine at all. Is it Flo? Look it's been a week but I'm sure they'll let her out soon," He said reaching into the crate for another sleeping bag,

"No, it's not that. I mean, of course it would be nice to have her out, but that's not what I'm worried about,"

"Then what is it? You've been like this all week,"

"Like what?"

"Lost in thought, never smiling, but I wasn't worried until you stopped making sarcastic comments," the corners of my lips turned up a bit at what he said, "But seriously, it's like you're losing yourself, and I don't want you to fade away,"

"Let's just set up the sleeping bags," He let out a sigh of surrender and turned to where we normally slept by everyone else, but I grabbed his arm, "No, over there," I nodded to an area just right of where he was heading, close enough not to seem suspicious, far enough away not to be heard.

He nodded and started walking in that direction and I followed him. We walked in silence and stayed that way as we set up our sleeping bags.

He didn't say anything until we had got in them and lay side-by-side, face-to-face.

"So are you gonna tell me why you've been acting to weird lately?"

I nodded and closed my eyes; it felt easier that way. I told him all that I feared, and he waited in silence for me to finish,

"I feel so stupid but I feel so sure. Damn it, Gally's right,"

"No he's not, nothing strange is going to happen because you showed up, this is not your fault," I opened my eyes to look at him,

"Thomas, you don't understand, Flo and I coming up _was _strange. We were the first 'strange' thing. All the weird stuff is happening after we came up. Us surviving a night in the maze, getting the first lead in two years, lots of griever attacks, Flo getting memories from that thing on the wall, Flo getting possessed! All this weird crap started when two girls came up in the box. It's been nineteen days including today Tommy,"

"And so in eleven days two more Greenies will come up in the Box,"

"If we survive that long,"

"If we stay in the Glade that long. We could get out before then. You told me that if you don't consider it, it wouldn't scare you,"

"But this is too big to ignore,"

"You were staring death in the face, how is the possibility of an attack worse?"

"Because in the Maze I didn't have time to think about the possibility of dying, I was to focused on getting you out. Now it's not just my life in danger, it's all of ours,"

"You said that we all need training, and we already know who the best fighters are,"

"Someone's getting a little cocky," I said with a small smile,

"Hilarious, you know I was referring to Max,"

"But as good as he, and you, are, neither of you can fight with a spear like weapon. Do we even have any spears?"

"I'm not sure, why?"

"Well they seem like the right weapon. They are long and light, Flo came up with the idea,"

"We could always make some?"

"But even then, no one can fight a griever,"

"No _one_ person can fight a griever, they are way too big. But maybe all of us together and we might stand a chance,"

"Together." I leaned into him and kissed him, "Good night Tommy,"

"Night,"


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Look! we are still going strong! looks like updates will be continuing as normal, but if we miss a week, please don't kill us, we go back the week after next and may fall behind then, so a nice long update for you guys, if you have a second please review, good or bad i'm always looking to improve my writing, if you like it please follow, see you soon ~ Emma and Sarah**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the maze runner**

**Lizzy PoV**

It was five thirty and I was sitting by the west doors, where Thomas and I were set to run that day. I had been there for around ten minutes as I had not been able to sleep well. I was tying together the longest blades of grass I could find when Thomas came jogging over without his backpack on.

"Where's your stuff?"

"Don't miss a thing do you? We're not running today,"

"What?"

"The maze hasn't come off its cycle in the two years we've been here, that's not going to change today,"

"You never know,"

"Well there are more important things at hand,"

"What do you mean?"

"We're going to plan the training,"

"Seriously!?"

"Yeah. I talked to Alby and he's all for it. We draw up the plans today and start when we're ready,"

"This is perfect! Thank you Tommy,"

"Hey, no worries! Just wanted you to be at ease,"

"Well come on then, no time to lose. Where are we doing it?"

"Courtroom, Homestead. We've got some of the mapping paper and pencils and shit,"

"Perfect."

Once we were in the courtroom we moved the chairs to the sides and laid out the paper on the floor.

"First we need to sort them out into groups,"

"Why don't we just put them into their keeper groups?"

"No, look at the group size of runners against the track-hoes,"

"So ability or size?"

"Mm-hmm, we need to do a mix of both,"

"Problem,"

"What?"

"I don't even roughly know the size of each guy in the glade, and I doubt you do either,"

"Good point, um, well where is Newt right now?"

Thomas shrugged, "He's probably still sleeping,"

"Dammit, oh well. We can work out the rough number of Gladers by seeing how many months they've been here and just multiplying it by two,"

"And we have a math's nerd over here,"

"Oh shut up Tommy," I said shoving him playfully,

"Anyway if you want the number of months, there is a calendar drawn up on the walls of the Map room, I'll just run down and count 'em up,"

"Okay, see you soon," I kissed him of the cheek,

"I should run errands more often," he said before going in for a full kiss. I put my hand on his mouth and pushed him away,

"You can have that when you return, now go," I said smiling, as he bolted out the door,

I picked up a piece of paper and started listing all of the things that their training should include (running, strengthening and fighting), what they would need (spears, space, time) and what would need to be done prior to training. We would need to build the spears. I drew up a simple sketch of a pole with a sharp piece of flint attached at one end. I then thought, why not use knives - wrap string around them until they were secure on the top of the shaft. Then we could try to cut through, or at least dent, the Grievers metal bodies.

"Sorry it took me so long, kept getting distracted,"

"By what?"

"The thought of doing this," He said wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me in for a kiss,

"I hope that doing it didn't make you forget what you just spent so long working out,"

"Two years, four months, and there were twenty in the beginning,"

"Huh, I never thought about what would have happened at first,"

"Well, now you know, but not many of the original twenty survived,"

"What do you mean?"

"Conflict, getting lost in the maze, that kind of stuff, there are seven left. Newt, Gally and Alby are among them, Nick was too but he died shortly before I got here, he was leader before Alby,"

"Right, fifty-six came up in the box, two a month for twenty-eight months, plus seven, so sixty-five, minus however many deaths there have been other than those who came up originally, so lets go with sixty,"

"Okay, so groups of ten?"

"No, twenty. We want one group against a griever, let's play it safe,"

We spent the next few hours discussing how to plan it all out, debating over how to sort the groups, deciding on a mix of abilities. We talked weapons, deciding that if there weren't enough knifes, the best would not get them, and the worst would not either. The best would be armed enough with the stick, as the worst wouldn't be able to use it. Decisions flew around the room; the paper covered with ideas. It wasn't until someone ran directly past the map room, shouting, that we realised how long we'd been in there,

"Newt will be up by now," I said getting up, "I'll go look for him, keep going with the ideas. I'll be back soon enough," I strode towards the door when I felt his hand grasp my wrist,

"You might need a kiss for good luck,"

"You might need to get your hormones under control," I laughed as I left the room.

I saw Alby in the middle of the Glade talking to Gally and decided it was a good place to start.

"Hey Alby," I said with a smile, "Gally," my smile turned tense and forced, "Have either of you seen Newt?"

"No." Gally said in a flat, sharp tone,

"Not recently, he might be in the Slammer or with the Track-hoes,"

"Thanks," I said before starting towards my second port of call: the slammer.

I descended the stairs to see Flo's hopeful awaiting face. Two guys were guarding her, I think one was called Fred, but they weren't all that familiar. No Newt.

"Flo, have you seen Newt?"

"Newt? He came to give me breakfast, but not since," She said looking a little disheartened,

"Okay, sorry to bother you,"

Flo actually laughed, "Yeah Lizzy, how could you interrupt my crack count,"

"I'll come see you later, but I really need to find Newt. We've got permission to run training!"

"That's great!"

"I know, I'll see you later, bye,"

"Bye,"

The third place I had to look was with the Track-hoes.

"He went into the woods to grab some compost from the heap," Zart told me, "some clumsy shank kicked it over,"

"Where can I find the heap?"

"If you go up to the north doors, then walk along the wall into the grove and you'll hit it,"

"Thank you," I nodded in his direction before turning and running off in the direction he had pointed me in.

I jogged along the wall through the cover of the grove. It had clearly been walked many times and so was not hard to follow. I could see the pile from the entrance to the path, but I couldn't see Newt. Then again I couldn't see the whole pile either. I advanced along the thin path and eventually ended up by the pile, and Newt was nowhere to be seen. Instantly my guard went up. Something was wrong. I turned to leave and was met by the cool kiss of metal on my neck. The owner stood behind me. He was too close for comfort.

"You've been here way to long. You've caused way to many problems," time seemed to slow down around me, my reflexes were heightened and my adrenalin running, I knew exactly what to do, "and now you will-"

I flicked up my leg hitting him in the balls. I caught him by surprise and so pushed his arm out of the way and ran as fast as I could. I knew I could outrun Gally. I recognised his voice, of course. He always spoke too much.

I didn't dare look behind me as I could hear his shouts and the pounding of his feet against the ground. I did not doubt he would throw the knife; I just had to get him to do it in the open. I pushed myself harder and harder. I was going faster than him, but he was too stubborn to believe it. I was in luck. The opening was so near, but he jumped. He caught me by the ankle and I hit the floor hard. My head started ringing, but I had to fight him. If he got on top of me I would never get out. I kicked him in the face abut he did not let go of my ankle. I screamed with all the air in my lungs, but anyone who heard me would not get here in time. I perched my body up on my hands and pushed myself into the air flipping myself through a full circle and landing in the same press-up position. I succeeded in twisting his wrist so I kicked with the foot he held. He yelled in pain and let go as I sprained his wrist. I pushed my toes into the ground and continued to sprint. I made it into the open but he was so consumed with the thought of killing me that he didn't seem to notice. People were in sight-distance now; they must have heard my scream. Gally chased me, hot on my heels. He suddenly stopped and I turned to face him, if he was going to throw the knife I needed to know when. But he was too quick and the next thing I knew there was a knife heading straight for my face. I felt an impact hit me, throwing me to the ground.

"Get off me!" Gally's voice rang in my ears, "I'm just doing what you are all too cowardly to do. She's gonna kill us all! Her and the other freak-show she came up with,"

My head spun as people surrounded me. I felt someone getting up off me and I looked to see Max. I owed him my life.

"Thank you," I said, not knowing what else to say,

"Don't think about it," He said casually, as if he did this every day,

"Lizzy!" I heard Thomas as be burst through the crowd of people surrounding me, "Lizzy, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I said, even though I felt like throwing up,

"I'm so sorry," He said holding me tightly against his chest, "I broke my promise, I'm so sorry,"

"Tommy, don't worry, it's okay, I'm fine,"

"He tried to kill you, He could have killed you,"

"But he didn't,"

"Shit, Lizzy, you have a habit of scaring me to death,"

When he let me go I saw something red on his shirt. I reached up to feel my head to find it wet with blood,

"Let's get you cleaned up," He said helping me to my feet.

"No," I said, I tried to sound stern but I was shaking a lot,

"Lizzy you're in shock, I get that-"

"Tommy I'm not in shock, Flo tried to kill me last week remember, it's no biggie," I said trying to smile,

"But still your head-"

"Where is Newt?"

"Newt?"

"He was meant to be getting compost, that's why I went to look for him,"

"Did you see him?"

"No, no I don't know where he is, Gally might have done something to him, Tommy-"

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay. Hey Max, can you go scope out the path for Newt?"

Max nodded and ran off towards the path.

Gally had stopped struggling and was having his arms tied behind him with rope, but he never took his eyes off me. I didn't look back again.

**Flo PoV**

I was pretty sure I was going to go absolutely insane, and when I heard the clamour of many voices I though, _Yup this is it. _But when the guys on the other side of the cell turned their heads to the stairway I realised it was real.

Alby came down keys in hand and unlocked the door,

"Go," He said, and I slowly got up, were they trying to trick me? "Go!" he said loudly. Someone had pissed him off and as I left I saw that that person was Gally.

"If you won't let me kill the other one, at least let me kill this one," He said through gritted teeth, but no one replied.

Alby looked at him through the bars with a stern expression,

"Gally, you have broken one of our main three rules, to never harm another Glader, you will have a fair trial tomorrow but I think we are all aware what the outcome will be,"

I looked for Newt to ask him who Gally attacked, but I couldn't see him at all. I ran up the stairs and saw Chuck walking towards Homestead.

"Chuck!" I shouted, he turned towards me and I jogged up to him, "What's going on? What happened, with Gally?"

"You haven't heard? Oh, I guess you just got out the slammer, but I really shouldn't be the one to say this, but I guess if I don't who will-"

"Chuck!" I said raising my voice a little, "You're thinking out loud again. Tell me what happened," his mouth opened but no words came out, "Chuck please,"

"Gally attacked Lizzy, he tried to kill her, and sorry I froze,"

"Where… where is she?" I stuttered, forcing myself to concentrate,

"Flo, she's okay. She just got a little bump on the head. She is going to be fine,"

"Chuck, tell me where she is or so help me-"

"She's in the Med-jack wing,"

I really should have said thank you but I was too busy running. I ran as fast as my short, unfit legs would carry me. I shoved past people, and it was rude, but no one seemed to mind that much. They knew where I was going. I burst through the door in the Med-jack wing and bolted for the main room, hoping to find her in there. After all Chuck had said she was fine. She sat on one of the beds with Thomas standing over her dapping her temple with an antiseptic wipe. I was held in the doorway for a few moments as relief washed over me before I strode over to her, catching my breath.

"What the hell did you get yourself into?" I snapped

"It was nothing Flo,"

"Nothing? _Nothing?_ Gally tried to kill you!"

"Slim it Flo, she has a concussion and I can bet that you shouting is _not_ helping," Thomas in a hushed but pissed off tone,

"Tommy," Lizzy put her hand on his arm which seemed to calm him a little,

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout,"

"It's fine, it's only a slight concussion,"

"Lizzy I think you might be close to winning understatement of the year," Thomas said kissing the top of her head,

"I'm starving," Lizzy said looking down at her watch, "and my stomach tells no lies, it's one,"

Lizzy got up slowly and we all walked out of homestead,

"Newt's okay then?" Lizzy asked me as we walked,

"What?" I said in surprise,

"Newt? I thought he might have been hurt but, seeing as you came, I thought…"

I started at her, my eyes wide in horror. I ran back to homestead, I needed to know he was okay. I knew Lizzy and Thomas were right behind me, jogging as I ran.

I ran into the wing again and searched for him. I had no idea how I knew to come here but I did. I pushed open four doors before it was his. He lay there with his eyes closed and although some of my panic subsided, much was still there. I went to him and pushed the strands of hair that stuck to his face with sweat back. He looked so calm, so peaceful.

"He's alright Flo," I heard Jeff's voice from the door, "He's just unconscious. He will be back with us in a matter of hours,"

I pulled up a chair and rested my chin on the edge of his bed. I stared at the side of his face. He looked so beautiful, even now.

"Do you mind if I stay?" I asked not taking my eyes off him,

"I think that even if I said no you would,"

I smiled, "Thank you," I said and he left,

Lizzy came in next, Thomas behind her, but straight away she turned to go, she seemed to read me so well,

"Flo?" Lizzy said, "We will just be at lunch if you need us okay? And after that we will be right back," I nodded and heard the door close behind them. We were alone.

"Hello Newt. Look what a mess you've got yourself into," I ran my fingers down his arm and laced them into his, "Together you and Lizzy will be the death of me. Both of you in one day," I hadn't realised I was crying until I sniffed, "You know, you should really be more careful. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. I'll tell you a secret, but you can't tell anyone, okay? I spent my first few weeks thinking of the version of myself that I don't know anymore. I thought a lot about her. I wanted to know who her friends were, what hobbies she had, what her parents were like. I wanted to know her and see all of her decisions. I wanted to know what she had, so I could know what to miss. Now I don't even care about her, I don't care who she was, all I care about is you, and that was something that she didn't have" I smiled through my tears that clouded my vision. I wanted nothing more than for him to put his arms around me, to comfort me. My breaths quivered in and out as I tried to control them. I felt so stupid for crying. I lay my head on the bed. "Please don't let me have that in common with her."

What I got in return was so much more than I had ever hoped for, filling me with happiness tinged with embarrassment of him actually hearing what I said. He squeezed my hand.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey! we said we where going to have trouble updating and now your even getting a Wednesday update! So as a few of you may notice we went with the banishing from the movie rather than the book, this is only because not only does Sarah completely disagree with banishing, and I recognise that it is necessary, while still hating the thought of it, but we both feel very uncomfortable with the idea of walking someone out with a collar on like a dog, so we decided to go with pushing them out instead as it feels much more humane. Please review and follow, we love you, see you on Sunday ~ Emma **

**Disclaimer: Don't own the maze runner**

**Lizzy PoV **

Gally was to be banished at six, and we were told to gather at the wall fifteen minutes before. We had planned on starting to train that night, but with the circumstances we thought it was best to leave it a day.

Having finished our plans we had wrapped up and the boys left to help with the arrangements for the banishing. Not knowing quite what to do with myself I went to the map room, it provided me with comfort now I knew it so well. Why I needed comfort I didn't know, but the map room was filled with the smell of pages. It was a small room that was busy with tables, cabinets and papers. There was a small space between two cabinets and under some shelves that I fit into perfectly. Unlike claustrophobic people, I loved the small space; it made me feel like I could disappear. It was a good place to think or just be, and the runners only used it for about half an hour a day, apart from that it was empty.

After a while I heard footsteps enter the room and I saw Thomas standing in front of me,

"Thought you might be here,"

"You know me so well," I said as I started to get up, but instead Thomas sat down,

"So what's up?"

"Hmm?"

"You only come here when you don't feel so great, I thought you would be happy,"

"Is that how I'm meant to be feeling? I guess I should feel happy, I should feel relieved or satisfied at the very least. But I don't feel any of that, I feel almost empty, and all that is taking up the rest of the space is guilt,"

"What, why would you feel guilty? That's…"

"Ridiculous, I know. I don't get it either. I guess a part of me thinks that if he thought that, it must be true,"

"Lizzy, we've been over this-"

"Yeah, but now when someone's _life_ was going to be the price. What if he's like Flo? What if _they_ are controlling him?"

"You of all people know that he wasn't,"

I looked into his eyes. I never understood how he could look at me as if he was seeing right down into my soul,

"If it helps, pretend he's being banished for my sake, not yours. I don't feel comfortable knowing that he could kill you at any moment, hell think of it for Flo. He wants her dead too,"

"I suppose,"

"There really is nothing I can say that will make it better, is there?"

I shook my head,

"Come here then," He said stretching out his arms, and I crawled out of my little hole into his arms and it was even nicer than the hole. I mean, I still had the smell of all the paper, but it was mixed with his smell, also his arms were warm and he was much more comfortable than concrete. I rested my head of his shoulder and let him encase me.

**Flo PoV**

Almost every boy in the Glade was gathered at the North Door with fifteen minutes to go. I tried looking for Lizzy but my height disadvantage on all the boys made it particularly difficult. So I just decided to stay put. I was near the front, which was lucky, or I wouldn't have been able to see anything.

The boys at the front of the gathering had formed a U shape with the guys down the sides holding long poles, and the guys at the end holding T bared poles. What was about to happen made enough sense.

Gally was brought with his hands tied behind his back. I had expected him to hold his head high, to look us straight in the eyes. I had expected him to hold his dignity as a matter of pride, to convince us to the very end with a steady voice that Lizzy and I were going to be their ruin. I had planned to stand up tall and watch him get what he deserved.

When Gally came through the crowd he hung his head and flinched with mad panic. When he got close enough I could hear him speak.

"Please…please…please…I…I was trying to…to _help_ you…please…" He was whispering, barely audible, but he got louder, as he was pushed into the U on his own, he started to shout, "Please! Please! No! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! YOU SHOULD BE KILLING THEM! You should be killing them,"

At bang of the doors beginning to close Alby lowered his arm in signal. The boys with the T poles started advancing.

He was just a teenager. Gally could not have been more than seventeen, and here I had been awaiting his death. He didn't deserve this, he was just scared, and who could blame him.

"Stop," I said, I couldn't let this go on, it was wrong, "Stop!" I shouted trying to make myself audible over Gally shouts, "He's going to die out there,"

"Yeah, that's kinda the point," Someone shouted back,

"This makes us no better than him, stop,"

"There is no room for murderers in here," Alby said,

"There has to be a better way. Stop, please, please, stop," I tried to push my way in-between the guys holding poles, to part them, but someone grabbed my arms.  
I looked to Gally, whose eyes were flickering between the poles pushing him into the maze and me. He was struggling against them, but they were stronger than him, pushing him into the maze. He looked so pathetic.

"Stop! You have to stop," I said one last time, holding onto my last shred of hope. Tears streaked my cheeks; I was a mess. I had wished this on him.  
He was pushed to the threshold of the doors, they had almost shut and he walked backwards so fast he almost fell. The last thing I saw before the doors closed was his face; it was a total show of utter despair as everything he had built over the past two years slipped away.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Heyy, so the plot thickens! really excited for next weeks update ;) You guys have been amazing, but we really want to know what you think about anything, positive or negative, so please please please review :) thanks ~ Emma and Sarah**

**Disclaimer: Dont own TMR**

**Flo PoV **

Training had started a week ago, and so had my new job with the track hoes. I wasn't too happy about spending my days in a field, but then again, out of all the jobs, what would I have been completely happy doing? Each day got more tedious and I found myself more frequently asking Lizzy about the way out. There were some perks of being a track hoe; I got to spend more time with Newt and... well, that was it. It also meant I wasn't so jealous of Lizzy spending all of her time with Thomas.

Every evening we would train. The builders had finally finished turning the poles into spears, and we were ready to start training with them. Seeing as no one knew how to handle a spear, we just started out fighting in pairs with them, body hits only, and me- being the idiot I am- whacked Newt upside the head with the pole within the first five minutes. Each day as we trained and improved in our strength, stamina and skill, Lizzy looked a little lighter and happier.

The exercise should have made me sleep better, but I found that most nights I just couldn't get to sleep.

After a while of staring at the sky, the boredom was getting to me, so I quietly unzipped my sleeping bag and tiptoed around all of the sleeping Gladers. I started to make my way to Frypans Kitchen. I knew I wasn't really hungry and that I was just bored, so I decided to get some water instead.

I looked around and tried to find the tin mugs that we drank out of and, oh so typically, they were on the highest shelf. A shelf that my, not so long, arms could not reach. Standing on my tiptoes I tried using a knife to push it gently off the edge and into my other hand and it worked perfectly. If only! I mean, have you met me? It fell of, missed my hand and hit a stack of pots and pans on the side, which all subsequently fell off making loud crashes and bangs. I nervously looked outside the door to where the Gladers were still sleeping, but just as I sighed in relief I saw a figure running from homestead, and they were half way here. Instinctively I hid behind the door with my knife at my side. The figure entered the room and walked forward looking at the pans that scattered the floor, "What the-" the figure said, but before he could say anything else I threw up my knife and said,

"Who are you?"

The figure jumped, surprised and turned around,

"Flo?" Newt said,

Before I knew what I was doing, I threw the knife up, out of my hands and into the air in surprise, and somehow, on its trip back down, it slashed my forearm,

"Shit!" I shouted, clutching my arm as the blood started dripping onto the floor,

"Flo! What are you... what did you do, you crazy shank?" He said looking at my arm, "One second," He left the room and I walked over to the sink so that the blood would not get everywhere, Frypan would not be happy with me.

When Newt returned he had some bandages, scissors and tape, to patch me up with.

"Sit up there," He said, gesturing to the countertop. I attempted using my free hand to get me up, but I wasn't very successful. Newt sighed and put the supplies on the table before slipping his hands around my waist and hoisting me up into the counter.

I smiled nervously in embarrassment and held out my arm to him.

I watched him carefully as he wiped the blood off,

"So did I wake up the whole of homestead?" I asked, avoiding eye contact,

"Not sure, I don't think so, I only came over because I needed a drink,"

_Thank goodness_ I thought, though I was still embarrassed that he had caught me in a moment of clumsiness, "So it's just you that thinks I'm an idiot then,"

"I don't think you're an idiot," he said, "I just think you're abnormally clumsy, and quite ungraceful. But I can't help liking those part about you,"

He taped off the end of the bandage and put the stuff to the side. He looked up into my eyes and I couldn't help but kiss him. Softly, I pushed my lips to his and putting my hands around his neck. He responded, coming closer and pushing our kiss deeper. I wanted to feel every inch of his body pressing into mine. Words had never worked in my favor, and he knew that.

Being the sensible one he drew back first.

"You need to sleep," He said sliding his fingers down my arms and into my hand, "It's late,"

"But I don't want to go to sleep, I just want to kiss you," I said pulling him back into me,

"As much as I would love to stay here, kissing you, no one want's to deal with grumpy tired Flo," He said smiling,

"Fine," I said pushing myself off the counter, taking his hand.

We walked out of the block and he walked me over to my sleeping bag,

"Goodnight Flo," He said kissing my cheek,

_Stay_ is what I wanted to say. "Goodnight Newt," is what I said. I watched him walk back to homestead, I wishing I had the guts to say more.

**Lizzy PoV**

After training had begun, Thomas and I had started running again. Looking for other clues that could help us get out. The early mornings had not been too welcome at first, but soon enough I was back in the swing of things.

I was waiting by the doors for Thomas at five thirty, hoping that he would be early. He came by within ten minutes, which still left us enough time,

"You're here, good. I had an idea. So, you know the portal hole? How do we know that it's a portal and that it won't just shred us to pieces?"

"You're not really suggesting that you jump through as an experiment, because I am so no okay with that,"

"No, of course not, I was suggesting we throw something through, tied on a string, so we can pull it back, and see if it's still… whole,"

"Alright,"

"Great, so we are going to need some stuff."

We looked around homestead for anywhere that there might be some string, and eventually found some in the med-jack wing, why it was there we had no idea. We collected a stick, tied the string around it and stuffed it in Thomas' backpack.

He turned to me,

"Ready?"

"Ready.

We ran into the maze and soon enough we were at the cliff,

"You know," Thomas said, with a smirk on his face, "I would let you throw it, but then we'd be here for a long time,"

I smiled, but punched his in the arm even so, "You are such a dick. It's a wonder that I even like you,"

"But you do like me,"

"Yeah, though I really don't know why,"

"Is it because of my handsome face?"

"Someone's a bit cocky today"

"Or because of my ultimate speed?"

"I still beat you,"

"Or because of my strength?"

"What- whoa!" Thomas had knocked me off my feet and into his arms,

"Or because I do this," He said leaning in and pressing his lips to mine,

"Yeah, it's because you do that," I said before kissing him back.

We stayed like that for a few moments, laughing in between kisses before I said,

"Now, come on, put me down, we have work to do,"  
He gently set me on my feet before slinging his backpack off his shoulder. He took out our little contraption and tied the string around his wrist. He drew his arm back and threw it through the center of the hole.

"Can you feel anything?" I asked,

"No, nothing,"

"Try to reel it out,"

He did and it came out perfectly easily,

"So it's not a shredder," Thomas said,

"I'm going in,"

"What! How did you go from, it's not a shredder, to I'm going in? No,"

"Thomas!"

"No, it's suicide,"

"Well I'm gonna have to do it sooner or later,"

"Then I'm coming with you,"

"No,"

"Oh look, the tables have turned,"

"No they haven't, you're not going in. I am and once I'm in, I'll come right back out again, and I'll need you here to catch me, okay?"

"How about I go in first, then you jump in and then I jump out, then you jump out. I can still catch you,"

"Tommy, if it's not safe, and I don't come back out, you need to tell them,"

"In that case I am _defiantly _coming with you,"

"Please, for once, do as I ask you,"

"When you hardly even knew me you ran into the maze, into certain death, because there was a chance you could help. So how can I let you go into possible death again, and not put myself in danger as well,"

"Because they need you, more than they need me,"

"And what about me? What about what I need?"

"I am going to jump through, and if you follow me, I will be very angry," I said before turning to give myself a run up.

I focused on my final point and ran, when I got to the edge I jumped. Preparing myself to roll when I landed, I went through. I landed well enough rolling onto my side. I stood up and dusted myself off before walking further into the room. It was dim, lit only with faint blue lighting. Along one side was a row of wide long, white pods, they were huge. Along the other wall was a computer and a door. I walked over to the door and pulled on it but it was locked. Why would I have thought any different? I sighed and turned around just in time to see Thomas hurtling through the portal, trying to land on his feet and face planting,

"What do you not understand about I'll be very angry?"

"I'd rather you be angry than dead,"

"The doors locked anyway, but there might be a way to open it via the computer,"

"Well let's check it out,"

We walked over to the computer and looked at it. _'Press enter_' the screen read,

Thomas reached out to it,

"Tommy _no!_"

But it was to late, he had hit it and there was a creaking noise as the pods started to open. I was all too familiar with the whirring that followed,

"Run!" I screamed, as I darted to the exit.

I jumped through and Thomas was right behind me. I rolled forwards this time and jumped to my feet to help Thomas up.

"Come on!" I said, dragging him by the arm,

We started running in the direction of the Glade when realisation hit me,

"We can't run back to the Glade,"

"What? Why?"

"Because, then we will put everyone in danger, we have to lose them,"

"I know what your thinking, but you don't know the maze well enough,"

"Such faith you have in me. Just meet me back at the glade by five and trust me. Go right in three… two… one!"

We split at the T-junction and ran separate ways.

I took as many random turns as I could find trying to picture where they would take me. It turned out that I had gained quite a good image of the maze in my head and knew where I was.

I decided the route I would take and followed it through, but I could still hear the Grievers on my tail as I sprinted round the corners. My route was rudely interrupted by a griever running from the direction I wanted to go in, meaning I would have to take the left, not the right, messing up my whole plan.

I completely lost track of where I was and was now taking random turns, trying to only take lefts, so that I could find my way back. I was on a straight run of about 200 meters, with no grievers in sight, but my luck didn't last as one closed off the path I was running. So I turned and ran in the other direction, but the grievers that were chasing me were closer than I thought and I was trapped. The air turned thicker as time slowed, my mind working with all its strength. There was no way out, but I had to survive. I thought about ducking, and letting them collide, but the risk of getting stabbed was too high. I could jump, but I wouldn't get high enough. My only hope was to flatten myself to the wall at the final moment and hope for the best. I heard Thomas voice in my head as I counted, _one two three. _

With my back to the wall, darkness fell as I closed my eyes. I never quite thought I could lose it all without Thomas by my side. I heard the sound of metal on metal, followed by a great oozing squelch, and finished by the ripping of material and a cold, wetness on my arm. I opened my eyes to review the situation. I was pretty well stuck. In front of me the two Grievers had merged into one. They ceased to move. I looked to my upper arm to see a deep cut, but it was nothing I couldn't deal with.

I manoeuvred my way out of the mass of Griever parts as best I could, in the direction I had come. Once out, I used one of my knives to tear the bottom of my shirt and wrap it around my arm. I stared to jog, but the pain was too much. I looked at my watch and saw that I had time. I took all of the turns that I had come through and soon found my way back to the doors. Thomas was waiting for me on the other side.

"Lizzy," He ran to me, and I held up my hand in warning, so he wouldn't try to hug me, "What's wrong?"

"I just cut my arm, it's nothing,"

"Let me see," He said reaching out for my hand, "Nothing? That's not nothing!"

"I'm fine,"

"You need stitches,"

"Tommy,"

"No, I've followed your stupid schemes all day,"

"Did you though?" I said reminding him of when he followed me into the hole,

"But now, you will do this for me," he continued ignoring me, "Don't make me carry you,"

"Oh God," I said as I began to walk in the direction of homestead.

**Flo PoV**

I saw Lizzy leaving Homestead as Zart had us pack up for the day, and I jogged over to see what she was doing.

"Hey, anything new?" I asked,

"What is it with you and your sudden interest to get out?"

"I don't know, I'm curious,"

"Well as a matter of fact, we went into the portal today,"

"What? Lizzy, that wasn't safe,"

"No, you're right, for once,"

"Hey!"

"It is the way out Flo, we just need a password,"

"But what do you mean it's not safe?"

"I mean it's the Griever's hide out,"

"What happened? How are you still alive and unhurt?"

"I'm not. I'm alive with a few stitches," I said drawing back the sleeve of the new baseball top I had received as the other was in shreds,

"Lizzy! You're too reckless,"

"I'm not _that _reckless. I had one on each side, and I did the best I could, and now there are two less Grievers running around the Maze. Well, unless WICKED decide to make some more,"

"What do you mean?"

"Two Grievers, running at me full speed, I jump out the way then, crash, splat, boom,"

"That was so…" Flo looked for the right word,

"Awesome,"

"Stupid!" we said at the same time,

"How can you not think that was cool, Flo?"

"You almost got squashed between two human eating machines,"

"And the key word here is 'almost,'"

"You are going to die young,"

"Probably," she said smiling at me, "Anyway I should be all healed up after a couple of days, good job it was my left arm,"

"When will you ever come to terms with danger?"

"When my life is not at risk. Seriously you freeze; you die. You think; you are more likely to live,"

I sighed in frustration and said, "okay, well I'm hungry, and you need to eat or you'll die,"

"Hmm good idea," Lizzy said smiling.

We walked over to Frypan's and plated up before falling into our usual routine of chatting and giggling.

Lizzy instructed a bit more this session of training, especially me. As always I was lagging behind. She was beating me with one short stick! It was so unfair.

"You're letting your guard down to much,"

"Sorry,"

"Keep your stance,"

"Sorry,"

"Watch what I'm doing, block me!"

"Sorry,"

"Stop saying sorry,"

"Sorry,"

This continued for the whole session, and at the end my muscles ached and I needed a rest. Lizzy didn't even seem fazed by any of this.

I slept well that night, with everything Lizzy had said to me in mind.

Everyone was woken up early to the grey morning sky. Even Lizzy was only just tying up her hair. There was an alarm sounding around the Glade, coming from the Box.

"What time is it?" I asked Lizzy,

"Five forty-five, I was running late,"

"What's that noise?"

"The Box must be coming up," Lizzy looked around for Thomas, who was close by, "Tommy, what's going on?"

"I don't know, box never comes up this early from what I hear,"

With curiosity building we all followed the other Glader's over to the box. Everyone looked rather odd with sleep in their eyes and zombie tired faces.

The box opened, and I prepared myself for what could be inside. Two girls? Two boys? One of each? But the answer was none. There was nothing in the box at all, but wait, there seemed to be a small piece of paper in the bottom.

Newt hopped in and picked it up. He unfolded it to where a few words were printed.

"This is the beginning of the end."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello, ahhh so not only is this the Twentieth Chapter, but it is also the scene we have been building to since the start, this was literally the first thing we planned! Very excited to share this with you all, hope you enjoy it, love you ~ Emma and Sarah**

**Disclaimer: Don't own maze runner **

**Lizzy PoV**

"This is the beginning of the end."

Blank faces met other blank faces. No one knew what to say, or what to do. I looked to Thomas and his eyes were fixed on me.

_The Maze _he mouthed towards me, and I nodded in reply. We had to get working fast.

"Everyone carry on your day as normal," Alby ordered, "We will talk this over and work it out, there is no need to klunk your pants over this, okay?"

Murmurs followed as people began to disperse,

"Keepers with me,"

"Alby," Thomas said, "Lizzy and I have to run today,"

Alby nodded and we took off towards the door.

We stopped for a bit, lingering by the closed doors, as we still had five minutes until they opened. It was strange having so many people up at this time. I surveyed the Glade seeing what everyone did. Some curled back into their sleeping bags, whereas others wandered around having a chat. Around the Glade all the boys were just doing their thing, but then there was Thomas. He looked agitated, never taking his eyes of the doors, flickering his eyes to me.

"Thomas?" I asked worried, putting my hand on his arm,

"Nothing, I'm fine," He said lightly shaking my hand off,

"Oh, okay," I said not wanting to push him,

"I just… I'm just a bit worried,"

"About what?"

"You,"

"You shouldn't be worrying about me,"

"How do you expect me to do that?"

"By trusting that I can hold my own,"

"You're worried about me, Flo, Newt and the rest too,"

"That because it's my job to worry, I'm the one with the panic attacks remember?" I said smiling now at our first encounter,

As soon as the doors opened we were off. We ran the paths of the Maze and I had no idea where Thomas was taking me, but he was running faster than usual, not that I couldn't keep up. I blindly followed Thomas round corners, trying to keep track of where we were.

He stopped at a dead end and turned to me,

"Tommy I don't think this is a good place to rest, if a griever comes-"

"I know, but it feels too open out there,"

"What are you on about?"

"If this is all going to end, I could die, or worse, lose you,"

"Tommy, don't say things like that,"

"I'm saying what you're thinking,"

"That doesn't mean you should say it,"

"Last time we were heading into a life or death situation, you kissed me,"

"Because I couldn't bear the thought of dying with that regret,"

"And now we face it again, and I won't die without doing this,"

He strode over towards me and took my face in his hands and pushed against me with a hunger and a passion. I met him with the same. The glade can make everything feel so pointless, like you're an empty body, with no purpose. His kisses brought my soul back to me; his kisses were all I needed to live. His passion sewed my pieces back up. I didn't think that it was possible to be so broken that he could not reach me.

His hands traveled down my arms and slipped onto my hips, he held me as close to him as I could be. His mouth drifted away from mine as he moved to my jaw line and then to my neck. I threw my head back as he kissed me. I opened my eyes to the sky, clear and grey. _Grey? _

"Thomas?"

"Yeah," He breathed against my skin sending tingles down my spine,

"Thomas," I said again, pulling myself away from him with all my willpower to check my watch, it was seven. By seven the sun was normally out and the sky was blue, but the sky was still grey like the mornings, but it wasn't at all like the grey or the morning sky, it was darker and I didn't know why I hadn't noticed before.

"Lizzy? Lizzy, what is it?"

"The sky…it's grey,"

Thomas looked up at the sky and we both stood there staring up at the nothingness.

"I don't remember the sky every looking like that," he said,

"It's the creators. They must be shutting whatever _this _is down,"

"So you think that now is when it will all happen,"

"We need to get back,"

Surprisingly the glade was rather calm. There was a vibe of dread, but it wasn't driving anyone crazy. Everyone went about the day normally, but you could see fear in people's eyes and you could hear the unease in the quietness that filled the space. The eventful morning had left people exhausted before the day had begun, but everyone wanted to keep themselves busy.

The day passed in nervous glances, but nothing really happened until six.

I was trying to talk to Flo about what was going on, but every time I brought it up she would shut down. She was scared and I could see it, but she still put on a smile and tried to joke around. Her acting was very poor and everyone could see through it. Newt came over with Thomas and spotted it first thing, he nervously went to stand beside her rubbing her arm and telling her it would be okay, what was it between those two anyway?

Thomas discreetly laced his fingers with mine and squeezed my hand in reassurance. We mostly stood in silence, each occasionally trying to start the conversation. That was how the whole day went by.

Robb came over and started talking to Newt. My fists tightened due to his proximity; after our little mishap, where I broke his nose, he still made me uncomfortable.

"What the-?" Newt said turning to us, "It's six,"

"But the doors," Thomas said turning around and looking at the gaping hole of an opening.

All five of us walked over to them. They showed no sign of moving,

"Maybe your watch is wrong," Flo said,

"It's never been wrong, not in two years,"

"Everything has to break at some point,"

"No," Thomas interjected, "Mine says the same,"

"As does mine," I said,

I started to take a few paces forward, when I felt Thomas' hand on my arm,

"Lizzy, what are you doing,"

"I'm just taking a look," I said, "I won't go far,"

I walked in and turned around to get a look at the mechanics. It was then that I heard a ticking sound. As soon as I heard it I bolted back into the Glade, so that the doors wouldn't shut on me.

"What, what is it?" Thomas asked,

"The doors? They were about to close?"

"No they weren't," we looked in at the doors.

"It was a ticking, like the doors closing or like a… a Griever,"

We could hear it's steps before we could see it.

I turned and shouted to the Gladers, "NOW! Grab the spears, form up, it's coming,"

They ran, some towards us, and some away. Formations came up, as they stood ready at the doors, but the Griever wasn't alone, more came round the corner. When it passed the threshold of the Glade, we saw Grievers pouring in from the other doors. We were totally surrounded.

**Flo PoV**

"Retreat," Lizzy called, and I looked at her in confusion, "I won't be responsible for their pointless death," she said to me.

We turned and ran, spears in hand, to Homestead. It was a mad run, with people everywhere, but my legs would not carry me as much as I needed them too. Lizzy was holding back so as to not leave me behind, and I hated myself for being so inadequate.

"Go," I shouted,

She looked at me sternly and said nothing. It was answer enough.

"Run!"

"Don't waste your breath, you clearly need it," she said sarcastically, but it was true.

I took a deep breath and pushed myself, with everything I had and ran. With the adrenalin coursing through my veins I ran faster than I could, but it was not enough. It would never be enough.

"FLO!"

A slicing pain ripped through my arm, literally ripped. A cry escaped my lips as the pain raced through my body. My lungs were left with no air and I gasped to try and suck it in between screams. The pain was so much that eventually my body went numb, but the cries still came. My head was pressed against the cold ground by the weight of the agony. I faintly heard a voice; an all too familiar voice, whispering, telling me to hush and that I would be all right. I needed to stay still, that's what the voice said, "hold still, it's okay, it's me, it's Newt."

My vision started to blacken at the edges, and the ringing in my ears soon drowned out that calming voice, leaving me with nothing but the acute pain that pinched my every part.

My head lolled back as I was picked up. I could not fight the thing lifting me. I had no strength left, only the remaining strength of my mind that I used to fight the darkness. It would not take me. I would not let it. I could not let it, but once again everything I did was not enough to fight for my survival and the darkness drowned me.

**Lizzy PoV**

"FLO!" I shouted to her, trying to warn her. Trying to tell her what was behind her. The Griever's sting sank into her upper arm and came out the other side. Flo echoed the scream that came from me. She fell to the ground and I ran to her, but the Griever stopped me in my tracks by the cry it let out. I covered my ears in instinct and was forced to stand my ground as I watched her, her whole body contorted. Hot tears blurred my vision and I pushed them out of the way. There was no time for this. The Griever turned, and I was confused, but Flo needed my help and there was no time to question the decisions of the machines. I ran to her but Newt beat me to it. His eyes came up to meet mine across the distance that separated us, but his eyes slid past mine to what was behind me. I instantly turned expecting a Griever to be chasing me, but the Griever wasn't chasing me, it was chasing Thomas. My heart pulled me both ways, and I was grounded by fear for both of them. For that moment I threw my heart away, this was no time for emotion. My tears subsided and I turned my back on my friend. She was in Newt's arms and, for now, she was safe. Thomas was not. I ran to him and watched as he fought off the Griever with a spear, that very soon broke and he took off to the slammer, grabbing another spear as he ran. I ducked around people and Grievers alike, never looking back. I'd finally found a time when my wild attention span was useful. I was able to keep track of everything around me, without much difficulty. I was so close and I kept running. The door to the slammer was in tatters a few meters away. Thomas' plan was good, but it hadn't worked. I didn't know how but the Griever had still managed to squeeze down the staircase to the Slammer, where Thomas was holding it off. I approached the situation as logically as I could, throwing myself on the Grievers back to distract it.

"Lizzy! What the shuck do you think you're doing," He shouted.

I slowly sank into its slime covered back with my hands coming into contact with the metal framing of the griever. I searched for a wire, or trigger I could pull to shut it down. It was a machine; there must have been an off switch somewhere. I tried yanking at different parts of its back, but nothing happened. Thomas' spear snapped, but the Grievers full attention was not on Thomas. With one final attempt I hit something that felt like a large button. The Griever collapsed under me and I rolled off it hitting the bars of the slammer. The wind had been knocked out of me and I gasped for air that would not come.

"Lizzy, Lizzy what's wrong, please don't die, you can't die," He held my face and slid his hands slid down and bunched up in my top, "Not on me, you won't die on me, do you understand," I reached out and dug my fingertips into his shoulder, I could see tears in his eyes, tears of anger, "Lizzy please! Please, come on, you can stay! You can stay. I'm here,"

"Calm… down," I said between wheezes, "I'm just…winded," I said coughing. He yanked me into his arms and crushed me against him, "Need… to breath," I said and he let go,

"You saved me Lizzy,"

"Wouldn't be the first time," I said rolling my eyes,

"That was not funny," He said,

"No, being winded really does suck," I said with a smirk,

"You are not allowed to die," He said,

"And neither are you," I said pushing myself against him as our lips met and our arms locked around one another.

**Thank you for reading, please Review and Follow, and we will see you next week.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Surprise! a Wednesday update. I though this would be better in it's own update and it will also get the story rolling a bit faster. Thank you guys so much ~ Emma and Sarah**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the maze runner**

**Flo PoV**

Everything. That's the only way to explain the changing. Everything was running through my mind at a hundred miles an hour, glimpses of my old life that lasted only a second. A hundred faces that I could never hope to name. It was like being in the middle of a cyclone filled with living polaroid pictures, all whipping around my face and blowing my mind out of its right place.

Some distant part of me could register pain, but I was too focused on my mind. I wanted to catch and store away as many of those photos as I could. One photo caught my eye, more than the rest. It was Lizzy. I whispered her name but she couldn't hear me, I said it again louder. She was smiling, laughing, at something, no, someone. I shouted her name, desperate to get her attention before it was ripped out of my grasp, but it flew away before I could see much more. I saw cities, cities with buildings that touched the skies. I saw towns, with churches and clusters of houses. I saw roads, bridges, towers, fields, woodlands. I saw a hospital, no a lab. I saw white-coats and there was the Maze.

The world span and blurred and I forced myself to make it slow. I grabbed at memories that drifted out of my reach. My past was attacking me, taunting me. I saw a girl with red hair, I saw a boy with black eyes, I saw a woman standing over me, I saw a man with his hand on my shoulder. And a frail, thin little girl who pleaded to me with eyes so similar to mine own. Who were these people to me? I wanted to know, I needed to know.

The spinning turned forceful and I felt as though I would pass out, which was impossible, as chances were, I had passed out already and that's why I was here. The memories whipped around me so fast it hurt my head. I wanted to look everywhere, to see it all, to breathe it all in and never forget it again. I was frustrated, I could see nothing clearly enough to fully take it in.

Clarity came and the world focused for a few moments, even in its flickers it was enough. It was enough to understand all I needed to know to escape the maze.

That was when the pain took over. I tried to sit up slowly, but a force I couldn't make sense of lowered me back down. I knew my eyes were open but I could not see anything. I was awake and back to reality, but I didn't know what reality was. The air was too dense, the pain too strong. It was everywhere, a fireball racing through my body, burning through my skin. I felt nothing but the excruciation that flooded my veins. It was like nothing I'd ever known, and it was something I had never wished to know.

I felt so much I could not help but scream. I screamed my throat raw, and my lungs began to pain me too, but the screams would not stop. I was being burnt alive, writhing, in my own pain.

**Lizzy PoV**

Flo was fitting. Her limbs flailing around with the agony she felt. She would sometimes let out a cry of pain. Jeff started on the restraints, as Clint tried to put a needle in her arm. Thomas held my hand as we watched with fear for her. Newt stood a few paces forward to my left. One arm across his stomach and the other propped up on it, resting his hand against his mouth, as he often did when he was worried. We were all worried. Not everyone survived the changing.

She was covered in sweat, and she had never looked more tired. She showed signs of exhaustion but she was still restless. Her head flicked around, as if she was trying to focus on something that was all around her. Her hands flexed out as if she was reaching for something. I wished I could have seen what she was seeing. I wished I could have understood her. Instead I was forced to stand back, with my arms, that craved her embrace, by my sides.

She was wild; I had never known Flo to be wild. She was always the pragmatic one and now she looked crazed. Her hair was spilling out of its plait and her arms were covered in scratches that she had torn into her own skin. I couldn't watch, but I couldn't take my eyes away. It was horrifying, but if I looked away I might not see her alive again.

Her screams silenced and her thrashing dimmed. She whispered something, I wasn't sure what. Everyone quieted trying to hear what she was saying.

"Lizzy," she said. At the sound of my name my heart leapt. I took a step forward out of curiosity. She no longer seemed as scared; she looked more relaxed despite her thrashing. I walked closer, as close as they would let me.

"Lizzy," she said again, more urgently,

"I'm here," I said through my croaky throat, "I'm here Flo, it's me, it's Lizzy,"

"Lizzy," she said louder, she repeated it again and again, louder and louder. I shouted to her, I screamed, I told her I was here, I was right here. I tried to get closer to her, tried to get close enough to touch her, but Thomas' arms came up around me stopping me from going any closer. She screamed my name and I fought Thomas' grip.

"I'm here Flo! I'm here,"

She went silent. She made no reply. She stopped shaking, and her face went blank.

In that moment I broke. I turned into Thomas and pressed my face into his shirt. I had thought… I was so sure she would make it.

The med-jacks still rushed around her, which gave me hope. Somehow her fitting seemed better than this, at least then I knew she was still fighting.

The quiet in comparison sent chills down my spine.

She screamed, louder than ever before. It filled the room. She tried to sit up, pulling against her restraints with every last ounce of her strength. Her sickening cries pained my ears, but I listened. Her eyes were wide open, but they could not come into focus, it was like she wasn't seeing us at all. Her pupils were fully dilated, I wasn't sure it was even her. But the scream told me she was still in there. I didn't know how strong she was, or if she could push through it all. It seemed to carry on for hours, but it had only been seconds.

Her pain was pain to me. She was my best friend and seeing her go through that, it might as well have been me lying on the bed. At least I wouldn't be as concerned if I survived, had it been me. But it wasn't me. It was her. She was on the brink of dying, and all I could do was stand and watch.

**Please Follow and Review, see you on Sunday :) **


	22. Chapter 22

**HELLO, WE ARE REALLY SORRY, DID YOU MISS US? WE MISSED YOU! WE ARE SO SORRY! Well, we are here now, and will be updating regularly. We were up to our necks in exams last month, but we are free! So here is a nice big chapter for you, to say sorry ~ Emma and Sarah**

**DICLAIMER: don't own the maze runner,**

**Flo PoV**

The world was black and there were voices. Then I woke and saw only a few people, but I could not hear them. The blackness returned with no sound.

I was in constant confusion. It felt like I was blinking, but each time I opened my eyes so much was different. It was like flicking through a book of pictures from the same angle. Sometimes I would open my eyes to see Lizzy, and I would smile, but my eyelids would droop and she would be gone. Other times it would be Newt, he was there more often. The same thing kept running round in my mouth, but I was never conscious long enough to tell anyone. I would wake and start to say something about the code, but I would blink and someone else would be there. I never said more than, "The Code," or, "The maze."

It was infuriating more than anything. Not knowing how much time had past. Not being able to communicate with anyone. Not knowing how long I had before I blacked out again.

At least the pain had dulled. It was just a light buzz in the background, enough to make me uncomfortable, but not enough to really bother me.

The pain faded into nothing as I felt myself open my eyes, and this time they didn't droop back down.

Lizzy was sat beside me, holding my hand with her head on the bed. She was sleeping, so I decided not to wake her. I looked around the room, it looked identical to the room I had been in after my fall, but there was no telling if it was the same one. All the time I was under I thought that when I woke up I would return to the same old glade I knew, but I was wrong. The air felt colder than normal, and the room was slightly lacking in light, but it wasn't just that. There was a tense atmosphere, there was none of the usual light-hearted chatter pouring through the windows and there were no boys running around. Everything seemed so much more still, and sombre.

Familiar footsteps sounded in the corridor just before Newt's scruff of golden hair rounded the corner. His eyes widened and I instantly lifted my other hand to my lips with urgency, so he would not wake Lizzy. What would have been an exclamation was muffled to a gasp. Quickly but quietly he came round to my other side. He took my outstretched hand and pressed his lips to the top of my head.

"You scared me half to death Flo," he whispered,

"Payback," I said with a weak smile,

"The whole Gally thing was not my fault,"

"I didn't exactly want to get stung by a griever,"

"I know, just… don't get stung ever again,"

He leaned forwards and pushed his lips against mine, and suddenly all was forgotten. It was just me and him and…

"Do you guys always have to kiss in here?"

…Lizzy.

Embarrassed, I pushed my hair behind my ear, only to realise I was revealing my blushing face.

"Seriously, I fall asleep and wake up to you two sharing saliva, get a room will you,"

"Already got one," I said gesturing to my hospital bed,

"Then I will leave you to it," She said groggily pushing herself out of her chair and walking towards the door,

"Lizzy," I said to stop her, "I need to talk to you… and Thomas,"

"About what?"

"About the Code,"

The small room was a little more crowded now. Lizzy, Thomas and Newt all stood facing me from the other side of the room.

"I don't know if this is normal, but when I went through the changing, I…" looking into the faces of the people I cared about most in the glade, I wondered if they would think I was crazy, "I remembered,"

Everyone's eyes lit up and they shifted with interest,

"So you remember everything?" Lizzy asked sceptically,

"No, not everything, but enough. Enough to know how to escape the Maze,"

"What? You know the code?" Thomas asked,

"Well not exactly," I replied,

"Then what?" Lizzy encouraged,

"I remember going to a lab with all these white-coats. You were there with me Lizzy, somewhere in your subconscious memory you would remember this too. They took us into a room; I can't remember their faces. The room was small but there was a television screen and they showed us what we would have to do to escape the Maze,"

"So you know? You know the way out?" Lizzy asked,

"Yes,"

I could not read Newt's expression. His eyes were wide and his lips parted.

"Newt, are you okay?" I asked,

"I can't believe it, after two years it didn't really feel possible,"

"It is Newt, they showed me, and I know it's possible. You don't think I'm making this up do you?"

"No, others have had small glimpses of memories, but nothing this substantial,"

"I saw lots of glimpses, this was the only clear thing I could see. I saw a few faces, but knew no names. Except Lizzy, we knew each other before. I saw you, Lizzy, you were laughing with a red haired girl. I tried to call out to you, but I never saw anything for long,"

"I know,"

"What?"

"I heard you, calling out my name, I tried telling you that I was there but you couldn't hear me,"

It might have been a trick of my mind but her eyes started to glisten as if she might cry,

"But what else did you see?" She asked changing the topic,

"There will be time for that later," Newt said, "For now, we need to find the code,"

"I'm actually surprised no one though of it before," I said, "All you have to do is layer the sections from each day of the cycle on top of one other, and the letters will appear,"

"We can't layer them on top of each other, you won't see beneath it,"

"Baking paper," Lizzy said, "You'll be able to see through that,"

"We just have to ask Frypan," Thomas said.

**Lizzy PoV**

"No,"

"Frypan!" I said, my frustration building,

"No, I need it," He said,

"Well you won't need it when we get out," Thomas interjected

"Do you really not have any thin paper?"

"No, we don't," Thomas, said as he started to get a little pissed off, his arms seemed to tense up and his voice had an edge to it.

"That's why we need to use some of yours," I said, trying to use a softer tone,

"Some? You're not asking for some, you're asking for my whole supply,"

"But you'll have to leave it behind when we get out anyway,"

"I still need it until we do,"

"Do you want to get out or not? The skies have been grey for three days, four people have been taken by the shuck grievers, and you're telling me you don't wanna get out?" Thomas asked,

"Yes, I wanna get out,"

"Then thank you for your contribution to the cause of our freedom," Thomas said snatching up the baking paper off the kitchen top, before smiling sarcastically and walking out,

"Sorry and thank you," I said to Frypan with a sympathetic smile before jogging after Thomas.

"Tommy," I said in a tone of warning,

"What? He was being a total shank,"

"And now you are too, just tone down the sass a notch or two, alright?"

"Will it earn me a kiss?"

"Depends how well you play it," I said smirking.

We went into the Map room to find Flo and Newt collecting together one map for each section, each day of the cycle.

"You two took your time," Newt said, "Get side-tracked in the woods maybe,"

"Oh slim it Newt, Frypan just took some persuading," I said, "No time to waste now, come on,"

We started frantically trying to trace the maps from the sections down onto pieces of baking paper so we could layer them.

Once each section from the first day had been traced we gathered at the centre table and laid each piece of paper down one on top of the other.

"Look!" I said pointing to the centre,

"I don't see it," said Flo,

"Look, right in the middle," I said tracing the letter with my finger, "It's an F,"

"What does that stand for?" Newt asked, "Fuck you?"

"Seriously?" I said, "Just layer the next day together and we'll see what it is,"

We continued, layering day after day upon each other.

"L…O…A…T, F-L-O-A-T,"

"Float!" Flo said triumphantly,

"No, really?" the sarcasm was dripping from my voice,

The days kept layering up to make more letters, C, A, T, C, H, B, L, E, E, D, and the letters just kept coming, clear as day on the paper. Chuck came to get us for lunch, but we decided we had to stay and work, so he said he would grab us something. I loved that kid, he'd stayed near, helping the three days that Flo was in the med jacks wing. It wasn't long before Chuck returned with five sandwiches and five bottles of water. We stood over the table tearing into our food while we tried to copy more pages, but we soon found out that the multitasking wasn't really working as we would all start talking, so the task was abandoned while we ate.

"What do you plan to do once we figure this out?" Newt asked,

"I don't know, I usually just play it by ear," I replied,

"Yeah," Thomas said, "Play it by ear, run away from some Grievers, almost get yourself killed in the process,"

"Oh slim it, Tommy," I said, "It's not like we've ever got hurt,"

"Nope, just the Grievers," He said, and I heard a faint choking sound coming from Flo's direction,

"Well I'd say that's a pretty successful plan,"

"Except it wasn't a plan,"

"God guys" Flo said, and we looked over to where she had sprayed water over some of the maps,

"Nice one Flo" I said teasingly, "Smooth as a porcupine"

"A what?" Newt said,

"Porcupine? Very unsmooth spiky little beasts?"

"Yeah I know what a bloody porcupine is, I meant - oh never mind,"

"Now I know why you two are so perfect for each other," I said, just knowing that it would make them both very embarrassed. I was completely right, as both of their gazes shifted towards each other and instantly darted to the least interesting part of the wall.

"Aw, look at the little tomatoes blush," Thomas teased with me,

"Bloody shuck faces," Newt muttered under his breath,

"Oh get over it you two, we all know you're dating,"

"Lizzy!" Flo shouted,

"What? It's not like anyone in here doesn't know,"

She signalled with her eyes to Chuck,

"Oh, Chuck, you know they are dating right?"

"Yup," he said with his mouth full of food,

"See," I said and met her furious eyes with a half grin on my face. She gripped her pen so tightly I thought she would throw it at me, but even if she did I wouldn't have cared, she couldn't throw for shit. I didn't even flinch when she did, because it didn't come within a metre of me.

"Well if we are all done discussing my private life, I think we should get back to work," Newt said,

"Whatever you say Goldie boy," I said earning myself a mock glare.

It was about three in the afternoon when we stood in front of the pages and I held in my hand a piece of paper that said six words on it.

"Float, Catch, Bleed, Death, Stiff, Push," I read aloud, "That's it, that's the code. We did it,"

I smiled; I could not quite believe that we might all get out. I could play with Chuck, I could talk to Flo about normal things, I could piss around with Newt, and I could go on a real date with Thomas. It all seemed to good to be true.

"We have to get the others, now. If we go now, we can make it out tonight," Thomas said. I threw my arms around him and kissed him,

"Tonight," I said,

"Ew, gross," Chuck said from the corner of the room. I laughed, and it felt so good,

"Hey Chuck, why don't you go grab Alby for us?"

"Okay."

"So you're telling me you've found a way out," Alby said as he stood facing us, code in hand.

"Yeah, we're pretty sure," I said,

"Pretty sure? Or sure?"

"Sure" Thomas said,

"When do we leave?" Alby asked,

"Today if we can," I said

"What about the sick? Can't we leave them time to recover?"

"Not if it means another life lost to the Grievers,"

"What about Minho, his leg is mostly healed but he still can't run as fast he could,"

"I know, but we can't wait,"

"I'm not leaving anyone who wants to come behind,"

"Then take him, but if someone dies because he's slowing us down, that's on you. I won't have injured people, who might not even survive on the other side, taking down the healthy with them" I said, looking him dead in the eyes.

"Fine, it's on me."

**Flo's PoV**

Everyone came together by the north doors. It had been difficult finding the runners, but since there were not that many, and we knew where they were, it did not take long. Alby and Newt stood with their backs to the doors and everyone else faced them. I had the code stuffed in my pocket, but I knew it pretty well.

Thomas, Lizzy and I stood among the sixty Gladers who had waited for this as long as they could remember, which for some of us, wasn't very long. Minho was standing next to Max, so I guessed Max would be helping him through the Maze.

Alby stood with all the superiority of a commander leading his men into war. I wouldn't be surprised if he had prepared a speech.

Once it was clear that everyone was here, he tilted his chin up and began to speak.

"Gladers, this is it. There's no other way to lay it to you, other than straight. We know how to escape the maze,"

A sudden explosion of voices echoed its way around the Glade. I didn't know what to make of to make of the noise. I couldn't even tell if it was good or bad.

"We leave today, before anyone else gets taken," Alby shouted silencing the voices, "If anyone objects to this, I don't care, do what you want, but this is what we have been working toward for the past two years,"

"Who found it?" one of the boys from the crowd shouted,

"Combination of a few people,"

"Who?" came another voice,

"Well, Thomas and Lizzy found the exit, and they with Flo and Newt found out how to open it,"

The eruption of sound came again and this time the disagreeing voices were more prominent.

Alby raised his hand and silenced them,

"Look I know that some of you don't trust them, but I do. They have given me no reason to not. They found the way out, Thomas and Newt were there as well, and they can vouch for the girls. So, do you trust them?"

Silence swept over the boys and a single voice cut through the air,

"How do we know that what's out there, is better than here?" I recognised the voice, I racked my brain to put the face I could not see with the voice that I knew from somewhere, "How do we know that we are even gonna make it safely? From day one we've been told that if we go out there, into the Maze, Grievers will rip us to shreds,"

Matt, it was Matt, one of my guards from the slammer, the one that had been so cynical about escaping.

"We don't, but we know that this place isn't natural, that we are not meant to be here. Yes it will be dangerous, yes some of you may die, but isn't freedom worth the risk?"

"The risk of dying? No, no I don't think so,"

"Then stay, anyone who wants can stay, but I will not be held responsible for you,"

Matt turned and started walking back to what he was doing. About half the Gladers turned and walked after him and I was surprised by how many followed him.

Alby turned back to those of us left.

"Get your spears, we leave now."

I looked out over the threshold of the Maze. Nerves buzzed through my veins and I could feel the adrenalin start to flow. My skin was hot and all that was in front of me seemed impossible, impossible for me.

I felt cool fingers lace in with mine, and I looked over my shoulder to see Newt's golden mop of hair.

"You alright?" He asked me, the comfort of his voice eased my nerves. I nodded gently.

"Are you sure?" He pushed, tilting my shoulders so that I faced him,

"Yeah, I'm sure. Anyway you've got enough to worry about without having to worry about me,"

"I always worry about you," he said and I felt the hot red blood of a blush come to my cheeks for the second time that day.

"I'm going to be fine," I said reassuring him as much as myself.

Lizzy stepped up to speak to everyone, with Thomas at her side.

"There isn't much time, we want to leave before six, but basically just run, Thomas and I will be at the front, follow us. When we reach the cliff, Thomas will jump through the portal, and then with Chuck and Flo, he will open the final doors. He will then send a signal back through the portal and we will all follow. Then it's all over. Remember you can kill a Griever, just push the button on their backs,"

My eyes met hers and she gave me a reassuring nod. I slid through the crowd to her.

"Lizzy, I'm not sure if I can do this, I mean, am I really the best person?"

"Flo what the hell are you on about, you're the best person for it, we don't need you in the fight,"

"Don't need or don't want?" I said bitterly,

"Flo, don't be like that, no you're not the fastest, or the strongest, but we still need you, I still need you, okay?"

"What if I want to be the fastest and the strongest?"

"Flo do we really have to do this now, now of all times?"

"No, I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me,"

"We need to go," Thomas said turning to us, "Ready?" he asked Lizzy,

"Ready," She replied, and they took off into the Maze, the rest of us trailing behind.

The walls of the Maze were unlike anything within the Glade, the shadowy darkness that was draped over every corridor seemed almost hypnotic. After turning down many of the passages they all seemed to look the same. We had not been running for long when I ran out of breath, but I pushed myself harder. I would not stop. Stopping was not an option.

"Thomas," Lizzy said, not even beginning to sound tired of running, "Look,"

She was pointing at a small mechanical creature on the wall.

"Beetle blade, shuck,"

"What is a beetle blade?" I asked,

"They are the creators spies, also seem to turn up right before the Grievers do," Lizzy said,

"Lovely" I replied.

After a few more minutes of running Lizzy shouted back,

"We're almost here,"

"Can you hear them?" Thomas asked her,

"Yeah," She replied,

"Hear what?" I asked, yet again sounding like the idiot in the room,

"Grievers, you can hear them clicking,"

I swallowed my fear, I had only seen a Griever once and it was bloody terrifying.

We turned the last corridor and I almost fell backwards off my feet. At the end stood three whole fecking Grievers. I felt like running the other way, but Lizzy ran straight towards them.

My heart raced as I watched her get closer and closer to the Grievers, but she dropped and slid under them with Thomas. I tried to look around the Grievers to where, undoubtedly, they would now be.

The Grievers moved apart and I tried to find a way around them, so that I could get to the other side. Once they were a substantial distance apart, the Gladers flowed forwards like a river, snaking around the Grievers and spreading out around them. I pushed my way to where Lizzy stood, her spear at the ready, but the Grievers paid her no attention, they were too busy with everyone else.

"What do I do?" I asked,

"Jump!" She shouted,

"What?"

"Just jump,"

I let my eyes snap from her to the empty space of air that followed the cliff. I sucked in a breath of air and started to run. I put all of my strength into it and ran. At the last moment I threw myself off the edge of the cliff and into the hole of air.

Wind whipped around my head as I flew through, and before I knew it I was falling. My feet hit the ground at the wrong angle and I was thrown forward, but something kept my face from smashing against the ground, Thomas.

"Are you okay?" He asked,

"Mm-hmm," I said, thinking that if I opened my mouth I might say 'fuck no'.

He made sure that I was standing properly before walking over to the white pods that lined one side of the room.

"Go over to the computer and turn it on," He said, his stance prepared.

I took a step forward, but something barrelled into my back and I fell flat onto the floor.

"I'm okay!" shouted Chuck,

"I'm not," I said mimicking his tone,

"Oh shuck," he said scrambling off me,

"It's okay," I said getting up.

I walked over to the computer and looked back to where Thomas had been standing, but was now doubled over laughing,

"Thomas!" I said,

"Sorry… Sorry," He said between breaths, "Go on, I'm sure I'll stop when the Grievers come out,"

I turned back to the computer,

'Press Enter' it read, and I did.

The computer lit up with a box, above the box it read,

'Code:'

Immediately I started to type in the code, wary of how much time I had.

I muttered the words under my breath as I typed them,

"Float…Catch…Bleed…Death…Stiff…P-" I pushed down on the P button, but nothing happened.

"Thomas, Thomas?"

"The Grievers… nothing happened, they must already be out,"

"Yeah well we've got a problem,"

He came over and stood beside me.

"What do you mean?"

"It won't let me type in Push,"

"What?" he said trying to push the P, "I don't understand,"

"It's not the code, shit, it's not the code, Thomas,"

"It is! It has to be,"

"Push…Push…Push…" I said the word over and over hoping for its meaning to show itself.

"What about that," Chuck said pointing under the computer,

"What?" Thomas asked,

"That," He said walking towards us. We parted and he came through and knelt down,

"Chuck…" I began, confused, but then I heard a little click.

"Push… push the button," Thomas said,

Suddenly the room was filled with the sound of doors sliding open and we could see the way out. It was right there. We had done it; we were going to leave the Maze.

Thomas headed towards to door,

"I'm going to tell the others,"

**Lizzy PoV**

It was now or never, I ran towards the Grievers and dropped to the floor right at the last second, sliding under them as they charged forward. Thomas was by my side; we stood up and held our stance, praying for them not to turn around.

"Go!" I shouted to him, pushing him towards the entrance, but he held onto the arm that I pushed him with and used it to pull me towards him. He pushed his lips onto mine before running and jumping through the portal.

I turned back to face the Grievers, but all three were heading towards the main crowd of boys. They started to space out and the mass of Gladers came towards me. I looked out for Flo, but I couldn't see her. I steadied my feet in case any of the Grievers decided to turn on me. I heard her before I saw her,

"What do I do?" she asked,

"Jump!" I shouted,

"What?"

"Just jump,"

She turned towards the cliff and started running. There was no time to watch her anymore. I had to help.

I took the chance to do what I could and ran, using the spear to push myself higher, and jumped into one of the Grievers backs. I plunged my hand down to where I had felt the button before and pushed it. The griever collapsed and I slid off it.

I moved onto the next one, shoving it with my spear. A few of us were trying to push it off the edge, and as a few more joined us we had the upper hand, and finally got it off the edge.

It was only upon looking around did I see just how many bodies had dropped so quickly. I looked for my friends, but I could not see them among the dead. I saw Newt, who with the rest of the Gladers was fighting off the last Griever. We all poked at it as someone was trying to get onto its back. It was Alby. He stuck his hands into the gloop of the Griever's body, but he took too long. The Griever started thrashing around and Alby's grip must have slipped, because before I knew what was happening, he was falling off the edge of the cliff.

Newt shouted his name and started to run towards to the cliff. I snatched at his arm to stop him running right into the Griever. He fought me, but I pulled him back and ended up with both my arms around his torso to keep him from killing himself,

"Let go of me Lizzy," He hissed,

"You know I can't do that Newt, you're not thinking straight, alright? Stop fighting me! I'm trying to help you,"

"One of my best friends has just died, don't you get that?"

"Yeah, I get that, but you cannot run into this with emotion clouding you, okay, so pull yourself together or stay out of this fight, they are looking to you, Newt, don't blow this for everyone-" I was cut off as Newt grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the way. Another Griever had just come around the corner.

"There's another one," Newt shouted to the rest of the Gladers, who halved at the order. Newt helped me up and we ran towards it. I recognised Max at my side, and I started to plan.

"Max, I'll distract it at the front, you run round the back, and jump onto it, the button should be about half way down his back, right in the middle,"

"Got it," He said tossing me his spear and making his way round cautiously,

I faced the Griever and threw Max's spear right into its mouth, which seemed to piss it off. It charged towards me, giving Max the chance to sneak up behind it. Once I saw him on top I nodded and he pushed the button shutting the Griever down.

I spun on my heel to face, what I hoped was, the last Griever. No one had yet been able to get on its back, but it was standing right in the way of the portal. Everyone was trying to push it off, but it would not make the same mistakes as the others. It burst through the row of Gladers scattering them. I saw Minho fall and the Griever moved toward him,

"Seriously?" I said to no one in particular.

I ran with my spear ready and jumped over Minho's body, landing right in front of him. He gasped in surprise and I stuck my spear into the Griever, trying hopelessly to avoid getting eaten.

"Did you gasp?" I asked him with a hint of a smile on my face,

"No! What are you even doing?"

"Um, saving your life!"

"I don't need saving,"

"Are you sure about that big guy? You looked pretty pathetic getting knocked over,"

"Yeah well, why don't you just slim it,"

"Are you seriously angry that I'm saving your life? Again?"

Before he could say anything back Thomas came flying through the portal, but the Griever was still too close to the edge, he would have no where to land unless….

He landed right on the Grievers back, shouting "Holy shit."

"Thomas hit the shuck button!" I shouted jabbing my spear into the Griever,

"The button, okay, here goes,"

He started to push his hand into the grievers back, searching for the button,

"Thomas!" I shouted, as the Griever was getting too close to snapping my spear,

"I'm trying," He shouted back,

"Well try faster!"

The spear had taken one too many hits to the Griever and snapped, splintering everywhere.

The Griever brought its leg up, and it was all too easy to picture it going straight through my body when it fell to the ground.

"Got it!" He said, sliding off the Griever and coming towards me.

"You did," I said throwing my arms around his neck,

"You ready to find out what's on the other side of that door?"

"Hell, fucking, yes."

One by one they jumped through portal and I watched with Thomas, counting.

Minho half jumped, and was half thrown through the portal, but hopefully he made it through safely.

"I counted twelve through the portal, so that's sixteen including Flo, Chuck, you and I,"

"That's only half of the people who came,"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry,"

"It's not your fault,"

"Isn't it?"

"No, you saved them, okay, you found the cliff, not me. You saved them,"

I was lost for a reply so I just smiled, tilted my head and he kissed me.

"Ready?" he asked,

"Ready."

**Please follow and review, this is only the beginning**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: AND WE ARE BACK! After a long (and ridiculously busy) summer, we have prepared something for you (drumroll) WE ARE DOING A FIVE DAY SPECIAL. Self explanatory really, we will be updating every day until Friday. After that we will be updating on Sundays when we can. We're really sorry, but A levels are freaking hard. ~ Emma and Sarah**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Maze Runner**

Lizzy's POV

My eyes swept around the room, taking it in. White walls, white ceiling, white floors surrounded me and I squirmed under the bright white light that shone above me.

It took a second for my eyes to adjust after leaving the dark greasy tunnel that I had just come out of. I reached to my left where Thomas stood, having come out shortly after me, and he laced his fingers with mine.

I looked around at those that had survived, some looked confused, some looked triumphant, and others just plain scared. I think, at the time, I was in the last category.

There were no more than fifteen or sixteen of us. Minho stood at the far end of the room, staring at the blank wall in front of him, as if it might magically open if he glared at it enough. It wasn't long before he got tired of waiting and started to kick the wall with his good leg.

"Minho, you've already wrecked one leg, and plus, there's no point," Newt said, reaching out and putting his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Then what the hell is going on?" He shouted, turning to face the group. He stared down the middle of the room, right at me.

"You said this was an escape, so why are we trapped?"

The end of his sentence was lost by the whirring sound that came from the end of the room as one of the walls slid away revealing a man and a woman in lab coats. I studied them, taking in everything from how the woman had her hair tied right back, all the way down to how the man pulled himself up to his full height, as if he was trying to intimidate us, but he wouldn't need to do that unless he felt intimidated _by _us.

I shifted my stance, folding my arms and moving my weight into my left hip to show him that he could not frighten us, but he didn't seem to care. He held an air of arrogance and self-righteousness that made me wary of him. My instincts screamed 'don't trust him'. That was when my eyes fell on the stitching across the pocket of their lab coats.

"WICKED," I said before I could stop myself,

"That is correct Subject A 78" The man said "and you were also right before. This is the escape. You have escaped the Maze Trials."

At the words '_Subject'_ and '_trials'_ all my instincts clicked into place. We were just WICKED's lab rats. It wasn't as if it hadn't occurred to me during our time in the Maze, but it was all confirmed now. If anyone was to be the rat it would be him, he had the face for it.

The woman stood beside him, carefully taking notes on each of us; each _'subject'._

"Before we let you leave this room we have one more test for you."

The wall behind him slid again, and a tall lanky figure stumbled through the door.

"Gally?" Flo's voice echoed my thoughts from the corner; her voice shook slightly, probably from the shock of the past few hours.

He was jittery and his eyes didn't stop flickering around. Something was wrong. His hand was twitching. He reminded me of Flo when she had been under the control of WICKED. Everything hit me so fast I didn't have time to see him raise a knife and throw it.

The knife sailed past my ear and I heard the sound of a blade tearing through flesh.

I screamed and span around, expecting to see Thomas on the floor, but it wasn't him.

A tiny butterfly of relief flitted through my body, but it was only replaced by dread and self-loathing for it ever having been there.

On the floor, in Thomas' arms lay Chuck. Young, sweet, unassuming Chuck, who never wanted to do anything but help. Tears pricked my eyes and it took all I was not to let myself start to sob, while the silent tears made their tracks on my cheeks. They slipped off my face and landed on his body, mixing with his blood.

I dropped to my knees in front of him and pulled out the knife, putting pressure on the wound. I knew it was futile, but I couldn't just watch him die.

Thomas held Chuck's head in his lap and pulled Chuck into his arms. They had been so close. They came up in the box together. I could only imagine what he was feeling now, and I knew that my pain was a pale reflection of his.

Thomas was sobbing and shouting at Chuck, telling him to stay, but all that came out of Chuck was a shuddering breath.

I held pressure on the wound until the final moment, when Chuck's head lolled to one side and his final breath was released from his lungs. I let go and wiped the tears from my face, not realising I was replacing my tears with his blood. I leaned over his body and pressed my lips to his forehead. That was to be my goodbye to him. He was one of my few friends, and now I had lost him. An agony spread through me. It replaced the dread, because the dread had become reality.

Flo's POV

I stood frozen from the shock. I could not even move myself to walk over to him and hold his hand. Chuck couldn't be dead, not the ever happy, hopeful boy who had kept my spirits up in the Slammer. The Maze could not be so cruel as to take the youngest member of the Glade, surely. But then I remembered that we weren't in the Glade anymore.

Lizzy hastily got to her feet and spun around to face Gally. She stood up and strode over to him in a few quick strides grabbing his shirt. I took in a short sharp breath knowing what she would do to him.

"Look at what you've done." She said, teeth gritted and staring into his eyes that were fixated on the floor, "Look at him!" She threw her arm out behind her, "You killed him." She threw a punch, hitting him square in the jaw, "You killed him." She repeated, drawing her arm back for another punch. He didn't move an inch.

"Lizzy stop," I said, but she let it fly and smashed into his face, "Lizzy!" I broke out of my trance and took a step towards her.

She paused and looked over at me.

"Lizzy stop, this is wrong," Her eyes, so clouded with rage only a few moments ago, began to clear, letting the realization and grief seep in through the seams of the carefully crafted poker face she held onto so dearly.

She let him go and he sank to the ground. The woman rushed over to check that he was still alive.

"He has a pulse, subject A17 is still alive," She said to herself as she wrote it down. I was I filled with relief for her, as although she may want to kill him now, the weight of taking a human life would be too much for her, for either of us.

"Thank you for that wonderful display of violence," the man said sarcastically, as if a young boy had not just been murdered in cold blood.

"Now, if you will, please follow me to your accommodation. Do not even think of trying anything, there are plenty of cameras to help us track you down in a facility that we know very well, and you do not know at all, or at least in your conscious memory. If you refuse to follow, you will be taken by force."

I looked to Lizzy, who had her steely glare fixed on his back as he walked away. I looked back to where Chuck lay in Thomas' arms still. I could not hold it together anymore, not for Newt, not for Thomas and not for Lizzy. Two rivers found their course down my face as my breaths came out in ragged sobs. Newt pulled me into his arms and started to pull me in the direction that we were all headed.

After we walked about a hundred meters, the four guards standing at their posts in the corridor started to turn and go in the opposite direction to us. I risked a glance behind and saw that neither Thomas nor Lizzy had moved an inch. The guards hauled Thomas from the ground, and he fought them as they dragged him away from Chuck's body. Lizzy fought at first, telling them not to touch her. When they grasped her arms steadily in their grip and started marching her forward, she started to walk so that they would let go.

"Deep breaths Flo," Newt's voice whispered in my ear, "we've a long way to go yet,"

I was very tempted to start panicking but something small inside reminded me that maybe this was the beginning of the end, maybe this would soon be over. What was it Chuck had said?

"You've just gotta keep hoping,"

**Please follow and review, thanks for reading :D xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey, this is day two of our five day special. Following the rather sad update last time (sorry not sorry) we've made it a bit brighter :) ~ Emma and Sarah**

**Disclaimer: don't own Maze Runner**

Lizzy's POV

Out of one maze and into another, the corridors just didn't stop turning. Maybe they just wanted to disorientate us. I tried to memorise the way they were taking us, even though it would be no use to know my way back to the Maze. It was so hard to memorise the route where **every** wall, door, and corridor looked the same. The only markers were the numbers on the rooms, and the nifty little signposts that were placed around. Apparently even the WICKED doctors couldn't find their way around the facility. Sadly they didn't point to any fire exits.

I checked the signposts at every turn to try and work out which way we were going, but the best I could get was Labs '23-30'.

I couldn't stop thinking about Chuck, though I tried to push him from my mind. I wanted to wrap him up in a blanket and put him away, far from everything now. I wanted to make sure he was comfortable, but I couldn't, because he was dead and that's all I could I see when I closed my eyes.

I couldn't imagine what Thomas was feeling. I didn't care what the guards would do to me; I looked over my shoulder to him. He lay slumped in their arms. I could tell he wasn't dead, but I had to know if he was okay. With a quick glace at the guards either side of me, I let their pace take them just in front of me. When I was at arms length I turned and ran to him, dodging the guard who had been holding him. I knelt in front of him and held his face in my hands.

"Thomas" I whispered, and then again, louder.

He opened his eyes; they were still red from crying.

There was no point in asking if he was okay, so I didn't.

"It hurts," He said, "I… Chuck,"

"I know. I know it hurts, but you have to get up for me okay? Come on Tom," I threw his arm around my shoulder and hauled him up. He was heavy at first but then he started to take his own weight.

The guards stood in front of us, and I glared at them. I resented them so much just for being part of WICKED. They cleared us a path and I started to walk.

The others were a good stretch ahead of us by now so I tried to walk faster, but my feet rejected the idea.

The pain didn't stop. It coursed over me in waves. I wanted to run, run away from WICKED and all the pain they had caused me. I wanted to kill stupid rat face and the other girl. I wanted to kill all the guards just for hurting Chuck. Why did it have to be Chuck?

But it didn't have to be Chuck, it wasn't _meant _to be Chuck. It was meant to be Thomas. It should have been me who stepped in the way. It should have been _me _who died. If only I had known that the knife wasn't meant for me, I could have stepped just a little to the left.

But no matter what I felt, no matter what I wanted, I had to keep walking.

We stopped outside a door labelled 'Lab 25'.

"Don't be mistaken by the label, this is a dorm block, of sorts," Rat man said as he swiped a key card and opened the door. "There are five rooms off the centre one. There is one room of two, for the female subjects and four rooms of five, for the male. We were expecting a few more of you,"

I bit a response down on my tongue.

"There are hot showers and a change of clothes, for all of you, and a hot meal will be delivered in about an hour. Then you will go to bed and we will resume this conversation in the morning. All you need to know is that you are safe now."

He walked away, the woman trailing after him. The guards stayed, until we had all filed in and then they shut the door. There was an unmistakable sound of a lock closing.

The shock of the past twelve hours was too much for everyone. Some flopped into the chairs that were dotted around the room. It looked like an abnormally white flat. There were a few sofas and a round table surrounded by twenty-two chairs.

With Thomas still over my shoulder I walked over to the nearest sofa and lowered him into it, with something about the room still nagging me.

"I'll be fine," He said, avoiding my eyes.

"It's okay not to be," I said, "None of us are really fine anyway."

I looked at Flo who was stood facing Newt, he was wiping her eyes, and back to Thomas.

"Chuck was a friend to us all, he always will be."

"He saved my life," Thomas said,

"It should have been me,"

"What?"

"I should have stepped in front, why didn't I step in front?" The tears brimmed my eyes again.

"Lizzy, you're not allowed to blame yourself, okay? That's my job." His words were stone cold.

"At least we can finally grieve him without his killers watching over us," I said, but as I did realisation crept in. The nagging feeling… the feeling that someone was watching me. _Cameras. _

God, how could I be so stupid! They've been watching for years why stop now.

I considered my options. I could out the cameras to the group now, or try to tell them subtly. If WICKED didn't know we had them sussed, maybe we could use it against them.

But WICKED wasn't stupid and neither were we. They would factor the possibility of us knowing into every decision they made.

I looked around carefully for something, anything that could be a camera. They weren't obvious at first, but there were small black holes in the clean white walls, just big enough for a camera.

I sat on the sofa, my dirty trousers getting the sofa lovely and dirty by pulling up my legs, before leaning over to wrap my arms around Thomas. I leaned in and whispered,

"Thomas, I know this is the last thing you want to be thinking about, but these people killed Chuck, we can't trust them. They are watching us, there are cameras in the walls and they are probably listening to every word we say. So you can't get angry, not here, not now. They have to trust us, we have to work with them, pretend that whatever the hell they want is what we want too, it's the only way,"

"What are you talking about Lizzy?" He whispered back nuzzling his head into my neck, I silently thanked him for keeping up the act,

"They have to trust us, if they don't, we'll never escape."

I pulled away and kissed him on the cheek before getting up and heading to the room marked 'Room 1 – Female'.

I opened the door to find a reasonably sized room with two beds, two cupboards and a door in the back left. On each bed sat a white towel, and it wasn't a luxury, soft and fluffy towel, but it looked so clean compared to the ones in the Glade.

I wandered over to the door and opened it.

Inside was a shower, a toilet a sink and a basket. I turned to close the door and saw there was something I hadn't seen since I entered the Glade. A lock.

The showers in the Glade had been a room with a bunch of showerheads. Pretty gross. Flo and I had been assigned times when we arrived, as obviously it was not appropriate to shower with the guys.

But I could not shower with my eyes open, not without fearing someone walking in or accidently seeing Flo.

I flicked the lock and peeled off my dirty clothes, stashing them in the basket, and hoping with every inch of my naked body that WICKED would not be so perverse as to put cameras in the bathroom.

I turned on the shower and out flowed hot water. At first the warmth spread from my hands, through my body, but then flashing images started. The hot water became hot blood, and Chuck was in front of me all over again.

Pushing the thoughts behind me I stepped into the shower and rinsed out my hair. The dirt was endless. There were bottles labelled 'Shampoo' and 'Conditioner' as well as 'Soap', which was much easier to get the dirt off with than the soap bars of the glade.

I stepped out of the shower feeling clean for the first time in my memory.

I left with my towel wrapped around me and saw Flo sitting on one of the beds.

"Careful, shower's hot," I said heading for the cupboard on the other side of the room. She didn't move.

"Are you okay?" I said opening it and pulling out a new bra and pants.

"Yeah, I think so, just shock," She replied, eyes still fixed on the floor.

I looked through the wardrobe for something to wear, and then I saw it.

"Flo!" I shouted,

"What?" She said suddenly alert,

"They have jeans!" I said eyes wide and the prospect of being in a good old comfy pair of jeans.

A small smile crept onto her face. I took the jeans and a grey cotton long sleeve shirt and headed for my bed.

"What are you doing?" Flo asked,

"Changing," I say, disappearing under the sheet, "Because you still haven't gone to shower,"

"Fine" She surrendered her hands, "fine, I'm going."

She grabbed the towel and headed for the shower.

Flo's POV

Freshly showered and clothed I walked back into the central room. I didn't like how white it all was, it was so unsettling.

Most of the boys where now showered, even though there were five to a shower and we were two to one. Lizzy sat on the sofa talking to Jeff, I wasn't sure what about, but he seemed to be lifting her spirits, as a ghost of a smile lingered on her mouth.

We'd lost Chuck, but looking around the room it was clear that everyone had lost someone. Whether that someone was close or not, the memory of that someone gone, remained.

I looked from face to face trying to remember those that were not among us. I saw fourteen faces, out of how many? What was it the man had called Lizzy? Subject A-78. Almost eighty went in, and here sat the living.

I stood where I was in the doorway, afraid to move, but not sure why.

A click sounded and I jumped a little as it swung open. The first thing to hit me was the smell, and it was glorious. Then I saw it. A trolley with plates piled high.

"No one move," The guard said pointing a gun into the room. No one moved an inch, but all eyes were on the food. We were starving. All I'd eaten since I could remember was Frypan's questionable cooking. The food was piled onto the table with plates and cutlery.

As soon as the click sounded again we practically dived for the table, which meant the seating arrangement ended up looking very odd. Lizzy didn't even seem to notice that she sat by her most loathed person in the Glade, Robb. After all the inappropriate things he said to her, you might think it would take more than food to make her forget. Alas, food was all it took.

Thomas and the few boys that had been in the shower came out looking confused at all the noise, but realisation didn't take long.

The plates were filled with meats of every kind, chicken, beef, pork, lamb, heck there were even a few vegetarian options. Frankly, I didn't think you'd last long in the Glade as a vegetarian.

I think we should have seen it coming that eating all this food, after routinely eating very little, was not a good idea, but it was Winston who cracked first, running to the bathroom as the sound of him vomiting came back through. After that we all slowed our pace.

Clint broke the silence,

"So what happens now?" He asked, tearing off a piece of bread,

"Ball's in their court," Minho replied, his mouth stuffed with food,

"Really Minho? Is it that hard to swallow?" Lizzy said, the usual smirk on her face, but the mischievous glint lost from her eyes.

"I guess we just wait and see what tomorrow brings," Newt chipped in.

"Shame there's not alcohol," Minho said, "Now is just about the right time for a drinking game,"

"Yeah, well I think 'never have I ever' is out," Lizzy said.

"Never have I ever remembered past the last two years of my life," Minho drank to,

"Most likely to?" I suggested as the idea floated into my mind. It was a wave failing to break.

"Most likely to shoot themselves in the foot!" Lizzy shouted, flinging her arm in my direction. Funnily enough most hands were pointed at me.

"Thanks guys, nice to see you have faith in me," I said with a smile, "Most likely to get into a fist fight,"

I pointed at Lizzy, but the hands were pretty evenly split between her and Minho.

"Maybe we might just get in a fist fight with each other," Lizzy joked,

"Or we might get in one together and knock everyone else out," Minho threw back,

"Yeah, you guys wouldn't stand a chance. You take it Minho."

"Let's see, most likely to run into a wall,"

That one went to Winston.

"There is a good reason that I am not a runner," He retorted, "most likely to make friends with a Griever,"

Every single hand in the room went straight to Newt.

"What?" He said in confusion,

"Oh common Newt, we all know you're a great big puppy really," Lizzy smiled at him.

"Yup, that's me, a big old Griever-loving puppy,"

I felt a small pang of jealously. I never seemed to be able to bring that side out of him, but Lizzy could. I shook myself. Where was this coming from? Lizzy was my best friend. Newt was my… oh I don't know. Lizzy had Thomas anyway, they we're just friends and deep down, I knew that.

"Okay, most likely to miss the end of the world, because he's too busy doing his hair,"

"Why is everyone looking at me?" Minho shouted, laughing, "Fine, most likely to 'accidently'" he said making speech marks with his fingers, "Start a fire."

That one was spread around but one of boys, who I didn't know so well, Alfie, seemed to get the most.

"Okay so I'm a little destructive, I am a Blood-house after all,"

"Was," Thomas corrected him,

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Most likely to sleep through breakfast,"

"Not Frypan," Max said, and the hands went to Jeff.

"I'll take it. Most likely to use all hot water,"

Some pointed to Max, some to both Lizzy and me.

"Seriously, it's gonna be the girls, they have so much hair!" Thomas said,

"Yeah, but you're not rooming with Max, he. Takes. Years!" Tim replied.

It went on for some time, but after the tiring day we'd had everyone was ready to crash. People filtered out, and the rest of us moved to the sofas. It was one hell of a night. The best I could remember, yet it felt like the peak before the fall.

Thomas, Newt, Lizzy, Jeff and I were the last up. It felt so perfect, so familiar. I wanted to stay there forever, but my eyelids were drooping and I was going to fall asleep then and there, so I said my goodnights and headed for the door when Newt caught my arm.

"Goodnight," he said, kissing me on the forehead.

It was the end to a very perfect night. No matter what storm came I would always have that night, and that's all I cared about.

Lizzy's POV

"It's not even ten and I'm shattered," I said when all the others had left,

"I don't want to leave you now," He said pushing a stray hair behind my ear.

"I'll be right next door,"

"It's still too far away,"

"Where would you want me?" I asked,

"Right here," he said.

I had to admit I was very happy there too. My legs flung over his lap, his fingers twisting through my hair.

"I'm never leaving your side Thomas, not till the day I die. I won't let anything happen to you"

I pressed my lips against his, aware of the eyes watching us. I wanted to kiss him deeper, but I couldn't. Instead, I pulled away.

"Goodnight Thomas,"

"Goodnight Lizzy,"

**Please review and follow :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hello and we are back with day 3. INFO CHAPTER. Hope you enjoy it byee ~ Emma and Sarah**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Maze Runner**

Rita's POV

_A/N: For those of you who have been reading this from the start, the last Rita POV was a long time ago, so to recap, Rita was the one who saw us go into the Maze. Through our time there, which is roughly two months, including them being prepped for the Maze, and entering it, she has still been at school in England._

I walked past the memorial that lay in the rose garden in the middle of our school. A photo of each of my friends was propped up on the mounds of flowers. I felt a sting in the back of my eye, but pushed it back. They looked so happy in the pictures but all I could think of was the scared look on their faces as they were ripped from our room. No one really knew what had happened, they said it had been a kidnapping, and I guess it was, of sorts. After two months, they were now presumed dead.

I had only been back in school for a month now, after I took some time off to get over the shock, but it still hit me with the same force every time I looked at it. They were gone.

I had told no one about what I saw; they would think I was crazy. I knew the Flat Trans I saw was an American technology, one that we did not have since we shut ourselves off from them. We had been told that Flat Trans could not penetrate our Climate Barrier, I guess they were wrong.

The Climate Barrier was installed around the country as a precaution against extreme weather, solar flares included. Decades ago, the weather had started going crazy; heat waves lasting months, then, without warning, sudden floods and never ending storms. Scientists all knew that something big was going to happen soon so put in precautions that ended up saving most of our lives. We felt the extra heat of the flares, but the barrier prevented it from being that bad. We all knew that if we weren't so far from the equator, no barrier could have saved us.

Rumours had spread about America. Every time my eyes scanned a crowd I would catch a glimpse so them, only to have their absence hit me all over again.

I worried about them, in America. I had heard the horror stories. About how they had had tried killing off their own people with a virus so horrible it turned men into monsters. I knew my friends were in that world; there was nowhere else they could have gone. My anger rose as I thought about the way they had been forced to leave, herded through the grey window, while I was powerless. I did not know who their captors were but I knew I wanted to find them, but there was nothing I could have done, and that's what frustrated me the most. So instead of letting out my anger and screaming out how unfair it all was, I pushed it down, as I did every day.

I could not be in a worse place to forget them. Here I was surrounded by the memory of them. Everywhere from the dorm where we had slept to the lessons we'd all had. The teachers we had laughed and joked about along with the students we had sat with. Everyone who had ever known them was here, but they did not know the truth and had only rumours.

Worst of all, I had watched as slowly, they were forgotten, as people who are not found often are. They were all but faded from their memories after there was no more excitement or news to talk about.

But I didn't want to forget them. I wanted to believe that they were still alive. Either way I told myself over and over again that I would not see them again. I had been told that no one could make it from America to here, not by sea, not by air. The storms were too bad, and even if your plane did make it, you would be shot down. They took no chances.

But if the Flat Trans could break through the Barrier, why weren't there more coming? Maybe it took a lot of power, but even so, why weren't the rich, the important, the children, coming through? It made no sense, but what did.

I thought about them so often, and I wondered if they thought of me, of their old simple life that I was sure was long gone for them.

I steadied myself and walked on to my lessons, to the rest of my life without them, holding onto the hope that they would not forget me.

Flo's POV

I shot awake breathing heavily. Ragged breaths came in and out and I could feel the wetness on my face. I stumbled out of bed, disorientated and confused.

"Lizzy! Newt!" I shouted, "Someone! Anyone!"

A light flickered on the wall.

"Flo?" Lizzy asked, her voice groggy, "Flo, what's going on?"

She got out of bed and walked over to me, holding my arm firmly in her grip.

"What's happening?" I asked, frozen.

"Flo, it's okay calm down. We're safe,"

"Where are we?" I shouted,

"We're in WICKED, we're in the WICKED facility, we aren't in the Maze anymore,"

My confusion had clouded the reality, and the memories of the past twenty-four hours. I sucked in deep breaths as Lizzy wrapped her arms around me.

"I saw the girl again," I said, recalling my dream, "The one I saw in the changing. The one with the red hair, that you knew too."

"Flo you know I have no idea who you are talking about."

"I know, WICKED took her from us." She squeezed me tighter and put her mouth right by my ear,

"They will be listening Flo," She whispered, barley audibly, even for me, "don't say anything stupid,"

"What if I never see her again? What if I never know her again?"

"Flo you know fully well you won't, and neither will I. Whoever she is, she is most likely back in England, a place we will never go. Your hope is pointless Flo; reserve it for hope of survival."

She walked me back to my bed and lay me down, pulling up the covers up and she sat in the light of the early hours of the morning until I fell asleep, because that was Lizzy. She would never leave you side when you needed her.

I did not dream of the red haired girl again that night, but it would always haunt me that I remembered her. That she was still in my mind, yet lost to me.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and follow, thank you for all who have reviewed so far! xx**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hey, it's Day 4! Grab the tissues and get ready for an emotional update. This is an important chapter so we hope you're enjoying the new stuff ~ Emma and Sarah **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Maze Runner**

Lizzy POV

I looked down to my watch that I still had from the Glade, it was 6:30. I sat on her bed and watched as her uneven breaths became slow and rhythmic. Now that she was safely asleep my adrenalin came down and I was overwhelmed with the need to sleep. I was only human after all. I walked back to my own bed and lay there facing her, I knew if she needed me I wouldn't be too far away. I was quite a light sleeper after all, having woken up even before she had started shouting.

I drifted off without much effort and slipped away without a dream to keep me company.

A blaring alarm got me straight out of bed the next day, and I was glad for the normal bra, as it was much faster to put on in this kind of situation. Once I had it on I looked over to Flo who was stumbling about, so I grabbed her arm and dragged her to the door.

Once outside I saw a horde of bewildered expressions and even a few boys who had decided to ignore the set of soft nightclothes WICKED left for us, in favour of their boxers.

"Wow, was it really that hard to throw on some clothes!" I shouted over the alarm.

They all looked embarrassed, rightly so, and there were plenty who had gone for the just-trousers option. Frankly it was too early in the morning to be surrounded by guys who were only half dressed. I looked down at my watch to realise that it wasn't actually that early in the morning, as it was ten.

I let go of Flo and made my way over to Thomas who stood, thankfully, fully clothed.

"Anyone know what the hell is going on?" I asked him,

"No, everyone just heard the alarm and ran for the door," He pointed over to where Minho was trying to pull the door open.

"Minho, stop! There is no point, its locked." I said loudly over the noise, but calmly even so.

He turned to look at him, anger streaking his face as he strode over, though he didn't say anything.

"I'm sure everything's fine, bet it's just a wake up call," Thomas reassured him.

And just like that the alarm stopped, the doctor's voice came through the speakers.

"Good morning group A. Food will be arriving shortly, please be dressed and ready for eleven o'clock when we shall begin."

The opening of the door signalled the end of the message as a gun was, yet again, swept around the room while the food was loaded onto the table.

This time the rush to the table was not quite so animalistic.

The food that was laid on the table was quite different to what I could remember. For some reason, I had expected there to be an English breakfast, but what was on the table was seriously lacking in a real sausage (not a frankfurter, nothing plastic, a real pork sausage).

However they made up for this by providing waffles. I mean, come on, who doesn't like waffles.

I had to admit, I was still a bit full from the previous night, but I ate anyway. Frypan never made waffles, and as I was a runner, I only got cereal bars.

Once I had eaten I decided to shower again, but not wash my hair. It had been too long not being able to use a real shower before arriving at WICKED. Once I got out I figured it would be a good idea to change back into clothes I could easily move in.

At eleven we were all dressed and ready. I stood with Thomas and Minho, although Newt and Flo were not far away. Everyone was chatting and laughing about actually having beds and real food.

The light air that surrounded us quickly diffused as the door opened and the doctor walked in.

"I feel that introductions are in order. My name is Dr. Janson. I am one of the doctors on your experiment.

"Since you have no memory of the outside world, I think I should fill you in. If you'd like to follow me," He said walking out the door.

Some people looked uneasy, so I took the leap and walked straight out the door behind him, Thomas on my tail. The Gladers took our lead and were right behind us.

Again I tried to memorise the corridors, as we walked past lab after lab, arriving in a room marked 'Conference 11'. Inside there was a long table with a screen at the end. Janson gestured for us to sit and we did.

"However bad you thought the Maze was, the outside world is worse," He clicked a small button in his hand and the screen came to life with a picture of a desert swept city.

"Solar flares took our world by storm, quite literally," He pressed it again and another picture came up showing massive tsunamis flooding once grand cities.

"The flares were bad, but what was worse was the disease that came after. We called it the Flare."

"Inventive," Minho whispered, and I had to hold down a laugh,

"The Flare is a virus that infects the mind first, driving the person insane, from there it works a bit like leprosy, infecting the body, letting the limbs fall off.

"That is why we are here. For a reason unknown to us, the younger generation seemed to have a higher chance against the virus, being immune. So now you know why we have been testing you. We test you because we want to know what the difference is between those who are immune that those who are not."

"So what you're saying is," Minho butted in, "that some of us are immune to this mass killing disease, and some of us are not? And you're just gonna let us sit here and guess whether we are or not,"

"If you could keep your mouth shut, I was just getting on to that," Janson retorted, "I will read out each of your names followed by whether you are immune or susceptible to the disease."

I held my breath, my heart started to beat that little bit faster, anxiety flooded my body, coursing through my veins.

"Siggy – Immune,

"Clint– Immune,

"Winston – Susceptible,"

There it was, the first one of us with a death sentence on his head if we ever got close enough to them, the infected.

"Newt," as his name was read out the pause felt years, "Susceptible,"

My jittery anxiety crashed into horror. Not Newt, it couldn't be him. I looked at Thomas, who was completely tense. He had just lost Chuck, his best friend, and now another best friend would be lost. I looked over to Newt and saw how hard he was trying to keep a straight face. Next to him, Flo's eyes were brimming with tears.

"Minho – Immune"

The smallest piece of relief, though I didn't know him that well at that point, he was still a friend.

"Zart – Immune

"Timothy – Susceptible,

"Max – Immune,

"Jeffery – Immune,

"Robert – Immune,

"Alfred – Susceptible,

"James – Immune,

"Thomas – Immune,"

The relief that filled me with his name was enough to match the despair of Newt,

"Florence," I held my breath and locked eyes with her. I smiled, a hopeful smile, as if to say good luck.

" – Susceptible"

"No" I whispered, the smile falling from my face with the colour from my cheeks. Dread came in waves, hell was released inside of me, anger boiled in the deepest parts of my body.

"No, you're lying," I said to Janson, "Please tell me you're lying, you have to be lying!" I was shouting by the end.

I pushed my chair back and strode over to him, feeling the hands of two guards on my arms before I reached him.

"I assure you Elizabeth, that I am whole heartedly telling you the truth. As long as she stays away from the Cranks, she will be fine. However, tomorrow we will be sending you and your friends out into the Scorch, where the Cranks are,"

"You bastard!" I shouted straining against my restraints.

"How touching, you don't even want to know if you're immune,"

"Tell us," Thomas said, cutting off the next cuss that lay on my tongue,

"Please," Flo added,

"Elizabeth – Immune." He said with a look halfway between disappointment and a smirk, "Your friends will be safe if, and _only_ if you get to the safe heaven. Then we will be able to cure them. Escort them back to their room,"

As I was dragged down the corridor, I fought every second. My body was in overdrive with anger. No pain, no shock, no dread, just boiling hot anger. Anger at WICKED, anger at Janson, even anger at Flo and Newt for not being immune.

I was angry at the world, for giving us this virus.

They threw me into the room and walked away, guns trained on me. Thomas caught me as soon as they let go pulling me into him. I tried to get him off me, I was too angry, but he held me still as I beat my hands against his chest and struggled.

"Shh," He said stroking my hair, "Shh, it's going to be alright,"

"No! No it's not, they're going to die!" The tears came to my eyes, "They're going to die."

I fell against his chest sobbing, I tried to stop myself, but I couldn't.

"Get me out of here," I said, and he knew what I meant.

He shielded me and took me to my room where he laid me down. He sat on the edge of my bed looking down to me.

"What happened to not fighting them," he asked, a reassuring smile on his face,

"My friends are going to die, no matter what."

"Not if we make it back,"

"They don't have a cure. If they did we wouldn't be here, they wouldn't need us."

"But you're not going to tell Newt that, or Flo, or Tim, Winston, Alfie - you're not going to tell any of them," His voice was stern, he wasn't asking.

I nodded in agreement, biting my lip to stop the tears.

"What if Chuck had been immune? What a waste of life. All of it, the Maze, it was all a waste of life,"

"A cure could save thousands,"

"We can't have been the first attempt, and we won't be the last, thousands will die making this cure, how is that any better, killing people for the _chance _to save people,"

"It's not, you're right, but if it would save Flo? And Newt? Then would it be worth it. You want to say no, but the truth is,"

"Yes, and I'd give my life a thousand times over,"

I sat up. That was it.

"Thomas, I'm sorry." I said.

I got up and went for the main room. They looked at me as I walked in, but I pretended that they were not there.

"Janson. I know you can hear me. You're not stupid enough to leave us without cameras to watch us,"

There was a pause and for a second I doubted myself,

"Yes, you are right," He said through the speaker,

"I want to talk with you, no violence this time, you have my word,"

"What could you possibly want to talk to me about,"

"Why don't you find out," I said,

"Lizzy what are you doing," Thomas asked, grabbing my arm. I shook him off.

The door opened,

"Just her," The Guard said.

I walked out.

Flo's POV

"I will read out each of your names followed by whether you are immune or susceptible to the disease."

I was not ready; I would never be ready to hear the names of innocents bound for death.

"Siggy – Immune,

"Clint– Immune,

"Winston – Susceptible,"

Winston: Keeper of the Blood-house. I knew he was only the first but I felt a pang of pain for him. I could only imagine what he must be feeling.

"Newt," the name pricked my ears as I reached for his hand. His fingers laced with mine, "Susceptible."

A cold hand grasped my heart sending ice through me. Tears worked their way to my eyes and I fought them back. I squeezed his hand hard, afraid to look at him. I couldn't face him, knowing that he could so easily die in the world beyond the walls.

I wanted the world to stop, to be able to sink into this pit and never come out, but the names kept coming,

With each one my chest would flutter in relief or lower further into my pit of dread.

"Thomas – Immune,"

That was one piece of relief I could hold onto, but nothing could lift the pit that Newt had left.

"Florence" It was my turn, and a part of me wanted to be susceptible, so that I wouldn't have to live without Newt, but I knew that deep down I wanted to live for Lizzy. I locked eyes with her gaze. She smiled, a hopeful smile.

"Susceptible," and there it was, all hope gone. I would be Newt's forever on the other side. Wherever that was.

Lizzy whispered something that I could not hear, her head whipping back round to Janson.

"No, you're lying," she said to Janson, "Please tell me you're lying, you have to be lying!"

She got up and walked over to him. I hoped that she wasn't about to do anything stupid. Thankfully guards grabbed her arms before she could do anything.

"I assure you Elizabeth, that I am whole heartedly telling you the truth. As long as she stays away from the Cranks, she will be fine. However, tomorrow we will be sending you and your friends out into the scorch, where the Cranks are,"

"You bastard!" she shouted, but even with my worry for everyone, I still had a shred of self-preservation. I wasn't Immune, so the Scorch meant death. My despair matched the anger streaking Lizzy's face.

"How touching, you don't even want to know if you're immune," Janson said to her,

"Tell us," Thomas said, before Lizzy could say any more,

"Please," I added. I would not be able to go on not knowing, I silently wished with all my heart for her safety, even with my death just around the corner.

"Elizabeth – Immune." He said and I was so thankful I almost could have hugged him, not really, but you get the idea.

"Your friends will be safe if, and _only_ if you get to the safe heaven. Then we will be able to cure them. Escort them back to their room,"

Lizzy was dragged out and the rest of us followed. I tried to get closer, to make sure they weren't hurting her, but the crowd was too thick, as was the air, thick with sorrow, dread and pain. Everyone had lost someone in the Maze, and now everyone was losing someone out of it.

I came in to the room last. In the corridor, I had heard the last of Lizzy's shouts, followed by her sobs. When I entered she was walking towards our room with Thomas. I decided to leave her to it, I didn't want to be a walking reminder of all she would lose.

Newt took my hand and turned me towards him.

"Are you alright?" He asked,

"I'll be fine," I said, not really believing the words, "And you, are you alright?"

"I guess I'm the same, always good to know how much time you have left,"

"I don't want it to be like this," I said looking into his empty eyes,

"You think I do? This is meant to be the part where I swear not to let anything hurt you, where I say nothing can take us apart, that I'll always be there for you, but I cant, I can't do anything about this" A single, solitary tear rolled down his cheek. I lifted my hand to wipe it away.

"Newt, you've always done everything you could, you can't change this and that's fine, just don't ever stop me when I do this," I pushed myself up onto my tip toes and pressed my lips against his.

"I won't," He said, "I promise, not till the day I die,"

He smiled cynically.

We stood like that for a while, not sure of what to say. What do you say to the only boy you've ever loved while a death sentence hangs above your heads? When you know come morning any beautiful illusions will be shattered. I looked into his beautiful brown eyes that were filled with 'what if's'. You cannot live in dreams, but what life do I have? So I dreamed up a world in which we were safe. Safe from the Flare, safe from the sun, safe to live our lives. To get married, have kids and grow old. With Lizzy and Thomas by our side. What a life I might have had. I see in his eyes, he wonders the same, and together we are lost in the void of 'what if'.

The door of the girls room opened, knocking us out of our daze as Lizzy came out and walked into the middle of the room.

"Janson. I know you can hear me," She addressed the room, "You're not stupid enough to leave us without cameras in here,"

"Yes, you are right," He said through a speaker,

"I want to talk with you, no violence this time, you have my word,"

_What's going on_ _Lizzy, what the hell is going on?_

"What could you possibly want to talk to me about,"

"Why don't you find out," she said,

"Lizzy what are you doing," Thomas asked, grabbing her arm. She shook him off, a look of determination on her face.

The door opened,

"Just her," The Guard said.

She walked out without looking back.

**Please review to tell us what you think and don't forget to follow if you want to know what happens next! See you soon xx**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: DAY 5! Hope you like it. Will be updating as soon as we can really. From now on updates will not be regular but whenever we have content. **

Flo's POV

The tension in the air held like a sword on a string. No one was sure of what Lizzy was intent on doing. Thomas was restless, never staying in one place for more than a few seconds and I knew exactly how he felt. I had tried asking him about her, what she had said before she left. His answer was not in words but in the shaking of his head.

The speech was little and sparse around the room, with the susceptible all gravitating together, and I understood the feeling that we were now worthless compared to the rest. We were a liability. I should have joined them, gathered strength from those who were in the same situation, whose lives had just been cut short by a single word. But instead I stayed by myself staring hopelessly at the door.

I began to feel claustrophobic, there were too many emotions, so many that I did not know what to feel; anger, resignation, fear, panic, confusion, happiness for those who were immune and sadness for those who weren't, and the awful realisation that I was going to die before my life had really begun. After not so much time at all, I had had enough, and the thick numbness spread through my body like sheets of ice.

I thought back to the night I had waited 'til sunrise at the door, praying for her to return from her night in the Maze. Now my prayers would not be enough. I turned slowly and faded through the crowd, reaching my door unnoticed.

I pushed the door, gently feeling the soft click beneath my fingers. Compared to the tension next door, our room felt like a vacuum. So empty.

I pushed my steps further reaching Lizzy's bed. I reached out with my fingers brushing the white sheets. She wasn't coming back. My biggest regret was that I had nothing to hold onto her by, no object she cared for, no place that I could remember. Nothing. All I had was the empty hole in my chest. I lay down on her bed, curling in on myself still filled with the numbness. I stared out at the world and it stared back, and all I wanted to do was run, but I didn't know how. That's what Lizzy would have done. She would have run and fought and done anything to save me from myself.

That was it; she was, at that very moment, trying to save me from myself. I heard a small tap on the pillow and sat up sharply. There was no one there. I looked at the pillow to realize that there was a small wet splatter. I lifted my hand to my cheek and realized that they were wet.

The numbness started to clear, and I felt it, I felt everything. All the hurt and despair I had been blocking out. It washed over me in waves. Lizzy fought for me and I never fought for her. Everything she did centered around us; Thomas, Newt, Chuck, me. All she ever wanted to do was protect us and now she though she had failed; when in truth it was me. I failed. I had let WICKED control me, I had been the liability in the Glade. I was the one who had to be looked out for like a child, one who made others laugh with my mistakes and clumsy nature. I had sent a scared teenager to his death, something I had been happy about. It was barbaric; I was barbaric to wish something like that on anybody.

I questioned WICKED in all that they did but now all I could think of was, why had I been sent to the Glade? I wasn't like the others. I didn't belong. In my heart I knew the truth. It was a test. It was always a test. How would the glade react to a failure? I was meant to die in the glade.

And now I was going to become a monster myself as my brain disintegrated. Gally was right, I would be the death of all of them. Why had I, out of all the Gladers who had given so much to the Glade over the years, survived and they had died, when that was all I was ever really meant for.

The tears that fell down my face puddled on the pillow. My ears pricked at the sound of the door. I turned into the wall to hide from whoever it was.

"Flo?" A soft quiet voice whispered,

I shut my eyes in an attempt to shut it all out. Shut the pain out. Shut him out.

"I couldn't take it in there either Flo," His voice neared and I felt the bed sink slightly as he sat down, "We can't lose Lizzy, not after all that we've lost,"

"But we have," I whispered to the wall,

"Flo, look at me," He said gently, "Look at me, Flo,"

I raised myself up and slumped against the headboard. I looked at him. His golden hair was flicking into his eyes. I focused on that, anything to avoid his intense eyes that would see right into my broken chest.

"Where have you gone?" He asked, his hurt tone biting into me with shock. What did he mean?

"What? I'm right here," I said, clumsily tripping over my words,

"You're not. Flo would never say that, the Flo I know would hold out hope for her best friends return," He reached his hand up to cup my face.

"Newt, we met a month ago," I said tilted my head away from his hand, his touch only filled me with regret, "You don't know me, and now you never will,"

"Flo," the hurt was etched into his eyes, and for a second I could see into his soul, something I'd never had the ability for. I saw all the pain he shielded from me, all the pain he hid from us all, and the hazy glass shattered.

"Oh shit, Newt, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," I pulled him towards me and gripped him in my arms, burying my head in his shoulder, I repeated the words over and over. The tears came again, but they felt so much more real this time. I shook as I breathed ragged breaths and held onto what was left of my hope.

"If I'm like this now, what am I going to be like with the Flare,"

Lizzy POV

I didn't care what the corridors looked like. I didn't need to know. The guard took me to a door marked 'Janson', and swiped his key card. When he pushed the door open I walked through, confident of what I had to do.

From the other side of his desk, Janson looked at me skeptically,

"I see you have gained your composure," He said in his stuffy nasal voice, as he fiddled with his computer,

"I've come to negotiate," I said,

"What could you possible have to negotiate with?"

"My life, my human rights. If you don't force the susceptible… 'Subjects', out into the Scorch, then you can do whatever experiments you want with me. I won't fight, I will do whatever you ask, even if it means going through immense pain, or you taking out my brain to poke around at it. Even if it means I have to give my life,"

"Quite the little hero aren't you, Elizabeth," He said twiddling his pen in his hands, "And why would you let yourself go through all of that to save five people that might not even die,"

"Because the chance is too high, and one life for five is well worth the cost,"

"Alright then, I will take you up on your deal, five lives for one," my heart lifted, how could it have ben that easy, I had done it, I had saved them. I did not care the cost.

"Except," the word that shattered the joy, "the one will not be you. It will be your… close acquaintance, Thomas,"

His smile unnerved me even more than his proposition. I kept my calm and did not break my blank expression.

"That was not the deal Janson," I said, holding back the shout, "my life for theirs, don't bring anyone else into it,"

"See I don't think the words that are coming out of your mouth quite equate to the truth. _I _think, that you would give up your life to save your two friends, Newt and Florence. That's all this is really about, isn't it. You want to save your friends, be the hero, save the day. I hate to be the one to break it to you, but you can't always save everyone. The research that we will receive by sending you all out into the scorch is invaluable, far more so that anything we could do to you in a lab."

"Janson if you send them out there, you will not get any results, they will, all of them, die. Even some of the immune,"

"Research comes with a price," he said the words as if they were not his own, that they were drilled into him, "Or didn't you notice with all those we let die in the Maze. Newt's best friend Alby, Thomas best friend Chuck, and many more that you didn't even know. Many died before you arrived,"

"So you just sit here, watching the _immune_ die, do you know how stupid that is," I say narrowing my eyes at him, "Why do you need to cure the older generation? They are going to die anyway. Why not let the immune live, start a new world, that is the way to save the human race, not kill them as means to an end,"

"You don't know what you're talking about, how could you, you are child. We here at WICKED want the best for the human race,"

"No," I said cutting him off, holding a matter-of-fact tone in my voice to match his, "You don't want to die, not you or any of your colleagues. You only care about yourselves,"

"Nonsense," He said, and I saw the first flash of anger, "I-"

"Did you ever have children Janson?"

"What kind of- no- but…"

"Or a family at all? Siblings perhaps?" I said, keeping my voice mellow as my confidence began to swell, "How would you feel to watch them die in the Maze? Ripped to pieces by a griever, dying in the immense pain of its sting. Do you see Janson, that you killed people's children, you killed the only people with a chance at living,"

"Stop this-"

"No, you have to stop it. Stop the unnecessary death, take my life, save the susceptible, that's all I ask,"

"No!" Janson shouted, his bright red face inches from mine, as he stood up pushing his chair back so hard it flipped and hit the wall with an audible bang, "You will stop trying to get inside my head and you will go back to your accommodation and you will stay there until tomorrow, or I will take your life without even so much as helping your friends as they lie on their death beds. Don't forget who has the power here, never forget that!"

"Janson!" A stern female voice came through the telephone on his desk, "Calm down before I remove you."

He breathed in ragged breaths and slowly picked up his chair and lowered himself into it.

"What seems to be the problem," The voice said,

"Perhaps you could help me," I began,

"Who's speaking?" The voice interrupted,

"Subject A78," Janson said, trying to even out his voice

"Please, go on,"

"I presume you are more senior than the man sat in front of me, so I will propose my deal to you, my life, my human rights, for the lives of my friends. Any experiments you wish to preform on my immune body, you may, if you let the susceptible Subjects stay here, and not go into the Scorch."

"I see, well I am afraid I will have to deny your request,"

"What is it with you all! You kill in the name of saving people!" I shouted, the rage finally snapping, falling through my composure,

"Take her back to the room," The voice said before the connection was cut.

I felt rage like never before, rage at all of them. Why would they not let me save my friends! Why did they have to take us and force us to die? What had we ever done?

When the hands tried to seize me I lashed out, hitting one square in the jaw, before spinning and kicking the other. I made for Janson, closing the distance. I drew back my fist, but someone caught it. Dragging me back and into a lock hold as they jabbed a needle in my arm.

"What is that?" I hissed, "What is that!"

I looked about but no one would answer me.

I leaned toward Janson; my face was so close to his I could look right into his yes.

"You are a murder," I spat, "I hope you rot in hell"

Maybe it was the drugs, but I know what I saw, and at that moment Janson flinched. It was a satisfying last image to see before the blackness came for me.

**Please Follow and Review! Thanks x**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Yeah, we have nothing to say ~ Emma and Sarah**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Maze Runner**

Flo's POV

I rested with my eyes closed and my head against Newt's chest. His hand was on my waist and his warm smell was all I needed to comfort me. I could have stayed like that forever, but I didn't have forever, only a matter of days.

Shouts came from the next room, followed by a cry.

"Thomas," Newt said sitting up, "Flo stay here,"

I got straight up and started heading for the door,

"Or you could… do that," He said getting up and following me.

I cracked open the door and peered into the main room just as the door was closing. I tried to take it all in at once. Thomas and Lizzy were both on the floor, Lizzy's head in Thomas lap; as he gripped his head and shook, blue lightening surrounding his chest. Was she dead? I couldn't believe it. I _wouldn__'__t _believe it. If ever there were a time to hold on hope, it was now. Newt tried to run to them but I held his arm.

"What are you doing?" He asked,

"I can't let you get closer, you'll get hurt!" I said. My instinct to protect him overwhelmed my need to know if she was alive, for her death was something I could not change, but his I could.

His desperate eyes met mine levelly as I tried to convey my sense into him, even though all I wanted to do was run right towards her myself.

"I won't get too close," he said ripping his arm away and running to Thomas.

The convulsing had subsided, but the blue lightening was still there, faintly.

Jeff was already at Lizzy's side, his fingers on her neck,

"She's alive. Clint, take her under her arms and I'll get her feet, get her to the sofa,"

Movement followed quickly, and I rushed to them. I tried to get close to her, but there were too many people, Max, Jeff, even Frypan were helping, and most of the other Gladers had gotten closer. It was strange to see how they reacted to the possibility of her being dead. Although most would die before admitting it, they did actually care about her as a fellow Glader, even though she was a girl.

I spared a selfish thought wondering if they thought about me like that too.

Looking at her face I could tell why they all might think she's dead. Her constant looks of distain, worry or mockery were gone, replaced with… nothing. She was calm and still and she looked at peace with the world. I realised that I had never seen her that way.

I backed away to give the med-jacks more room, though there were only two now. I thought back to those who had looked after me when I fell from the vines, all gone, all dead. I sat down on a sofa across from her and watched as Newt helped Thomas walk over.

Thomas slumped down by her head, and Newt came over and sat by me. All we could do was wait.

Lizzy's POV

With consciousness came the feel of something soft beneath me, though it did not feel like a bed. I opened my eyes and was met with a few faces staring down at me, Thomas and Jeff included.

"Thomas," I said reaching out my hand and resting it on his cheek, he tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace. He was in pain, "What happened? What's going on?"

I looked about, seeing Flo and Newt sitting on a sofa across from me,

"You scared the living crap out of me, that's what happened," He replied,

The floodgates of memory opened and it all poured in. Flo wasn't immune. Neither was Newt. They were going to die. I had tried to stop it. I had failed. And now Thomas was in pain. I was so angry with myself for being so stupid as to think that I could do anything to help anyone. All I'd done was make things worse.

"What did they do to you?" I asked Thomas, bitterness clear in my voice,

"It's nothing, just a little electric shock,"

"Little!" I sat up sharply to see Minho scoffing from the other side of the room, "Yeah if you call convulsing on the floor a 'little' shock,"

"It was my fault, wasn't it?" I said, looking at the floor in shame of my actions.

"No!"

"Yes." Thomas and Minho said at the same time, Thomas' voice reassuring, but Minho's was plane matter of fact.

"No," Thomas repeated, "It was mine,"

"They threw you in here unconscious and Mr. Hero dived to catch you so your dumb brain wouldn't go splat against the floor. So they shot him for moving,"

I stared at Thomas in disbelief, why would he do that just to save me a bump on the head! WICKED could have killed him for that.

"I thought you were dead Lizzy, of course I ran to you," He said,

"And you _should_ be surprised that I'm alive right now." I said through clenched teeth, "That's what WICKED does. Kill people for no reason. They don't care about anything but saving themselves,"

"Lizzy, it's okay, calm down," Thomas tried to ease me, lowering himself next to me.

"No. It's not okay," I said gently, standing up and wandering over to where the leftover food from their lunch lay, I picked up an empty glass and started to fill it with water, "None of this is okay,"

How could he even say that? How could he even try to tell me that? The embers of my anger ignited, searing my skin and sending my mind into chaos. WICKED was the problem that needed solving, not the virus. My hands shook and the teetering sound of the jug on the glass filled the room.

I put the jug down and tried to drink, just focus on that, the cold water entering my body, hoping it would put out the fire. Thomas edged towards me, but I wanted him to stay away. I leaned into the counter unable to stand steady on my two feet.

"Lizzy, are you alright?"

"Fine, absolutely dandy," I said sounding hysterical, "It's not like two of my best friend's are going to die or that I can't stand the thought of myself because I'm powerless to help them."

I looked at him, taking my weight back onto my feet, as my voice grew louder, "No, because the world isn't ending, I can remember who the _fuck_ I am, and there is no WICKED to hurt us!"

I threw the glass at the nearest wall, narrowly missing a group of boys who stood nearby. The shattering sound of the glass brought me satisfaction and all I wanted to do was throw something else, break _it_ so that I would not.

I wanted to silence the pounding in my head, I wanted to run, but there was nowhere to go.

I looked back at Thomas and saw the plain horror in his eyes,

"Look around you Thomas, look at them. At Flo, at Newt, at Winston, at Tim, at Alfie. Look at them and tell me that it is going to be all right, because it's not. They are going to die."

"Okay there princess," Minho said coming towards me, "time for you to calm down,"

"What? Do you want me to lie to them? Tell them that there really is a cure, when we all know the truth,"

"Slim it," He said, grabbing my shoulders, his face inches from mine, "take a damn breath and calm down, shank,"

His eyes were laced with the same fire I felt in mine, and for some reason that quelled my rage.

"Now you nearly killed someone, because you lost it,"

"Sounds like you've done the same," I snapped back,

"Damn right I have," He said, "Now a room full of people, not the place to calm down, so move,"

"Minho," Thomas said in a warning tone,

"What? I'm not gonna punch her or anything, look I know what I'm doing," Minho said with confidence, but Thomas still looked unsure. "Just ask Newt,"

Thomas shook his head in surrender and Minho pushed me towards my room.

"I thought you were smarter than that, Princess,"

"Okay firstly, don't ever call me princess, _ever,_ and secondly, I thought I had a 'dumb brain'" I countered,

"I said that, doesn't mean I think it,"

"You are literally making no sense,"

"And neither are you! Why did you ask to see Janson?" he had a skeptical look in his eye and I could tell he didn't trust me.

My eyes shifted to the floor, not wanting to look at him anymore. My anger subsided a bit, and flipped back into the self-loathing.

"I went to trade my life for theirs. Flo, Newt, Alfie, Tim and Winston. I couldn't just watch them die,"

"Seriously! You are way dumber than you look. You're also full of surprises,"

"Sorry?" I said, glaring at him with defensiveness,

"They don't care about any of our lives, they never had. You already knew that!"

"Well I wasn't just going to let them die!"

"But you were perfectly happy letting Gally be banished into the Maze," He said disbelief clear in his voice,

"I had no part in that," I looked at him levelly, "It wasn't what I wanted. I would never want that, for anyone."

"But smashing a glass over someone's head is fine?"

"No, I didn't mean… I was angry - I _am _angry - it didn't even hit him!"

"If anyone has had their share of anger, it's me, but it don't seem like you,"

"Well look who knows so much about me now, you do realise you spent most of the time I was in the Glade in the med-jack wing,"

"I remember you coming up, but then again everyone does, _first girl_."

"Yeah well despite feeling like shit, I remember your smug face,"

"Probably because it was the best face you'd ever seen,"

"Well as I'd only really seen three by that point, it wouldn't be hard, and even then Thomas beat you,"

"Damn you got bite in you," He laughed,

I smiled sarcastically,

"I also remember," His voice became serious, "That you were the one who saved my life, so I owe you,"

"Consider your debt repaid,"

"Look, I'm not into the whole talk out your feelings, but if I get Thomas in here, you can't get angry at him, you're way too lucky to have him fawning over you,"

"Does someone want Thomas all for himself," I said in a sarcastic baby voice,

"Hilarious." He shot back, "You can take it out on me all you want, but not him, this is _not _his fault, okay?"

I nodded, looking at the ground, and heard his footsteps echo as he left the room.

Flo's POV

"She doesn't mean it," I said to Newt once she had left the room, "She's just angry,"

"No, she's right," He said back in a low voice, "There is no cure and we know it,"

"Not yet but…"

"Don't be naïve Flo," His voice was blunt and empty.

I sat up so that I could look at him.

"Newt," I said in disbelief. It wasn't like him, but then again I hadn't been like myself either. Lizzy's words may have been the thing that really made him see the truth. That in a short amount of time both him and I would be dead.

"I'm sorry Flo, but we can't deny the truth. We just have to make the most of what we have, because we'll never have anything more."

The flatness in his voice saddened me; I had hoped never to see him like this. I slid my hand into his and tried to smile at him.

The door to the room opened and Minho walked out.

"Alright, Thomas, get your ass in there and talk it out, or whatever you to do. Actually just talk. Please. We're right next door,"

"Shut up, Minho" Thomas said rolling his eyes, as he started walking towards the door. Straight away I got up and joined him.

"Wow, were do you think you're going?" Minho asked. He may have been on good terms with Lizzy now, but he sure as hell didn't like me.

"Lizzy is my best friend, I'm not waiting around anymore," I said pushing past him and entering the room behind Thomas, and I could feel Newt at my side.

Lizzy stood at the far edge of the room, with her body facing the wall and her head turned over her shoulder. I started towards her intending to hug her, but the look in her eyes stopped me in my tracks, as it had Thomas before me.

Her face was lined with shame and fear. What was she afraid of?

"Lizzy?" I asked, "What's wrong? What happened?"

"I'm sorry Flo," She said biting her lip, "and Newt. And you as well Thomas. I'm so, so sorry,"

We waited in silence for her to continue, all frozen where we were.

"_I_ failed. I really fucked it up this time, didn't I? _I_ got us in this mess, and for that I am truly sorry, and now there is nothing I can do.

"I tried. I really did try. I asked him to take my life, to save yours and Winston…"

"You. Did. What?" I shouted at her, cutting her off, "How could you be so stupid!"

"Flo, calm down," Newt said grabbing my arm, but it was my turn to shake him off,

"No! That's not fair,"

"Flo, I don't understand," She said, looking confused, while fiddling with her hands, some part of me knew she always did this when she was nervous.

"That wasn't your choice to make. You _know _I could never live with myself knowing my life came at the cost of yours,"

"And you think I could just stand there and watch you die," He voice was still soft,

"What would my life be Lizzy? Locked up indoors, always having to 'stay safe'. You _can_ have a life, a real one. With Thomas, and without me."

"Flo, I need you," She said, so quietly I could hardly hear her.

"Oh Lizzy," Finally going to her and wrapping my arms around her. Weakly, she hugged me back. When I pulled away I saw her smiling, but as soon as her gaze shifted over her shoulder, it dropped.

"Can I talk to her alone please," Thomas said from behind me. I turned to see him. His face was blank, but his eyes were angry.

"Um… sure," I said, giving Lizzy once last smile before turning and leaving the room.

Lizzy's POV

I stood facing him. His eyes were blank and for the first time, I couldn't read him. I waited for him to speak, not knowing what to say. I tried to look deeper into his eyes, find whatever was lurking beneath the surface. For one moment he let me in and I could see the war between relief and anger.

"You left without saying goodbye," he said, hurt in his voice.

I knew sorry would not be enough so I said nothing,

"I was never going to see you again, and you weren't even going to tell me why?"

"Thomas-"

"No." He interrupted, "I've had a good few hours to think about this while you were gone and then when you were lying unconscious. What you did, no, the way you did it was wrong. You left without a word. You went to your death without even telling me why. The last thing you said was 'I'm sorry, Thomas,' and those words were all I could hear, because 'I'm sorry' are pretty much the lamest last word to say to someone, ever!"

He had started to get flustered, and he had moved closer with every word, until our faces were so close we could have kissed.

"I was so angry at you, for doing that to me." His voice was hard and hurt and for a moment he held still, his fire burning my skin. But it was only for a moment and he walked away, then everything was cold.

"But" He was quieter now, his voice softer, "you do it to save people. You put them first, and I want to hate you for that, but it's the reason I fell in love with you Lizzy. When you threw yourself into the damn Maze to save my ass, and Minho's. When you abandoned everything to train a bunch morons how to protect themselves, and even when Gally was trying to _kill _you, the last thing you wanted was him dead."

I could not break my eyes from his; it was as if he was pouring the words into my soul, changing my very being, just by talking.

And now, as he spoke, he took slow, small steps towards me,

"But you risk yourself time and time again, and I don't want to lose you, not after everything else. So I'm asking you this now, before you do something stupid. Next time you want to risk your life, for the possibility of saving another, think of me. Because I've lost Chuck and one day soon Newt will be gone too, and you and Minho will be all I've got left. If you die I will literally go out of my freaking mind."

He took my hand holding it to his chest. His heart thudded under the thin cotton of his t-shirt.

"This is how I feel every time I look at you, and if you don't care about me like I care about you-"

"Thomas!" I interrupted, horrified that he would even think that, "You know I love you,"

I reached up to cup his face in the palm of my hand, and I smiled at him, "Somewhere, in that thick skull of yours, you know that I do,"

"Then stop running away," He said, letting his forehead fall into mine,

"I'd never run away from you."

**Please Follow and Review :) x**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. Here is the next chapter, we've been super busy and will continue to be, so please follow us for updates so you don't miss the next one! ~ Emma and Sarah**

**Disclaimer - We don't own the maze runner **

Lizzy's POV

By nightfall, the word had been passed around the Gladers of what I had done. I wasn't sure I wanted to know what they thought of me now. I hadn't left the room but a part of me could hear their thoughts. They thought I was stupid, rash, and I'd only gone and made it worse by getting angry.

I couldn't sleep, it would not come and all I could do was toss and turn and think. Hundreds of thoughts whipped around my head. I needed their respect. I needed to help them, without it, I was nothing.

"Lizzy?" Flo's quiet voice came from across the room,

"What?" I said, coming out harsher than I had intended.

"Are you… alright?"

"What do you think, Flo?" I said propping myself up on my elbow and looking through the dark to her,

"What's up? I mean, aside from the obvious,"

I thought for a moment. I didn't quite know how to put it into words.

"I… I think I've made things worse than I originally thought. I just want to help them, and now they'll just see an idiotic girl who can't control her anger. Shuck."

I gripped the roots of my hair with my hand in frustration.

"I don't see that," she said,

"Of course you don't, you're… you,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you are completely incapable of seeing anything bad in me, or Newt for that matter,"

"What's wrong with Newt?"

"Nothing, damn him, but _if_ there was, you wouldn't have half a chance of seeing it,"

She was quiet for a little while.

"They don't hate you, you know," she said, "When they thought you were dead, they worried. They respect you Lizzy, and they care. And when you left with Minho, and Robb started saying bad stuff about you, everyone started ganging up on him to _defend_ you. They respect you Lizzy, in the way they respect Newt, and Thomas and Minho,"

I heard the underlying words in her voice.

"But not you?" I finished for her,

"No, not me,"

I didn't really know what to say. She was right, they didn't. They saw her as a girl. They didn't see the way she held me together when I only wanted to fall apart. They didn't see that, but I did.

"Flo, you may think that you're useless, but you're not. Without you I wouldn't be able to go on,"

"But you will have to, you'll _have_ to go on without me."

Flo's POV

I woke up in the gloom of the room. Not sure of what time it was I lay still, so as not to disturb Lizzy. It hit me again like it had the morning before. Soon, I would die. I didn't want to die, but who did. I didn't want to leave Lizzy, and I didn't want to cause her pain.

I guessed that the one benefit of today would be that I would see the sun, the real sun. I heard Lizzy's voice in my head telling me that the sun would try and scorch us to death.

I only lay there for a short while before the alarm went off. I half jumped out my skin and sat up quickly, where as Lizzy only groaned and stuck her middle finger up at the ceiling.

I pulled back the covers and let the cold wash over me for one last time. As the bell kept on ringing I picked up some clothes and headed for the shower.

Tiny pellets of water beat down on my back as I stared at the walls. With no clock in sight I could still hear the seconds of my existence ticking away. I did my best to set it aside, running my fingers through my hair to push the thoughts away.

It was funny to think that from then, every little, insignificant task could be my last.

I returned to the room where Lizzy was still lying in a pile on the bed.

"Get up!" I said, throwing my towel at her,

"Fuck off you shank," She said back, "I'm enjoying my bed while I can,"

"That's all good and well but you need to enjoy the shower while you can,"

"Why do you have to be right all the time?" She groaned turning to face me,

"I'm not," I said simply pulling on my trainers.

Finally she got up, her hair a complete nest, and headed for the bathroom.

"Don't take too long!" I shouted after her,

"Says you!" She said through the door.

I walked into the other room and looked around. It was almost silent. I dropped into a seat in the table next to Newt, not sure what to reach for.

"You should eat something," he said, knowing my thoughts before I did,

"I know," I said, still not moving.

He reached over grabbing a box of cereal and shoving it in front of me.

"Eat."

"Fine."

I thought back to what Lizzy had said the night before, and tried to think of everyone for 'what they were' and not what I thought.

Minho hadn't done anything wrong, Max was lovely, Winston wasn't the nicest, but he was all right and Robb, he had done wrong things, and they were pretty bad, but I was still glad he was immune.

Damn it she was right. My need to see the good would be death of me if the Flare didn't get there first.

I was sucked into my thoughts, forgetting reality, until a hand was laid on my shoulder making my heart skip with shock.

I looked up with wide eyes to see Thomas looking back at me,

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, but I need to know where Lizzy is. Is she okay?" He eyes showed so much concern, it was heart-warming to see him so worried about her,

"She's fine, she's alright. She's just showering,"

He let out a breath but the worry held strong in his eyes.

"What's wrong Thomas? What did you say when we left?" I demanded,

"Nothing, I just needed to know if she was okay," He smiled lightly, but it wasn't strong enough to convince me.

I smiled sadly back at him not quite knowing what else to say. The silence of the room took over once again and Thomas slipped away back into one of the guy's room.

I filled my bowl and hoped that would be enough to convince everyone I was eating.

The door to the girl's room opened and Lizzy came into the room bringing a strange energy. It was almost as if she was if she were ignorant to the fact that we would be going into the scorch today. She came and stood behind me reaching in for some fruit and smiling at me. After a few moments I realised it was all a show. She had to raise their spirits, act like it would all be fine, and act strong for them and for me.

Despite everything it made me smile.

"Flo, you've been here fifteen minutes and you still haven't eaten anything? How slow do you eat?" She smiled at me, mockingly as usual. I just rolled my eyes and started eating.

"Seriously you lot, why is no one eating?" She said, and it's then I noticed; it was not just me. No one was eating. I'd been too stuck in my own head.

"If you hadn't noticed, today's the day we are opened up to an endless list of possible deaths," Robb snapped, glaring at her from across the table, his whole body tensed.

"Well let's cross dying from starvation on day one off the list of possibilities then, alright?" she said, the light tone in her voice made her seem unfazed. I couldn't help laughing at Robb's confused face.

Her eyes swept the room in search of Thomas. It only took her a few seconds to realise he wasn't there, and her face faltered a little, but not enough to let anyone else see.

"So are we thinking cool clothes, as it's bloody hot or warm clothes for the night?" she said, a fake smile stuck to her lips.

"Honestly princess," Minho joined in, a grin apparent on his face, "are clothes all you think about?"

"Oh yeah, you know me," she said rolling her eyes at him, but when her eyes settled it was on something across the room.

For a moment the energy faded, the air froze into a sheet of ice, crystalizing, as she held Thomas' eyes. She smiled softly and put down what she was holding before walking over to him. They exchanged words, but it was too quiet to hear from where we were. She wrapped her arms around him and I had to look away, it felt too private to watch. The warmth slowly started to pick up again as they walked over, talking and smiling as if nothing had happened.

Alarms sounded and the doors pulled apart, thanks for ruining a nice breakfast Rat Man.

He walked in flanked by bodyguards, and we all knew what was coming. His command was simple,

"Follow me."

Lizzy was the first to stand up, but the gesture was more hostile than anything. Thomas followed, protective as always, and slowly we all followed.

The cold corridors were strangely haunting and I could not decide whether I would actually miss it. It hardly felt safe.

We arrived in a room piled with bags, fifteen to be exact, one for each of us.

"Take one, then you leave. Warning: it's hot," The smirk on his face was enough to make _me_ want to punch him.

We followed him down the last corridor leading to two large, heavy-duty doors. I saw the different faces surrounding me. Some were nervous, some even looked slightly excited, but some were just plain scared.

I reached over to Lizzy. I couldn't do this alone and out of all of them, I didn't want to lose her; I didn't want to lose any of them, any of my new family.

The doors came apart; it was a strange sound, so different to the doors of the Maze, so much smoother. The light was so intense; I'd never known anything like it. The heat washed over me in waves, stuffy and toxic, burning my lungs with every dry breath. I had been plunged straight into hell.

"Where do we go?" Lizzy asked him,

"Wherever you feel safest," He replied simply,

"How shucking helpful" Minho said,

"Good luck, you'll need it"

She took the first step into the sunlight, and I knew it was time.

The desert stretched out for miles before me, hills of sand piled on top of old rubble of what had once been a great city. Old glass buildings, now just empty structures, had the occasional pane reflecting the glaring light. It was a wasteland, and before too long we would all become just another part of the skyline.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey, we're back with a really long update to say sorry and as we don't know when we'll be able to post again. Hope you enjoy it :) ~ Emma and Sarah**

Flo PoV

"We will collect you in one week, well those that are left of you"

The doors sealed shut and we were on our own.

The sun tingled on my face. I wished I had a hat or some other means of getting the sun out of my eyes. It struck me then that no one had checked what was in the rucksacks.

As I pulled mine off my shoulder and knelt down to unzip it, the first thing I noticed was the large bottle of water strapped to the outside. It held a couple of litres but would not last long in the desert. Inside were a number of things; bandages, water purification tablets, some non-perishable foods, a pocket knife, a gun and a lighter. _Why the hell would we need a lighter?_ I noticed one last thing in the bag. A black pair of…

"I think I got a girl bag" Winston called from where he was,

"Should be fine for you then," Robb called back,

"Oh hilarious Robb,"

"Mine's a girl one, swap with Flo," Lizzy says in a matter of fact manner, though I can tell she wants to smile at Robb's immature joke.

I stood up to pass mine to him, but my vision started to spot with black. All of a sudden my hearing dulled out, I couldn't make out the words Lizzy was saying to me, my head felt light, there wasn't much I could do to stop the sand from coming into contact with my face, I couldn't even feel it.

Lizzy PoV

"Flo?" I asked as the colour drains from her face, her eyes went misty like she could not see me, "Flo?" I ask again, more urgently, but her balance faltered and she fell forwards. I ran to catch her but I was too late, her face hit the sand. Newt got to her before I did and pulled her up so she was lying on him. I brushed my hands across her face to get the sand off, I could feel the heat through my trousers and I knew it must have been burning her face.

Water, I reached for her bottle, opened the cap and began to very carefully pour a little into her mouth. Her eyes fluttered open and she swallowed gently. My breath was released from my lungs as if I had just broken the surface of the water.

"What happened?" She asked, dazed,

"You fainted, you moron," I say loudly,

"Lizzy calm down," Newt warned,

"We're going out into the fucking desert, and you don't drink enough the morning before, how stupid can you get!"

"Very, apparently," She laughed lightly, and I shook my head, joining in.

"You guys have the weirdest friendship," Newt said looking at us with the most confused expression on his face.

"Is she ready to get up?" I asked Jeff over my shoulder; being a med jack he should know what was wrong with her,

"I can answer for myself," She replied,

"Yeah she should be fine," he said, "Her body was just adjusting to the climate. If it happens again later then its time to worry, but she looks fine,"  
I offer her a hand and pull her up into a quick hug before turning back the group.

"Now you're done with your little drama can we decide which way we're meant to be heading" Robb said, of course he did, because he can never keep his bloody mouth shut. I glared at him,

"What a wonderful idea Robb," I said, the sarcasm dripping from my voice, "Got any bright ideas?"

He shifted uncomfortably, but didn't say anything thankfully.

"The city, " said Frypan, where else would we go?"

"What, right where the cranks are? Great idea" Winston shot back, "We'd be safer heading for the mountains,"

"But there's a higher chance of water in the city," Jeff said,

"Yeah, This isn't going to last long," Clint said pointing at his bottle,

Multiple people starting answering back at once and after that you couldn't make out anyone's words.

I sighed, running my fingers along the crown of my head to take away the sweat.

"Hey!" I shouted, "Can you all just shut up for a minute,"

The rambling noise died down and they all looked at me expectantly,

"We need to get moving, so we don't have time to squabble, city or mountains, let's just take a bloody vote and get it over with,"

No complaints.

"Those for city" I raised my hand and Thomas followed me, along with a fair few of the others. I counted eleven hands including my own,

"Not much point in asking, but those for mountains",

Three.

"So that's eleven for city, three for mountains, and Tim in no mans land. City it is."

"And what if we don't want to follow you?" Robb said,

"Then by all means, head to the mountains, good luck surviving with three of you,"

I slung my backpack over my shoulder and started walking toward the city skyline, not looking back to see if they followed. Thomas came up beside me and I looked up at him.

"Why are you smirking?" I asked,

"You're just really taking to this whole leader thing," He said nudging me in the ribs,

"Oh, shut up," I say smiling, unable to stop myself. He reached for my hand but I pulled away,

"Oh I see, can't be seen to have a weakness," He teased,

"Not all of us are from sunny California, the UK is cold, which by the power of deduction, is most likely where I'm from,"

"Where did you deduce California from?" He asked sceptically,

"I don't know, first hot place in America I could think of after Texas, and I don't think you're from there,"

"You never know," He said adopting a horrific Southern accent that I couldn't help but laugh at,

"You're an idiot, you know that right,"

"Yup," He said and I shook my head laughing.

"What the shuck is that?" Minho's voice sounded from not too far behind me. It had started to get dark and we were looking for shelter, but his words stopped me.

I whipped my head around to see what he was looking at. Everyone was still. Behind us a large dark cloud was rolling in.

"I thought it was getting colder but…." Flo said,

"We need to get moving," there was urgency in my voice, "Now!"

I turned back and picked up the pace, we were all tired and thirsty but there wasn't much we could do, nothing but move.

We walked as the wind started to pick up, whipping around our faces. I didn't like the feeling I had in my stomach.

It wasn't long before the first crack of lightning struck the ground, seconds before the rumbling of the thunder carried over to us.

Fear hung in the air like a stench, coming off every one of us. We were all going to die, immune or not.

"There," Thomas said, pointing in the distance, the sand had started to blow in the wind so I couldn't see it at first, "That cluster of rocks in the dune, there might be a cave round the back,"

"Yeah, it's worth a shot," I said,

I looked over my shoulder and shouted to them to aim for it if they get lost.

"Don't ever stop moving," Thomas added.

We started to jog; as a group at first but soon the difference in agility showed through.

"I'll go to the back, make sure no one gets left behind,"

"Thomas, no, you- you can't" I started to stutter, horrified at the thought of him not being by my side,

"I'll come back to you, I promise,"

"You bloody better," I say, I reached for his hand and squeezed it, before nodding and letting go of him,

"Stay safe, don't … die" I called after him, and he disappeared into the sand as if it were fog.

I looked around me; Max was just behind, Tim just ahead, Robb to the side and a group shortly behind us that flickered in and out of view.

"Keep the pace steady and manageable," I said, "we don't want to lose the group,"

I see Tim nod, and steady his pace. All we could do was keep moving, keep pushing as the thunder caught up with the lightning, and the lightning caught up with us. A horrible thought flashed through my mind, but I knew out of instinct, we would not all make it out alive. My emotions flooded me but I kept pushing forward, pushing them back, there was no time for this. We must keep as many alive as we could.

"Hey!" I shouted to those near me who could hear, "HEY! If anyone gets hit, we have to keep moving, don't stop, make it to the shelter, and keep moving forward,"

Max looked at me, a uncertainty in his eyes, like he wasn't quite sure what to make of what I said, I didn't blame him, it felt cold, heartless, unlike me, but this was life and death, this was survival, and if we stayed out here, no one would survive.

I looked at him levelly,

"It's the only way we'll get through this Max, please, just pass the message back,"

I turned back to face the rocks up ahead again, with them wavering in and out of my vision.

A loud crack sounded not to far behind me and I could see the shadow I cast as the lightning stuck. It was here. Another sounded, behind me again and my pace quickened, adrenalin coursed through my veins allowing me to push myself harder, faster. The storm clouds rolled over my head; the strong winds meant that they spread across the horizon like a wave covering the shore.

The lightning rained down around me, blowing holes in the earth where it struck.

A cry carried through the air and it took all that I had not to look back, not even to see if it were Thomas. Another followed shortly after, were they still alive? Were they injured? _Keep moving. Keep moving_.

The wind was getting stronger but I could still see the rocks, but only just. We were almost there, almost.

"Tim!" I Shouted, his head turned half over his shoulder so I gauged he had heard me, "Look, the rocks. Head round the side into the cluster, find a cave, I'll start-"

"LIZZY!" I could barely process whose voice it was before I felt something crash into my side, dragging me through the air, time seemed to slow down as I saw a bolt of lightning hit the ground where I was about to be. We hit the ground and the sand provided a reasonably soft landing. I ran my hands over my body, nothing broken or sprained. I stood up and looked at who had saved me,

"Robb!?" surprise evident in my voice as I stood in shock. Another bolt hit the ground not too far from us, "Get up, come on, we can't stop,"

I offered him my hand and hauled him up, and then we started to run. We ran back to pick up the line we were traveling on before, I couldn't tell who was who, they were all too far away. I pushed myself, knowing I needed to get back to Tim and Max to help get everyone inside. There weren't many people to overtake before I caught sight of Max and the sickness in my stomach grew. I slowed my pace to theirs and looked half over my shoulder to see Robb had been keeping up. I was so confused, but I didn't have enough time or oxygen in my brain to try and understand it just yet. I just had to keep running.

_Crack_

I saw fire ahead, to my right and it was not until I reached it that I could see it was a body on the ground. _Tim. _A knot caught in my throat, I couldn't stand the sight of it, nor the smell, the smell of burnt flesh. He was dead, just like I would have been, had it not been for… for Robb. It made no sense, I couldn't… I couldn't think about this now. I had to focus. I had to run.

I could hardly believe it when we got to the rocks; it was almost like a small cliff in the middle of all the sand. We ran through the middle of them, the rock towering over us on each side, It took a few minutes, but soon the gap opened up, but there was still no cover over us. Lightning hit the ground just head, stopping me where I was to cover my eyes. We got into the centre and looked around and I could not believe our luck. There was a huge opening in one of the sides, a perfect cave for us to hide.

"Robb, get under there; Max help me make sure everyone finds it,"

They nodded and I started to make my way to the outer part of the cave. A part of me was surprised that it wasn't raining.

I passed a couple of them on my way back out, Jeff and Alfie, both with bank looks in their eyes and breathing heavily.

_Come on Thomas. Come on. _

I got to the edge and waved my arms to get the attention of those lagging behind. I saw Frypan through the dust and shouted to him, though my lungs were raw. He stumbled towards me, but I reached forward and held him up.

"What happened?"

"Something cut my leg, I don't know what,"

He needed help, but Flo and Newt weren't back, Thomas wasn't back, Clint, Zart, Minho, none of them. I was terrified for them, but Frypan might not make it by himself.

"Here," I said throwing his arm over my shoulder, "Try not to put too much weight on it."

We hobbled through the gap back to the cave. He had lost a fair amount of blood. If he took this long to get back then they couldn't be…. No, they were alive. I had to believe they were alive.

"What happened to him?" It was Max, meaning we were halfway there,

"He cut his leg,"

"Let me help,"

"No, go out there, wait for the others, be careful,"

Reluctantly, he went.

We made it to the cave and as soon we got there all three of them came over to help carry him. We set him down further in so he was sheltered.

"Open his rucksack, take out the penknife and the bandages, and water."

I couldn't see who it was, I was too focused on gently rolling up his trousers, but when I stuck my hand out the water was placed in it.

"Cut me a small piece of the bandage, it's the only thing left clean," I said as I gently poured a small bit of water on the wound. I took the piece that Jeff cut and started to wipe the wound. He grunted in pain but there wasn't much I could do. When it was as clean as it was going to get, I reached out for the rest of the bandage and started to wrap it around his calf.

"When did you get hit?" Jeff asked him,

"Couple of minutes before I found Lizzy, not long,"

I finished binding it, cut of the excess and tucked the remainder into his bag, before standing up to go back out.

"Lizzy, where are you going?" Jeff asked,

"To find the others,"

"Lizzy it's not worth the risk-"

"Not worth it!" I shouted, finally losing it, "They are your friends, they are our family, how dare you tell me they are not worth it,"

"And you waiting in the lightning is not going to get them back any sooner. Lizzy, they might not be coming back,"

"They are," I said, conviction clear in my voice, nearing on danger, "They are."

And I ran back into the storm.

Flo PoV

The wind whipped up the sand into a cloud of dust and I lost sight of Lizzy. I kept my eyes on those I could still see so I wouldn't lose the group. Newt and I had been jogging at the back with Minho because Newt's leg was playing up and Minho's still wasn't completely healed.

As we ran a figure appeared to have stopped, and as we approached we saw it was Thomas.

"Keep running," he said falling into pace with us, "don't stop for anything, not even if someone gets hit, understood?"

"What are you doing back here, Tommy?" Newt asked,

"Making sure you misfits get there," He flashed a smile even though we could all tell me was just worried,

"What about Lizzy," I asked him,

"She'll be fine, she's tougher than you lot put together,"

"And you, you whipped shank," Minho shouted,

"Shut up shuck face," he replied, while Newt couldn't stop himself from laughing,

"Don't know what you're laughing at," Minho said to Newt, "you're just as bad,"

"The worst part is I know," Newt laughed along with them, while my cheeks blushed a deep red,

In an instant a loud crack sounded, followed by a cry from just ahead. As we got closer the cries ceased, and all that was left was a body on the floor. I recognised his face, it was James, one of the runners, with his leg three feet away from his body, blood soaking into the ground. His eyes were open, as he lay motionless.

A strangled scream rose in my throat ready to break out, but I held it back, I needed all my strength. I kept moving forward but my mind flashed back to what I had seen and I couldn't help myself. My stomach lurched, and before I knew it I was doubled over with my food coming back out of my mouth. I coughed and spluttered as Newt held my arm.

With the corner of his sleeve he wiped my mouth, I could see Thomas and Minho give each other a sideways glance.

"We've got to go Flo, you're alright, you're okay, but we've got to go," Newt said. I nodded and used all my strength to start running again.

My feet pounded on the sand, my lungs growing tired, but I kept on going. It was all I had left, the rhythm of my steps with the lightning. Lighting thudded all around as we had to keep running, sometimes hitting some of the scattered rubbish or bits of metal. The other faded in and out of view, along with what I thought we were heading for, a rocky section in the dunes.

As we ran Minho started to pick up his pace and was slightly ahead until he suddenly stumbled.

"Whoa, shit," Minho, shouted

"What was that?" I asked, looking around,

"I think the better question is who,"

"Minho, really?" Newt replied,

"No I'm not kidding, whoever that was, no longer has a face,"

If I had anything left in my stomach I would have thrown up again.

It felt like hours, it felt like days, but I knew I was being stupid. The end seemed so far away, it all seemed so pointless.

I risked a quick glance at Newt; I could see he was struggling. His jaw was tight and his movements were jolty. I worried that he might not make it, but he was pushing on, and so I did too.

Soon we saw another figure limping their way through the sand.

"Winston?" Minho called, "Winston! What's…"

His voice trailed out as he reached him. We slowed as Minho stopped, holding Winston in his arms,

"There's something in his stomach," Minho said, "He's bleeding, a lot, he-"

A surge of blood spluttered out of Winston's mouth, spraying Minho's face. His body went still. A crack of lightning sounded nearby and Minho lay Winston down, took his backpack, and started to run again,

"Minho!" I said horrified,

"He's not gonna need it," He said over his shoulder, his voice was empty of the sarcasm that normally filled it, "we will, it's survival sweetheart,"

And with that we began to run again.

We passed another body and Thomas dropped to grab the slightly tattered backpack lying a few feet away from him, no one had the guts to check who it was.

The mist of sand cleared for a bit and we saw the rocks, someone was waiting outside, we were almost there.

Newt cried out next to me, and before I knew what was happening he was on the ground. I spun around in shock, as Minho and Thomas rushed to his side,

"Come on buddy," Minho said, "we're almost there,"

Throwing his arms over their shoulders they hoisted him up and started to run again. I brought up the rear in a jog, keeping pace with them.

We were almost there, just a little further, just a little. My breath caught in my throat, _not now, not now, we're so close._

I coughed, and then gasped for air.

"Flo?" I heard Newts voice cry,

"I'm… fine… keep going, keep…. going," I drew air into my lungs, more than I ever thought possible and dragged my feet, one foot in front of the other. My eyes settled on another body, I thought it might have been Tim but there was no real way to know. I kept moving, slowly at first, but my lungs got used to the ache and my muscles got used to the sting. Everything seemed to numb a bit.

The outline of a person became a face,

"Max! Max!" Thomas called out and he started to move towards us.

When he reached us he took Newt from Minho's side, who then dropped back next to me.

"There's a cave just ahead, how many are behind you?" He asked,

"None," Thomas answered, his voice flat,

We carried on in silence and until I began to drift, unable to keep in a straight line.

"Woah there," Minho said, grabbing my wrist, "the cave ain't over there,"

I looked at him and it took me a while to focus. He sighed and wrapped an arm around me waist, much to my discomfort, but I needed it to stay up so I couldn't complain.

We made it to the gap between the rocks and started to go through. It was tight for the three ahead. The cracks of lightning hit the rocks just behind us and they fell on the path. Nerves struck me as I wondered what we'd do if we got stuck in here, however it was better than the alternative of being stuck out in the lightning.

Each flash of lightning brought back the images of the bodies. I didn't even know who some of them were. Dead, faceless, bodies that made my skin crawl. I didn't want to think about it, I didn't want to think about any of it. I drew in more air and stumbled forward.

Lizzy PoV

I was half way out when I saw him. My pace increased though I hadn't thought it possible. _He's safe. He's alive._

The happiness was short lived when I saw who he was carrying with Max.

"Newt!" I shouted, "What happened,"

"I'm fine Lizzy, calm down, It's just my leg,"

"Flo? Minho?" I asked, fear coursing through me,

"Here," Flo said from behind them,

"Come on we have to get inside," I said, turning and starting to jog toward the cave, "Where are the others, I thought you were taking up the rear?"

I looked over my shoulder and just saw Thomas shake his head. My face fell and my pace slowed to a stop, like I had no control over it, but the next crack of lightning dragged me back into my slow rhythm.

We all piled into the cave, but I didn't stray too far from the entrance. I couldn't believe they were gone. I stared out as the lightning rained down.

I turned to face them.

"This can't be everyone," I said, my heart beat quickly, "Tim is gone, I saw him get hit, but…"

"Winston," Minho cut in, "I got his bag," He holds up a tattered rucksack,

"James," Flo said,

"Zart," Alfie chimed in,

"That's four," I said before counting the people in the room, "There were fifteen before, "

"Clint," Jeff said, "He's not here,"

"He might still be coming," I said, clinging on to desperate hope,

"Lizzy," Thomas put his hand on my shoulder,

"We saw five bodies," Flo said, looking at the dirt, "Five people are dead, he's not coming back,"

I felt as if a large stick had hit me in the stomach knocking the air out of me,

"No," My mouth formed the word over and over under my breath, I stumbled and Thomas caught me holding me up. I placed my face in his chest and tried to suck air into my lungs,

"Lizzy it's alright," He whispered,

I shook my head with the little strength I had left, "This is my fault this is all my fault,"

"No it's not Lizzy,"

"Why didn't we just stay in the maze? Why did we leave? Why did I force you to leave?"

"You didn't force anyone-"

"Why wasn't it me?"

He pushed me off him and held me so I had no choice but to look into his eyes,

"Pull it together Lizzy," He hissed under his breath, "get a hold of yourself, they're looking to you, get it together," The fierceness in his eyes dragged me back into reality. I nodded, and got my breath under control. When I spoke my voice was quiet,

"Tell them to sleep, we'll go in the morning or as soon as the storm passes,"

He pulls me back into his chest before holding me at his side. He told them what I had said and they all shuffled to the corners. I lowered myself to the ground and took it all in. He sat down beside me and wrapped his arm around me.

"What happened?" He said, "You feel… off,"

"I should have died,"

"Lizzy-"

"I was going to die. Robb…" I looked over my shoulder to were he was sitting, his back to me, his face to the entrance of the cave "I'll be back, wait here, I have to…" I never finished my sentence,

I walked over to him and dropped down beside him. At first I said nothing and neither did he. The flashed of lightning continued the pour down, each one a cue to start talking, to say thank you, but I couldn't. I kept opening my mouth but nothing fell between my shaking lips. His head tilts to look at me and under the pressure of his stare the words finally choked themselves from my throat.

"Why did you do that?" I asked,

"What?" He said, a false confusion lined his voice,

"You know what," I said, but as his silence followed I sighed and said what he wanted me to say, "Why did you save my life?"

"I don't know," His tone was honest, no tricks, now the confusion was mine, and real this time,

"You hate me,"

"I don't hate you," He said with no hesitation, "I hate how you come into the Glade that we've been living in for over a year and suddenly everyone respects you, but I don't hate you,"

"That still doesn't make sense, you saved my life, you went against what I said, that much is normal, but to save me?"

"Because, as much as I hate to say it, we need you. Alive preferably. All of us would be freaking out and lost without you, yeah sometimes you need to be propped up yourself, but we can't hold that against you, normally its 'cos you think you failed us, when you got us here alive,"

"But I didn't" I said quietly,

"What more could you have done, made a hole in the ground to swallow us up? You stayed in control of yourself and of us, you saved us, I was just returning the favour,"

"Thank you, " finally the words I had been meaning to say fell from my mouth, "thank you."

**Please Follow and Review, thank you for reading!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Happy birthday Sarah! and thank you guys soooooo much for 10,000 views, that made our day! We love you all so much, hope you enjoy this chapter :) ~ Emma and Sarah**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Maze Runner**

Flo Pov

There was a dull ache in my legs. It was stronger when I had first stumbled in but it had mostly subsided. I took my water bottle out of my bag and took a large drink, making sure not to have too much. The cave was humid, and the hot dampness of the air did nothing to cool my burning skin.

I hid away in the corner of the cave, shielded from the rest of the Gladers by a few rocks and Newt, who was propped up on them. His leg was hurting him, I could tell, but every time I asked him how he was he smiled and said he was fine. The worrying part was his smile looked so real, so natural, as if it were so practiced that it was second nature. He couldn't let his guard down, even to me.

I could have persisted but I thought better of it, he would tell me when he was ready.

I ran a hand through the roots of my hair, still tightly pulled back in a plait; my scalp was covered in sand. I dug into my bag and pulled out a little food, careful to ration it. I offered Newt some but he shook his head.

The quietness in the cave was deafening. It was the silence of grieving for the ones we lost. James, Zart, Clint, Tim, Winston. The faces of the five boys refused to leave my mind, flickering like the lightning whenever I closed my eyes. I tried to hold my eyes closed to see how long I could last, but they were snapped open when I felt something on my hand. I looked down sharply to see what it was, but it was only another hand; a pale hand with long thin fingers, curling around my own. I traced the arm with my eyes leading me to his concerned face. As if he had more reason to be concerned for me than I did for him. I tried to mimic his perfectly crafted smile, but mine was clearly not so convincing.

He tugged lightly on my arm and I crawled over to him, settling into his shoulder as he laid his arm around me.

"It's alright," he whispered through the gloom, "they're gone from this hell, no more pain, no more suffering. We had a saying, back in the Glade, whenever someone got left out in the Maze, or died of illness. 'Don't worry about the dead, worry about those of us who still have to eat,'"

I nodded against his chest but said nothing. There was nothing I could say; there was nothing I wanted to say. I turned in his arms and pressed my lips against his, because that was all I wanted to do, kiss him. It was not like the other kisses we had shared. I was desperate for the feel of him against me. I pushed deeper and held him against me, holding onto my last bit of sanity. Holding onto him.

The morning air was sticky on my skin. In the Glade it had always been cool in the mornings, before the sun rose fully in the sky. Now the blistering sun was all that would ever greet me. The night had been cold but there was no sign of that now. His arm lay curled around me, my head on his shoulder. I had slept surprisingly well. I twisted, burying my face in his chest, as if he could hide me from the day that I had to face. He stirred beneath me and I lifted my face off his chest. He smiled at me and I pushed myself up just enough to touch my lips to his.

We exchanged no words as we took some of the rations out of our bags and ate.

I emerged round the corner to see everyone else. Some were eating, some still lying with their heads on their bags. Lizzy and Thomas stood by the entrance talking. She was propped up against the wall, her head tipped back and her face towards to the light. Her arms were crossed against her chest, while Thomas watched her, his hands in his pockets. I'd never seen him nervous but there was no mistaking it. He was worried about her. I approached them with caution; I didn't want to interrupt anything so took the long way round, stopping to see Frypan along the way, where I was just in earshot.

"I owe him now," I heard her say, "I hate this, I hate him, but how can I hate him when he saved my life,"

I suddenly felt a wave of guilt. I had no idea what she has been through, she had checked on me but I had not asked her. I saw how upset she was but I thought Thomas had it handled, I didn't think…

I never thought properly.

I cursed myself before ending my conversation with Frypan and heading over to them.

"I owe him as well," Thomas, said, "He did what I was supposed to do, I shouldn't have left you."

As he spoke Lizzy turned back to him and saw me over his shoulder. She smiled weakly and Thomas turned to see what she was looking at.

"Flo, hi," He said, I could tell he was a little miffed at my interruption,

"Sorry, bad timing?" I asked,

"Not at all, we were just discussing…" Lizzy's voice trails off as she turns to look out of the cave again,

"Robb saved her from the lightning," Thomas finished for her,

"He did what!" I exclaimed shooting a look over my shoulder to where he lay, "But he-"

"Hates me? I know," she interrupted, "And now I owe him my life,"

"Technically he owes you his as well," I said,

"How?" She whips her head back around to look at me with an expression of total confusion,

"By breaking him, and the rest of us out the Glade," I said,

"For fucks sake, not you as well," She rolled her eyes and turned her head back to face the Scorch, "I didn't save anyone,"

"But-"

"No!" She cut me off again, "People died leaving the Glade, that's on me, people died last night, that's on me, Chuck…" Her voice cracked and she raised her hand quickly to wipe her eyes. She paused for a bit before continuing where her voice had stopped, "Their blood is on me,"

"To stay in the Glade with no more supplies, or sun, or water, would have been death," I told her, my voice soft and cautious, "If we'd stayed, we would all be dead, but now some of us live,"

"For how long," She said, her voice limp,

"Lizzy!" Thomas said with a disbelief that matched my own. How could she say that? The words stung like a bite of venom.

"Am I just dead weight then?" I asked, hurt, I tried to keep my voice calm but my rising annoyance was clear, "Is that all we are to you? Me? Newt? Alfie? Those of us who won't make it, who will die anyway, should we just get it over with now!"

"Stop!" She shouted, turning back to me, her voice ringing through the cave, and for the fist time silence fell, all eyes turned to her, "I carry the weight of every life left, and all those that have fallen, I will not add any more names to a list of grave-less bodies, we will make it. We have to. You, Newt and Alfie, with the rest of us,"

"With the rest of you _immune_," the word tasted bitter in my mouth, and I knew it stung her to hear me say it that way. I had never shown bitterness over her being immune, I had not realised how jealous I was of her and Thomas, of how they might get to live. There was no future for Newt and I.

"You're no outsider here, you're a Glader, now act like one," Her voice was low and sincere, her tone was so familiar to me but I could not pinpoint it. It was just her way of caring, she shouts and says harsh words to wake people out of trances of wallowing. I feel a spark of hope, and for that moment I believed that I could be saved.

"Then lead us," I said back and she nodded.

She took her weight off the wall and onto her own feet and walked into the middle of the cave.

"Right," She shouted, waking the last few sleepers, "Put everything away, how many bags did we collect?"

"Four," Minho said,

"Share the stuff out, it doesn't make it yours, we just need to share the weight, then we keep moving toward the city. We might be able to find supplies and hopefully a clue of what to do next," She took a look at her watch, "It's 7 now, we're gone by 7:15, got it?"

A yes was murmured and we got to work. It didn't take long; it was almost half a bag each, but soon we were packed up and ready to go.

I dreaded the thought of leaving the safety and shade of the cave. The storm clouds had protected my fair skin yesterday but today there was nothing in the sky today that would save me.

The sun beat down on the sand as we walked out of the cave.

Hours had past and we had been walking without rest. There was nowhere to stop. The weight of my rucksack was getting to me, and my feet were starting to ache. The food was dwindling and I didn't know how much longer we would last on it.

Up ahead, Minho suddenly stopped walking and started kicking the sand at his feet.

"Minho we have to keep moving," Lizzy said squinting her eyes against the sun,

He ignored her and bent down pushing the sand around. Seconds later he pulled out a metal pole about the length of his arm.

"What… are you doing?" Thomas said looking at Minho like he was some foreign being,

"It's cool!" Minho replied,

"Why on earth would you need a rusty metal pipe?" Newt said,

"Makes a good weapon," he said slicing the air with it,

"Leave it Minho," Jeff said,

"No!" Minho exclaimed in a childlike manor, "When the cranks come you'll be thanking me,"

"I'm sure we will," Lizzy said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

He slung his rucksack off his bag and strapped the pole on, so it was easily accessible, before putting it back on and walking forward. It wasn't far now.

The city was desolate. The glass age of architecture had been shattered into pieces. The concrete buildings stood tall, but the ones that had once been glass, now looked like nothing more than skeletons. Corner shops had already been raided; our chances at survival seemed to diminish with our food supplies.

"There won't be anything in here," I said to the other nodding at the shops, but when I look over my shoulder that was not what Lizzy was looking it. I walked up next to her to see what it was.

"It's block of flats, there must be some food here," She said.

She gestured to the others who came over.

"Search every apartment, there must be food in some of them. Be careful. We don't know who or what might be in there. Pair up."

We followed her orders and I looked to Newt, who nodded. We entered the building behind Minho and Max and let them in just ahead where they approached a door with a number 1 on it. The door swung open at Minho's touch. There was another door just behind him, a cleaner's cupboard by the looks of it. I doubted there would be much in it but I thought that I had better check. I gripped the handle and pulled it slightly towards me. A scream ripped through my chest as it jumped out and knocked me to the ground, spending a spasm of pain through my shoulder.

**Please Follow and Review, thanks :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey, back again, Isn't procrastinating revising for a levels great! Hope you enjoy the update ~ Emma and Sarah,**

**Disclaimer: Don't own maze runner**

Lizzy PoV

I headed in just behind Flo and Newt, with Thomas following. I looked back at him, but I heard a bang and a scream from not too far ahead. I whipped round to see Flo on the ground with a man looming over her, though I don't think you could really call him a man. His skin was practically sagging of him, and his arm looked as if it were corroded. His eyes were wild and red and he shook in spasms. Minho swung his pole, completely knocking the cranks head of its body. Blood splattered on the floor and over Flo's face. Its head rolled towards my feet and I jumped out of its way, disgusted at the thought of it.

Newt instantly dropped to his knees to examine Flo, while Minho stood there smugly with blood on his clothes,

"Leave it Minho, they said, what could you do with a rusty old metal pipe, they said," His examined his blood-stained pole in his hands,

"Shut up Minho," Max said, pushing past him to help Newt.

With Newt's help Flo sat up, wincing. Newt used the bottom of his shirt to wipe the blood off Flo's face.

"Is no one going to comment on my awesome ninja skills," Minho said, looking genuinely offended by the lack of attention he was receiving,

"Congratulations Minho, you decapitated a shrivelled shank," I narrowed my eyes at him, "now will you please slim it!"

I went to Flo and knelt just behind Newt.

"Flo, can you hear me?" He said to her,

"Yes, I'm fine, It's just my shoulder," She said,

"Did the head land on you?" Minho joked, but everyone gave him a look of distain,

"It's not like she had a griever sting go right through her arm or anything," I said sarcastically, "But unlike _some people, _she doesn't feel the need to shout about it,"

"Alright, alright I'll shut up, jeez there's no humour around here, but there better be some chips," He turned on his heel and went into the nearest apartment,

I turned back to Flo who was starting to get up off the floor. She caught my eye and put on a semi-convincing smile,

"I'm fine, alright." she said brightly as she got to her feet, "I just got knocked down by a half-dead human but I'm fine,"

I looked at her for a moment then, figuring she probably was okay, nodded at her and looked to the apartment where Minho had just gone in.

"I don't know how he expects to eat chips that are still in date, and a working oven to cook them in," I muttered and in return Max and Thomas looked at me weirdly,

"What?" I said,

"You don't need to cook chips," he said,

"Yes you do," I said my eyebrows pulling together, "Why would you eat frozen sticks of potato?"

Their faces changed and they started to laugh uncontrollably. It was slightly hysterical but that was not surprising seeing all that we had been through. Newt and Flo shared the same expression as I did, and suddenly it clicked.

"This is some kind of American/English miscommunication isn't it?" I sigh, and their laughter increased,

"What's so funny?" Minho said re-entering the hallway,

"Lizzy thought," Thomas started, but his laughter was too much to talk through,

"I thought you meant chips as in the floppy potato things they sell at fast food places, not crisps. They think it's hilarious," I said gesturing to the two of them who were so not holding it together at all. Despite myself I couldn't help but smile. It felt insane to be laughing at this but after all we had been through it was worth it to find a little hilarity, even Newt and Flo were laughing.

"Right Minho, you got your humour, now lets find you some… urm…_chips_."

"Okay, but what are we going to do about that?" he pointed to the body on the floor and then its head meters away.

"Leave it, I don't want anyone getting infected," I said, "Get out your guns, do not shoot unless you are sure they are too far gone,"

So we split up and searched.

Floor after floor of nothing. No food, no clothes, just broken up pieces of furniture, stripped of anything useful.

Hopelessly we climbed the last flight of stairs to the top floor. I led, quiet on my feet, my gun raised, with Thomas, Minho and Max behind me. I had no idea if I was holding it right. Something told me that I was copying the gesture from films that I had seen. There was only one door on this floor and I pressed it, gently as I had every other door. I expected it to swing open beneath my touch but there was no movement. I glanced back at the others to warn them before I hit the door with the flat of my fist. I waited for a moment, pressing my ear to the wood. I heard movement from inside, but it was controlled, human. I held my breath nodding at the others. The movement stopped short of the door. I banged again, harder this time.

"I know there's someone in here," I shouted, "Open up or I'll break it down,"

"Lizzy…" Thomas hissed,

"We need the food, we don't know where else we'll find it," I whispered back,

"But at the cost of stealing it from another?" He said, reminding me of the moral situation at hand,

"We won't take it all, but I wont let _them _die," As I talked I heard the door click, and a small gap opened up, just enough for an eye.

_Or a foot._

I jammed my boot in the door before he could shut up again.

"Please let us in," I said,

He looked at us timidly. From what I could see he was older than we were, about thirty. The door swung back and closed rapidly on my foot, and I saw then the great bonus of steel tipped boots. With a sigh he gave up and opened the door.

"Thank you," I said, even though it wasn't his choice,

He mumbled with his back to us before turning to face us. He wasn't a thin man, that much could be said. Minho, Max and Thomas came in behind me, flanking me on either side. Minho took up a position near the window, keeping watch for anyone entering the building, Max went towards a door in case anyone came out and Thomas stood firm just behind me.

"How many others do you live with?" I asked,

I could see many emotions in his face; I could see his distain at being ordered by a teenager, but at the same time he was contemplating what to tell me. I watched his face, there must have been others, and he just didn't want to warn us,

"We know there are some, but how many?"

Minho looked at me in veiled surprise, but I let my confident mask hold strong.

"Three," He said finally, meeting my eyes in an unsettling manner, I wondered if he had the Flare.

"Where is your food?" I press,

He pointed to what used to be a kitchen, and walked over there. I didn't dare get too close. He reached into a draw,

"Don't move," I shouted, gun raised, "What are you getting?"

"A key," he said simply, "We lock the food away, in case of intruders,"

He whipped round, about to shoot, but Minho got there first. The sound from the gun shattered the tension in the room and I jumped. It all happened so quickly. I looked at the man on the floor. Nameless. Just another body, right? I felt a twinge in my stomach, a sickening feeling. We were never going to have got through this without killing someone, were we? This is what WICKED wanted. To test us. A part of me wanted to cry for the man but I knew it was ridiculous. The man's blood was on me, and on WICKED. I wanted to blame them, I wanted to blame them entirely, but it was still my fault.

"Can we move him?" I asked, "Can we place him on a bed or something, cover him… close his eyes," my voice caught in my throat,

"Yeah, yeah of course," Thomas said resting a hand on my shoulder. The comfort was good, but I couldn't break down again.

Max put his gun away and scooped up the man easily, while Minho opened a few doors, checking for a bedroom. When he found one, he gestured to Max who went in and laid the body down. I stepped forward out of Thomas' grip and went to the cupboards. There was enough food to last our whole group of ten the week, without rationing. But there will still the other three people. I decided we'd take half, combined with our own rations it should last us a good few days. I decided that would be enough.

We took it all out and put some into Thomas's bag as well as mine, then waited for the other two to come out before packing the rest of theirs.

When we were all ready the others started to head out towards door, but I just looked back at the room where the man was laid. I couldn't move, I couldn't take my eyes off it.

"Lizzy," Max said, grabbing my arm, his eyes gentle "We have to go, the others will be back soon," _And then we'd have to kill more innocents. _

He didn't say it but it was implied.

I nodded and mindlessly walked down the stairs.

Flo PoV

We found nothing but a few old bandages that I thought might be useful, and when the last four came out of the building they looked pretty down.

"I'm guessing nothing?" I said, raising my eyebrows,

"We have food," Lizzy answered, but there was no joy in her voice,

"What happened?" I asked,

She showed no sign of replying and there was a clear vacancy in her eyes,

"There was a man up there; he's dead," Minho said, with no hint of humour,

"Lizzy, did you?" I exclaimed,

"I did," Minho, answered, "I did,"

"We need to take shelter, nowhere above ground is safe," Jeff said, breaking the awkward silence, and we all looked at him, "Not with the sun like this, and the buildings so dangerous,"

"There is an entrance to a set of tunnels," Robb said, they had clearly formed a plan while the rest of us were still in there, "It's just round the corner, I think we should take shelter,"

"It's an easy place to run from, no blocked ends," Alfie chimed in,

I looked at the others, not sure what to say. In the end I looked to Lizzy, and I was not alone in that. She nodded, not realising that her opinion was the one to matter.

The three of them looked at each other and led on.

The tunnels were dark and stuffy; the heat less intense but the air still dry. The darkness made me slightly uneasy but it wasn't too bad- there were old emergency lights that still flickered in the murk.

"Where are we heading?" Thomas asked, a thought that sat on my mind too,

"Somewhere we can rest, we have no where else to go now," Jeff replied, "We'll just stay put, and if someone finds us, we move,"

"We can't do that forever," Newt said from beside me,

"No, but we only have to last a week," Alfie said, recalling what Ratman had said. Their plan was good, they had thought it through, and I felt almost safe.

We walked for about an hour before finding a part of the wall that had been dug out a few feet above the ground, making a good spot for us to make camp on. It couldn't have been later than about five but we were all exhausted.

After hauling ourselves up, we all lay down to sleep, except Lizzy who sat with her legs dangling over the edge.

"Lizzy, what's up?" I called over to her,

"Someone needs to keep watch," She said, but her words were slightly slurred and I could tell she was shattered.

"I'll take first watch," Minho piped up, "I'll wake some other shank in an hour or two,"

She opened her mouth to protest, but Minho stopped her,

"Slim it and sleep." his voice was stern, he used the same tone as she did when she gave orders, and it was odd to see the roles reversed,

Finally she conceded, nodding and moving further from the edge, Thomas followed and lay down next to her. I looked away to Newt, who lay beside me, watching me.

"You should sleep," He said,

"So should you," I replied softly, with a tired smile and he let out a small chuckle, "I love you."

The words slipped out of my lips without a second thought, my tiredness had taken away my sense of a filter. I drifted off to sleep unaware before I could hear his answer.

**Thank you so much for reading, Please review, feedback is always really appreciated :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Hi! yes, we're still alive, just. Hope you enjoy the update, more is on the way! ~ Emma and Sarah**

Flo POV

My eyelids parted slightly as my consciousness returned. There was no way of knowing what time it was, and the weight of my tiredness was no indicator, I always felt tired upon waking up. The only sign that I had woken up too early was that no one else was moving. I tried to close my eyes and fall back into the void of sleep but the voices of those on watch kept me from being able to. One was all too familiar, Newt. They kept their voices hushed, but if I tried I could make out the words.

"We were just kids when we came up," The first voice said, Minho's, "Your voice was so high I bet you could have sung like a girl,"

"And you were so tiny I could have knocked you down in seconds," Newt's voice came in reply, "and yet some were willing to kill,"

I knew the double meaning in his words and I think Minho got it too because they shared a few moments of silence.

"Guess **you're **feeling better now you've got a girl and all," Minho joked, lightening the mood,

"Oh slim it," Newt said lightly,

"Now tell me, Newt," Minho went on, mocking in his tone, "is she _the one_,"

"Doubt I'll live long enough to find out," Newt laughed, and Minho followed, but it wasn't funny to me. Death was no joke to me. As I tried to push aside the little flame of anger, I fell back asleep.

I woke up as someone had thrown a jumper at my head, thank you Minho, only to find everyone else already on their feet and stuffing their things into bags,

"What is it? What's going on?" I asked groggily,

"Come on you dumb shank," Was all I got in reply from him as he dragged me to my feet,

"Gentle!" I heard Newt's voice chastise him,

"The Cranks won't be gentle with any of us," Minho retorted, "Move."

And I did.

Jumping up off the platform, I looked around to where Max was already trying to lead people away from the sounds that were chasing us through the tunnel. My misty morning brain was not able to comprehend more than the word danger, but then again was it morning, night, midday? Who could know when the light only came from dim scattered emergency lights that lit the muggy air. I twisted my neck around to see if I could catch a glance of Newt, but he was helping the last few down from the ledge. I stopped my pace to try and let him catch up, but Jeff pushed my shoulder and told me to keep moving, so I obliged begrudgingly. The shouts behind us intensified and it made me jump, but I knew I must keep moving.

The tunnels were meant to save us from the sun, but they just brought new dangers.

The shrieks were hard to explain. They pierced the air but were not like screams, they were shouts of excitement, raging and wild. They pricked my soul with a thousand needles, unnerving me down to my core. These cries that came from human mouths were not human at all.

I followed right behind Max, cautious of keeping my speed up, but also careful to not let Newt slip too far behind. My body still ached from so much running and walking over the past few days, but the danger sent waves of adrenaline through my shaking limbs. I tried to take in long breaths, regulate my breathing, so that I wouldn't get too tired. The air down here was awful and I was practically choking on it. I ran through the stench as the howls of laughter pushed me forward. I ran and ran until I was stopped dead in my tracks.

Max's arm flew out to stop me as he swung down his bag and quickly reached for his gun, pointing it at the two new figures that stood before us frozen.

"We're not Cranks!" The taller silhouette shouted, it sounded male, "Please don't shoot,"

"Turn around and run, there are Cranks behind us, go, go!" Max shouted back, we could decide what to do with them when we had more time.

They turned and ran down the tunnel. The others were now close behind us, but the screams were also closer. A chill ran down me just thinking about what they would do if they caught us. I kept running.

"We need to find a way out," The smaller figure hissed so quietly I could only just make out her words, "I don't trust them,"

_I don_'_t trust you either_

"They didn't shoot us, did they," the other replied,

"That doesn't stop them being infected," she shot back,

We ran for another mile or so following the strangers as a thousand questions ran through my mind, who were they? Could we trust them? Could they help us? Were they immune? Surely not or she wouldn't be worried about us being infected? Then again how would she know?

My thoughts raced as fast as I willed my legs on.

Something ahead on the right caught my eye. A slither of pure white light poured from the ceiling onto a ladder, it could be the exit we were looking for. I nudged Max and pointed to it. He nodded and changed course, leaping onto the ladder and scrambling to the top. He pushed up with his hand and the disk of metal covering the exit came away easily. He climbed out and offered me his hand, but I was not about to go up without Newt. I shook my head and reached behind me, grabbing Alfie's arm and pushing him on. I pretended that I wanted to help everyone else get out before I did. I pretended that I cared about them all more than myself, but it was just Newt, it was always just Newt.

I looked over my shoulder to see the girl and the boy waiting impatiently to climb out. I considered ignoring them, treating them as the outsiders they were, people we could not trust, but when there are so few people left on this earth who are sane, or even alive, it's hard to shut anyone off. I offered the girl my hand to help her up, in a show of peace. Her eyes ran a full scan of me before she scoffed and shoved past to the ladder, gracefully swinging herself up and out of the sewer. The boy behind her gave an apologetic smile before offering his hand to help me. I looked back for Newt, but there were still people coming around the corner, and it seemed rude to turn him down.

The air above ground hit, granting my lungs the ability to fill up with hot oxygen that, relative to that below ground, was clean. I moved out the way quickly, as he followed, going to stand beside the girl.

I watched as people started to come above ground, searching for those that mattered. Of course the bloody martyrs would make sure that everyone else was up before they were. I waited impatiently, sparing a glance to the two newbies who were in a heated discussion I did not care to listen into.

Horror sliced through me as the shrieks got so close that I could hear them above ground. _Come on, come on. _

Finally Lizzy came up, I took her hand to help her up. Thomas followed and I could see Newt on the ladder below, but the screams were so loud now, they could have been right below me. And then they were.

One of the cranks grabbed hold of Newts leg and yanked him down. I screamed after him, turning round to snatch Max's gun out of his hand and jumping down into the sewer after him, swinging round the ladder. I levelled the gun at the crank that was on the ground, holding Newt's leg. I took in a breath, and prayed I wouldn't miss. I let the bullet loose, turned to one of the other cranks and fired. It took me a few shots before I got him in the head. There was a third who was standing, shaking uncontrollably, ready to pounce, but I used every bullet in the magazine to make sure he didn't. Three Cranks down and the rest were running away.

I looked at the bodies at my feet. People I had killed.

_Shit_

That was my last thought before I blacked out.

Lizzy POV

Mouth gaping, I watched Flo jump into the sewer, swinging round the ladder, and almost bumping her head. How the hell _Flo _managed to pull that off I had no idea. I raced to the sewer top, yanking my gun out of waistband of my trousers where I had stowed it for easy access. I saw to my surprise she'd even managed to land it. I tried to aim at the cranks from the small hole in the roof of the sewer but the risk of hitting Newt or Flo was too high. There was a crank holding Newt and she shot, it was a stupid, careless shot that could have killed Newt, but luckily she made it and the Crank fell back. She then turned on the others with a rage and fire I'd never seen in her. This was not Flo, this was not her at all, this was-

Her gun fired again and again before there was a gruesome sound of the man's brains being evicted from his head. She then turned on a third, shooting and shooting until he fell on his knees. She turned to the others who were running and she raised her gun and tried to shoot before realising the magazine was empty. It was at that point she looked around her and promptly fell onto the concrete, Newt just managing to catch her head before it cracked against the hard floor.

I scrambled into the sewer, telling the others to wait for me to call them. Newt looked deathly pale. I went to her and turned her face toward me, I checked for a pulse, it was going strong. Relif coursed through me, easing my coiled muscles. I looked at Newt who was staring at her with a terrified expression, I couldn't understand it, she saved him.

"Newt?" I asked, but his face stayed focused on hers, "Newt!" I said again, louder, and this time he looked at me. No, not at me, _through_ me.

"I need you to go up, okay?" I said slowly and calmly, making sure he heard.

He murmured something about wanting to stay with her.

"No, Newt I need you to go and get Jeff, Thomas and Minho and tell Max to stand at the top of the ladder, alright? Did you get that?"

He nodded silently and rose to his feet, his eyes on her face, and then he went up. He struggled a bit and Thomas helped him up.

I could barely hear his voice as I reached for Flo. I stared into her face,

"Flo, Florence, it's Lizzy, it's your - your friend," My voice wobbled, "Wake up Flo, wake up,"

The others came down without a word and I stood back as Jeff examined her.

"We need to move her," I informed Thomas and Minho, looking at anything but them, but my face clearly betrayed the worry I felt,

"She'll be fine," Thomas lied, I knew he couldn't promise that and so did he. Minho, seeing that I didn't want to hear words born of hope reached out and laid his hand on my shoulder,

"We'll get her out of here, and do whatever we can,"

"What's the point?" I asked, my voice cracking, "She's dead anyway,"

Shock? Horror? Pity? I wasn't sure what passed over their faces but I didn't want to know so i turned away.

"Get her up as soon as you can," I said before ascending the ladder to the bitter daylight.

**Thanks for reading, please follow and review :) **


	34. Chapter 34

**Hi! We've got a new update and the next will be ready next Sunday for you, hope you enjoy ~ Emma and Sarah**

**Disclaimer: Don't own maze runner**

Lizzy PoV

My fist flew out in front of me, slamming into the girls perfectly defined cheekbone. She staggered back and I tried to pursue her but someone laid a hand on my shoulder reminding me that everyone was watching. I looked back to see that it was Max, who gave me a glare of warning. I turned her staying firmly rooted where I was, as she cupped her face with one hand and held onto the boy next to her with the other. When my eyes met hers I could see a smirk in them that struck me cold.

"Don't you _ever_ say that again," I said, my voice calm and cold.

She pulled herself upright, her hand still firmly against her cheek as if to remind everyone that she was a victim here,

"You're out of you mind," she spat at me, "Let's go Andy, fuck these Cranks,"

The boy, Andy, looked thoughtful as she tried to walk past him,

"They're not Cranks Liv, at least... not yet," He said, and she whipped round

"Nuh uh, Andy, fuck no, your _compassion_ is what got us in this mess in the first place," She said the word compassion like it burned her tongue.

"Don't be stupid Liv," He said turning around to her, "We've almost died ten times in the last few days,"

I wondered whether they were aware that we could all hear their little conversation.

"Can I interject?" I asked, not waiting for an answer before continuing, "Who says we actually want you to stay with us? We don't need you, you'd probably weigh us down,"

"We can get her a cure," Andy said looking at me with a guarded expression,

"Andy!" Liv warned, moving back to him and grabbing his arm, but he ignored her,

My eyes narrowed as my body tensed, false hope was never a good investment, yet his voice had been low and steady, either he was a damn good liar or he was telling the truth but we had no way to know.

Chaos had broken out around me with the boys mixed reactions all spilling out. Robb was shouting at them, calling Andy a liar, Jeff was trying to calm him down, convincing him it was worth the risk. Others looked wary, while you could see clean clear hope on Alfie's face.

Newt and Minho were scarily calm, Minho relaxed and unreadable, Newt tensed up like a coiled spring.

Minhos voice ranged above the disorder, silencing them, though he didn't shout,

"What reason do we have to believe you?,"

"None, you'd just have to trust me. Just like we'd have to trust you not to slit our throats in the middle of the night, it's a two way street my friend,"

Silence fell for mere moments. I did not trust her or her companion. Her words still rang in my head. _She's a crank, can't you see that? Don't save her, kill her. _God, that punch was satisfying.

Surprisingly it was Newt that broke the silence.

"How dare you," the words spilled from his lips like smoke, a dangerous calm, "How dare you lie, and promise us what we can't have. Immune or susceptible we all hold the same hope. There is no cure. We _are_ the cure. Why would WICKED test us like this, hurt us, destroy us, for a cure that already existed. We can hope that they succeed, but it's too late for us, it's too late for her."

His fair eyelashes cradled a delicate tear drop, that fell to the arid earth but his head held fast. A cold fire burned in his eyes that scared me. A part of me said it was the Flare, but deep down I knew it was something else, it was his love for Flo.

"Newt?" the words came from the most unlikely voice of Liv, "Minho,"

Her eyes danced and a smile played at her lips, but not one of joy, a cruel smile. Her eyes landed on me and became so wide I felt a pressure grow in my chest,

"Oh hell, Lizzy! This is insane, I can't believe this, they didn't give up on you, I mean after they sent you back to England-"

"Liv!" Andy's voice rung out leaving silence in its wake, "She doesn't remember,"

They shared a glance at each other leaving a pause that my words shattered like a stone to a windowpane.

"What the fuck are you two on about! What do you mean 'give up on me', _Tell me!" _my voice started quiet by the end I was shouting.

"Calm down or I won't tell you a thing," She smiled, and it was the smile of an evil little bitch, "Can't have you punching me again,"

Thomas laid his hand on my arm and I took a breath.

"Talk," I said drawing the gun from my belt, I didn't care what it meant, she was getting on my nerves. It wasn't like I was actually going to kill her.

And she knew that.

And laughed in my face.

"You don't need to threaten me," She smirked, "What do you want to know?"

"Why would you tell me?" I asked, suspicion written across my face.

"Because it'll hurt more than it will help, but you'll want to know anyway, because we know you,"

"How?"

"Dr Olivia Taylor, WICKED, nice to meet you… again,"

"Doctor? How old are you, 12?" Minho called from behind,

"24, and is that really all you have to ask?"

"What did you mean she was sent back to England?" Thomas said,

"She was originally group B, and-"

"Group B?" He asked,

"There were two Mazes, yours and the girls equivalent. She was originally intended for the girls, but leadership issues meant she had to be… removed. Her data was too valuable to just kill her, and we couldn't throw her into Group A, you lot, too early. So we had no use for her, sent her off to England with Florence under a new name, meant we could still study the killzone, the brain, and bring her back when we needed her,"

"If you were so involved back in WICKED," My mind had been ticking while she had been talking, pondering the one thought I couldn't answer, "why are you in the Scorch, what did you do,"

"Press me on that and I won't say a word more," Her eyes were dark,

"Was England my home?" I asked,

"You were born there, you had an older brother,"

And there was the pain. Ice cold shooting through my heart. _I have a brother. I _had _a brother. _My breath caught in my throat the world span.

"What happened to him?" my voice was low, a mere whisper,

"He's alive, your parents wouldn't give you up, they were as stubborn as you are, so they ended up dead, and we took both of you,"

The pain of hearing my parents were dead, seemed a distant memory, like I had known for years, but a brother, _my _brother, who could be alive, I might have family, I might have hope.

"Is he still with WICKED?" desperation clouded my sense, but her response would have taken me back no matter my state of mind.

"He's here."

**Please follow and review :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: BACK! Really hope you enjoy this as it's a very busy one ~ Emma and Sarah**

**Disclaimer: Don't own TMR**

Flo PoV

_"What just happened, who does this girl think she is? But she's right, this is it," _I thought_ "I'm going mad, insane, crazy. I'm going Crank. No. I am a Crank._

_"Increased levels of brain activity speed up the Flare."_

_They think I can't hear, they think I'm out. I'm not out I'm trapped. Trapped in my head, trapped by the virus that's taking over. _

_A brother, Lizzy has a brother. Robb? Jeff? Max? Oh god their eyes. Lizzy's eyes, Newt's eyes. His eyes had always felt familiar. Familiar because she had them too. But he was not the only one who it could be. Thomas, perhaps. It would break her. It would kill her. He was her strength, he was her weakness. Like Newt is mine. _

_Though even he can't keep me from the Flare. The Flare, the virus, the death sentence that hangs over me, that I am sure is in me, that I know is keeping me company every second of the day, bearing down on me, eating me alive. Taking me._

_A cure, he said there was a cure. It could save Newt. It could save me. It's hope. It's false hope. It is all that I want. It is a lie. I must have faith. I cannot be deceived._

_Maybe it's too late for me. _

_But not for him. _

_And for him I will hope."_

Lizzy Pov

"You're lying" My teeth were gritted together, my heart was trying to force it's way out my chest, "You're lying!"

I wanted to lunge, to wrap my hands around her small throat, to cause her the pain she was causing me.

"I'm not," She said, her smile laced with arrogance as my restraint grew thin, "He's one of them. Who could it be?"

"You'll lie, you'll never tell me the truth," I said,

"Oh but the truth will hurt so much," She said, pouting,

"You'll just tell me it's Thomas, to hurt me, you won't tell me the truth. I might not even have a brother,"

"You know that you do, you could feel it the moment I said it. You and Florence have spent years with each other in England, so your bond came naturally, am I right?" She didn't wait for an answer, "We could wipe your memories, but some things run deeper,"

I couldn't even tell her she was wrong, the pain had been real, a part of me remembered.

"Tell me," everyone waited on edge, it could have been any of them.

She laughed and clapped like a madman, crazed on a high of power and knowledge.

"Olivia, stop being cruel" Andy, who had been watching the whole display distastefully, chastised her. He turned to me.

"We knew we wanted you, I was young and in training when you came, but I remember, we went all the way to England to get you. Your parents put up a fight, and they lost. We wouldn't leave him orphaned and took you both. Your brother is Newt."

Frozen hands grabbed my heart, my breath leaving my body, my head leaving the vicinity of reality. _Newt. Newt who isn't Immune. Newt who will die. I have been dying of thirst and offered water that will be snatched away before it touches my lips. Newt. My brother. My older brother. _

I looked at him, vacant eyes, looking at me but not seeing me. I heard a low whisper,

"Two years my younger, twice the braver,"

"What?" I asked,

His glass eyes melted leaving a warm, terrified look.

"Sorry?" He replied,

"You said something,"

"Did I?" He looked confused.

Liv sauntered over from behind me and whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine,

"Some things run deeper."

Flo PoV

Consciousness returned one sense at a time. I had my hearing but soon the earth below me formed. Sun heated paving stones sending warmth through me. A hand on my arm, a shadow on my face. I could then smell the hot stuffy air. I let my eyelids peel back revealing the world before me. A face; Jeff's.

"Hey," He said as if I had not just passed out, "You've missed all the drama,"

"Didn't miss a thing," I smiled meekly, "I heard it all, what's happening now?"

"They're talking, they haven't even hugged yet, you'd think after finding out you had your family back you'd go to them and get every last second with them,"

"She's in shock. He's going to die anyway, unless we get that cure," I replied,

"So you believe it too?" He asked, hope filling his eyes.

"I have to, I have to save him, not just for me, for her too now."

He helped me on my feet, no one even glanced at me, everyone was too focused on Lizzy. Always centre of everything really. Always being the hero. _I'll be the hero if I get that cure. _

Somewhere out of the corner of her eye she must have finally noticed me because her eyes widened, Newt forgotten she ran to me. Her arms were around me before I could blink.

"Thank God, Flo, you scared the crap out of me," She said in my ear.

"I'm sorry about Newt, about him being your brother, I know it must hurt," I said.

"It would have hurt anyway, It's going to hurt like hell, two of my best friends," She was almost in tears already,

"Not if they can give us the cure,"

She pulled away from me quickly, holding me by my shoulders and looking in my eye.

"You can't be serious? You can't believe them?"

"Don't you want to give it a shot?"

She stared at me for a moment, studying it, working out what if that was what I truly wanted.

"For you, I'd do anything."

"For me and for your brother," I added,

"Don't call him that," She said with a weary half smile, "It doesn't feel right,"

A scream seemed to echo from the sky, as I whipped my head up to see a figure jumping from the roof of one of the buildings. It landed on Liv, wrapping itself around her. She struggled to get it off, but it was quick and strong. It lifted its arm holding a piece of rusty metal about a foot long and drove it into her neck.

Andy tackled them both to the floor, but not before the Crank had done its work. Andy pulled out a gun and swiftly placed a bullet it it's head so that the jittering cries of the inhumane creature fell silent.

But we could still hear the cries.

They came like a crashing tide, sweeping in from all around, the roof, the streets, the doorways.

Andy knelt by her body wide eyed and full of disbelief. Lizzy took her gun out of her belt and fired at the one coming toward us before making her way towards him. I heard gunshots go off from all around me and dragged out my gun to join them. I glanced toward Lizzy who had dragged him to his feet. She was saying something to him, while firing at nearby Cranks.

He seemed lost in the pain of grief, but nodded and readied his gun.

My distraction cost me when a man barreled into me, sending me sprawling. He screamed down on me sending bile and blood across my face.

_Well, if I didn't have the Flare before, I certainly do now._

My thought was light, but the heavy truth behind it weighed down on me.

Newt kicked the Crank in the ribs to get him off me, then promptly sent four bullets at him, one of which landed in the Crank's stomach, and the other in his eye. He helped me up and we fought on.

They came weaponless in their multitude, outnumbering us three to one. Everyone would have blood on their hands by the end. I saw friends being taken to the ground, one even got Minho down, though he bashed it off with his pole.

Soon the street was littered with bodies, there were so many of them. Some still twitching. I wanted to put them out of their misery, but Minho said not to waste the bullets. I turned away hoping that that would not be my fate.

We didn't lose a Glader, though Frypan had a deep gash in his leg caused by him falling on a piece of rusted metal. Jeff wrapped it up, but his face looked grim. Something told me the chances of it not getting infected were extremely slim.

Lizzy insisted that we needed to move, before more came. We would try camping out in a building. Somewhere with multiple easy exits and easy viewpoints.

We searched a few buildings in silence, only speaking when assessing them. We finally find an old office block. It had a lot of staircases, and all the rooms were interlinked, leaving no dead ends. The windows were minimal making me glad I would never have to work in such a stuffy vile place. I could feel the eyes of rats following me as I walked, I could almost hear the sound of their long pink tails sliding along the floor.

Still it was better than the sewers.

The windows were already thoroughly boarded up which saved us some effort. Old wooden desks lay smashed to pieces. As it grew cold Jeff began to build a fire, suggesting that we could heat up our food, eating something warm for once. Argument grew over the fact it could alert Cranks to our location, but the windows hadn't let in a shadow of daylight, so we doubted any could get out.

We sat around it, like children at a summer camp, but silent- feeling the shock and the grief for the lives we had taken. Were they really lives at all? The Flare had already done it's work. Like it would do on me, like it would do on Newt, like it would do on Alfie.

The fire consumed the darkness of the night, warming the cold air, yet I still felt cold as I drifted through the land of my thoughts.

Lizzy PoV

Blood. Splattered over my clothes, flaking off my hands, ingrained into my shoes. I wiped the tip of my gun on my trousers, though both items were so caked in it there wasn't much of a change. Liv's blood was not on my hands, but it had soaked into the knees of my trousers. I tried to tell myself it was her own fault for gloating that we had stayed there so long, but perhaps not. Perhaps I could only blame myself.

_So many lost, so many gone, so many ghosts to haunt me. _

But if I could cure Flo, if I could cure Newt…. _My brother_. I couldn't think about that now. About the cure, the stupid cure.

"There is no cure," I whispered under my breath, but Thomas who sat not far to my right must have heard as he replied,

"I know,"

"She doesn't," the pain in my voice was clear,

"Let her hope," he said, steady and emotionless, "It's all she has left."

The day hadn't just taken its toll on me. They may have been gone but they were once people and we had ended their lives.

Silence took a hold of us. I was cold, though the fire was warm. I think we all were. My eyes swept the room. Minho, Jeff, Robb, all sat staring into the flames. My eyes landed on Andy and I cursed myself under my breath.

_You fucking idiot Lizzy._

He had lost someone. The only one he had, and I was bitching about how I had to kill. Losing Chuck was bad enough, but to lose the last person you have left? Even if she was a colossal bitch, that's gotta hurt.

"Be right back," I said to Thomas,

"Who saved your life this time," he said with a weary smile,

"No one, but Andy might need someone,"

"Why does that person always have to be you? Stay with me,"

"Thomas!" I looked at him aghast, how could he talk like that? I kept my voice hushed, but harsh, "I don't see anyone else going to help him, I don't see you lifting a finger, he needs someone, and if no one else will help, then I guess he needs me,"

"What if I need you?" he replied in an angry whisper, "Jesus, it's like you worry about everyone else, but me, I can handle myself right? Even though I'm the one there for you when you need me. I'm going out of my mind, my best friends are dying too, you're not the only one,"

"No, and I'm well aware, but Andy _has _just lost _everyone_, and all you're thinking about is yourself,"

He tried to grab my arm as I stood up, but I shook him off and walked away.

"Hey," I said quietly, slipping down the wall next to him. He didn't say a thing. "I'm… I'm sorry about Liv,"

It suddenly struck me that as the person who punched her in the face not an hour before her death, I wasn't the best person to be doing this.

"If you want some space just tell me to fuck off, but it you need someone, I'm here. I am sorry."

"There is no cure," He whispered quiet as anything, "There never was, I lied, I'm sorry, I just wanted to keep her safe. Now she's gone. It's all my fault,"

"It's not you're fault, you can't blame yourself, you tried to save her-"

"You don't get it. It's my fault we're out here, we're immune,"

"Wait, what? But this is… it's like… Crank City,"

"We worked for WICKED remember? They were taking new kids, taking them like they have for years, always bugged me. Taking them from their parents, like you were,"

"Or killing their parents," I said bitterly,

"Exactly, I hated it. And this kid, he was screaming, he was only a baby really, two or three. He didn't understand why they were trying to rename him, he didn't get it. Bit like you. They were going to torture it into him, worked on all but one. If you could remember…"

His eyes glazed over and I had to place my hand on his arm to wake him out of this state.

"I couldn't do it. I… I…. it could have killed him! I…" tears streaked his face as he became flustered and upset, "I tried to break him out. Liv saw me and tried to drag me back before someone caught me and kicked me out, and they did. Kicked her out with me, they thought she was helping. They sent us out with the next band of Cranks. They were _disappointed _that we would try and compromise their _salvation. _That us Munies didn't know how good we got it. So no matter what you say it is my fault, it's all my fault,"

His quiet sobs didn't break the stillness in the room, but they broke something within me. Through all the blame I felt I always had help, and now seeing someone else feel it brought me an odd comfort, and an odd care for the boy I had just met.

A shrill sharp voice cut through the stillness like a blade, echoing around the room, ricocheting off the walls.

"_Ring a ring a roses," _The sing-song voice was a girl's, and I rose to my feet confirming what I already knew, it was Flo's. I edged towards her slowly.

"_A pocketful of posies," _The song was slow and haunting. Each word seemed to be on the tip of my tongue before she said it, as if I knew the song too.

"_Attishoo, attishoo,_" The high pitched screech of the notes sent shards of glass into my chest, an uneasiness beyond what I had known, causing me to cringe.

"_They all. fall. down._"

She stilled. I came round to sit between her and the fire, yet her eyes did not move. Glassed over and calm in an eerie way.

"Flo?" I whispered, not sure what to expect,

She continued to stare for a moment, before a piercing cry that became a hysterical laugh burst from her mouth. I almost fell back into the fire, but managed to stand up avoiding turning myself into cinders.

As quickly as it had began, it ended. Her face returning to the still expression she had held before. She turned her blank face up at me and I had never felt more terrified. For her. For me.

She began again in the same tune,

"_You will live a long time, _

_Your years will far exceed mine_," Her voice faltered from the light, childlike tone, to a darker one,

"_A virus, A virus,_

_Will kill me now!_"

Her hand swiped out in front of her, hitting my legs and knocking me to the floor. I rolled upon landing so I would only be left with a bruise, nothing worse. Within a moment she was on top of me, pinning me to the ground.

"You always got to be the hero! You get everything!" She shouted, with rage that I could never have foreseen she could possess, but it was worse when her voice became quieter with rage and darkness filling each work, "And now you get to live with Thomas, and you get to be happy,"

Tears streamed from my eyes. _This is not her. This is not her. This is the Flare. THIS IS NOT FLO._

"You have everything," her voice rose again, making he turn my face away, "and me! _ME!..."_

She pressed her nose to mine, panting as she broke into my soul and searched for something, yet I did not know what she hoped to find.

She was calm, but her words still stung, "I get nothing."

She spat in my face as Max grabbed Flo by the waist quickly, hauling her off me before she could move. She did not scream or fight and I just lay there, shaking.

**A/N: Please follow and review!**


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: Hey, so it's a long one this time, hope you enjoy it! ~ Emma and Sarah**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Maze Runner**

Flo POV

_What have I done, oh God, oh God, what has become of me. I'm rotting. My brain is rotting. I'm becoming one of them. I'm going crazy. Oh god._

When Max dragged me off her my mind came back to me. The little voice screaming for me to stop in the back of my head became my only voice. Pain exploded through my chest.

_What have I done._

I watched her, and she didn't move. She didn't say a thing, she just lay there eyes closed, she could have been dead for all I knew. Tears began to stream down my cheeks. How could I do that to her. Thomas rushed to her side, wiping her face with his sleeve and holding her head between his hands. That was all I saw before I was taken away **by Max?**.

He took me to the corner and put me down, waiting for signs that I might lash out again.

"I'm back, it's fine, you don't have to fret over me," I snapped, my anger at myself boiling over,

"You don't sound like you," he said skeptically,

"I'm sorry," I said quietly, realising that I shouldn't have been so angsty, "I just… I don't know what happened. It's like I was watching it all happen but I couldn't stop it. It wasn't me I swear,"

My voice was pathetic, pleading, gasping through sobs.

"Is she hurt?" I asked desperately, "Did I hurt her, oh God, what have I done,"

He didn't reply, he simply didn't know, he looks grimly at me before lowering his head.

"Why didn't you stop me sooner?"

"You were volatile, if I'd tried anything it would have ended with either her or you in the fire. I wasn't going to risk that."

I felt the burden of guilt weigh down on my shoulders. After everything she had done for me.

I looked past him, trying to see Lizzy. I couldn't see her but I could see who was around her. Thomas, Minho, Jeff, _Newt_.

He chose her. His little sister. Jealousy erupted inside me, but I lowered my eyes and stayed silent.

Lizzy PoV

My vision was clouded. Shaped with uncertain edges moved around my vision. Someone was close, holding my face, but I could barely feel or hear them at all.

_Flo...Flo...Flo… Where are you Flo? Come back to me. _

Words faded into my head,

"It's okay, It's alright, You're okay," Thomas?

"Come on Princess," Minho. Definitely Minho.

"Lizzy, we're here," _Newt?_

My eyes focused on the faces around me.

"I'm fine," I horse whisper came out of my throat, making me sound most definitely not fine.

Thomas pulled me into his arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," He repeated the words, but our earlier spat was not what was on my mind.

"It's okay Thomas," I soothed raising my hand to stroke his hair, "We'll talk about it later alright?"

He nodded into my shoulder before raising his head and helping me up. I took a step toward Flo and Thomas stopped me giving me a warning glance.

"It's not her, it's the Flare," I reasoned, "I won't punish her for things she can't help,"

"The risk-"

"Is a price I'm willing to pay," I interrupted, "Let me go Thomas, don't make this difficult,"

He hesitated for a moment,

"Please," with my final word he let go and strode purposefully over to the other side of the room.

_Boy am I going to get shit later. _

I pulled myself up straight and went over to her. She was looking down, with silent tears trickling over the edges of her eyes.

Flo PoV

She sat beside me, so close, as if nothing had happened. Nothing at all. We talked about the day just been. All that had happened. All but what I'd done.

"We still have five nights left," She said, filling the space, whether she was stalling for her own sake or mine I had no idea, "But that includes here, so four nights we have to find somewhere new to stay and-"

"Lizzy," I whispered,

"-each place has to be different and as secure-"

"Lizzy!" I said a little louder, "We have to talk about this, we have to talk about… me,"

She sighed and looked at me, for the first time since I attacked her, she really looked at me,

"What do you want me to say Flo? That I we should leave you behind? That I hate you? That I blame you for what you did? Because I don't. I don't want to leave you behind, I don't hate you and I don't blame you for what you did, it wasn't you it was the-"

"That doesn't change a thing," I said, holding her gaze, "I'm infected, and sooner or later I'm going to become a… a… one of _them,"_

"Flo,"

"And when I do," I continued ignoring her "I want you to be the one to-"

"Flo! No, stop," She cried at me, drawing eyes across the room, so she hushed her tone, "please stop, please,"

"We're going to have to talk about this, you're going to have to accept it, so why not now," I said,

"Because," she turned away from me,

"Because what?" I said, pressing her,

She was quiet for a moment. She almost seemed calm,

"Because I'm not ready to accept it. I'm not strong enough to lose you," She said in a small timid voice that I did not associate with her. She was scared. I leaned over and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her in. She buried her face in my shoulder.

"You might not have to," A thought had occurred to me, I had completely forgotten. Though I believed it was too late for me, it might give her the strength to carry on.

She drew back and looked at me confused,

"The cure," I whispered.

Her face contorted in a grimace,

"I know you don't believe it, but I do, Jeff does too," I could hear the pathetic desperation in my voice, "It could save me, it could save your brother-"

"I told you not to call him that," She said in a hard voice, turning away again,

"-please! believe in it, for me?"

Our eyes locked again,

"For you, I will."

Lizzy PoV

It seemed I needed to talk to everyone that night, though I had no desire to talk to Thomas at that point, I knew I couldn't put it off forever.

But I could put it off till morning, it was only nine but everyone was shattered.

I settled down to sleep near Flo as Alfie took first watch. The old blood house worker still unsettled me a little. He was not immune after all and seeing Flo tonight, it worried me putting him on watch.

My mind whirred with the events of that day and if I hadn't been so exhausted from fighting, I knew I would not have caught a wink of sleep, but the night took me.

I could not tell what time it was, but as everyone was asleep I guessed some time in the night. A quick check of my watch told me it was three fifteen am. _Great._ Watch was to change every hour so if I remembered correctly that would put Newt on watch. _Newt. _

At that one word a thousand thoughts swarmed my head leaving little chance of me falling back asleep. I stood up carefully and crept over to where he sat on one of the battered tables giving him an elevated view.  
As I began to speak in a hushed tone, he jumped,

"I won't join you on that as it might just break," I said sitting on the table across from him. He smiled meekly, clearly unsure of what to say.

"It all seems pretty pointless," I said looking at my feet, "Being told you're my family when I can't remember a thing about you. I can't remember holidays, birthday parties, christmas, petty fights…"

I trailed off leaving the air to hang between us,

"We can't remember own own parents deaths," He said, and I looked up at him, "If you have children they're meant to remember you when you're gone, but we… we can't. They tried so hard to protect us that it got them killed,"

"They tried too hard to protect me," I corrected, thinking back to what Liv had said,

"What?"

"WICKED never came after you, they came after me. That means," My voice faltered as I faced the truth, "It's my fault you're here. It's my fault you're in the path of death. It's all my fault,"

_Another body on the pile. Another death on my head. _

"For God's sake Lizzy, stop blaming yourself for every little thing that goes wrong. The world doesn't revolve around your actions alone,"

The words were not spoken harshly, he pitied me for my stupid determination, "You can't hold everyone together, you can't take their burdens off their shoulders, you can't be everyone's savior,"

"I'm not trying to be everyone's savior-" I countered,

"Yes, you are. The fact you can't see that is the problem. You can't save people from fate. You can't save Flo from the flare," he looked down avoiding my eyes, "You can't save _me _from the flare,"

I stayed silent. I knew it was true. The end was coming for him, for the brother I lost, for the brother I might as well never have had. For my best friend. Thomas, Minho, Jeff, they weren't even safe. Just because disease didn't pose a threat to them didn't mean they were safe.

Then something inside of me broke. Flo was dying, Newt was dying, there was no escape, there was no haven that I could run too. I slipped myself off the desk so that I could curl up with my back against it. Tears burst through the dam and wards that I had been holding onto for so long. I felt safe with him, and that's how I knew it was true. It felt right that he should be the one to see me cry. To see me coming undone. I hated Thomas seeing me like this, but with Newt, a part of me felt sure he'd comforted me before.

He was next to me before I knew it. Arm over my shoulder pulling me into his chest. He didn't say a word. There was nothing to say. I let the acceptance Flo had asked of me wash away the tension that had reached every corner of my body, growing with each day I refused to believe the inevitable.

He didn't say it would be okay, he didn't try to tell me everything would be fine. He just held me tight. My brother. My brother. _My brother._

When my sobs resided and my breath returned to its normal pattern I pulled away suddenly feeling very uncomfortable as my mind began to be clear. He was my brother but it felt awfully intimate. It was odd. He was my brother, yes, but he was only my friend up until yesterday and he was Flo's… urm…

_Boyfriend? I guess? Maybe? I don't know._

Come to think of it, I had jokingly talked about it with Thomas but I had never really seen him as my_ boyfriend_. I mean I loved him, but boyfriend didn't seem the right way to describe what we shared. It was too sincere, too real to be labeled by a term thrown around by twelve year olds looking for popularity status, not two people pledging to be hurl themselves in front of a crazed attacker. I was willing to die for him and he for me. I would do anything for him.

And yet in the past few days what had I done for him? What had I done in thought of him? Nothing. I'd been too busy thinking about everyone else to think of the one person who kept me in mind. Kept me in heart. Because at the end of the day he was all I had. He was all I would have, when they left.

_Fuck, I'm such an idiot. _

"You should go to sleep," I whispered to Newt,

"No, you're not meant to be on watch tonight, you already look like death, no offence" he said with a joking nudge,

I knew I should protest but tiredness won over me and I nodded softly. The truth was not that I didn't want to sleep, that I didn't want to go back over to the others. I was enjoying being in the company of a single person for the first time since being in the Maze with Thomas. _Thomas. Shit. _

"Can I…" I paused unsure of how to ask, "Can I just sleep here?"

He chuckled lightly,

"Well I won't be on watch forever, there are three others, Robb, Max and Minho I think,"

"Well fuck them," I mumbled sleepily, before curling up under the desk and resting my head on his bag. I would question myself in the morning for not asking, but tiredness won over me and the world around me faded to black.

Flo PoV

The cold. It was everywhere. In my chest, in my head, in my hands. I held them closer to my chest but it did little to soothe me. So much anger, so much rage, it had washed over me so nonchalantly as if it had done a thousand times before. But that wasn't me.

_That _wasn't _me_.

I had to keep telling myself the same line over and over so that I would not be so careless as to let go of my last few shreds of sanity.

I could hear the distant mutter of voices from those on watch but I didn't pay any attention. Lizzy's presence was missing from beside me so I assumed she was one of the voices. Strange as I didn't remember her being put on. However I had hardly been in the discussion. I was casually dismissed as an option to keep look out. Their choice was understandable, but painful nonetheless.

So I just lay there waiting for sleep to return, waiting for the voices to stop telling me I was an outsider, a traitor, a wildcard. A wetness slid down my cheek landing on the floor without a sound. God what had I come to? A shriveling mess of the floor, crying over what was I'd lost. What I would lose. Myself.

The morning came unwelcome. If it was the morning. It could have been night, sunrise, midday, late afternoon for all we could tell stuck inside this stuffy box of a room. Though by the warmth that hung in the air I guessed the sun had been up for some time, heating us up like meat in an oven.

When my sleepy haze cleared and I began to notice the world around me, I could sense that I was not alone in my awakened state. Some moved around the room restlessly, while other still lay on the floor. It was only when I tried to shift myself into sitting that I registered the faint lingering of a hand resting over mine.  
He lay there with his eyes closed and his face contorted in concern. His breath came quickly and his face twitched. He was so far from the beautiful image of calm I had always imagined him to look. I moved to rest my palm on his soft cheek, but Newt jerked away, snatching it and pulling me toward him.

My heart jumped into my throat, silencing any cry that might have been waiting to come out. My breath raced to the speed of my beating chest and my eyes were wide with shock.

His eyes held a clear cut terror and a sweat had broken out on his forehead. I did not move, he did not blink. We held each other's gaze as the seconds dragged out before he roughly pulled me into his chest, squeezing me tight, pressing my face against his chest as his breathing started to slow.

I remained cautious, after all he most likely had the Flare by now. I silently cursed myself for thinking the same things that I had resented the others for thinking.

I pulled away gently looking into his eyes again, though they held the same look they always did. It occurred to me then that it might all be a mask. The calm, easy going glue that held everyone together, with their deepest fears at bay.

"Are you alright" I asked in a timid voice,

"A nightmare, it was just… a nightmare," His was was still unsteady with heavy breaths, "They took you away,"

His eyes were wide, but a faint smile rested on his lips as he caressed my face. His nightmare had to mean he loved me, loved me above them. That I was the most important thing to him, despite being a crank, despite not being strong and powerful and….

"You and Lizzy and Thomas and Minho, they took all of you. I'm so glad you're here," He tried to pull me back into his chest but I resisted. The bitter jealousy running through my veins again. A fire burned in my eyes, threatening to unleash the tears.

"What… what's wrong," He asked, confusion clouding his features.

"Nothing," I snapped, "Nothing at all. Why don't you go and tell your bloody _sister _about your wonderful dream,"

"Flo," He tried to interrupt, but I ignored him.

"In fact, why don't you just go and leave me, leave me to rot here while you go off and find a cure!"

"Florence stop talking right now! How dare you talk like that. You have no right to doubt me like that. I love you. I'm not leaving you. You are everything to me. Lizzy being my sister isn't going to change that, alright? You having the Flare isn't going to change that. I'm not leaving you. Not for any cure, even if it did exist,"

"It does exist,"

"Flo," He reached his hand out to me, "It doesn't. Look at me, please, look at me,"

I did,

"There is no cure," He said his voice steady,

My voice contrasted his like stone to fire.

"You're wrong!" the tears ripped past the threshold, "There is a cure, there is, you're wrong, you're wrong, you're wrong,"

My cries had attracted the eyes of the room, but I didn't notice as I sank sobbing into his chest, as I whispered,

"There has to be."

He laid one hand on my head and the other wrapped around my shoulders, holding me in place. We stayed still while the eyes dropped away from us one by one, the little trust in me they had left was slowly dwindling and I knew it.

Lizzy broke the silence that lay like a blanket over us all,

"We need to find somewhere to stay tonight. We don't all need to start looking now but I propose we send out a small group to scout out a building? See it it's good, then go in there later?"

"Why do we need to move?" Alfie asked, ever the antagonist,

"Because we don't want anyone to find us, if they check every building, well have a higher chance of avoiding them if we're moving too. Plus, I'm not sitting in the same building for the next four days, fuck that,"

She was laughing, clearly trying to raise spirits but with little effect, but through her language I could tell he was getting to her. She was trying so hard to keep it together.

"Look if you're happy to stay here, I'll go, you won't even have to get off your arse 'til later,"

"I'll go with you," I piped up, desperate to get out of this despicable hovel,

She beamed at me but I could feel people shifting around me,

"Perfect," She said with a genuine smile, "we'll head out now then and-"

"No," Minho said, empty of emotion,

"Sorry?" Lizzy fired back at him,

"I said no. You can't just go out with her, I'm sorry, but she's unpredictable, she could seriously hurt you,"

Every word was like a dagger in my stomach, each truth left a new blossoming trail of pain.

"Don't be ridiculous Minho, she's fine now," Her confidence wavered, even I knew she didn't fully believe the words coming out of her mouth, "and either way I can handle myself,"

"Lizzy it's fine, he's right," I said, but she could obviously detect the pain in my voice,

"No it's not fine, I still trust you Flo,"

"That's not the problem, Lizzy, I don't trust me,"

At that she fell silent, with a look of pity, sadness and defeat covering her face.

"I'll go with them" Thomas said hastily, breaking the silence, "If it comes down to it we can knock her out until she comes around,"

It was meant to be a joke but I knew it might not be.

I saw Lizzy cringe as he spoke, and something told me it wasn't because he suggested to knock me out.

"Well-" She tried to start,

"It's safer that way," He cut her off,

"I'll join you," Minho said,

"No, too many and we'll be to obvious,"

"But-" Lizzy tried to interject,

"Fair enough" said Minho, having not heard her,

"It's just-"

"We'll be back within a couple of hours," Thomas said,

"But-"

"Sounds good, where are you scoping out,"

"Minho-"

"The ones closest,"

"I don't think it's a good idea for it to be us three!" Lizzy's raised voice startled everyone and she looked a little embarrassed, "We need a range of skills, if something happens, it would be better to have Jeff, or someone who can heal us,"

Her argument was weak and I couldn't understand why she was putting up a fight.

"No, I agree with Thomas," Minho said, oblivious to the fact there was more behind her words, "He's stronger than Jeff, no offence Jeff,"

"None taken," Jeff said,

"And if you guys get swamped, two girls and a medjack aren't going to do much, are they?"

Lizzy pulled her gun from her belt, ducking under Thomas arm that came out to stop her and swinging round so she was behind Minho with a strangle hold on his neck and a gun to his head.

"Yes, yes they are" she said smugly,

"Point taken," He said and she let go of him, "However," he added once she'd lowered the gun, "I still think you could use a little help against an army of cranks,"

I hated to tell her what she didn't want to hear, but Minho was right, and she needed protection from me, and I knew to save her he would kill me. And that's what needed to be done.

"He's right, let's just go we're wasting time,"

"Fine!" She threw her hands up, "Fucking fine,"

With her teeth gritted she grabbed her jacket and headed for the door nearest the staircase.

"Some girls just don't like to be wrong," Minho muttered, which she obviously heard as she hurled an empty can at his head,

"Some guys just don't like to stop being dicks," she shouted back,

Thomas hurried to follow her, and he didn't look happy. I decided to hang back and get my shit together.

"I'm sorry," Newt said as I went to my bag to get my pen knife, gun and water,

"For what?" I asked, confused,

"Not going with you. It's just… if you _did _do anything, I… I wouldn't know who to protect, I'm sorry,"

He reached out to stroke my hair but I flinched away,

"I've got to go," I said, standing up and running off.

Lizzy PoV

"Lizzy," He called after me, anger lacing his voice, but I kept moving, "Lizzy!"

I wondered if it scared me, him being angry. I felt tears push their way to my eyes, but I kept moving. I couldn't run forever, he would catch up to me, but I could try. I would try.

Whipping round the corners of the staircase I could feel the panic rise in my chest, the breaths starting to come quickly as the adrenaline rushed through my veins. I could try to outrun the panic attack, or I could let it wash over me. The stairs flattened out into a corridor as the decision was made for me when I stumbled, barely bracing my fall with my arms as I collapsed to the ground. My mind swam, my head cutting between being sharp in focus and feeling like I was underwater.

He grabbed my arm and spun me around to look at him. His lips moved, I couldn't read his expression. Confused maybe? He must have realised because he let go and moved back, giving me space. I tried to drag myself to the wall across the floor, and he helped me, lifting me slightly and moving me gently, only touching me when necessary. I tried to pinch my nails into my palm but I couldn't feel anything.

Suddenly the world got more intense, there was someone else, there was shouting. My breathing intensified. Everything was so sharp. I could see her, Flo, shouting at him. Asking him what he did to me. He was trying to be rational, telling her it was just a panic attack, he's trying to help. She screamed for him to get away from me. I tried to mutter out words between breaths, and he noticed.

"Make… it…. Stop,"

He picked her up, round the waist, she was fighting him, but he would do what he needed to protect me. He was gone for some time, but he came back.

"Where… is… she," I panted out,

"One flight up. Once she was away from you she was more willing to listen,"

My head span, and I needed to hold onto something. I reached out and he hesitated, but took my hand. My breaths slowed. I had noticed the blurriness, but it was not till them I noticed the wetness that coated my eyes and face. I fell into him, and he braced me against himself.

When my mind cleared I drew away. Aware of all that had passed last night.

"Lizzy I'm so sorry," He said his voice weak, "I'm so so sorry,"

"Stop," I said weakly,

"No, this is all my fault, I'm sorry,"

"Thomas," I said more firmly, "Stop,"

He did.

"We need to talk about this,"

He got up and slid down the wall so he was sitting next to me, but I stared at my hands, fiddling nervously, "you… you were right. I haven't been thinking about you, I've been…. trying so hard to... be everyone's saviour, that I forgot about myself and I forgot about you, and I am truly sorry,"

I looked at him and his eyes stared back at mine watching me, "I've messed up, I'm a stupid, selfish, ungrateful-"

"No, you have to stop," He said softly, "You are anything but selfish and I was wrong accusing you of only thinking about yourself, it was quite the opposite actually. Only thinking about everyone else,"

His voice was quiet, and he rubbed the back of his neck. I could tell he was no more confident that I was.

"But not enough about you," I admitted, "They've been with you longer, I barely knew them,"

"But you decide to carry the responsibility of their deaths, when you shouldn't. It's been too long since I've heard you laugh, really laugh, or smile that radiant smile of yours that never comes out anymore unless to please someone. I miss the girl I fell in love with in the Maze,"

"I can't bring her back," I said apologetically, looking down to try and mask the pain his words caused, " She was oblivious to this much pain and grief,"

"I know, and seeing you like this, doesn't make me love you any less," he touched my chin with a finger to raise my face back to his, "I like seeing you be so strong, and I like that you don't feel like you have to pretend with me. I'm sorry I lashed out."

His gaze was steady, and I knew what he was saying was true, I just didn't know what to say. He dropped his hand and lowered his eyes,

"It's just the truth is, I'm terrified. When I came to the Glade at first and I was freaking it, it was Chuck and Newt who helped me out, and yeah Minho came later, but losing Chuck killed me. I can't believe he's gone. I'm never going to hear him laugh, watch him stuff his face like there's no tomorrow, see him get out of breath so easily it would make us all laugh. He was my friend, he was so good. He saved my life, I owe him everything, and I can never pay that debt. I can't even take time to grieve him because everyone I know is dying and we just have to keep going, keep on moving, and now I'm losing Newt." His voice cracked, and it sent shooting pain through me, "Hell, Lizzy, if I didn't have you I'd be broken beyond repair. It's you holding me together, and sometimes I just need you, but you're always running off solving everyone else's problems, and you were right, what have I done to help? Nothing. I'm sorry for getting angry with you, I really am-"

"Tonight," I said cutting him off softly, "I will stay by your side. No one else's problems will drag me away from you. I will stay with you, I will be there for you, I promise. You've been there for me so much I owe you. I'm sorry about… this,"

I gestured to my crumbled state,

"Why the hell are you sorry about this? I set you off. I know how this works Lizzy. You get your head in a mess about something and you panic. You were scared of what I'd say, what I'd do, so it's my fault. I'm the one who should be apologising,"

"I hate how you always have to deal with my breakdowns, I hate being so weak,"

"I don't, It means you trust me, how could I hate that? And you are anything but weak Lizzy. You just use so much strength keeping everyone else afloat. Come here," He said and I relaxed into his arms.

"I will do everything I can to make sure you make it out of here alive," His breath tingled on my ear, "I will protect your life with my own. I'm never letting go of you,"

"You know I'll do the same."

**Thank you for reading, Please Follow and Review :) **


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: And we're back again, kind of on a roll here. After the massive previous chapter we're just laying the foundations for some interesting scenes to come. Thank you to all the lovely readers that have followed us so far. Enjoy! ~ Emma and Sarah**

**Disclaimer: we don't own the maze runner *sadness***

Lizzy PoV

We stayed like that for a few precious moments before I knew we had to go. I stood up and offered my hand to him, helping him off his feet.

"We should get Flo," I said timidly, "She must think I've gone crazy,"

"No, she understands, she didn't recognise the panic attack at first, but once I explained to her what was going on she got it. I think she's seen one before, I mean before all this. She just felt bad for shouting and making it worse,"

"I'll talk to her, she already feels like a monster,"

Flo PoV

_Once upon a time there was a girl who always tried to fight monsters with her friends, but always got things wrong. She only wanted to help, but she always fucked it up in the end._

I lent against the wall holding my head back. It was a panic attack, how could I have missed the fact it was a panic attack. I'd made it worse, I'd already hurt her enough, and when I was down she picked me up, when she was down I made it worse. I was a complete mess.

I was there for a while, and I could hear words floating up but I blocked most of them out, allowing them privacy.

After a short pause I heard my name and my ears pricked up, but only some words made it up.

"...crazy,"

"...make it worse,"

"She's already… monster,"

_Monster_

And they were right. I was crazy, I was just making things worse, I was a monster. That's what the Flare had done to me.

_Once upon a time there was a girl who always tried to fight monsters. Until she became one herself._

Lizzy helped me off my feet and we walked in silence for a bit. Their words rang in my ears but I tried not to let it all come out like I had with Newt.

"So Flo," Thomas said carefully, "How are you… feeling today,"

"I'm not going to kill your girlfriend if that's what you mean," I snapped,

"Flo I'm sure he didn't mean it like-"

"That's exactly how he meant it!"

Rein it in. Hold it back. Keep the monsters hidden away.

"Flo, calm down," she tried to reason with me but her kind words only opened the gates for the dark creatures to flow out of.

"I heard you! I heard you both! Talking of how crazy I was, how I make everything worse, how I'm a monster! Don't deny you said those words,"

"Has anyone ever told you eavesdropping is bad," Lizzy said back, hurt in her voice, "Not only is it rude but you never get the full story,"

"What?" I said, my mind clearing, the jealous beasts finding their way back to their cage,

"I was telling Thomas how you must think I'm crazy, after my panic attack. He said you just felt bad for making it worse. I said I didn't want you feeling that way, thinking you're a monster, when you're not. Don't ever assume that I've given up on you, alright, because I never will, ever."

Lizzy strode off ahead leaving the shame inside me growing.

_There once was a girl with long golden hair who was troubled by beasts of the night. She struggles to fight, and she always lost the battle. She doubted her advisors and so she lost them too. Once she has lost everyone and she was alone, she would lose herself to the be_a_sts of the night_.

Building after building and nothing. Nothing close to good. I was slowing the runners down, why did I insist on coming? The two love birds seemed to preempt each other's movements, moving swiftly and gracefully, while I fell over once causing my shoulder to throb with pain, still not fully healed from the Griever (then again the sting had gone right through my arm) and managed to knock over a pile of wooden crates sending rats scattering.

We wandered into a building that was slightly better than the others; each room seemed to have multiple exits allowing escape.

"This one just might work," Lizzy said, though I knew it wasn't what she was after,

"We should keep looking just in case though," I said,

Thomas was silent, examining a cupboard that he had found still intact. Lizzy and I headed to the door across the room from him to see if it would actually work as an escape, but turned back as he spoke,

"One tin of food, still better than nothing,"

Lizzy went over to him, plucking it out of his hands,

"This is dog food,"

"Well at least I tried," He said sarcastically smiling at her,

The corners of her mouth twitched and she bent down to kiss him,

"Ew guys, keep the PDA to a minimum please," I said with a blush on my cheeks, "Third wheeling is bad enough,"

"Sorry," Lizzy said with a hint of a smile, working her way back over to me,

She suddenly whistled as if calling to a dog,

"Here boy, come on Tommy,"

"Oh slim it,"

"I'm not the one with a klunk brain," she teased,

"Yeah well-"

"Don't move!"

A voice boomed out, with the sound of gun chambers being loaded, ensuring we followed the orders.

Two men came right up to Lizzy and I, looking us up and down, while another kept a gun on Thomas. Their eyes tore into me, causing nausea to sweep through my body. There were four of them, three of us. There was no hope.

_You just gotta keep hoping_

Now was no time for the painful memory of Chuck's innocent words.

One tried to push a stray hair out of Lizzy's face but she spat in his.

"Well now, there's no need to be so nasty," he said back to her, wiping his eye,

"What do we have here," said the one who gave the first order, "Two pretty little things and their protector. Grab the girls,"

My lip started to tremble at the word _pretty_. I was terrified, and for once not of myself.

The two men who had been standing before us with guns at our throats, were soon at our backs, with arms around our torsos and guns on Thomas. My hands grabbed at his arm, my bitten down nubs of nails digging into his skin but to little avail.

"Now how about we get out of here with them, and do you a favour. We'll let your sorry ass stay alive long enough to see yourself become a crank, while we enjoy your… entertainment,"

Thomas did the stupidest thing anyone could have done in that situation, he took a stride towards the ring leader.

Gun shots went off, missing him narrowly, and I felt an anger at him that I knew Lizzy would be feeling tenfold.

"Thomas please stop," Lizzy pleaded, her voice weak. She knew we could not win.

He tried again, but this time as the shots went off, the man said,

"Wow Thomas, you really care about them don't you, so here's the deal now, one more step and it's them we shoot, not you,"

The colour that had built in his face from anger drained leaving a white page. He would never risk our lives. Correction: Lizzy's life, what was mine to him.

"Now there's a good boy," his laugh was deep and rumbling, and it sent shivers down my spine, "Boys, with me."

**Thanks for reading! Please tell us what you think :)**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Hey, hope you enjoy the update, we're trying our best to update as often as possible, thank you for the constant support!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own maze runner**

Lizzy POV

I watched him as I was dragged away from him. A pain grew in my chest, a loneliness, a craving for him. The one who helped me sleep through the night, the one who kept me safe even when he was angry with me. I felt the promise I made shatter between my fingers as I knew I would not be with him tonight. I didn't know if I would ever get a night with him again.

I shouted out to Thomas and he screamed back.

"It'll be okay, Thomas, you'll be okay,"

"I will find you. I will burn this city to the ground before I give up on finding you,"

"Look after Newt, look after all of them, you have to save them now, it's down to you,"

"No! I will bring you back to them,"

But he was out of sight and as he finished his final vow he drifted out of hearing range.

The pain was everywhere, but not as strong as my conviction that I would escape these men. That we would escape them together. That would be the easy part. The hard part would be finding our way back to the others, but we would try. We would try.

I spared a glance at Flo whose face was not etched with fear, or dread or anger, but a darkness that covered her features. She had given up. How could she just give up?

I memorised the way they took us, using the skills I had learned in the Maze to map out the city. We would find our way back to where they were and pray they hadn't moved. If they had we would search, and we would find them. We had to. I would not let Flo spend her last few days as herself away from Newt and with these monsters.

Flo PoV

_One day the girl with the golden hair was captured. Taken away by a new enemy threat. She prayed her knight would come to save her. She prayed that this would not be her end, that this would not make her more vulnerable to the beasts of the night._

Lizzy PoV

We were taken into an apartment. The wallpaper was peeling and the carpet was filled with dirt and sand. So pretty much like every other building in the Scorch. The main room was a simple lay out and I took as much in as I could as they took our guns, before we were thrown into a small bare room and the door was swiftly shut on us.

I stood facing the door with defiance, but no matter how much I glared at it, it didn't open. I looked back at Flo who sat on the floor, her back against the wall, in defeat.

As my adrenaline died down I started to hear the voices from outside the room. I could not make out the words but if I just pressed my ear to the door…

"Best find all week," Jeered the one who had taken me, I recognised his voice, "They're not bad 'ey Randy,"

"Not bad at all, quite different the pair," The ringleaders voice rang out deep and gruff,

"Which one are you gonna take first, then," Said a new voice,

"Now boys," His voice was filled with authority; I wasn't entirely sure how he had got it, "you've gotta let me try all the new meat before you start picking at it,"

"That not fair!" Whined the first,

"Shut it Dave, or this bullet ends up in your head, if you cross me you can join dear old Marcel,"

I took it that 'dear old Marcel' was not so dear anymore but rather dead.

Although I had already known what use we would carry, each word they said made me sick. I closed my eyes and remembered Thomas' lips on mine, holding onto what could be my last true kiss. It was only quick, only a sweet subtle moment of joy, but I would hold onto it like every other kiss he gave me.

"To answer your question," Randy continued "The blonde. So pure, so untouched, the other seems like the kind to have lost her way already,"

I was struck by his words and filled with multiple emotions. Concern for Flo, how would I protect her? And a feeling of questioning. Had I done… _that_ before the Maze? Was that the kind of person I was? Maybe with someone special to me? Or could I just have thrown myself around. The thought of it repulsed me so I would have hoped not.

"When?" asked Dave,

"Later, as we never found food, so buckle down your hormones and get going."

We had time.

I went over to sit by Flo, by brain still running at a thousand miles an hour, thinking through strategies, running over the possible failures. Any way we tried to escape, a million things could go wrong. I took a deep breath and turned to her.

"We're getting out, tonight,"

Flo PoV

I stared at the grimy white wood that was the barrier between us and them, with its peeling paint and the glimmer of brass between the frame and the door, locking us in.

She sat beside me, her breath coming quickly, her wild fire burning by my darkness.

"We're getting out tonight,"

A sad laugh came out of my throat, and I smiled.

"What?" she asked,

"We're not getting out of here," I replied, "We have no weapons, we can't match their strength, we're out numbered, we have nothing on them,"

"We have a different kind of strength," Her determination didn't even waver, "We have the kind of strength that comes from wanting to get back to the people you care about, the people you love. Isn't that worth something?"

"You know I'd never guess it would be you spouting the cliche, motivational bullshit that isn't worth a thing,"

"Flo, wake up," her voice was hard, "This isn't you. My best friend would never give up so easily, she would never stop fighting, not if it meant getting back to Newt. So who are you?"

"I am the girl plagued by the monsters of the night,"

"Oh Jesus, get your head back from La La land, and focus. Now, Newt will be worried sick about you, and he'll be going through hell. His mind will be racing through everything he wished he could say to you, flicking from one emotion to the next. What happens when the brain gets more active, huh? What happens?"

Her words clicked my mind into gear, and my eyes cleared.

"Speeds up the effects of the Flare,"

"Right, and do you want to inflict that on him?"

"This isn't my fault,"

"It will be if you don't help me get us back to them,"

It dawned on me that this wasn't just about me. Stupid selfish me who didn't spare a thought to others. It didn't matter if I died here, she would live. She had the chance to live and staying here would hardly be living. She would not get to escape through death, she would not get that release. So for her, I would fight.

"What's the plan?"

Lizzy explained to me her thought process. We ran through plan after plan, playing around the 'what if's, holding out hope that something would work. The time past, each second slipping through our hands as we inched closer to the time when we would have to fight our way out. When we would have to try.

The final seconds slipped through the hourglass when the door swung open. I took him in, tall with brute strength. He had a gleam in his eye that made my stomach drop to the floor and made me doubt all of our plans.

"Time for some fun, blondie," He said, "Get up."

My body froze. Ice ran down my spine, spreading through my body, freezing every limb, nerve, muscle. Holding me in place like a perfectly carved sculpture.

The ice shattered when flesh collided with flesh and my cheek was set ablaze.

"Are you deaf?" He asked crudely, "Get the fuck up,"

"Don't hurt her!" Lizzy shouted losing her cool, I silently cursed her for being so foolish.

"Oh, I intend to," He snarled, "I won't ask again, get up,"

When I made no move he roughly grabbed my arm and hauled me onto my feet. I let out a moan of pain as he put strain on my barely healed wound.

Lizzy shot to her feet punching him in the face, with a satisfying crack, before he could react. He let go of my arm and hit her right back in the cheek, hard. She was knocked sideways to the floor with the impact, cradling her face. She drew away her hand and I saw the glistening of blood. My stomach wrenched into a tight knot. I would just have to hope she would be okay. That we could get out.

"Stupid bitch" He said spitting at her feet, "don't doubt I'll make you regret that,"

He snatched my arm again, squeezing so tightly it would surely bruise.

_But that won't matter when I can't feel anything anymore. When I can't remember if I'm human. _

He dragged me out of the room without closing or locking the door. It was wonderful, better than we could ever have hoped, an easy escape, until,

"Dave, teach her where her hands are useful,"

His snide remark made me want to vomit up what was left inside me, but soon I could not see her as I was dragged through the main room into another.

The room was fairly bare, a chest of draws, and a bed. It was odd to see one in the Scorch, but it did not bring me any delight.

He slammed the door shut behind himself and shoved me against it. His mouth came down on mine, aggressively shoving his tongue down my throat. He let out a vile moan that send shivers of fear down me. I was tense all over, nothing moving. He tasted disgusting, none of Newt's sweet taste, but stale and bitter. His hands roamed my body freely, sliding up my thigh before groping me. It would have been normal to scream, to fight, but I couldn't. I was disgusted and repulsed, but so much that all I could do was cringe. I knew saying stop would do nothing. I was helpless.

_Please Lizzy, please. Don't fail like I have._

Lizzy Pov

Blood leaked from where his fist had split my skin over my cheekbone, and he dragged her away from me. I wanted to scream after her but I knew it would be better to stick to the plan. The plan that had just been made easier. However the anger that now clouded my mind could have been a setback.

A new brainless lump of a man came towards me with an ugly grin on his face that only made intent on wiping it off. He shut the door behind him, not locking it. I took the opportunity to kick him hard from behind, knocking his head into the door. Although it seemed to disorientate him, it wasn't enough to knock him out. As he swung round towards me, he staggered and I punched his face upwards, exposing him to a kick in the balls. As he doubled over I reached quickly for his gun, but just as my fingers felt the cool of the metal, he grabbed my throat slamming the back of my head into the nearest wall of the small room. I gasped for air, one hand scratching his, the other whacking the butt of the gun into his skull and he crumbled beneath me.

"Got a feisty one in there?" One of them jeered from the next room,

I pulled my top down a little and slid the gun into the back of my trousers, before biting my lips.

I opened the door and walked out,

"He couldn't handle it," I sighed, "Typical men, never lasting more than a few minutes,"

"Well maybe I could make up the time," One said coming over toward me, a hormonal idiot to believe me.

As soon as he got close I snatched the gun from my waistband and hit him in the temple, sending him sprawling. The other two were up and on their feet in seconds. A million possibilities raced through my head but I did not have much time. I considered the sound my gun would cause, but I was sure he would hear the commotion anyway, even if he was preoccupied with Flo. I aimed my gun at the first one's feet and shot, it took me two bullets but he quickly fell over and and began nursing his foot. The second still came at me, and I wondered whether any of them had any sense at all. He swung for me and I ducked, but as soon as I was up he swung again. When I rose this time, I was ready for a third swing, but instead he came at me with his elbow, and the blow hit hard. My head started ringing and I was on the ground. He kicked out and it hit my stomach, mercilessly and the pain was everywhere. I cried out and gripped my gun more tightly in my hand. _My gun. _A second kick came, knocking the wind out of me.

Before the third kick came I sent a bullet through his leg shattering his shin. He fell to the ground and I kicked out awkwardly at his face. Gathering my strength I tried to pull myself to my feet, breathing deeply as my winded lungs would allow, but one of the doors swung open and Randy was standing there in the door frame in his tee shirt and boxers. The sight made me sick to my stomach. He took in the scene, one guy knocked out, two crying out from the floor. Rage contorting his features. He started to stride toward me, I was too weak to move just yet. This was it. I needed more time.

_Everyone always needs a bit more time. _

"What the fuck have you done," He growled, growing louder, "you little bitch, What the fuck have you done!"

The loud bang of a gun sounded and it all went silent.

**Thanks for reading, please follow and review :) **


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Sorry for the evil wait, here is the next chapter! Enjoy ~ Emma and Sarah**

**Disclaimer: Down own TMR**

Minho PoV

Quite a few hours had passed since Thomas and the girls had left, giving me time to lie down and try to catch up on some sleep. Not to say I wasn't a little worried, it had been a lot more than a few hours. Maybe they lost track of time or something. It had been a wild few days, and we'd lost more Gladers than I could care to count. I'd never been the friendliest person in the Maze, never got to know many of guys that well, but seeing so much death still affects anyone. That's just how it is, you stop feeling sick when you see a body, you stop being surprised when another one goes down. Shit like that changes people, but it's not like I hadn't seen it before. The Glade was a mess at the beginning, but this was worse. Each death wasn't just the fault of the guys themselves or of those around them. This was out of their control. This was WICKED.

Heads turned around to the door where Thomas stood looking down at his feet.

"Thomas," I said surprised, "where's Princess and Crazy,"

"Slim it Minho," Newt hissed, "where's Flo?"

"I tried to stop them," Thomas said, "I did, I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry,"

I looked him up and down, he looked rough. I didn't want to believe him, Princess couldn't be dead. I felt a guilt deep in my stomach for joking before.

"Spit it out Tommy," Newt said, his voice shaking,

"Newt calm down," I said, the last thing anyone needed was a crank-imposed psychotic freak out,

"They took them," Thomas continued, "They held guns to their heads and they took them,"

"Who took them?" I asked, anger shooting through my body, as I got to my feet.

"How the fuck would I know?" He shouted, "I've never seen them before, these guys, four of them, about forty, I don't know,"

"You let them go," Newt growled, "and you did nothing to stop it!"

"What would you have me do, huh, Newt? What would you have done? Any move and they each get a bullet in their heads, and you want me to risk that?"

I'd never seen the guy cry. It was an odd things to see. He was completely distraught.

"What did they want with them?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm,

He let out a low haunting laugh,

"To quote their words, 'entertainment,'" the whole room fell still.

"This is on you Tommy, this is all on you, this is your mess, you fucking lost them, how could you do this to me! To all of us!"

Before any of us knew it Newt was running at Thomas, his fist raised, as he swung. Thomas ducked, pushing Newt away. I ran over to them and stepped between them, pushing on each of their chests with my outstretched arms. They looked at each other with a mixture of pain and anger.

"You both need to calm down," I shouted at them, "we can't fight over nothing."

The tension between them hung in the air,

"Newt you know this isn't his fault, there was nothing he could do, now sit your asses down, far away from each other and shut the fuck up. We can't change what happened but we can find them,"

Neither looked at me but the pressure of their chests lifted off my hands, as they walked away.

"How long ago was it?" I asked, crossing my arms tight to keep my grip on reality,

_Keep calm. That's what Princess would do. Be strong for everyone else._

"About three hours ago, maybe four?" He said,

"You coward! Too scared to tell us when we could have done something about it," Newt shouted but Thomas ignored him.

"What were you doing?" I asked,

"Looking for them, trying to follow them, but I had to stay out of sight. I lost them early on but kept searching…"

"It's alright Thomas," I said, the words sounded odd coming out of my mouth, "we should look for them,"

"I'll go,"

"It should be me," Newt and Thomas said respectively at the same time.

"No, you two both need to cool off," I said, "Jeff and Frypan, you guys come with me, we'll look for them, the rest of you keep these two from tearing each other apart,"

"Frypan shouldn't go," Jeff said, "his leg is… not good,"

Frypan tried to protest but the grunt he let out getting to his feet kinda ruined the act.

"Okay Jeff and Alfie, we'll be back by dark," I said before walking out.

We were going to find them. We had to.

**Flo PoV**

_His hands on me. His mouth on me. His arms pushing me to the bed. His hands sliding up my shirt. His body pressed against mine. His kiss smothering me. His hands reaching for his trousers and pulling them off. Feeling him against me. Hearing his whispered word. Seeing the look in his lustful eyes. Tasting stale old breath. Smelling the desperation that filled my senses. Feeling my stomach drop. _

_Where was my knight? Where was he now?_

"Flo," gentle hands shook me out of the nightmare, as the first strands of morning light shone under the trapdoor of our little basement,

"Flo, it's just a dream, just a dream, It's over now,"

She pulled me into her arms. Comforting and warm and strong. Brushing away the memory of the night.

I glanced at her watch. Barely any time had passed at all since waking before. Twenty minutes perhaps? I felt the tears spill out of my eyes again. I wondered how there was water left to fall.

"How has my life come to this?" I cried, "How could it possibly have got any worse,"

"Flo, it's alright, you're safe now-"

"I'm not safe, not when I sleep! I'm too scared to close my eyes,"

"What do you see?" She asked again, timidly, a trait I never associated with Lizzy, but she had been asking me all night and I only ever shook my head. Maybe it would help. I sighed, and said,

"I see him, and he's… taking me," My eyes were firmly fixed on the floor, my voice shaking, I did not want to wake only to continue the dream in my head, "if I get far enough before you wake me, we hear you fire. In the dream he then reaches for his gun and goes and shoots you,"

"That's not what happened Flo," she soothed,

"I know,"

"Flo?" She asked, and I looked at her, "What… What _did _happen?"

I closed my eyes and I saw it all. I took a deep breath to steady my shaking hands, but it did nothing.

"He got no further than kissing me when we heard the gunshots. He pushed me to the bed. I didn't fight, I didn't…." I was getting worked up by the minute. She laid her hand on my arm,

"It's okay, you don't have to-"

"His hands were all over me, on my legs, down my arms, up my shirt…. He was distracted when he heard the guns, he got off me in a haste, struggling against the sheet. When he had his back turned, I realised he forgot his gun. I went and picked it up as he was shouting. When I saw he was going for you, you looked so weak, I just shot. I shot him in the head,"

"I know Flo, I saw-"

"He fell amongst the other bodies. The body's you didn't even kill,"

"They're as good as dead," She said, loathing for her actions clear on her face,

"You didn't kill anyone," I looked her in the eye.

It suddenly struck me that she looked like shit. I meant it in the nicest possible way. She looked like she hadn't slept in days. Her eyes were tinged red, and her bags looked close to the colour of the bruises that she had also collected on her face.

"You had no choice Lizzy. And they will wake up,"

My own self loathing filled me. I had killed someone, again. And he wasn't even that far gone…

"I could have shot him in the shoulder, just injured him. He wasn't a crank yet, not really. Just scared and wanting some comfort, just like the rest of us," my voice was rising again. I could feel the Flare raise its head again, starting to warp my mind.

"Your aim isn't that good Flo-"

"I have to get you back, I can save you. I can be the hero. I have to, I have to, I have to-"

"Flo, it's okay. We will get back,"

I looked into her tired face. She had woken me up every time I had had a nightmare, who knew if she slept in between. I shook my head to regain control of my mind.

"You should sleep. There's no point in me trying, I'll just wake you up again."

"No, it's fine,"

I smiled and shook my head.

"No offence Lizzy but you look like shit and I'm not helping,"

She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You promise to wake me up if you need to?"

I nodded, having no intention to do so.

"Night Lizzy,"

I watched as her breathing slowed gradually and rested my back on the cold brick of the basement we had found.

The basement was small and dank. The door wasn't barricaded, but we needed rest, we couldn't go on, not after fleeing that room of the injured, the dying and the dead. I was too filled with the shock of the blood on my hands. The blood that increased with every kill. Like those cranks in the sewer that had tried to take Newt.

_Cranks. Cranks. Cranks._

I wondered why I hadn't just taken the gun and shot myself after shooting Randy. I still had it, and since we had found our guns that had been taken from us, I now had two. It would be so easy...

No.

I let out a shaky laugh. The voice in my head wasn't even mine anymore, it belonged to her.

I had to fight the Flare. I had to get Lizzy back to the others. I had to find the cure for Newt.

_There is no cure._

No. There was. Andy had said so.

_Lizzy can get back on her own, you'll just slow her down. _

No, no, no, no.

I watched, detached from my mind as I reached over and silently found the gun that had killed Randy.

_Do it, this is how you help her get back._

I held the gun in my hand and turned the safety off. Somewhere in the back of my mind I was screaming.

_They don't need you, they never have. Andy can get the cure for Newt, you'll just get in the way. You always get in the way. This is what we need._

I held it up in the dim light, watching my distorted reflection in the dull metal. I was moving against my will. I could feel the Flare racing through my blood, distorting me as much as my reflection. I would hurt more people and it would never stop until I did, maybe it was time to stop fighting the Flare.

A small cough broke my stare and I jolted, looking up at Lizzy.

She was curled in a ball, looking more relaxed than she had since the Glade. Her brow wasn't tensed and the darkness hid the dirt and bruises I had seen when she was close. She looked innocent. Our roles were reversed. I had to get her back, I couldn't leave yet.

I shattered through the hold the Flare had on my mind and threw the gun with all my might to the other side of the room. I screamed as it attacked, trying to get hold again, trying to get inside. I couldn't stop screaming. Every inch of my brain was under siege, fighting for sanity, fighting to remain Flo.

_Flo or Flare, _

_Dream or nightmare,_

_Girl or beast._

_Pain or release._

**Lizzy PoV**

I hated it. Falling asleep when she was so…distraught. I fought sleep with every nerve of my body, but it was a fight I couldn't win. The black sea of dreamlessness enclosed my vision.

I woke up when I heard a faint voice humming a tune that I recognised but could never put words to. It was like when Flo had lost control the other night. A similar kind of slow and haunting, yet deeply ingrained into my mind.

_Flo._

I snapped fully awake just in time to see her scream and throw something across the room.

I was sat up in seconds, reaching out to her. Her fingers were clawing at her skull, scraping at skin. I grabbed her hands, fighting her resolve to draw away. She kept screaming, hardly seeing me. Her eyes both clear and clouded at the same time.

"Flo, Flo look at me, look at me,"

She shook her head,

"They won't leave, Lizzy. I can't make them go away. Help me, please!"

I watched in horror as she screamed. The sound tore holes in my heart. I didn't know what to do.

"It's in my brain,"

"Look at me," My voice was too quiet, her eyes slowly dragged themselves to look into mine.

"Fight it." I commanded.

She shook her head.

"Fight it, please," I begged but she could barely hear me.

I felt a burning at my eyes, frustration running through my body. Voices raged in my head.

_Help her you fucking idiot!_

_I can't, I can't_

_Help her!_

I reached out and took her face between my hands forcing her unclear eyes to mine.

"Listen to my voice, focus on it," I did my best to stay calm, "feel this,"

I grabbed her wrist and squeezed, her screams faded into ragged breaths.

_It's working._

"Feel my hand on you, focus on it. Smell the air, smell the dirt and the blood. Look at me. Study each bruise on my face. Breathe Flo, breathe,"

Her eyes snapped back into focus.

"Lizzy," a sob burst from her lips, "Oh Lizzy, I'm a crank, it's happening, it's already happened, I'm a crank,"

I pulled her shaking frame into my arms and rested my lips on the crown of her head,

"Shhh, that's not true,"

"There's no other way Lizzy,"

"You will be okay,"

"You have to-"

"They will find a cure,"

"Lizzy!" Her voice was hard, she had an authority in her voice that made me silent, "You have to kill me. Now."

"No, I won't do it. You're not gone. You don't get to choose when you're gone. This isn't about you,"

"Lizzy, I'm not asking,"

"I don't care!" Anger rose in me, this wasn't fair, this was not her choice alone. No goodbye to me, to Newt, to the others. Everyone should get a chance to say goodbye, "You think you're the only one who suffers? You think Winston is suffering? You think that Clint is suffering more than Jeff? Don't fool yourself. The dead don't suffer loss, but those of us left? We suffer,"

"What do you want from me? You don't believe in the cure!"

"There is no cure," I said, "Yet,"

"How do you know?" she said, rhetorically,

"Andy told me, he lied," I saw hope leak out of her eyes, as the colour fell from her face, "I wanted to tell you, Thomas wouldn't let me. He said you deserve hope. But here is the hope I offer you. This is phase two. If there is a phase three, or four, so what? It could just be this, and if this is the end, then there might a cure at the end of this, for you and for Newt. Make it to the end with me. Make it _for_ me. If you go now, Newt will follow your footsteps. I can't do this without you Flo, you're my sister, you're more my blood than he is. I love you, don't… don't do this,"

"I'll give you to the end of the trial. _This _trial,"

The coldness in her voice scared me.

I looked at the crack of sunlight streaming in through the bottom of the door, then at my watch.

"It's six thirty, we should get moving."

**Thanks for reading, please review and follow :) x**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Slightly shorter chapter here, sorry about that, hope you still enjoy it! ~ Emma and Sarah**

**Disclaimer: Don't own TMR**

Lizzy PoV

Our pace was a little faster than normal, determined to keep moving. Neither of us had said a word since we had left the basement. The last words still rang inside my head.

_I'll give you to the end of the trial._

It scared me, to see her so hopeless. I knew couldn't do it. I couldn't kill her, she wasn't even gone yet. But even if she was...

The city was so big, I didn't know how we were going to find them. Intersection after intersection, so many choices. I was so frustrated and angry. It wasn't fair, it was so stupid and avoidable and now I'd lose them forever. This was never going to work.

I sat down in the small shade of a building and tried to forget about the pain in my stomach and how dry my mouth was. We had no supplies.

Flo stood in the middle of the road with her hands on her hips and her brows furrowed in thought. Trying to look like she knew what she was doing. Like I did.

I smiled.

"Flo, come over here and get some rest,"

She opened her mouth to protest but shut it and walked over. She kicked a pipe as she moved and it crashed into a street lamp with a loud bang.

I rolled my eyes,

"Clumsiness will never leave you does it?"

She attempted a fake smile and a laugh that I saw right through, though I didn't know what to say. There was nothing to say.

I took a deep breath and stood up again,

"Time to carry on," I said, only wishing I could just lay down and never move.

The streets began to look the same. The sun kept beating down. Sickness swelled inside me. I hated it, I hated everything.

A shriek pierced the air. I spun around, as a crank shuffled and groaned in an odd mumbling fashion. As I scanned the street I noticed there were more, four? No, five. How has we not noticed them? How had they not noticed us?

I grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes, easing my finger to my lips. I pointed to a side road. We tried to move slowly toward it, not to attract their attention. Even so I drew my gun. She watched me, but made no move to get either of the guns at her waist. I gave her a questioning look but she ignored it.

Another cry broke out behind us, longer this time.

I turned to find my eyes meeting one of the cranks. They had seen us.

"Fuck."

I dragged her behind me, running. I let go of her hand hoping she would now draw her gun.

I knew I should be able to outrun them, but I didn't have the energy. The Scorch was hell on earth. Unending trials, unending pain. It was too much. I couldn't take anymore. This was it. I fired over my shoulder, but my aim was poor and it just blasted into a wall. They were getting closer, my heart quickened. This was it. After all we'd been through. _This is it._

I shot again, twice. Hitting one but missing the other. We jumped round corners, I let loose more shots that missed their targets. I was glad I had reloaded with a full magazine before we left Randy's, but it wouldn't be enough. If she didn't shoot they would get us.

"Help me,"

"I -I can't,"

I looked at her as we ran. She expected me to kill her but wouldn't kill them?

"Please!"

She shook her head violently. "We can out run them,"

"No, Flo, we can't,"

I looked around, desperate for something I recognised. Suddenly I saw it, a glass building, shattered through. From the days of the glass age of architecture, with a strange curved steel frame. I racked my brain for its relevance, before realising we passed it with Thomas, fairly early on in our search.

Hope lit a torch in me. Maybe we'd find them, maybe they were still there.

Maybe we were all alone.

I turned around, shooting as accurately as I could manage. One of my shots hit one straight in the head.

_Keep moving. Keep moving. _

I dragged myself forward. I fought the urge to stop and break down and give in. I would find him.

I looked over my shoulder, they were so close. Flo was just behind me, starting to lag, it was over, so almost over. I knew looking over my shoulder would only slow me down but I was so scared. For her, for myself. It couldn't end like this, I wouldn't let it-

I collided straight into something, no someone. Hands grabbed me, steadying me before I fell. I looked up,

"Minho?!" I said in utter disbelief,

"Princess!" He almost sounded worried.

I let him hold me up as gunshots rang out around me. I felt stupid for forgetting the imminent danger we'd been in, but relief felt like a drug coursing through my veins.

"We found you, you're alive," he said,

I pulled out of his hold,

"Careful Minho, it might seem like you care," I said sarcastically. He responded by barrelling into me giving me a bone crushing hug. When he finally let go I looked around. Max and Robb were there too, with the cranks all on the ground unmoving.

"Where's Thomas?" I asked, worry clear in my voice,

"Sorry that we're not good enough company for you princess,"

"Minho…"

"Calm down, he's back where we were before with the others, we should get back before he runs off on his own,"

I nodded, and hugged both Robb and Max as they came over. It felt good to be back with them. I looked at Flo. Her eyes were on the ground, on the cranks.

"Thank you," I said turning back to Minho, "all of you. You saved us,"

"Three cranks vs you and Crazy? I put my money on you two," he replied,

"_Five_ cranks," I corrected, "vs me."

I started walking in the direction the boys had come from, when I heard Flo's voice,

"Lizzy, wait,"

Flo PoV

_The girl with the golden hair had thought all was lost when they had taken her, but she managed to escape from their grips, blood soaking her hands. Though she wandered to the river and washed it off, her hands were stained for evermore. She swore from that day she would never kill another. It was too much. If she began to kill, then the beasts of the night would surely be winning already. Turning her into one of them. She would not let that happen. She would be a hero. She would die before she let them win. She would save the kingdom. _

_On her journey back the beasts of the knight found her and her companion. Her companion fought them. The girl with the golden hair did nothing, too scared to repeat the deed that would haunt her forever. In the end three knights saved them. None of them hers. The question was, did they save the her and her companion from the beasts, or merely from herself? _

Is it a sin to kill, if it means saving someone you love, or yourself, or both? Is it a crime to kill those who already have a death sentence over their heads? Is it not mercy? If you think of who they once were, perhaps doctors, engineers, journalists or musicians, would they want to think of their future selves in this state? Would they want to live on or to die? I wanted to die, so why did I pity their deaths? Why did I want to protect them? Why did I refuse to kill them? It seemed that everything I did, every path I chose, ended in pain.

I watched them ahead of me. Watched the kind of bonds that I would never make, even if I had enough time on the clock. Minho's smile was radiant, he looked so happy. It occurred to me that Thomas must be jealous of their bond. They clicked naturally, talked so easily, who knew what there was between them. Maybe it was me who was jealous of their bond.

I shook myself. These malicious thoughts had no substance, based on nothing but air and hatred. The Flare had a stronger hold on me than I knew. Stronger than I was willing to accept. I tried to take deep breaths, to bathe my thoughts in new air. Wash it all away. But the air was hot and stuffy and did nothing but push them into place. I was a mess.

We reached the room, the same dank disgusting room that we left barely twenty-four hours ago. It felt like a lifetime after all I'd been through.

The room lit up when they noticed us**, **when they noticed her. Thomas ran to her and wrapped her in his arms before taking her face in his hands and repeated the same simple words, 'I'm sorry. I love you.'

A sudden blur came into my vision and out of instinct I flinched and stepped back. Hurt contorted his face.

"Flo? What's wrong?" Newt asked, pain lacing each word,

I closed my eyes. One...two...three….

I raised the corners of my lips. I tensed the muscles in my cheeks. I opened my eyes wide, but carefully, as to not seem off and I forced the smile to reach them.

"Nothing, I'm back now, I'm… okay,"

When he realised I wasn't going to have a psychotic episode he came towards me. As he reached his hands up to my face I turned away. The thought of him touching me made my stomach turn.

"What happened to you? Did they… did they hurt you?" His voice was angry at first, but melted into a softer tone,

"Nothing, I'm fine," the lie rolled of my tongue, but putting on a facade was not my forte.

"It's okay Flo, you're with me now," He leaned in to kiss me, but I stepped around him, walking away as tears started to wet my eyes.

"What the hell Flo!" He shouted after me,

"Newt, don't-" I pleaded, realising the effect that I could have had.

"Then tell me what's wrong," He walked over and grabbed my wrist looking into my eyes with fire burning,

"Please Newt," I begged,

"What is wrong with you," His hand tightened painfully,

"Newt you're hurting me," I had been reduced to a snivelling wreck.

"Then tell me what's going on in you're shuck head!" I felt the eyes of the room turn to us,

"Newt, calm down," Lizzy's cool order washed over him, as I continued to whimper in pain. He closed his eyes but his grip didn't loosen.

"Stupid bitch," He muttered pushing me to one side, releasing me. I fell to the floor landing on my bad shoulder. Pain shot down my arm.

"Newt!" Lizzy's was shocked, I could tell from her voice.

I did nothing. I felt nothing. I wasn't angry, it wasn't him. I lay there and cried.

_Stupid. Pathetic. Sad. Worthless. Stupid. Pathetic. Sad. Bitch._

"How dare you talk to her like that!" Lizzy was raging, you would only ever see her like this when she was fighting for someone she cared about, "You have no idea what she's been through! You have no idea!"

"She shouldn't have wandered off in the first place," he sounded so bitter my chest ached. I covered my ears with my hands to stop the cruelty hurting me any more.

"It's not him," I tried to say loud enough, but no one heard, "It's not him,"

Was I saying it for them or for me?

His words cut me like knives.

"_Stupid Bitch."_

"I'm glad they had their fun with her," he spat out, so loud my hands did nothing to protect my heart, "I'm glad she could be of some use to someone. Hopefully she won't drag me down anymore, always following me like a lost puppy, desperate to be loved, desperate to have someone who's willing to give her the time of day, to quench the loneliness, so that she might feel that to someone she's not second best to you-"

"Enough!" Lizzy shouted,

Silence followed, but his voice came back. Stone cold and slow.

"The Flare is the best thing that's ever happened to her."

As he took the last shred of my soul and tore it in half I heard flesh against flesh, and someone fall to the ground.

But I didn't look around. I didn't want to see. I wanted the ground to swallow me whole. I wanted the Flare to take me now, take me to my grave. I wanted this all to be over.

_A pile of bodies on my hands. A crushing weight upon my heart. _

_The girl would not be able to go on. Her knight had betrayed her. Her skin had been abused, her heart had been broken, and her mind was barely left intact. She was on her own. The night was dark and she was scared. The end could not come soon enough. _

**Thanks for reading, please follow and review :)**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Hey, hope you all had a good Christmas and New Year! ~ Emma and Sarah**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Maze Runner**

Lizzy Pov

His eyes told me everything I needed to know. There was no warmth, no hope, no Newt. I knew it was the Flare. I knew they weren't his words, but the lashes of his tongue would scar Flo for the short remainder of her days. Everything that came of his mouth was another wound on her bleeding body. I had to protect her and he wouldn't listen to reason.

I tried to tell myself that again and again but I knew it wasn't that calculated. He was hurting her. When someone hurt my friends I got angry, and I could never control that. So, yeah, I punched him. It shut him up, it had the desired effect.

Jesus, you didn't need the Flare to go a little crazy round there.

When he got up it was as if he were a whole other person. His face held a look of horror that I knew was self hatred. He spun back to look at Flo, staggering with disorientation.

"My God," he had said, almost a whisper, "What have I done…. what have I done…. Flo."

He went towards her but stopped in his tracks, not wanting to scare her anymore. He fell to his knees as we all watched them. Her tear streaked face rising out of her arms that had become a fortress around her head. His desperate mutterings of apology. Her shaky legs, as she stood up and slowly moved towards him. She had looked tense, but even so had settled her arms around his grieving frame.

I caught her eye and knew that she needed a moment of privacy, so I turned away and started making plans with the others to move to another building. Although, I never stopped glancing over my shoulder.

It had taken us awhile to get moving. I even managed to get in a quick power nap. The sun was being particularly hot, causing morale to drop even further. There was only small talk, no one dared ask about yesterday. We didn't find anything for a while, so breaks were frequent, which scared me more than anything. Every second spent out in the city was a crank attack waiting to happen. I just wanted it to all be over.

It was now six, and something dark hung in the air, and not because the sun was easing away. Something seemed off but I couldn't tell what. As we ate I was restless.

The new building was not perfect, but the top floor was just one smallish room with a staircase either side. After climbing all those stairs, no one was too willing to head back down, so we stayed, even if it wasn't perfect.

Thomas sat next to me. God it was good to have him back by my side, it almost sent away the heavy feeling in my chest. Almost.

"You never told me, Lizzy," he said breaking the light tone that we had upheld, "what happened yesterday,"

"You never asked," I said simply,

"I didn't want to push you, I wanted you to tell me in your own time, it's not that I didn't care, I-"

"Thomas, it's okay," I laughed lightly at his concern, "You were right to give me my time, I wasn't in the mood to talk about it,"

"I know it wasn't good, you've been weaker today. I could see the relief on your face whenever someone suggested a break. Please… tell me what happened. I need to know,"

"You're right, you deserve to know, it's just… guess it didn't feel like my story to tell," I started, before telling him exactly what had happened that night, including the multiple bruises and cuts I had acquired.

"You'd think she's been through enough already," he said when I finished,

"I know. The world's shit," I said, but something in the corner of my eye caught my attention.

Alfie was on his feet mumbling to himself and stuffing his bag before pulling out the gun and heading for the stairs.

"Alfie?" said Frypan, "Where are you going,"

We were all on our feet before he got to the door,

"Hey," Jeff said, trying to grab his arm, but Alfie had him at gunpoint in seconds.

"Get back!" he shouted, "get away from me,"

"Alfie," Jeff's voice was calm,

"No! No, I'm not staying, I'm getting away from you all before you kill me,"

"Alfie, no one is trying to kill you," Frypan said,

"I've heard you all. Whispering in the night. You all plan to ship me off with a one way ticket to the underworld. Fuck the cure. If anyone moves I'll shoot. Don't try and stop me,"

It was always in the eyes. His jumped around like a drug addict. Bloodshot with bruising bags underneath. His hands shook as he tried to hold the gun steady. Everyone froze. He hadn't shown any signs before this. Unlike Flo and Newt who had experienced episodes before now, Alfie had been fine. It was like we'd almost forgotten he wasn't immune.

"Don't do this," Jeff said carefully, "This isn't you,"

"What is it then," the boy was younger than me, I could tell. He looked around fifteen. His eyes were red as tears began to fall. Too young, too young for this to be his life, "The Flare? My death sentence? The reason you're all gonna off me at the first opportunity. I won't let you. I won't let you,"

He lowered the gun as the sobs came flowing out of him. He leaned forward and his shoulder shook hard.

"Alfie, man-" Frypan started to say, trying to take a slow step forward but he had forgotten about his infected leg. He tripped forwards and it all happened so fast. Alfie whipped his head back, screamed and shot. The impact of the gun, mixed with his quick movement caused him to stumble backwards over the threshold of the stairs. The sound of bones breaking could only just be heard over the screams that filled the room. Blood was spilling fast, washing over Frypans shirt. Jeff had him on his lap, Max at his side. Jeff was trying to put pressure on the wound, but he knew it was hopeless. We all did. Thomas grabbed me, pulling me into his chest. I was in shock. How did this happen? Just minutes ago, _minutes_, everything was fine. Now another of my friends was dying. I didn't know what to do, what to say, what to feel. When the death sentence of disease hangs over so many you care about by a horses hair, you sometimes forget that the immune can die to. After all they are immune to one disease, and one disease only. Death has a grand arsenal of weapons.

"Deep breaths, Frypan, deep breaths," Jeff's voice was soothing, even to me,

"This is it, isn't it," he said. He wasn't asking.

No one said a word and his voice came strained,

"There… there better be good food where I'm going,"

He choked out a laugh and I stared at him in shock.

"Stop joking around!" Max said, with the kind of anger sorrow brings,

"I'm looking f-f-forward to…. to pies again," Frypan continued. He had a twisted grimace on his face,

"Cakes too," Jeff said humouring him with a sad smile,

"I better not see ya'll too soon," He said, "Stay alive for me, alright,"

"We'll try," said Max taking Frypan's free hand and squeezing it.

"Th-Th-Thank you," He said, "For be-being my-my-my… family,"

His last breath hung in the air with silence and grief.

We found Alfie's body at the bottom of the stairs. His neck was broken. Our ever shrinking number of Gladers was down to eight, plus Andy. Death seemed to stay as close to us as a long time friend. Every step we took, he waited in the shadows ready to claim another one of us. I was not religious in any way. It seemed that an afterlife was just there to give people hope that their loved ones were not lost. It all seemed very convenient. Be good, you'll live in paradise with your friends and family. Be bad you'll end up in hell. The carrot and the stick. But right, now I wanted more than anything to believe. I wanted to believe in a world where I would see them all again. Where we would be reunited as the Gladers and live happily. Maybe I was already dead because the Scorch seemed a lot like hell to me. Living hell.

I lay in Thomas' arms. He held me and I held him. A silent promise to protect one another if death tried to lurk round corners and trip the other up. A silent plea to not waste another moment together, when good moments were so rare, so precious, like diamonds, and yet having the potential to be as infinite as the stars. If we lasted that long. Who knew when the day would come that we would meet our ends. It could be tomorrow, the day after, under the sun, in the dark, by gun, knife, sword, disease, infection, dehydration, hunger, despair.

Even if we did survive this, what then? We were toys in WICKED's dollhouse, we were prisoners in their world. Freedom was a myth and happiness was a fantasy. We were all dead, because this was no life.

Flo Pov

_One Beast. One Knight. How they fell together. Arms open. Guns open. Never to stand again._

_She knew her time was coming. No one could last long against the beasts of the night. They would take her, and so she would die before they could. No regrets. No returns. Only a new life waiting on the other side. _

What a night. What a week. What a year. When I thought back on my time that I could remember, what did I have? I spent most of my time in the Glade in either the Slammer or the Med-jacks wing. It seemed so long ago. We lost people getting out. As soon as we got out we lost Chuck. WICKED told me I was going to die. We lost so many people in the lightning storm. We kept losing people. I was next I could feel it in my veins. I could hear the whispering around me. The end was coming.

He lay by my side. My love, my knight, my Newt. Was he even my Newt anymore? The person I fell in love with would never have hurt me like he did. So why did I keep waking up in the night, terrified that his arms had created a cage around me? I wanted to be free.

"Flo?" a soft voice came from behind my ear,

"Yes," I whispered,

"Is everything alright?" I sucked in a sharp small breath.

_He knows. He knows. He knows. If he knows you're scared of him he's going to be upset. He'll be hurt, or worse, he could get angry again._

"As fine as can be expected when you see two people you know die before your eyes,"

The best way to lie is always within the truth.

"As fine as you can be expected after your boyfriend attacks you," he said bitterly,

"No Newt-"

"And right after you almost get raped and killed by a psychopath,"

"It's okay," I tried to wriggle around to face him,

"And not long after you've been separated from everything you know and everyone you know, with no clue of what could happen to you,"

"That wasn't you. It was the Flare,"

"Don't you get it? The Flare is a part of me now. Every action I do that's crazy, rests on me. If I got drunk and did that, it would be the same. Our actions are our own, no matter the influence,"

"And me? I've killed, I've hurt Lizzy more than you've hurt me,"

I felt numb, I hated thinking about it, about all of this.

"No, Flo-"

"No you're right, best for everyone if I just-"

"Don't!" He said grabbing my hand. He took a deep breath before continuing, "Don't say that, I don't want you to go. I love you, Flo, I love you,"

He pushed himself forward onto my lips. I should have felt like he was cleansing them of the old crank who took from me without asking, but the fear remained. Lingering beneath my skin. I fought the urge to push him away.

I was saved by Minho, who I would have punched if he had said this at any other time,

"I get we're always all in the same room, but if you're gonna do that, can you please get your own?"

"Fuck off, you piece of klunk," Newt said laughing,

"Nah, I don't think so. If I die, I'm coming back to haunt you slintheads," He said before holding out his arms like a ghost and running after Robb. They smiled but the smile didn't reach their eyes.

"What's on the agenda for today," said Jeff, from where he was standing up against the wall,

"Let me guess," said Minho, "We're going to hear a motivational speech, followed by everyone complaining about how they have to get off their asses, and then we're going to go find somewhere else to stay away from the cranks,"

"You would probably be correct," Lizzy said with a smirk,

"What's the point in running from cranks when there are two right there,"

The lighter mood that had been in the air dropped as all eyes turned to Andy.

"What?" he looked around nonchalantly, "Just saying what you're all thinking,"

"Look, you can think what you want," Lizzy said in a bored voice, "but no one's asking you to stick around. If you want to go then go,"

It wasn't like her to drop the hero act. To think it's okay to leave someone behind. Could have been a bluff but the emptiness in her eyes suggested otherwise. Each death seemed to increase the weight on her. I wondered if my death would shatter her. So fragile, so caring. Too caring. It was rather pathetic. They were all quite pathetic. Running around, trying to save themselves, trying to save everyone. It was all a waste anyway. There would be no cure, not after this not after anything.

Andy had no reply to Lizzy's comment and so people just stood around eating food, putting things back into bags. All hoping to live another day. Hoping to live.

Two days left. Two nights left. Then we would be rescued. Rescued and taken to another kind of hell. Another prison. I didn't want to be there anymore than I wanted to be out here. They probably wouldn't even let me in, not diseased like this. So what was the point.

_Lizzy._

There wasn't any point.

One building to another, the routine got dull. Pointless circles. These places, these people it all got truly boring. Newt walked by me and we talked as if nothing had happened. It all seemed rather abnormally normal.

Every now and then I had to shake myself, wake myself out of the trance that the venom in my veins dragged me into. It was rare I got a true moment as myself. Finally I felt a break in the darkness, a clear moment when I felt reality in acute detail, along with the weight of my situation. But it was my chance to be myself, to speak my own words. Maybe for the last time.

I broke away from Newt and quickened my pace to join Lizzy at the front.

"Lizzy, how are you?"

I didn't know where to start.

"Fine?" She said slightly confused,

"That's good, that's good. Thomas, Minho, could you give us a second?"

I was full of nervous energy, happy to be in control of my mind but anxious to say all I needed to before the darkness returned.

They looked at each other before nodding and moving back, to my relief.

"What's up Flo?" Lizzy asked, a worried expression covering her face.

"Nothing, honestly, I just… Look, I know I don't have much time left-"

"Flo-"

"Please, let me finish. I have to say this before the control I have over my mind vanishes again,"

She kept her mouth firmly closed as I took a deep breath.

"I have so much to say I don't know where to begin, but I have to; I can't have any regrets when it happens-"

"-if it happens"

"Which it will no matter how much you delude yourself. If I make it to the end before cranking my arse off then there is no way they'll let me back into the WICKED facility. There is no cure, I am dying. I've accepted that-"

"How can you just accept that!" She shouted at me in a sudden burst of emotion. I should have seen she was covering it under nonchalance,

"Because living would end up with more people hurt. I'm sick of this world anyway, if I was immune I'm sure I would have contemplated suicide, luckily the decision was made for me,"

I played it off as a bad joke, but it was true. I wanted to die. I was tired of hurting people, I was only holding on for her.

"Don't say that," She pleaded with me, but I ignored her,

"I suppose I just wanted to say goodbye. The moments when I feel in control of my mind are disappearing faster than I want to admit, I've been struggling all day. I didn't want something to happen and for me to have not told you that you are what has kept me going right until the end. You and Newt, together, have made my life worth living. You are such a brightness in this horrible, dreary world, don't ever forget it. You have cared for me, helped me, cheered me up when I'm down, dragged me along when I thought I could go no more. I can't remember our time in England, but I hope that someday you will. I hope that you get to go back there, get away from WICKED. My one wish for you is that you get the chance to live. Thank you, thank you for everything. You saved me,"

"Flo," She grabbed my arm and looked at me, really looked at me. Her eyes bore deep into mine, and she saw that it was me speaking. Nothing else. Tears started to break through her eyelashes, and she pulled me into a fierce hug.

"You've been like a sister to me Lizzy," I said, my throat getting dry as my eyes became moist,

"You _are_ my sister," she said back, "I can't lose you,"

"You'll be okay,"

"Not without you,"

"You'll have to be,"

"You help me so much, you save me from darkness even if you don't think you do, what am I supposed to do when you're gone?"

"Hey," I said pulling away so she would look at me, "You are surrounded by people who love and care about you, Thomas, Jeff, Max, Minho, Robb, all of them. You'll have them,"

"But not you," She said and I saw something inside of her break. She knew I wouldn't be coming back with them.

"I won't ask you to do it, I promise," I said, "I know now, it wasn't fair to ask that of you, I'm sorry,"

"Don't apologise for anything,"

"You will be okay," I said a final time,

"I'll try."

**Please Follow and Review :)**


	42. Chapter 42

A/N: ***TRIGGER WARNING*** This chapter is more M rated. This is kind of what we've been building up to from the start and it was amazing to finally write this, we really hope you like this. We published our first chapter **two years ago today!** and we feel that this fic has come along way since then, and so have we because of it. We'd like to thank you for your ongoing support and enthusiasm, thank you so much for everything, we think we're close to the end now. Follow for more updates, we'd love to know what you think of this chapter so please review :) ~ Emma and Sarah xx

Disclaimer: don't own maze runner. Obvs ;)

**Flo Pov**

She was surrounded by them. They were on every side. Despite her knight, fighting for her, one of the beasts grabbed the girl by her arm and dragged her into the darkest corner of the street as she screamed in protest. She could see nothing, not even his face, but she could hear him,

"You are never going to win. You are weak and we are strong. You are human, and we are so much more than that. We will take you from your loved ones, and they will love you no more,"

The girl did not scream. She did not run. She did not fight. She did nothing. She looked into the eyes of the thing she might become and said,

"I know,"

The beast laughed, a deep chuckle that sent shivers down her body,

"Then stop fighting. Join us. Let loose the monster within. Let out the beast."

"Never!" She shouted, and the beast let out a huge roar as she plunged the dagger she had concealed into her stomach.

I sat up, my breathing ragged, my skin wet with sweat, and found almost every face on mine.

"Wha-Whats going on?" I asked Newt, a tremor still in my voice, "Where are we?"

"Nothing, it's mid afternoon, you fell asleep pretty much as soon as we got here. I didn't want to wake you because you haven't been sleeping well, did you have another nightmare?" He asked stroking the hair that stuck to the sweat on my face out of the way.

"Yeah, I… I think so,"

I looked around the small concrete room. The building clearly hadn't finished construction by the time the flares hit, with no furnishing or flooring anywhere.

"You think so?" he said, giving me a questioning expression,

"I mean yes, yes I had a nightmare, but…. it's hard to explain,"

And it was. My waking thoughts had turned into dreams. The thoughts that the Flare put into my mind.

Tick tock. Tick tock.

"They couldn't have given us a pack of cards or some shit, could they?" said Minho, "Something to do, other than run for our lives,"

No one replied, but Lizzy went over to a pile of woodchips that lay on the hard grey floor. She flipped her pen knife out of her pocket and began to scratch something into the wood. Everyone just sat and watched her for a while, no one bothered asking what she was doing, much to my surprise. When she was done drawing on the wood she moved to the floor, scratching in lines to make a square of smaller squares. Eight across, eight up.

"You don't need a pack of cards to play a game Minho," she said, sitting at one end and laying down the pieces of wood, "ever heard of a game called chess?"

I peered over and realised what she had been doing to the wood. Each piece had a letter or two on it: Q for queen, Ki for King, Kn for knight and so on. It seemed a little too close to the fairytale nature of my dream of my thoughts for comfort, but I watched anyway.

"Oh, You are so on," he said, in a classically arrogant voice.

"And you are so going down," she said with a half smile,

Tick Tock.

"What! I swear you can't do that!" Minho shouted as Lizzy placed her piece of wood leaving the Minho's 'king' in checkmate,

"I think you'll find I can, and I have," She said smirking,

"Rematch!"

"You're on,"

"Is someone keeping score of rounds?" Jeff piped up, going over to them,

"Bets that Minho will get this one?" Robb said, as he went over and sat down,

Max and Thomas who had been chatting in the corner decided to join the little circle, watching Minho and Lizzy play for the glory.

"Nah not a chance," Thomas said, winking at Lizzy.

They were oblivious to me. Newt even shuffled forward so that he could get a better view. It was as if I didn't even exist.

Get out of my head!

How could they so carelessly toss aside the deaths of their friends? It seemed as soon as anything that could entertain them, distract them, please them, came into the field of view, that the dead merely disappeared.

Please, I don't want anything bad to happen!

I wouldn't disappear so easily,

"Come on Lizzy,"

I would be here for a lot longer,

"Ha! You're an idiot Minho,"

Or at least my mark would be,

"You play worse than a gone crank,"

Please, I don't want anyone to get hurt.

"Pretend the pieces are cranks. Kill them all!"

To them? Just a joke, all roaring with laughter. To me? pain, pain, pain.

"Why don't we pit him against a real crank and see how he does, after all we have two right here in this room."

The final voice was sour, bitter, ignorant and silenced all of the other's cheering.

"Why don't you just shut up Andy," I said cocking my head. I raised my arm to him and I shot. As he fell the corners of my mouth rose.

no.

NO!

What have you done? Why can't I fight this? I don't remember picking up the gun. I didn't pick up the gun! I didn't want this.

But I did

Lizzy Pov

"She's gone,"

Flo.

"This is it Lizzy,"

Flo.

"She has to go, we have to put her down,"

What have you done Flo?

"Or get away from her,"

I should have done what you asked.

"Lizzy, you know they're right,"

This is my fault, this is all my fault.

"We can't risk losing anyone else,"

"Godammit Lizzy, say something!" Minho voice cut through the air, but did nothing to wake me from my thoughts.

But she killed Andy. In cold blood. She killed Andy. She killed him without a second thought.

"We have to act,"

And now she just sits there. What are you thinking Flo?

"Either she leaves or we kill her,"

What are you thinking?

"We don't have a choice,"

"We always have a choice!" I shouted back to the cacophony of voices that threatened to fill my head until it burst.

My cry had focused her a little, but her eyes were still clouded. She took one look at all of us and ran out of the room. I couldn't follow her if I wanted to, I was frozen. I watched as Newt stood up, gave us all a sad smile and followed her.

"Not this time Lizzy," Thomas said softly, "Not this time."

I took a small step back. It was too much. Too much responsibility. Too many voices.

"I need to see her."

Flo Pov

Cold concrete under my body, yet I didn't feel a thing. The walls were streaked with the golden light of the lowering sun that brought about this special hell.

I had run up too many flights of stairs to count. Up to where the walls hadn't even been finished. I could see the whole city from here, with the ocean of sand that encapsulated it. A beautiful wreck.

I counted the cracks in the walls. Counted them because it felt familiar and normal. Something I'd spent about a week doing in the Glade.

Our actions are our own, no matter the influence

He stood in the doorway for an eternity, watching me. I turned away to watch the sun as it slipped over the edge of the horizon. Gone. Just like my sanity. The only difference was the sun would come back tomorrow.

I pushed myself off the floor and forced myself to look at him. The golden strands and been replaced with silver strings of moonlight. He bathed in them like a spirit from the past.

"I wish I could stop this," I said, "I wish we could grow old together, but we would only have grown mad together. I'm already gone. We've seen the cranks in the streets. Savages. They hold such madness in their eyes. I don't want to see myself become like that. I don't want to believe that I'm already like that. I want to die, but I've been sitting here with the gun to my head and I can't pull the trigger. So I'm asking you to save me. Be my knight in shining armour. Be the knight I've been dreaming of."

His eyebrows pulled together in confusion, so I went on with a twinge of embarrassment.

"It started as more of a waking dream. I dream I am a girl in a fairytale, and I must fight the beasts of the night so that I do not become one of them. I fight so that I can become a hero. You are my knight, you save me and help me. None of this even matters. It's madness, it's… it's the Flare."

We looked at each other for a while. Expressionless, emotionless. He was thinking but I could not tell what. We just held each other's eyes and let the moon shine on.

"I've got it too," he said, breaking our eye contact to stare at the floor, "I'm dying too,"

"Newt-"

"No," He looked back at me, "I'm not trying to stop you. I'm asking you to do this with me."

I stared at him. I didn't know what to say, what to do. I didn't want him to die, I didn't want to kill him, but hadn't I just asked him to kill me? It was only fair.

I turned to face the sky. The blanket of night that was pierced with silver a thousand times over. I didn't hear him move but I felt his lips caress my neck and his arms slip around my waist.

"Let's do this together. I already hate what I've become," he whispered gently, and I knew it wasn't the Flare talking.

I turned back to face him. I leant into him and our foreheads touched, his arm still firm around me. I nodded.

He took a step back so he could look at me. My heartbeat should have been quick, my hands should have shaken, but I felt nothing. I felt as dead as the corpses that littered this once glorious city. I wished I could remember, in my dying moment, all the beauty the world had once had. Remember England. The girl with the red hair. The boy with the black eyes. The pictures I saw during the changing. My time with Lizzy. I wanted to see them one last time.

I would not have such luxuries.

If I couldn't see them, I at least wanted to see him smile one last time. Hear his radiant laugh. I wanted to see more life in him than the dead eyes that bore into my own. I suppose mine couldn't have looked much different.

I thought back to my time in the Glade. The friends I had made. The friends I had lost. The memories I had. I sent a final silent prayer to whoever might be listening to protect her. I wanted her to live a happy life. That was my dying wish.

I looked back to Newt and stroked his face. I found myself smiling. A small smile, but it was genuine. His eyes became lighter, but nothing broke his somber expression.

"Together," I said, clicking the saftey on my gun, as he did the same.

The last kiss I would receive would be the kiss of cool metal on my temple, as his gun found its final target.

The desperate sigh of words that needed to be said and needed to be heard came from his lips,

"I love you,"

His breath tingled my skin.

"And I love you," I returned simply. There were no words that could explain how I felt for the boy who saved me time and time again. What was unsaid, was already understood. There was no need for a goodbye. We'd be together again soon.

After feeling nothing in my empty chest for the time we had roamed the desolate earth, it was filled with a sense of peace and the emotion was so intense that tears started to wash away the dirt from my face.

Our tears mixed as they fell to the floor.

My eyes held onto his.

Our last words, spoken together,

"One. Two. Three."

Two shots fired, echoing off the walls. Two pools of blood that laced and intwined. Two souls slipped into the night. Never to return.

Lizzy Pov

Flo. Flo. Flo. Flo. Flo.


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Another week, another update, not many left now, we're trying to keep regular updates. ****Hope you're enjoying it ~ Emma and Sarah**

Lizzy Pov

The floors all seemed so vast. So many rooms. How the hell was I supposed to get to her in time. The seconds fell through the hourglass like pieces of my mind. I could not stop. I would not stop.

"Lizzy!" Thomas shouted after me, "Lizzy!" he grabbed my arm,

"Get off me!" I shouted through my tears, "I need to find her,"

"It's no use-"

_Gunshots._

"I'm too late,"

I ran towards the sound. They were near the top. I ran up the stairs, until I got to the thirtieth floor. I knew, I knew it was here. With my heart threatening to burst out my chest, and my lungs growing weak, I kept going. Down the corridor. To her.

_Flo. Flo. Flo. Flo. Flo._

I stopped dead.

"_No!_" I screamed, a strangled cry, ripping out of my lungs, "_No!_"

I couldn't stop. It seemed the only way I could process the pain.

I ran to her.

_Flo. Flo. Flo. Flo. Flo._

Dropped to my knees in front of where she lay on Newt, her hands as if they had been clutching his chest. I pulled her into my lap. I stroked her hair off her face, her once blonde curls soaked in blood.

My tears dropped onto her face and she didn't move. A bloody hole in her left temple. The fatal wound. I held her and I cried because I didn't know what else to do. Flo, _my Flo, _was gone. I held her closer. I pressed my face into her hair. She was still warm, and her scent lingered, though it was tainted.

My world went dark, there was no hope anymore. Not without the sweetest, most innocent girl now gone from it. With her gone, this truly must be hell. I felt sick, I felt angry, I felt sad, so much that it became too much and I screamed.

I knew there were eyes on me from the doorway, but I didn't care. This was too much for me. This was the final punch that my glass heart could take. I felt it splinter and crack as I screamed all I could. Then with one final cry, it shattered.

I could no longer feel the pain in my chest, the blood on my face, the feeling of her body in my arms.

I felt nothing.

I stayed like that for hours. Holding her. Crying. Thomas had come to sit by Newt, closing his eyes. Some of the others had gone back downstairs, but Minho and Jeff stayed. The four of us sat with the dead. Speechless. No words of comfort would ever be enough. The numbness sat on my chest, holding me in a state of catatonia. I could not move, everything felt off. I had known this day would come, but I had never really grasped the full reality of it. A part of me never thought it would truly happen. Now it had, and it was all over. I thought back to her goodbye and thanked her for giving me the chance to know that she said all she wanted to. She wanted me to be happy, she wanted me to move on, but in that moment with her lying in my arms, it seemed impossible.

When her body was cold, I carefully laid her back on the ground and stood up. I suddenly felt like I needed to get away from the room, from her body. I needed to get out. I got up off the floor and headed for the doorway hastily, but Thomas had my arm before I made it.

"Lizzy," everything about the way he said it was soft and gentle,

"No!" I shouted back, "I can't stay here, I need to get out of here, I need to run, I need to-"

He yanked me into his chest, wrapping one arm around my back and using the other to hold my head steady against his chest.

"Let go of me!" I protested feebly.

He didn't say anything. He held me close, and tight, and I wasn't sure if he was doing this for me anymore. He lost Newt, they were just as close as Flo and I. _Stupid stupid stupid. _

I stopped fighting and hugged him back. More tears slid from my eyes and I wondered how I had any left to cry with.

"We can go if you want," he said quietly, "I don't think anyone's going to sleep tonight anyway,"

"I don't want to just leave them here,"

"We don't have much choice,"

"I know. We can't exactly bury them in the concrete,"

"But we can burn them," Minho said lifting his head. He looked awful. His eyes were red and he looked angry, "There are plenty of wood pieces around. Let's cover them in wood and set them alight. I'm not leaving him to the rats,"

I nodded and Thomas looked at us like we were crazy, but I think he knew better than to argue. I doubt he had the strength. We agreed that they would start piling up the broken wood while I went down and told the others what we had planned.

They all sat around, not doing much. They had left Andy's body in the room we were originally in, and had moved one along to the next. They looked exhausted, but not just from fatigue. Frypan had been one blow to them, but with Newt so close after, it must have destroyed them. It was destroying me.

"We're going to burn them," I said, my voice as empty as my chest,

"So why didn't we burn Frypan? or Alfie?" Robb said bitterly, as he turned to look at me,

"We didn't think of it then, I suppose," My eyes were on the floor, I sounded so weak, but I didn't care,

"Oh, so not because you only care when they matter to you?" His shout came so out of nowhere it made me jump, as he came closer to me. His face was inches from mine. I saw the deep anger and grief in his eyes and understood, so I didn't fight back.

"They did matter to me," I said quietly, "Everyone we've lost mattered to me, this is just the point where I can't take it anymore,"

His eyes softened, and he took a step back, "I'm sorry," He said, shaking his head, "I know you were close to both of them. Hell, he was your brother, I'm sorry,"

"It's okay, I doubt any of us are ourselves at the moment. You can join us upstairs if you want to say goodbye. Say goodbye to anyone. After that we'll run from here, to the nearest safe place. I don't think anyone will be getting any sleep here."

With that I grabbed my bag, as well as Thomas', Minho's and Jeff's and headed awkwardly for the many flights of stairs. I felt one of the bags tugging at my shoulder and saw Max with a faint smile. I let him take it and saw behind him that Robb had come too. We spread the load of the bags and continued.

I stopped at the door for a moment. It seemed so out of place that their bodies should lie amongst the kindling as if they were about to sleep in a bed of ashes.

We stood together, side by side. Those of us left. The six of us who had endured. Robb was on the end, with Max beside him. Then Thomas, myself, Minho and Jeff. So many people went up into that Maze, that awful place, and we were all that WICKED had to show for that. Standing in a wasteland, ready to watch our friends burn.

Minho flicked his lighter tossed it into the wood. It was slow to get going at first but soon the room was lighting up. We waited, gambling our lives.

The room filled with smoke as the bonfire took hold. It must have been after a good half hour that they were truly ablaze. The smell made me sick, but I didn't want to go, though I knew I had to. It was then that Minho suggested we left. So we filed out and ran.

We were foolish to think that the fire wouldn't draw any cranks near. We were foolish to let ourselves hope. We met them on the staircase, there were three, but Max took them out easily. More would surely come.

The stairs were endless. Down and down we went, not thinking, not feeling, just surviving. Breathing in, breathing out. Moving forward. It seemed so rhythmic and hypnotising, so we just carried on.

In the street we met some more, five or six this time, though it was dark and hard to tell. We were all ready for them, they wouldn't last long. They had nothing to protect themselves with, but they were the ones who killed Flo. They were the ones who killed Newt. They infected them. They did this! I let out a scream that barely sounded human as I ran into the fight. I fired and I fired, my aim was off, but I still managed to kill a few. Once they were down we kept moving. We had to keep moving.

Entering any building was a risk, but we didn't much care where we ended up. We ran round in circles, trying to find something, anything. In the end Minho found a small basement that was concealed and would be hard to find. Not too unlike the one that I had stayed in with flo.

_Flo. Flo. Flo. Flo. Flo. _

"The cranks will be funneling in from one point, so they'll be easier to fight," his reasoning was understandable, but not irrefutable. However, we were all too exhausted mentally and physically to come up with anything better, so we stayed. It was almost six by the time we were settled, but sleep seemed like a fantasy.

I lay down, but I didn't want to lie down. So I sat up and it felt just as uncomfortable. I got to my feet, leant against the wall. I paced around the room. I leant against the wall. I moved around. I sat down. I lay down. I sat up. I got up. Like clockwork. Never comfortable. Never satisfied. I wanted to run. I wanted to run away from the city. Run through the desert. I wanted to run until my legs would carry me no further. I wanted to run until the world ran out of air. I wanted to keep going until I dropped dead. That was all I wanted in that moment. To run.

Six people. Four walls. Two days. One door. Countless dead. Countless killed. Countless minutes sitting, lying, standing awake. Infinitely his name runs through my mind. Infinitely her face stares back at mine. All of their faces. The ones we've lost. _So many. So, so many. _

Alby, before we even got here we lost him among many others. Chuck. The youngest of us and the most loved, yet he was taken away from us by the monsters of WICKED. Tim, Clint, Zart, Winston, James. All lost to lightning. Day one and we were already down so many. Frypan, Alfie. I guess you could say the Flare took them both. Newt and Flo the same.

_Flo. Flo. Flo. Flo. Flo._

Fifteen of us escaped. We had less than half of that now, and it wasn't even the end. Who else could we lose? Would I even make it? Would Thomas? I didn't want to think about this. I didn't want to feel like this. I wanted to scream.

She was gone. I had to accept that I had to move on, but how could I? And Newt, Newt who I must have had a thousand repressed memories with. Not that I wanted them back. I didn't want more to remember, more memories to grieve.

What a waste of kind, strong and highly intelligent young boys. We weren't the only ones either, Liv mentioned a group B. A second group, a group of girls. How many of them had survived this? Would we meet them on the other side? Would we even make it through?

When I flicked through the things I could remember from the world, I saw cinemas, parks, beaches, concert venues, schools, things that belonged in a normal life. So why did we get dragged into this mess? Newt, Flo and I, we were very much British, so how did we wind up in America being subjects in a crazy experiment. It was madness.

That was how we passed the day. Silently thinking. I craved the comfort of Thomas' arms, but I didn't want to touch him. Both going to him and staying from him felt wrong. Everything felt wrong. Without him. Without her.

The day turned into the night, and having gone forty-eight hours without sleep, my body was starting to win over the insomnia of my mind. I spent the night slipping in and out of sleep, lying with my head on Thomas' shoulder. It was one of those nights where you couldn't be sure if you slept at all, because you spent so much time awake it seemed unlikely. As soon as the morning sun rose, we were all ready to go. I hoped that we could stay subtle and avoid any attacks, because we were all so tired and no one could fight anymore.

"Seven days gone, where do we go now?" Robb said, his voice empty,

"Not sure," I said, "Perhaps somewhere they can find us and get to us?"

"Let's head for the desert then," Thomas said, "Let's get the hell out of Crank City."

**Please follow and Review :) **


	44. Chapter 44

Swift. Silent. Turning through the streets. Block after block, we ran. Staying out of sight in the early sun, we made our way to the edge of the city that had become a graveyard. The buildings stood like headstones for those we had lost. Those we would leave behind. The sun was not yet raging, so the heat was tolerable. We clung to the cover of shadows until there were no more shadows to hide under and the cities buildings phased out into suburban rubble.

We stopped under the shelter of an old half standing garage to drink the last dregs of our water. If they didn't come for us this would really be it.

The other five sat in the corner, as far away from the sun as possible, but I stood on the verge of cover watching the glass shards of the city twinkle in the blinding sun.

"I'm sorry about last night," a voice suddenly came from over my shoulder making me jump. I turned around to see Robb standing behind me,

"I mean earlier," He added,

"No, I told you, no one was thinking straight. Doubt we are even now," I said turning back to the city.

He slipped round so that he was in front of me,

"Look," He said reaching into his bag subtly, "I think you should have this,"

He pressed something cold and metallic into my hand. I knew by the weight it was a gun.

"Why?" I asked. What possible reason would he have for giving me his gun,

"It's Flo's gun," he said looking at the floor, "The one from her bag, not the one she used to…. I just thought you'd want something of hers, something to hold onto. I took it when I got the stuff out their bags after we left you with her. There wasn't much, but I thought it might be worth it. Just incase,"

"Thank you," I interrupted him. I looked at the gun in my hands. Though it looked like all the others this one had been hers. She had used Randy's gun with Newt. This was hers.

I slipped it into my inner jacket pocket, so it wouldn't be so easy to take from me. Not the last piece of her.

It wasn't like I needed another gun, I already had two in my waistband, I didn't even know who the other had belonged to.

"I'm sorry for not protecting them better," I said, "I'm sorry I didn't do more for the ones you cared about,"

"It was out of our hands," he said matter of factly, "We are just mortals compared to the gods of WICKED, they control everything, we just follow along."

Exhausted mentally and physically, we walked in silence until the city faded away and we reached a clearing.

Nothing happened. My heart rose to my throat. What if they weren't coming. What would we do then? Without food, without water? Where would we go?

I sunk to my knees in the sand and lowered my head. Sweat dripped off my forehead onto the ground, as the sun bore down on my neck. This had all been for nothing. Of course they weren't coming for us. Why would they? They did not care about us. They would let every one of us die if it got them one step closer to their impossible cure.

Then the sound came. Blades cutting through the air, the sound of hope, the sound of despair, the wound WICKED. I felt the wind blowing strands of hair, matted with blood and sweat, out my face. I looked up to see an aircraft that looked a cross between a helicopter and a plane. The word danced on my tongue.

"A berg," I whispered more to myself than anyone else.

Somehow I knew this had to be WICKED. Typical that they wait for the ultimate moment of hopelessness and misery before coming for us. They had betrayed us in every way, why should we expect them to show mercy now. It landed not far from us but none of us moved as the wind blew past us. Four soldiers dressed in ugly green suits jumped out of the plane, training guns that held blue buzzing spheres in them on us. It wasn't until they got close enough that we could make out what they were shouting.

"-Any guns! On your feet! Throw the bags as far from yourself and us as you can, then drop any guns!"

The voices repeated, installing a fear in me that scared me more than the thought that caused it. It wasn't even that I didn't want to lose Flo's gun, the last piece. I had been able to protect myself for so long the vulnerability would be unbearable. What had I become? Where the ability to kill was a comfort, not a cause of dread. I got to my feet slowly, looking at them. I slipped the bag off my shoulder and and threw it to the side. I would be obedient. They would trust me. I pulled one gun out of my belt and tossed it to the sand. I pulled the other and did the same. I raised my hands out to either side to show that I was done. The others followed my lead, getting rid of theirs.

"Hands on your heads!" they shouted, "Don't try anything,"

We did as they asked.

"Walk towards us slowly,"

We did as they asked.

"Get on the plane," they said shoving us forward.

We did as they asked

"Don't fight, there's no point" One said to Minho as he tried to shake off their grip, "just do as you're told and everything will be fine. You're going back to base where experimentation will continue. You will comply. You have no other choice. You will not go against WICKED."

I had no plan of doing what they asked.

After take off, we were unstrapped from our seats and soon doctors were on us like a swarm of flies. Telling us to take off our jackets, taking heart rates, blood samples, shining torches into our eyes. I looked at Thomas as one prodded my body and he looked back. The feelings of hopelessness were evident in the room. What was it all for. The flight was a few hours, but we didn't talk. Not a word. What was there to say. The doctors knew everything that had happened, of course they'd been watching us. Perhaps not closely enough to see the exchange of Flo's gun though. When we walked back into the WICKED complex it felt like an alien planet to the outside world.

The cool corridors felt freezing to me and it was an uncomfortable bliss. Though I was too cold to enjoy it, it felt wonderful to be out of the burning sun. It would give a chance for any sunburn to recover. I pulled my jacket closer around me, careful not to reveal the gun hidden in the pocket. We must have stood out like scum against the white walls. Covered in dirt. Covered in sand. Covered in blood. They showed us to the room we had left just seven days ago. I could almost see them sitting round the table. All of us back together again, playing most likely to, laughing to get ourselves through the grief of those we had lost. Now there would be no laughing, the weight was too heavy to forget.

Our room felt so lonely now she was gone. The image of the two beds would haunt me for the rest of life. I knew they would expect me to sleep in this room, alone. Night after night, knowing that it was her who slept in that bed, her who I held when the nightmares took hold, her I was with every day.

The thought caught me off guard. _Every day._ We had only shared this room for one night. Yet I knew, I knew that somewhere we had shared a room for many nights.

_Some things run deeper._

The words chilled me to my core, but I knew she was right. That thought was a ghost of a memory. Of her and me in England. Together. I craved those memories almost as much as I hated the thought that they might return to me.

As I wiped a tear of my face I felt the grime that covered me as if I had dug my way out of a grave. I took out simple but comfortable grey trackies, a white long sleeve top and an oversized zip hoodie with large pockets, as well as a new set of underwear before heading for the shower with an intense need to be clean.

Each layer was matted to my skin in thick layers of blood and dirt, so I peeled them off and threw them into the bin, careful to remove Flo's gun and conceal it in my new jumper. The water felt strange as it ran through my hair along my skin, pooling at my feet, no longer clear. I used the soap and a cloth, tearing at my skin to get it all out. I wanted to be clean more than anything. I scrubbed every last piece of sand out before doing my best to take out the plait that I had left in for days. She had been the one to do it last. I was surprised it had stayed in so long. I must have applied and washed out the shampoo at least three times as I kept zoning out and not remembering if I had done it. At least it meant it would likely be brown again when I got out, albeit a sun bleached colour. As soon as I stepped out I missed the warm mindlessness the shower had given me. I felt dead inside. Every movement was like clockwork. I watched myself wrap the towel round my hair as if I were miles away. Dressing myself slowly, careful to leave the hoodie for when I would need it most, before meeting my own eyes in the mirror for the first time since we left.

I was startled at first, not recognising the face that looked back. Though the sun had been harsh, I appeared paler than before. The bags under my eyes were as dark as the other bruises on my face. My skin was scratched in so many different places, and my cheekbones stood out more so than before. Nothing was the same. Not even my eyes. They held a look of such emptiness, pain and defeat. It was like looking at a whole new person. I was a whole new person. A month in the Glade had surely changed me from the girl who attended a boarding school in England. Then after all that had happened in just over a week in the Scorch? I could barely see the girl from the Glade. She was gone.

There was food on the table when I walked back in. Though I felt sick I knew I had to eat. I forced it down me though I could not taste it at all.

"Do you think we're safe now?" Jeff said naively,

"We'll never be safe," Minho spat back, "Not as long as we're being used by them," his voice rose, "By the goddamn fools who think that killing us is the way to save humanity!"

"Slim it, Minho," Thomas said, "We're done, alright? There is nothing we can do. _Nothing. _They pull the strings. We dance. Those are the rules and we can't change a damn thing,"

"There had to be something we can do," Minho said, tears in his eyes, "At least try,"

Though I wanted to fight, I knew they were watching us,

"No, Minho, there isn't."

The doors opened and the green idiots came in again. This time followed by my favourite person.

"Jansen, it's been too long," I said, my eyes narrowing as the anger grew in my chest. Just the sight of him made me want to smash his rat-like face into the nearest wall.

"And you, Elizabeth," He gave a curt nod, and an infuriating smirk,

"What do you want?" I said shortly, and his face faltered. He quickly resumed the mask but I didn't miss it. I was clearly making him uncomfortable, and I reveled in every moment of it. It was a small victory, but nothing compared to what he had done to me. To all of us.

"This visit is not about what I want," he said, getting to the point, "Chancellor Ava Paige, the head of the WICKED institution, wishes to speak with you. You have all performed rather excellently in the trials so far. She will be discussing what is to happen going forward, and what further tests we will be running. She says we are not far now, and we are all working tirelessly. You have been of invaluable use so far, and hope you continue to work cooperatively in the future. Now if you will follow me,"

I turned my back on him and headed for my room as a plan unfolded in my mind.

"Where exactly do you think you're going, _Elizabeth_," He said, frustration running through his voice making it squeak a bit at the end,

"It's cold in the corridors, _Jansen_."

Despite the fact I loathed every inch of this complex, Ava Paige's office (whoever she was), was incredible. It was vast and spacious, with desks of all uses dotted around the room. Lab equipment, computers, CCTV footage. I was in awe. It struck me that if WICKED was not such a corrupted institution, I would want to be part of this. Finding a cure, fighting for the future.

We stood in the middle of that room for a little while before a blonde, middle aged woman came into the room. She radiated power and importance with a presence that demanded the attention of all. Our eyes followed her as she went over and sat behind the desk.

"Jansen, you may leave us now," She said simply without acknowledging us. He stopped walking towards her but did not turn to go.

"Dr Paige," His voice was quiet, by there was no sound to mask it so we could all still hear, "are you sure it is a good idea to-"

"Yes, Jansen, I am very sure. It is important that they feel that we trust them, so that they can start to trust us," Her reasoning was irrefutable and her conviction so strong that no one could have argued, so he just nodded,

"Very well," he said, nodding his head, and leaving, but not before glaring at me. I returned the gesture.

Once he left the door clicked behind him. The feeling of being trapped sent a surge of panic through me. I slipped my hand into my pocket to feel the cool touch of the metal. She continued to ignore our presence, typing quickly on her computer. Suddenly the CCTV footage changed, and each screen displayed a different viewpoint on her office. A few more clicks of the keyboard and they all went black. She got up from her chair and walked around the room, checking various places before looking back to us.  
"Now that we are alone," she said hastily, "I want to apologise,"

Confusion struck me, but not as hard as the realisation that this would be more lies. More tricks. More games. I took a deep breath and felt my resolve grow. This would be it. This would be my final act of defiance against this wretched place.

"For everything we have put you through, put your friends through. It is inhumane and we became obsessed. We were blind. We didn't see that forcing children to kill, watching them die, was not a price worth paying. Right from the death of your parents," she said looking right at me, "To the death of your friends. We were wrong. I will not be allowing this to continue. They think I am briefing you on Phase Three. I am not. I am here to tell you that I will watch this go on no longer. I will get you out."

Minho actually laughed at her. I looked at the other and no one was convinced. Here stood the woman who was behind the deaths of our friends, the pain we'd been through, and here she was about to let us go.

"Right," said Minho dryly, "and the sun froze over,"

"You may not believe me, but I will not have another death on my conscience," She said firmly, "The future is with the United Kingdom now, the rest of us have tried and we have gotten no where. I can get you there, I have spoken to the government, I have made arrangements for you. You will at last be safe. Elizabeth, you are going home,"

"Why there?" Rob asked,

"They were quicker than the rest of us. They warned us of what was to come and we ridiculed it while they built a climate barrier. Their weather is normal. They closed their borders, they have no Flare. They are the future."

"So you're just giving up? What a waste of their lives," I spat through gritted teeth, "You would never give up, you have spent too much time, too much money to throw it all away,"

"We think we have a vaccination ready. We can save those left and let the rest die out. Many want to keep going, to search your brains for the cure. They are still as blind as I once was. You are the cure. Pass down your immunisation, let it become part of the DNA of humans. Then the world can be born again."

"Lies! Lies! Lies!" I screamed, taking out her gun, pointing at the woman in front of me, "All you ever do is hurt people and lie!"

"Elizabeth… how?" she was breathing fast, scared. No she wasn't scared. The look in her eyes was not one of fear but of confusion. She was shocked.

"Why should we trust you? How do you know you won't just ship us off to the Arctic this time, huh? How do we know you won't stop until every last one of us is dead!"

"Our technology would not reach that far, we could take no readings, it would be pointless," She started indifferently before realising that it meant nothing to me, "Don't do this, Elizabeth, I am not lying, this isn't like you,"

"How would I know who I am? I don't have any bloody memory of who I am! And if this isn't me, well then this is what you made me,"

"You will all be free of all this, I promise-"

"More lies,"

"Lizzy,"

A new voice. A soft voice. I turn to him.

"Put the gun down Lizzy,"

Why would Thomas say that, why?

"What use is it? It won't bring them back. If she's lying, so what, killing her won't stop them picking us apart. But if she's telling the truth, if that small chance of what might be _will _be, then why not take it. Take my hand Lizzy. Put the gun away,"

I looked into his eyes and saw he really meant it. He was trying to help me. He was trying to save me. Save us all. He knew I would listen to him. He knew I couldn't refuse him. I put the gun back into my pocket and my hand in his.

"You can have your memories back," she said, her voice never faltering, "All of them, if that's what you want,"

"No," I said, "No, not now, it would be too much,"

"You don't want them?" She said, surprised, "None of you?"

I looked around to see everyone shake their heads.

"This is who we are now," said Max,

"What are they of anyway," said Robb, "A shit world with no hope?"

She nodded without question,

"Then, before you go, I will answer anything you wish," She said,

I paused thinking. So many questions.

"The girl with the red hair. Flo saw her during the changing, who was she?"

"She was a school friend of yours from England, her name was Rita, short for Margarita, Margarita Sellors. She's still there,"

"And she remembers us?" I asked,

"Under the names of Imogen and Izzy, we had trouble getting you to accept a new name, it was the best we could do," She looked as if that still annoyed her to this day.

I stored the name away, safely in my memories. I must find her.

"Newt and I were siblings," I said,

"You were very close. We had to stop him from sneaking into group B's section many times,"

"And my time in group B?"

"None of them remember you. You were in the first batch sent up. We restarted it when we pulled you out. We knew we weren't getting the best variables possible out of you there. You were too special to waste,"

I drank up her answers like water onto an ever parched tongue.

"What about our parents," asked Robb,

"All dead, the Flare got most of them,"

_Most of them. Not mine, you murdered them._

"Chuck was just a kid," Thomas said, "He was too young for that world you sent him into,"

"He was another variable," she said as if it had been drilled into her, though I could tell from her face she no longer believed that,

"So many, you killed so many," There was a deep cold rage in him that I had never seen,

"I know," she said, her head held high, "so let me do the right thing. Let me help you,"

"How?" I asked,

"Flattrans," she said, noting the recognition in our faces. We knew what they were, how they worked. Somewhere in my head I thought I knew how to build one, though I did not remember who taught me or when, "We have one connecting us to the UK. It's old, we used to use it before things got really bad. It's how we got you and Newt. It's how we got you and Flo to and from England. They use a lot of power, but we have just enough. It'll cause a small power outage, but nothing we can't handle. Once there, the British government will take over, integrating you back into society. You'll live in peace. I'll make sure you can't be found, no one will disturb you,"

It seemed too good to be true, so it probably was. But what other options did we have.

"I don't know how the chips in your heads will work when they are so far away from the server. We won't be able to take readings, but I don't know if the swipe will stay in place,"

"The Swipe?" Minho prompted,

"The memory blocking system. I can make no promises about it holding up."

"What do you want from us?" I said skeptically,

"Nothing, we've taken enough already. When you are ready, say the word,"

I look back at the five faces that all stare at me. Thomas. Minho. Max. Robb. Jeff. I look at each face and they all nodded, one by one.

"What have we got to lose, eh Princess?" Minho said without his usual fire.

I gave him a weak smile and tightened my grip on Thomas hand.

"Then let's go," I said to her.

Within moments of her returning to her desk a grey shimmering door appeared before us. The deja vu was quite intense, but I swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Walk through, they'll be waiting." She said,

"How to we know this thing won't rip us to shreds?" said Robb,

"Who cares, at this point I'd rather die than continue on here," Minho said back before disappearing fearlessly into the Flattrans. Robb let out a shaky laugh and followed him through. Jeff went in after them, then Max. Soon it was just Ava, Thomas and I standing in the vast room.

I stepped toward the shimmering doorway, but paused.

"If this really does what you say it does," I said hesitantly, "Thank you,"

She nodded in reply.

Thomas came to stand next to me looking me in the eye.

"Ready?" He said,  
"Ready."

**A/N: Wow. So this is the end of Glader Girls. It had been an amazing two years writing this. Thank you so much for all the reviews, the follows, the favourites, the commitment to reading. You have really helped us both through all sorts, and with this being our first fic we have been overwhelmed by the reaction you have all had. Sarah has been amazing, correcting all my where's and were's, my form's and from's. She has written with me, corrected me, built this story with me and she is an amazing partner in crime and friend. Writing with dyslexia isn't easy, but it's not impossible, with her help it's been amazing. Thank you for everything guys, so much love. We will be doing an epilogue on here at some point, and maybe some one shots if you guys would like. Leave a review if you would like that or have any ideas. Tell us what you thought of it all, it was Sarah's brain child but we've developed it so much since then into a story that has become a part of both of us. We hope you've enjoyed it, even if sometimes it was a bit of a wait between chapters ;) Thank you for reading ~ Emma and Sarah xxx**


End file.
